


Nicole Potter and The Books in the Attic

by Taymazing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abunch of dorks being dorks and attempting to save everyone, Angst, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Harry, Female Ron Weasley, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Male Hermione Granger, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 104
Words: 78,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taymazing/pseuds/Taymazing
Summary: When Nicole, Jaqueline, Henrietta, and James decided to read the mysterious hand written Harry Potter books in Nicole's attic, they weren't expecting to be sucked inside them. Let alone become main characters! Now, the four have a mission. End things sooner, keep everyone alive, set Snape on fire as much as possible, and become better prank masters then the Marauders.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Henrietta/James, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

The attic was thick with a layer of dust. Otherwise, it was perfectly clean. However, Henrietta was completely done with it. "I'm just saying, anyone who let's any room in their house get this filthy, has issues", she complained, tossing an old teddy bear away.   
"It's an attic. There supposed to be dirty", said Jaqueline, rolling her eyes.   
"Mine isn't"   
"That's because it's your sister's bedroom"   
"Still, there isn't a mound of dust on everything"   
"I wouldn't say there's a mound, but there's definitely a layer", cut in James. He flipped through the stack of papers in front of him. They weren't looking for anything in particular, they just needed something to do until Mrs. Millers bridge party was over. "Alright, this one's heavy", called Nicole. She plopped down next to Jaqueline, and the other two scouched around them. Coughing, she opened the lid of the box. Inside lay 7 old thick books. "Ooo", commented James in awe. Henrietta picked up one and flipped through it. "Hey, it's the Half-blood Prince!", she noticed, "And, this one's Chanber of Secrets. There all Harry Potter books!" They all picked up one by one, flipping through to see for themselves.   
"Their handwritten, and I think it's word for word", commented Jaqueline   
"Well, there's only one way to find out", smirked Nicole. She picked up Philosopher's Stone. They pushed the box aside and circled around her. She flipped to the first page, and began reading, "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number 4, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very-", she was cut short by a wind that blew through the room.   
"Ok...", thought James out loud. The wind became stronger and wilder, so they jumped to their feet and clung together.   
"What's happening?", asked Jaqueline   
"Don't know, dont care. Run!", shouted Nicole. They raced to the door. But, the wind picked them off their feet. They flew around the room, flipping and turning around. The room became pitch black, and they could no longer see. Moments passed like this, before they each landed hard. Nicole sat upward groaning. Everything was blurry, so she knew her glasses had fallen off. Then, there was a shrill screech, "Up, girl, up. We need breakfast going"


	2. And So It Begins...

She knew that voice. Where did she know that voice? Squinting, she took in her surroundings. She was in a small room. Pretty much all bed, a few trinkets on shelves, next to her were glasses. Not hers, but glasses. In fact, she thought they resembled the glasses Harry Potter wears. It hit her like a wall of bricks. No, that's impossible, impossible, unless... she thought. Taking a deep breath, she put on the glasses. They fit, and worked. She was Harry Potter. Well, almost. She was still female. She looked the same as well. Except, for the new lighting scar that adorned her forehead. She got out of bed quickly and headed to the kitchen. Petunia and Vernon were busy in the other room. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she knew she needed to play along. That ment cooking breakfast. But, she couldn't cook. _Yes you can_ , said a voice she didn't recognize, _First get the pan. Left cupboard_. Listening, she made breakfast   
"Well, that was quicker then last year", commented Petunia as she came for the already full plates. When she left, Nicole got a good look at herself in the oven glass. Yes, her physical appearance was the same. But, as she turned away, something caught her eye. Well, more like was seen in her eye. They were now bright green. Lilly's eyes, right, she thought. "Nicole! Coffe!", commanded Vernon. Nicole scowled, but got the coffee anyway. As she entered the dining room, she saw the mound of presents for Dudley. "There we go. Now, before Dudley wakes, let's have a chat about today's trip", he said without looking up from the paper. "Apparently, Miss Figg has broken her leg and is incapable of watching you. Although, I don't see how the needs of ones legs are nessicary to-"   
"Vernon dear, have you seen my pearl necklace?"   
"It was on the mantle. Where was I?"   
"Miss Figg broke her leg", Nicole said   
"Aw, right. Well, that means your coming to the zoo with us. Which", he put his paper down and made intense eye contact, "Means you will be on your best behavior. Or else, the only thing you'll see 'till Christmas are the three walls of that cupboard. Do you understand?", he finished. Nicole nodded, and Vernon nodded back in approval. "Oh, here comes dudykins. You, kitchen", Petunia scowled at Nicole. She walked into the kitchen and ate the plate she made for herself. _Well, this will be interesting_ , she thought   
_Yes, it will, said the voice_  
 _Ok, who the hell are you?_  
 _The person whose life your reliving_  
 _What your, your Harry Potter?_  
 _Yes, and your Nicole Potter_  
 _Well, not really. Well, I guess. I don't know. Why are you in my head?_  
 _Not a clue, I was actually hoping you'd know. Any idea why this is happening at all?_  
 _We, my friends and I, were in my Grandma's attic and found handwritten versions of the, your, book series. Where I'm from your a book series_  
_That explains why you know some things, go on_  
 _Well, we started reading them out loud because we were bored, and then there was this wind, and now we're here_  
 _Alright, so obviously this involves those books. Other then that I can't really help_  
 _Yeah, figured that. I hope I don't screw up your life to much_  
 _It was already screwed up, so I wouldn't worry to much_ , and he was gone. The zoo trip was pretty much the same as before. Nicole was left alone to wander it until the Dursleys decided to leave. She went to the snakes first. Carefully reading the signs, she found the boa constrictor. "Here goes nothing", she mumbled to herself. When enough people had left, "Hello. Can you here me?", she asked the snake. Nothing. She took a deep breath and tried again. "Can you here me?" The snake moved to make eye contact. She swore he nodded. "Do you have a name?", she asked.   
" _No_ _one has ever named me_ "   
"Well, would you like one?"   
" _I've never thought about it. I guess_ "   
"Ok, how about, uh, Chester?"   
" _That sounds nice_ "   
"Chester it is", she smiled. They talked some more. And Nicole did let him out. But, not until she was well away from the enclosure. _W_ _ell, I'm not in trouble yet. But, we haven't gotten the owls yet_ , she thought


	3. The First Changes

The next few weeks aren't horrid, but miserable none the less. Nicole couldn't help but notice some glaring differences from the Dursleys now and in the books. First there was Dudley. He still glared and mouthed off, but did way less bullying and pretty much just ignored Nicole. Petunia wasn't that different, but managed a complement now and then. Vernon did less berating, but still expected Nicole to serve him. All in all, improvement was improvement. And, Nicole wasn't starving. And then, one day when she got the mail, there was a particular letter, addressed to Nicole Potter under the stairs at number 4 Private Drive. Nicole smiled. She knew what was in the letter, so instead of trying to read it, she let Vernon go nuts trying to hide it. 

First, they came trough the cracks on the walls. Then, the morning eggs. Then the owls started piling themselves onto the house and yard. Nicole found it all quite amusing, but kept that to herself. The glares intensified, and she spent more time under the stairs. Which also allowed her more time with Harry. He wasn't always there, and she still found the idea of him in her head unsettling. But, having someone to talk to was still better then being alone. And soon Sunday came, and Vernon lost it. So much so, that he picked all of them up by himself, and threw them in the car. That night they slept in a hotel. The next few nights were the same, as the letters kept coming. They eventually ended up in the house on the rocks. 

Nicole laid awake the entire night. Partly because of anticipation, and partly because of her thoughts. Today was Harry's Birthday after all.

_Happy Birthday,_ she thought.

_Technically it's also your birthday_ , he said. 

_Yeah, but that just feels weird_

_Well, in any case, Happy Birthday to you to. 1 minute to go,_ he said as the clock read 11:59. Nicole took a deep breath and sat up. She was really excited to go to Hogwarts. But, she did want to go home eventually. So, once she had graduated, she would worry about it. Then, there was a loud bang as Hagrid attempted breaking down the door. "Where's the canon?", asked Dudley. Vernon suddenly crashed into the room holding a rifle. "Whose there, I'm warning you, I'm armed!", he shouted. Then BANG! The door flew clean off it's hinges. Nicole stayed where she was next to the couch. "Couldn't make a cup'o tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey", he said picking up the door. He then walked over to the coach and shooed away Dudley. 

"An' there you are Nicole. Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby. An' look it, you've got your mother's eyes", he said with a certain twinkle in his eyes. Nicole smiled brightly. 

"I demand you leave at once sir! You are breaking and entering!", yelled Vernon. 

"Ah, shut up Dursley, yeh great prune", Hagrid grumbled as he twisted the rifle into a pretzel. Nicole kept smiling, she always enjoyed this part. "Anyway", returned Hagrid, "Nicole, a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat for yeh, here. Might a sat on it at some point, but it'll taste alright", he said handing Nicole the pink iced cake.

"Thank you", she said wide eyed and grateful, "And uh, you might be?" 

"O' right. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts", they shook hands, "What about that tea then, eh? I'd not say no ter summat strong if yeh've got it, mind" 

"Sorry, we don't have anything to drink. We left in a bit of a hurry" 

"S'alright, I've got summat here", he said turning to start a fire. He pulled several things out of his pockets. Vernon and him had another exchange, and then Hagrid asked if Nicole knew about Hogwarts. Nicole wasn't sure exactly how to play this out, so she just said, "Uh, I think I know enough" 

"WHAT?", Vernon's eyes bulged, "That's impossible! We've been careful! We haven't even discussed all this wizarding nonsense! How did you-" 

"Wait jus' one second!", Hagrid growled as his feet thudded on the floor, "Do you mean ter tell me, that you told this girl nothin', NOTHIN', about, well ANYTHING?" There was silence, and Vernon had gone pale.

"How'd she know if daddy said nothing?", asked Dudley in an unusual squeaky voice. They all turned towards Nicole.

"People kept following me around and trying to shake my hand. Eventually you start to ask questions" 

"So, despite some obstacles from these pea brains, yeh do know about it all?", he asked and Nicole nodded.

"I'M NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HER MAGIC TRICKS!", shouted Vernon. Just like that, Dudley got a tale. The next morning Nicole and Hagrid headed off to Diagon Alley. First was, of corse, the leaky cauldron. Everyone came and shook Nicole's hand. That ended with Quirrel. "P-p-p-potter. C-c-c-can't tell you h-how p-pleased I am t-t-to meet you", he stammered. Nicole succeeded in not grimacing, and kept her face neutral. "Nice to meet you as well. What subject do you teach?" 

"D-defense Against t-the D-d-dark Arts" 

"Fascinating, I guess I'll see you in a month", she finnished and moved away quickly. Things picked up up as Nicole headed over to Madam Malkins. She had already decided to try and befriend Draco, granted she wouldn't tolerate his bigoted ideas, but she would try to be nice. But as she entered the back, instead of Draco, she found Henrietta. "Hen?" 

"Nicki?" 

"I'm so glad your here!", they shouted at the same time as they hugged.

"You got Draco" 

"And you got Harry! Your eyes are green" 

"And you look the same" 

"You have any idea what the hell is going on?" 

"Not a clue" 

"Alright then" 

"Wait, if your here, doesn't that mean James and Jack are to?" 

"I'm assuming. Who do you think they got?" 

"Well, probably Ron and Hermione, but I'm not sure" 

"Ok, so on the terms of going home, I was thinking we wait to figure that out until after 7th year. Because, I do want to go home, but I really want to be here" 

"I agree with you 100 percent. So, are we screwing with things, or keeping them the same?" 

"Did you really need to ask that?" 

"Great. So, get rid of the diadem this year. Take care of the locket and the ring this summer. Dairy next year, cup somewhere between then and 4th year" 

"And you and the snake 4th year" 

"Think that'll do it?" 

"I think. But first we need to find the others" 

"Deal. Damn I missed you" 

"Same here" 

"We gonna pretend to hate each other or just not give a damn?" 

"Not give a damn. It's not like being friends with you will ruin my reputation" 

"True" 

"Alright my dear, you can go", interrupted Madam Malkin. She motioned for Henrietta to go.

"See you on the train", Henrietta said.

"See you", said Nicole. She was happy the rest of the day. Especially when she got Hedwig. Back at the Dursley's, life wasn't that horrible. They all ignored her. It could have been worse. One day, Vernon asked Nicole, "So, when are you leaving?" 

Nicole was going to answer, but then she had a thought, "Actually, if you want I could leave now" 

"Right now?" 

"Yes" 

"Would I need to bring you any where?" 

"No" 

"Well, alright then. You can go" Nicole smiled, grabbed her trunk and Hedwig and left. She walked all the way down to the empty playground, looked around, and then called the Knight Bus. "Welcome to the Knight Bus. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this afternoon", said Stan. 

"Um, quick question. The Kight Bus goes anywhere right?", she asked.

"That's correct" 

"Ok, you know where the burrow is?" 

"Weasley Burrow or McSegal Burrow?" 

"Weasley" 

"Alright, well hop on then", he said getting her trunk. She took a seat on one of the empty beds and they were off. After one more stop for an elderly wizard with a handle bar mustache, they arrived at the burrow. Hedwig had fallen asleep. "The burrow", said Stan 

"Thanks", said Nicole. _Bold choice,_ said Harry 

_Yeah, well, if I'm right Jack will be here_

_What makes you think she would be Ron?_

_I think she would fit Ron the best. I have a hunch our personalities affect who we end up as_

_And if she's not?_

_We're rich, I think we could afford a room in the Leaky Cauldron_

_Touche_ , he said. Nicole slowly walked up to the door. It looked exactly as it should. Mismatched and welcoming. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. A girl with short red hair answer the door. She looked way to old to be Ginny, so Nicole was a little confused. "Yes?", she said 

"Um, does a Jaqueline live here?", asked Nicole. 

The girl turned around and called, "Jack! Someone's here for you!" Nicole heard footsteps, which were followed by Jaqueline, who now had bright red hair instead of her usual dark brown. "Nicki!", she exclaimed. 

"Hey Jack. Glad to see you", greeted Nicole.

"What are you doing here?" 

"I'll explain when were alone", answered Nicole. Jaqueline nodded, then smiled. They pulled each other in for a hug. "So glad your here", said Jaqueline.

"Me too", said Nicole 

"Jack, have you seen, oh hello there", said Mrs. Weasley, "Whose this?" 

"Mum, this is Nicole. We met back in Diagon Alley. Can she stay here until school starts? Her home life isn't exactly, pleasant", Jaqueline asked. Mrs. Weasley looked Nicole up and down. Nicole just kept smiling. "Well, of corse she can stay. She'll have to bunk with you though" 

"No problem! Come on, let's get you settled in", Jaqueline grinned. Together, they dragged her trunk up the stairs. They had already let Hedwig fly around freely. Nicole was looking forward to her last week of the summer.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

After Nicole had explained, it was Jaqueline's turn. Her experience was pretty much the same (except it was happy) Turns out once she had come, the other Weasly siblings had switched genders. The girl who answered the door was Percy. The others immediately took to Nicole. Another quality that made Nicole love this place. Currently at home there was Percy, Freddie (They only ever call her Fred) and Ginny, and George. Original Ginny and George had switched names. Nicole found that more confusing then which twin was which. None of them had learned her last name yet. Which Nicole was fine with, she didn't want their treatment of her to change. She knew that it wouldn't last long if it did, but it would still happen. That day happened the day before heading back to school. Mr. Weasley had just come home from his week away for work. "Morning Weasleys!", he called coming through the door. "Welcome home Arthur", Mrs. Weasley said giving him a kiss. 

"Glad I could be home before the kids go off to school", he said sitting down at the head of the table. As he reached for the butter, he saw Nicole. "And you might be?", he asked. 

"Oh, I'm Nicole" 

"Nicole who?" 

"Uh, Nicole M-Potter", she said. I need to get used to that, she thought. 

"Really?", he said in shock. The others around the table paused for a moment. All except Jaqueline of corse. Nicole smiled and went back to her breakfast. After that moment of silence, breakfast resumed. Once breakfast was done Jaqueline and Nicole escaped outside to practice quidditch. "You sure this is going to go well?", Nicole asked.   
"It'll be fine. You remember Harry's first broom ride", Jaqueline tried to assure.

"Yeah, but I'm not Harry" 

"Well, you should have the natural quidditch skills. I mean you have the eyes" 

"I guess. You flown yet?" 

"Alot actually. I'm pretty good at it myself. But, I have always been the jock so" 

"Hm", Nicole smiled. _Y_ _our not gonna let me fall right?_ , She thought.

 _Of corse not. You'll be fine. Your a natural rember?_ , said Harry. 

_Yeah, natural, sure_ , she sighed. And, she did great. Even on the old rickety broom. She couldn't wait until she got her Nimbus 2000. Then the day finally came, they were going to Hogwarts. "Hey, let's agree to find James on the train", said Jaqueline as they wheeled their trolleys down the platform. 

"Deal", responded Nicole.

"Alright, Percy you first", said Mrs. Weasley,

"Now you Fred" 

Fred looked offended, "I'm not Fred, she is" 

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother", finished New Ginny.

"I'm sorry Ginny", she sighed as Fred wheeled up to the wall. 

"Just kidding, I really am Fred", she grinned. And with that they were gone. 

"Nicole your turn dear", Mrs Weasley smiled. Nicole took a deep breath and ran. As soon as she was on the platform her senses were overwhelmed. The train was huge, the place was full, and you could tell they were wizards. She was in awe. She almost got run over by Jaqueline's trolley. "Woa", she said. 

"I know", replied Nicole, "Come on. We got a whole lot of dreams that are about to come true", she squealed. They got on the train in a hurry. After putting their stuff down, they got out to look for James. "Ok, where would James be?". 

"Well, who do you think James is?", asked Jaqueline. 

"My money's on Herminone", said a voice from behind. They turned around to find Henrietta. 

"Hey, there you are", said Nicole with a smile. 

"Would have been here sooner but I had to dodge Crabbe and Goyle. I swear their half blood hound", she turned to face Jaqueline. They each got in a smirk before starting.

"Let's see, hand me down robes, red hair, you must be a Weasley" 

"Blonde hair, pompous attitude, you must be a Malfoy" 

"At least I don't have to cuddle with farm animals for warmth" 

Jaqueline clenched her fits, "At least I don't have to die my hair every 10 days" 

"Has anyone seen a-guys!", exclaimed James as he entered the area. 

"James!", exclaimed Nicole, "Alright, let's move this in a compartment" They moved into the compartment closed the door and rolled down the curtains. Jaqueline then proceeded to kick Henrietta. "What the hell!", she gawked hopping up and down. 

"What was with you out there?" 

"We're supposed to hate each other remember?" 

"That doesn't mean you bring up the farm land incident" 

"I'm a method actor. Would you prefer I just insult your fake family? 'Cause I can" 

"Break it up, separate corners, come on", said James placing Jaqueline next to Nicole and Henrietta next to him. "So, we all know that we need to go. And, we all know were not going to worry about that 'till after school right?", they all nodded, "Ok. So, instead of worrying about legistics and other things, let's just get to the meat. Were screwing with things right? Saving lifes and hopefully ending this sooner?" 

"That's the plan", cut in Nicole, "Hen and I already discussed our basic plan involving the major story arc, in other words-" 

"Horcruxes", said Jaqueline 

"Yes", replied Henrietta, "So, we can torch the diadem this year, that's one. We can get the locket and ring this summer. Obviously, diary next year. We deal with the cup sometime before 4th year, and then we just need to wait until the third task to get rid of the snake and, well, Nicole", she finnished. They all stayed silent for a moment.

Then James perked up, "Ok, we can worry about details later, but I think that's a good start" 

"Alright, now that the stressful stuffs out of the way, I believe I hear the trolley cart", said Jaqueline with a smile. Sure enough, the trolley came by asking if anyone wanted something from the trolley. Nicole smiled, pulled out a sack of coins and said, "We'll take the lot" Before any of them could even realize it, the train had arrived at it's destination. They had come to Hogwarts.


	5. The Second Sorting

The boat ride over had been short. Nicole found herself slightly disappointed, but that melted away the second she entered the castle. It was huge! There were paintings and ghosts everywhere! It took everything inside of her to not squeal like a six year old. _I_ _missed this place_ , said Harry

_And now your back. Your welcome_ , she thought back. He chuckled at that. The great hall was even more spectacular. She was in awe. Jaqueline then grabbed her arm, "Look, staff table, just, look", she said in even more amazement. Nicole did look, and she found Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid starring back. She then looked at McGonagal, and really started to fangirl out. They all stood in the front of the hall to wait for sorting. One by one they went. James went first. It took 7 minutes for the hat to decide. Eventually, he landed in Gryffindor. Then Henrietta, she landed in Slytherin. Next was Nicole's turn. "Potter, Nicole", said McGonagal. Everyone hushed and started whispering. Nicole walked up to the stool, and the hat was placed on her head.

_Aww yes, interesting. Well, I have no doubt where you should go my dear. However, your counterpart is much more complicated_

_Why_ _are you sorting me? I'm not going to be doing anything,_ asked Harry.

_Yes, but your a part of her, therefore you must be sorted. And I see how your sorting went last time_

_Look, I'm fine with any house now. You need to do what's best for her. Just ignore me I see._

_Well, that's all I needed. So instead of dragging this on anymore, better be,_ "GRYFFINDOR!", it shouted. She hoped back down and took a seat next to James. Jaqueline then went, and landed in Gryffindor. Once that was done, the feast could begin. About half way through, Nicole got a shearing pain in her forehead. She knew what it ment. _I f_ _orgot how much that hurt_ , said Harry.

_It_ _wasn't that bad. We both know there's gonna be a lot worse pain in our future_ , she responded.

_Unfortunately_ , he concluded.


	6. The Seeker Competition

Nicole bounced around all week. Every class was fun. She couldn't help but smile. Defense Against the Deak Arts was a slight problem, seeing as how her forehead was in searing pain the whole time. She powered through. Everyone was fooled, except for Jaqueline. "All I'm saying is you don't have to hide it", she said on their way to potions.

"I'm not hiding anything. I'm just ignoring it", Nicole stated.

"That's not better" 

"I didn't say it was" 

"Why don't you just love touch him and get it over with?" 

"I don't know. I actually haven't thought about that. Look, I'll think about it ok?", she said. Jaqueline was not totally convinced, but that would appease her for now. Finally the class Nicole wasn't really looking forward to, potions. Just like in the books, the first words Snape muttered were, "Ah, yes. Nicole Potter, our new celebrity". Nicole just smirked and kept heavy eye contact. She excepted this, so she was prepared. He moved on for a little bit before coming back to her. "Potter", he said, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of worm wood?" 

"Draught of living death", she said calmly. 

"And what would that be?" 

"A sleeping potion that makes you appear dead" 

"A lucky guess. I suppose you know what's the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood?" 

"Their one in the same actually. In fact, they even go by a third name, aconite" 

"Well, you seem to pass as confident. However, their will be no need to show off in my classroom. 5 points from Gryffindor", he moved on after that. Avoiding the point lossage was impossible, but stopping Snape from making you look like a fool was very doable. _Nicely done,_ commented Harry, _I think I would have added a little more flare though_

_I'm not trying to enrage him, I'm just trying to piss him off. There's a difference_ , she thought. "Hey Neville, need a partner?", asked James when they paired off. Neville definitely earned back some color with that.

"So you and me?", asked Jaqueline. They both smiled and went to work. No explosions. Then came the day of the first flying lesson. Henrietta sat with them at breakfast.

"Haven't seen you in a while", commented James.

"Well we're in different houses. Different schedules. Besides, I have other friends then you guys", said Henrietta.

"How's that going?" 

"Well, Blaise and Pansy aren't that bad. Just a little, what's the word I'm looking for, um, misguided I guess" 

"Oh?" 

"Well, Blaise only says the pure-blood shit to shut up the others. And Pansy, well, it just depends whether or not your her target" 

"We're not the target are we?" 

"Well, your not", she motioned to Nicole and James. 

"Well thank you very much", grumbled Jaqueline. 

"Look, we got to ease into this. Because, well", she said looking around her. They all knew what she ment. Their supposed to be other people. If they go all shock and awe then they could really ruin things. "Whatcha got there Neville?", asked Dean. Nicole turned to see Neville holding the remebrall. 

"A remebrall", commented Henrietta.

"Hey Malfoy", said New Ginny, "You know this is the Gryffindor table right?" 

"And?", she answered keeping heavy eye contact. New Ginny arched an eyebrow, but left it alone. The 4 rolled there eyes. After breakfast, Nicole saw Henrietta hang around with Neville. She reminded herself to ask her about that later. So, it came time for the first flying lesson. Nicole's broom flew into her hand first. That made her smile. You work out how to get on the team?, asked Harry   
Hen said she had a plan, but I never heard what it was, she responded. After Neville had his fall, Henrietta grabbed the remebrall.  
"Well, since she's gonna be a while, seeker competition anyone?", she asked the crowd.

Nicole smirked, "I'm game". There were some gasps, and a few chuckles. 

"Alright. We need a neutral party to throw this thing", said Henrietta.

"Ok. Who wants to be our accessory?" 

"I'll do it", voleentered Blaise. Nicole stayed neutral faced, but was a little shocked. 

"On three then?", she said.

"One", started Henrietta as she mounted her broom. 

"Two" 

"Three" they said at the same time. Blaise threw it up and they were off. Nicole got to it first, but Henrietta was very close. They both came down as heroes. Well, almost. Both Pansy and James rolled their eyes. Sure enough though. "Nicole Potter and Henrietta Malfoy, come with me", said McGonagal. They followed, not looking a bit nervous. First they stopped in front of Snape's office. "Wait here", she commanded.

"Clever", commented Nicole once she was gone.

"Thanks" 

"Is that what you discussed with Neville?" 

"I didn't ask him to have an accident. But, I did ask him if I could borrow the remebrall today" 

"Ok, so you plan on us both becoming seeker then?" 

"Did you really expect me to let the Potter show the Malfoy up again? This way, we both win" 

"This is why you beat me in chess", she said. Just then, McGonagal came out.

"Malfoy you can head in. Potter, please follow me", she said. They both smirked and went their separate ways.


	7. The Walk By The Lake

The next day two broom shaped packages were delivered. One to Henrietta and one to Nicole. Their Nibus 2000's had arrived. Nicole gave McGonagal a grateful look, which she returned with a wink. "I can ride it right?", asked Jaqueline in awe. Nicole rolled her eyes and said sure. After breakfast, the 4 of them strolled by the lake, alone. "Well, this year is looking exciting", said James.

"I know. I can't wait until we set the room of requirement on fire!", said Jaqueline.

"Who says that's how were doing it?", asked Henrietta.

"Well, Nicole hasn't slayed the basilisk yet, so unless you want to fight it now"

"Alright, I get the point", she said rolling her eyes.

"Anyone learn fiend fire yet?", asked Nicole

"I'm working on it", said James. He was obliviously still deep in a thought. That made Nicole curious.

"Whatcha thinking about?", she asked.

"Hm? Oh, well. Actually, I have a weird question for you guys", he said. They all looked at him seriously.

"Shoot", said Jaqueline.

"Well, do you guys ever, like, hear a voice in your head?", they all arched their eyebrows, "And, is that voice the voice of the person whose role your essentially playing?" Silence.

Henrietta spoke first, "I wasn't sure how to ask you guys about that"

"I suspected that you guys had this two but didn't really want to ask", entered Nicole.

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one", said Jaqueline. They all nodded in agreement. _W_ _ait, they hear Ron and Hermione?,_ asked Harry.

_Yes..._

_Can, can you ask them how their doing?_

_Of corse_ , she thought. "So, how are your counter parts doing?", she asked.

"Well, Herminone's a big help. We talk alot. And, she just said that she's doing fine, so", said James.

"Draco's a little annoyed by this 'arrangement' but otherwise he's good. Got alot of pointers. Although, we disagree often", said Henrietta.

"I have a direct quote I'm supposed to repeat. 'The next adventure any of you drag me into I'm moving to Switzerland'", sighed/giggled Jaqueline. They all laughed a little at that.

_Tell him if he moves to Switzerland to get away from us he would incur his mother's wrath_ , chuckled Harry.

_Alright_ , she laughed. They spent the rest of the day exchanging words between the friends. Nicole found it amusing. Like they were reading an extra chapter that was only written for them.


	8. The First Halloween (Round 2)

Halloween had come. First was the charms lesson on levitation. "Hey", said James before they began, "Were making a pact right now. You don't say my important line, and I won't say any of yours deal?"

"Deal", said Jaqueline and Nicole at the same time. They were both lying. As soon as he had instructed them, the three of them said, (in pretty good English accents) "It's leviOsaw, not levioSAW". James glared. Nicole and Jaqueline just laughed. "Ok, deals of. I'm not letting a single one of you keep your fun lines all to yourself. And, a little extra karma will find you tonight", he huffed at them.

"Alright, I'm apologizing. But, I don't regret it", said Nicole raising her hands in surrender.

"Oh, you might", he said with a wink. Later that night at the feast, James was no where to be seen.

"Your not worried?", Nicole asked Jaqueline. "

A little, but what's the worst that could happen?", she responded. Nicole wasn't sure, but it was hard to worry when you had such delicious food in front of you. Unfortunately, soon into it, Henrietta angrily sat herself down next to Nicole. "What the hell did you two do?", she said crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?", asked Jaqueline.

"You hear about James then?", asked Neville.

"What?", asked Jaqueline again.

"He's in the boys lavatory. Refuses to leave to. Been there all day", he finnished. _Oh_ _no,_ thought Nicole. "Crap", she said, "He's making us fight the troll"

"Yeah", said Henrietta, "So what did you two do?"

"You just had to say the line didn't you?", Nicole said at Jaqueline. She then kicked her in the shin.

"Hey, you said it to", complained Jaqueline.

"Yeah, but I can't physically kick myself"

"But I can", responded Henrietta. She then kicked Nicole.

"Ok, we all made mistakes. Now, let's go save our angry friend from a troll", she said. As if on que, Quirrel ran in screaming, "Troll in the dungeon!". As soon as they were dismissed, the three of them ran to the bathroom. "Where are you going Malfoy?", asked a voice. Nicole turned around to see Pansy followed by Blaise.

"I'm cleaning up the mess these two made", Henrietta said matter of factly.

"Which includes?", she asked.

"Fighting the troll"

"Excuse me?", came in Blaise.

"Long story. You can come if you want. It's not exactly a deadly mission, otherwise why would I bother?", Henrietta responded. They exchanged a glance, then Pansy said, "Don't get yourself killed and we'll talk later". And with that they were gone. They then sped down the hall at lightning speed. They got there just in time to see the troll enter the bathroom. "Does that thing have a plot becon or something? It's not even the same bathroom", complained Jaqueline.

"Legistics later, magic now", answered Nicole. They entered the bathroom. The troll was, however, already down.

"Don't break deals", said James matter of factly. They all stared with open mouths. "I have a 19 year old Herminone in my head remember?". Just then, the teachers swarmed in.

"What on earth were you thinking? You could have been killed!", scolded an angry McGonagal.

"It's my fault professor", jumped in James, "I was conducting some research instead of going to my dorm. I thought it would be fine since the troll was in the dungeon. If Henrietta, Nicole, and Jaqueline hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead". Nicole knew that in the end the points didn't matter, but she didn't want to risk James getting detention. "No, it's my fault", she said, "I went looking for the troll. Thought I could handle it myself. James is just covering for me"

"No it's mine", countered Jaqueline, "I came up with this stunt and dared the the others follow"

"Oh please", said Henrietta, "If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I thought having a troll in the castle was a joke and blatantly ignored my prefects". The teachers were silent. After a few moments, McGonagal sighed, "Alright, since I don't know which story is true. You three each lose five points and Malfoy you lose 15. But, each house earns back five. Now, to your dorms, all of you". They raced out of the bathroom. All smiling.


	9. The Quidditch Match

After Halloween, Nicole had the first quidditch match to look forward to. The upcoming match had awoken the competitive side of both her and Henrietta. They competed in any competition they could come up with. It was driving James and Jaqueline nuts. Finally, the day had arrived. "Ready to get your ass whooped?", said Nicole smugly as she walked to the pitch.

"Oh we'll see whose ass gets whooped Potter", replied Henrietta with a smirk. 

"You forgetting who won last time?" 

"Yeah. Harry. Not you" 

"Well he is in my head" 

"So's Draco. And it's been 8 years" 

"And who won all those games? Go ahead I'm listening" 

"Oi, Malfoy. You trying to corrupt our seeker?", said Fred from behind.

"Actually I'm corrupting her", replied Nicole. Everyone burst into laughter at that."Hey, I can corruptible" 

"Keep telling yourself that", called Henrietta over her shoulder as she left. 

"Just use your anger as fuel, it works for me", said Angelina taking Nicole by the shoulder. Inside the Gryffindor team bench, Wood was giving a pep talk. He was very enthused about having Nicole play seeker. Everyone seemed to be actually. After about 15 minutes, they lined up _. I haven't played quidditch for years. This will be exciting_ , said Harry.

_Your gonna help me right?_

_Absolutely! There is no way in hell I'm letting Malfoy win_

_There's the Harry we all know and love_ , she thought. Finally they were in the air. Madam Hooch gave her play fair speech, the quaffle was tossed, and they were off. Nicole searched for the snitch. Knowing how the game would play out, she didn't feel tempted to watch it. This came back to bite her when the bluger wizzed past her head, she barely dodged it. After that though, she saw the snitch gleaming in the sunlight. Unfortunately, so did Henrietta. They both smirked before racing for it. Henrietta got there first, but Nicole "accidentally" ramed her down. "Oh, that's how were playing this?", she shouted. 

"That's how were playing this", replied Nicole. They both chased the snitch around the pitch, Nicole was getting closer and could almost touch it, WHAM! The quaffle was smaked right into her broom. It sent her tumbling into Henrietta and they took several moments to steady out. By now the snitch was out of sight, so they were left to wait and watch. Some seconds passed, when Nicole's broom started twitching uncontrollably. Quirrel. That however, only lasted a few seconds. So short no one else even noticed. Nicole sighed, they had prepared for this. James was stationed under Quirrel so that the moment he started his curse his turban would catch a blaze. Nicole only wished she could have seen that. 

More time passed. Slytherin was up by 10. Wood had been taken out of the game. Nicole really needed that snitch. She turned to Henrietta, whose eyes were on the sky. Then, suddenly something flashed in her eyes. Nicole turned her gaze to where she was looking and sure enough, the snitch. They flew off, evenly paced, neck and neck. The snitch flew down in a deep dive, and they both followed. The closer they got to the ground the more desperate they were. Neither were pulling up. They started shoving and kicking. 5 ft off the ground, it was now or never. Before Nicole knew it she was jumping off her broom, and tumbling on the ground. Nothing broken. 

After some moments passed, she noticed something in her hand. She held it up to see the snitch within her grasp. Cheers were heard around the pitch. Gryffindor had just won. Smiling, she looked around to make sure Henrietta wasn't injured. She was still on her broom about 10 ft up, glaring away. Apparently, she had managed to pull up within the last foot before the ground. Even Harry was amazed at that.

 _I don't know if I should compliment Draco on his improvement, or her on natural flying abilities_ , he said. She was then surrounded by the team and carried off the pitch.   
Back at the common room, the victory party had begun. Jaqueline got to Nicole first, "Holy hot stuff that was great! After the first five minutes everything went completely off path from the original! And then you and your flying skills. Did you plan that swan dive?", she then went into full detail of the match. 

"Nice one Nicki!", said James as he entered the room. He smiled and shook her shoulders. 

"Nice doesn't begin to describe it. Gryffindor is finally going to win back what's rightfully ours", cut in Wood, back from the hospital wing. 

"Well, we're still gonna need all the luck we get. So, we're reconstituting knock on wood", said New Ginny with a smile. Fred ruffled Wood's hair and he ran after them saying how their forbidden from doing 'knock on Wood' again. There was some more shouting and congratulations, the party was still going strong. When Nicole and Jaqueline were really pumped up, Nicole shouted, "Let's go rub this in Hen's face!" 

"Yeah!", countered Jaqueline 

"I don't think that's nessi-oh, ok", countered James as they pulled him along with them. And with that the were off to the Slytherin common room.


	10. The Band Of Mischief

Nicole and gang were loving living life right now. They spent as much time as they could together just doing whatever came to mind. They stayed clear of going out after curfew, only because they were not yet in possession of the Marauders Map or even the cloak. One day in November, James and Nicole were sitting by the lake when Jaqueline plopped down beside them dragging Henrietta behind her. "I had an idea", she said matter-of-factly. 

"Ok", questioned James. 

"We need a name" 

"A name?" 

"For our group. Every friend group in Harry Potter has one. The Maraders, the Golden Trio, the Silver Trio, and so on and so forth. We should get one" 

"That's what you kidnapped me for? I was actually doing something important", commented Henrietta. 

"This is important. Now come on people, it's not that hard. I was thinking, them" 

"Them?", cut in Nicole.

"No", replied Henrietta. 

"Well I don't see any of you coming up with something", replied Jaqueline. 

"How about we make one from all our names. Like, name", suggested James 

"I like the concept, but I'm not sold on Name", came in Nicole. 

"I'm thinking one word, easy to say", said Henrietta.

"What are you lot doing?", asked Pansy as she approached them, "Henrietta and I were in the middle of something"

"Jack apparently had an oh so important idea I had to be apart of. But, it can wait", Henrietta said as she stood up. 

"It can not wait. So, if you insist on leaving, you will have no input on the name", countered Jaqueline.

"No, it can wait. Go ahead Hen", said Nicole rolling her eyes. 

"Name?", said Pansy. 

"Were discussing a name for our friend group", said James.

"Why don't you just use the one everyone calls you?" 

"They call us something?" 

"Yeah. It's a little annoying to say 4 names all the time" 

"So what have we been dubed?" 

"The band" 

"The band?", said Jaqueline in shock, "Well that's just pathetic" 

"It was originally the band of mischief. But, it got shortened and that one stuck" 

"Hm. It kinda works", thought Nicole outloud. 

"I still think we can come up with something more badass", cut in Jaqueline. 

"Well, if it's already stuck with the people, then coming up with our own won't change that. So, we'll forever be known as 'the band'", countered Henrietta. Jaqueline huffed, but came around quickly. 

"You keep weird company Malfoy", said Pansy as they walked away.

"Yeah, but you don't choose your family" 

"No, no you don't", she said eyeing her. But, thing is, it wasn't a glaring eye. More of an intrigued one.


	11. Holidays

Christmas came faster then expected. They all stayed of corse, why would they want to go anywhere else? That was Nicole's reasoning anyway. When the day finally came, she was awoken by Jaqueline shaking her violently. "Come on ya slow poke!", she said. 

"I'm up, I'm up. You think being 11 again would come with the energy", she said groggily. They went down the stairs and found Henrietta and James already there. "There you are sleepy head. We can get started then", he said. They all sat in a circle, taking turns opening gifts. First, they opened the ones from each other. "Broom polishing kit!", said Henrietta and Nicole at once. 

"Well, if your both on the team", blushed James, "Hey, the book I've been eyeing on thermal nuclear dynamics!" 

"Charm scrunchies! Nice!", declared Jaqueline. Next were the pattened Weasley sweaters. 

"How are these this soft?", said Henrietta caressing the sleeve. There were some more like fudge, stuff from James's and Henrietta's parents, the wooden flute, and then they finally got to the main event. "Here it is", said James as he threw the package over to Nicole. 

She smirked and read the card, "Your father left this in my care. Use it well" They all squealed. She ripped into the paper. When the cloak was uncovered, she paused in awe. Taking in the fact that she was actually about to touch the honest to real invisibility cloak. Slowly, she caressed it. _Your in alot of awe right now,_ said Harry 

_This is an important day for me_ , she thought. Finally, she took it out. "This is so cool", breathed Jaqueline, "Put it on" Nicole did that. The room gasped. She smiled, heart pounding with joy. "Alright, that's awesome. My turn". They each took a turn under it. Once that was out of the way, they went back to their other gifts as the morning crept up on them. Eventually, they headed down to breakfast. The hall was mostly empty, and only one table was up. Sitting down in the middle, they ate. Halfway into the meal, Nicole noticed a girl with blonde hair who looked familiar next to them. "Excuse me, have we met?", she asked. 

The blonde turned to face her, "We might have, but neither of us could remember that", Nicole raised an eyebrow, "Tonks", said the blonde. She smiled and raised her hand. 

"As in, Nymphidora Tonks?" 

"Yes, but don't call me Nymphidora", they both smirked and shook hands. 

"Your Tonks?", said Henrietta 

"And your Malfoy" 

"Well, technically" 

"I suppose your mother never mentioned mine" 

"No, but it's not like I don't know you exist" 

"True", she finnished. They had a comfortable conversation with her the rest of breakfast. The rest of the day consisted of the band exploring and enjoying themselves. Jaqueline played chess for the first time with Ron in her head. Needless to say, she won everytime. "Honestly, it's cheating", complained Nicole after losing for the 5th time. 

"And it's not when Harry 'assits' you in quidditch?", pointed out James. Nicole rolled her eyes and mumbled alot of syllables. That night, they finally broke curfew. The target, the Mirror of Erised. "Can you get your elbow out of my spleen?", hissed Henrietta. 

"Can you stop stepping on me?", returned Jaqueline. 

"This thing was not made for four people", complained James.

"Well, if the marauders could do this so can we" 

"Found it", whispered Nicole. They removed the cloak. In front of them stood the dingy old mirror. "Ok, who goes first?" 

"James could", suggested Henrietta. James smiled and stepped in front. After a moment, his smile grew. "What do you see?" 

"I'm a professor at Yale. My findings have made great strides in the scientific world. I've just been nominated for the Nobel prize. Your all there congratulating me. And-that's it", he said abruptly. He was hiding something, but what he saw was his business. So, Nicole let it go. 

"Alright, Jack?", she said. Jack walked up. 

"I'm at the Olympics! Were winning! Your all in the stands. They whole stadium is chanting my name. 5 seconds left, I take the shot, it's a goal! I made the winning shot! Holy Hell why can't this be real!", she said excitedly, "Hen, your turn" 

Now Henrietta stood in front, "I'm sitting on my front porch. I'm surrounded by my children and their children and their children. My husband is sitting next to me holding my hand. Jack just started yelling at a call Nicki made on the school children's soccer game. James is trying to calm her down. Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. We're eating outside" 

"Whose your husband?", asked James quickly. 

"He doesn't have a face. I just know he loves me. Nicole, your last", she said stepping away. Nicole stepped up. What she saw was expected, but it still hurt. Her mom and dad were safe and sound at home. Her brother was alive and yelling at the TV with her mom. And the band was doing what they always did together. "I see us at home, just being us", she said with a smile.

"That's all?", asked Jaqueline 

"That's all", she replied. Something she would never admit to seeing, her family safe.


	12. The Fire Snake

The next Quidditch game was very quick. Snape referred, but that didn't slow Nicole down. She caught the snitch in 8 minutes. Once that was over, she waited until everyone had left to go back to the dorm. Celebrating was fun, but she was really tired from the night before, and she wanted to make an entrance at the victory party. As she left the pitch, someone called her name. She turned around to find Cedric Diggory. 

"That was some impressive flying today", he said.

"Thanks. Your really good yourself" 

"Well, I've never caught the snitch that fast, but thank you anyway" 

"I think you could. Your problem is your broom. It's holding you back. You need to at least get a lightning 500" 

"Actually after school ends my father said he's going to buy me a Nimbus 2000. So I'll just wait until next year" 

"Well then, you might just give me a run for my money" 

"I might", he smirked. Just then, Henrietta and James walked out and waved for her to follow. "Well, I gotta go. See ya later", she smiled and ran off, "What's up?" 

"I figured out fiend fire", said James 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, Jack's waiting for us at the room of requirement. Were torching this sucker" 

"Well alright then", she said. They were off. After a long walk, they finally made it to the room of requirement. Jaqueline was pacing in front of the entrance. "There you are! What took you so long?", she exclaimed.

"I'm starting to appreciate how our highschool only had two floors", huffed Henrietta. 

"You got the door up I see", said Nicole still panting. 

"Yes I did. I also moved the diadem to the front on the floor, to make sure it burns", Jaqueline stated. 

"Nice", said James finally catching his breath, "Alright, let's do this". They all stood up and walked towards the door. Jaqueline opened the door, and inside lay stacks of objects long forgotten. And, in the center on the floor lay the diadem, sparkling the light. Henrietta and Nicole waited with the doors, to close it as soon as James said the spell. He raised his wand and pointed it directly at the crown. Taking a deep breath, he said the spell. Then a log chain of fire and sparks exploded from his wand. It transformed into a large snake, and encircled the whole room. Then, the head reared around and headed straight for them. "Close it!", they all shouted at once. They slammed the doors shut just as the fire snake swallowed the Diadem.   
"That was exciting", said Henrietta. They each nodded their heads. Once that was done they headed back to the Gryffindor dorms so Nicole could change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if fiend fire was described the way they showed it in the movie, so if it isn't then my bad


	13. Just A Love Touch

The band found themselves in the library more often then usual. Mostly because of some light studying, but also because they enjoyed it. James and Henrietta found it the most pleasurable. With exams closing in, and Norbert taken care of (they owled Charlie beforehand of the incident. He got the dragon before it even hatched. Hagrid was upset, and so was Nicole. "What do you suggest we should have done instead?", asked James. "Well, the forest is big...") there really was only one thing left to do. Stop Quirrel/Voldemort. Their plan was to wait until he would go for the stone. So, after they had actually finished exam, they waited for nightfall. 

James and Nicole were under the cloak by the third floor corridor. Waiting, silently. Henrietta was around the corner, and out, just in case. And Jaqueline was sending an owl to Dumbledore saying how he should get here straight away. About half an hour passed, when finally, he headed up the stares. Muttering away to his master, "Don't worry, in a matter of minutes we'll be in possession of the stone. Then, we'll kill her. And, you will once again be the most powerful wizard in the world" 

"Yes. I will. You have been a good and fateful servant, I shall reward you for this", hissed Riddle. Nicole couldn't help but roll her eyes. As soon as he was in reach, she threw the cloak off her and grabbed his hand. "Ahhhhhrrrhhh", he screeched. His hand turned to ash, and Nicole's head was on fire. "You", he said through gritted teeth. 

"Surprise dumbass", she said through her gritted teeth. She grabbed his neck, pulling him down. Then, she went right for the part with Riddle on his head. They both screeched and Nicole felt her head dying. We can get through this, said Harry struggling. He'd been through this enough times to at least be able to talk. As soon as Quirrel was down, Nicole started blacking out. She vaguely remembered James catching her before losing consciousness.


	14. Year One Ends

Nicole rolled over. She could see light through her eyelids. She knew she would need to check the time eventually. Couldn't afford to be late to school. Her grandma would kill her. Mondays were the worst. She opened her eyes, not to her regular purple walls, but to stone ones. It all came flooding back. She sat up suddenly, and was greeted by the sight of Dumbledore on her bed. She grabbed her glasses as he spoke. "Hello Nicole", he half whispered.   
"Hello professor"   
"I'm very glad your awake"   
"How long was I out?"   
"Only a few days", _Only_ , she scoffed internally, "That was a very brave thing you did Nicole. Very brave. Going after the stone like that" 

"So, the others told you what happened?" 

"Indeed they did. I'm very impressed", he smiled warmly. So did Nicole. She knew very well they had told him the original version, minus Jaqueline almost dying and with the addition of Henrietta. It was then that Nicole saw the mound of gifts on the table in front of her. "Aw, yes. Gifts from your many admirers", said Dumbledore. He really just made you at ease. 

"I see the whole school knows about my encounter with Riddle", she sighed happily.

"Excuse me?", he asked. Oh no, she thought. He just sighed "So, you know who Voldemort truly is" 

"Yes, I do", she replied, looking down slightly. 

"Well, that speeds things up now doesn't it?", he chuckled. Nicole looked up to see a slight gleam in his eyes, "I suppose you want to know the rest, or do you already know that to?" 

"I know it, sir" 

"Well, then there's nothing left to say", he turned to walk away, and then he saw the Bertie Botts, "Ah yes, Bertie Botts every flavor bean. I was, unfortunate, enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one. Since then, I'm afraid I've lost my likeing for them. But, I think I should be safe, with a nice toffe", he said reaching for one and eating it, "Alas, earwax". With that, he was gone. Not two seconds later, the band burst in.

"Nicki!", shouted Jaqueline as she ran down the wing. Followed by Henrietta and James. 

"We were worried about you!", said Henrietta as they crushed Nicole's spine. 

"Yeah, we couldn't remember how long Harry was out, so we didn't know if you were really ok or not", mentioned James.

"I'm so glad you guys were concerned. Now stop suffocating me!", coughed Nicole. Time passed and eventually Nicole got out of the Hospital wing. Everyone wanted to talk to the band, to here the story of how they bravely fought off Voldemort and his army of fire men (that was curdicy of the twins. They thought it sounded much more wicked. And, the band agreed) Too soon though, they ended up at the end of the year feast. It was quite delicious. And finally it came time to award the house cup. Once Dumbledore started his speech, every Gryffindor turned gloomy. Jaqueline, Nicole, and James just smirked with at each other. "But, recent events must be taken into account", he said,

"First, I would like to award Miss Jaqueline Weasley, for the best played game of chess, 60 points" 

"WOO", cheered the hall 

"And to Mr. James Granger, for a cool use of intellect when others were in grave parrel. 60 points" 

"ALRIGHT, YEAH" 

"And to Miss Henrietta Malfoy, for knowing when to use a certain spell, 30 points" 

"great" 

"And finally, to Ms. Nicole Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house, 70 points" 

"OH YES! WOO!", cheered the crowd. Then, the colors of the hall were changed to Red and Gold. That's when the chaos exploded. The next day was the ride back to King's Cross. "Wait ther' Nicole", called Hagrid just before the train left, "I have somthin' for yeh" He handed her the small scrapbook of Harry's family. She smiled as she watched them and baby Harry on the first page. _My first real peice of my parents_ , said Harry 

_Wasn't that the cloak? Or even the mirror?_

_The mirror was what I wanted, not the truth. And the cloak is strictly my dad's. This was the first time I got something with my parents and me. Like, we were actually like that once. Happy, together_

_I get that_

_I think you would. Will I ever here about your family?_

_Probably, but, not today_ , she thought. To soon the train got to the station. "Alright, I'll see you July 31st. You, whenever you get to the burrow. And you when we go for the locket and ring. Oh, and don't let Dobby steal my mail", she remembered.

"Relax Potter, took care of that last night", replied Henrietta. They all hugged before going their separate ways. It was going to be a long 2 months.


	15. Dobby Returns

The summer sucked. Well, almost. For Nicole, definitely her worst summer. For Harry, it was 10 times better then how it went originally. Nicole had no argument there, but still strongly believed in it's suckiness. The Dursleys weren't absolutely horrible, but still completely ignored Nicole. It was like living on her own, but she wasn't aloud to touch certain things. About a week before her self-decided date of escaping, Vernon actually spoke to her, "So, when are you leaving this year?" 

"The 31st", she said calmly.

"Hhmm. When on the 31st?" 

"Around 4:30. Maybe 5" 

"No later then 5?" 

"No later then 5" 

"Good", he said before stomping off. _Don't worry ass, I won't ruin your "oh so important" dinner deal_ , she thought. 

_You obviously don't care about trying to keep things the same, so why do you stay here at all?_ , asked Harry. 

_Well, for one I want to deal with Dobby in a more private setting. And two, I prefer not to deal with the whole Dumbledore wanting you here thing_

_You mean you here?_

_Right, sorry this whole "I'm you" thing is still weird_

_Did you know when you get mad your head_ _literally gets hotter?_

_And you bring this up why?_

_Because it just happened_

_Oh right, well, yeah. I will never understand how you just forgive people_

_Who said I do?_

_Let me rephrase, I will never understand how you just forgive people because they_ _tell you why they wronged you_

_I don't do that_

_Yes, you do. Everytime_

_No I don't_

_You want me to give you the list? Because I_ _can give you the list_ , this continued for a while. Before long, the day had finally arrived. But, before Nicole could get to the burrow, she had to wait for Dobby. So, she sat on the swings at the park and waited. Eventually, the elf popped in. "Hello Dobby", she said.

"I'm sorry Miss, but did you just call me by my name?", he asked.

"Of corse. It would be rude to call you anything else. It's nice to finally meet you" 

"Miss has heard of Dobby?" 

"Well yeah, he is an extraordinary elf", she said smiling. Dobby teared up. He started sobbing extremely. Nicole wanted to do something, but she knew they were happy tears, and didn't think regular comfort would work. "Dobby has heard of how great Nicole Potter is. But never has Dobby thought she would compliment him" 

"Well, then your obviously not talking to the right people" 

"No, Dobby is not" 

"That's gonna change soon, don't worry" 

"Oh well, no, don't. Dobby has come here to warn Nicole Potter to-" 

"Not return to Hogwarts? Don't worry Dobby, I'm well aware of what's going to happen at Hogwarts this year. And, I know exactly how to survive it. So don't bother trying to keep me out. I'm going no matter what" 

"Dobby excepted Miss to respond this way. And, Dobby must insist she listen to him" 

"It's ok, I'll be fine. I'm going Dobby, nothing will change that", she finnished. Dobby was very unsure, and gave a little huff, but left. Once that was done, she called the Knight Bus. "Aw, Miss Potter", said Stan, "Where to?"   
"Same as last time Stan, to the burrow"


	16. Back To The Burrow

By the time she got to the burrow, everyone was asleep. So, she just silently snuck up to Jaqueline's room. She put her trunk down next to the cot Jaqueline already had ready. Hedwig was already out of her cage, and flying about the house freely. She was dead tired and just collapsed onto the cot. She woke up the next morning alone. Her trunk was neatly put away and she had at least 3 blankets over her. Yawning, she headed down for breakfast. On the way she ran into New George. Who, immediately ducked and hid in his room. Some things never change, said Harry. Actually at the table was Mrs. Weasley still setting things out, Jaqueline eating some kind of cereal, and the twins on the otherside. Nicole just sat down next to Jaqueline and started putting things on her plate. The twins saw her first, they stared but said nothing.   
Then Mrs. Weasley saw her, "Nicole", she said surprised, "When did you get here?" 

"Last night" replied Jaqueline 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"We were all asleep. I didn't even know she was here until morning" 

"Sorry about that", came in Nicole, "My way of getting here had alot of stops before here. I hope I'm not intruding" 

"Nonsense!", replied Mrs. Weasley, "I would have just liked to have been notified, _Jack_ , that's all" 

"Why are you looking at me?", asked Jaqueline. Once that was done they headed upstairs to talk. "So, how'd meeting Dobby go?" 

"Oh he's great. Although, don't think he's gonna listen to me about trying to get me to leave Hogwarts" 

"Well of corse he won't but that's not the point" 

"I know. Anyway, now that we're here we need to figure out this whole locket ring situation" 

"Right. I say tomorrow we do it" 

"Is that enough notice for the others?" 

"I think so. It's not like their spending the night here" 

"Ok then, tomorrow it is", concluded Nicole. 

"Oi, who wants to play a game?", asked New Ginny with a broom in her hand. Both Jaqueline and Nicole nodded eagerly. Of corse, Nicole's team won. The rest of the day was very enjoyable. Nicole loved how the burrow just made you feel loved. They got their responses from the others about the next day. Both had agreed. So, when they woke up the next morning, it was time. "Hey mom, were going to go visit, uh, James. Yeah, if that's alright?", asked Jaqueline as they headed to the door. 

"That's fine dears, just be home for supper!", she called.

"We will!", said Nicole. After they got out of sight, they called the night bus. Henrietta was already on it. 

"Hey", she said as they boarded.

"Hey" 

"Where you ladies off to now?", asked Stan. 

"Same as her" 

"Alright, you heard 'em Ernie. To 12 Grimmold Place"


	17. 12 Grimmold Place

They arrived 20 minutes later. James was sitting on the front steps. "So, ready to torch this place?", he asked.

"Woa, were not burning this place down", said Nicole.

"We're not?", asked Henrietta bummed. 

"No!" 

"Why not?", Jaqueline asked, also bummed. 

"Because we may need it later, number one. And, number two this is a crowded area. We set this place on fire every other house goes down". They all nodded. Once they were inside, well, the books were right about this place. It was all grey and dusted. And, large. "How are supposed to find the locket in this place?", complained Henrietta. 

"Just start looking I guess", said Jaqueline. 

"Wait, I have a better idea", said James, "One of you should ask Kreacher" 

"Good idea. Kreacher!", called Henrietta.

"You called Master Henrietta?", he said popping in. 

"Yes. Were looking for a locket that once was in possession of Regulus Black. Please get it for us" 

"Oh, uh, are you sure master Henrietta?" 

"Yes, don't worry. We have a plan to dispose of it once and for all", once she said this, he perked up. He returned with the locket. "Oh, and can you take us some place?" 

"Of corse Master Henrietta" 

"Great. Take us to Little Hangleton. Specifically, the Gaunt house", she commanded. Within a second the were in front of a thick tall bush. James took the locket from Kreacher before he left. Jaqueline pulled back some of the bush, and motioned for the others to follow her through. On the otherside was a run down, rusted out, old shack. "Classy", grumbled Henrietta. 

"The ring should be buried about here", said Nicole pointing to a spot in the dirt. _I'm right right?_ , she asked Harry.

_Yes, the ring was buried there. I think you could accio it out_ , he replied.  
"Accio Gaunt Ring", she said to the dirt. A minute later it came flying out. "Well, let's burn this place down", said Jaqueline while clapping her hands together. James and Nicole put the locket and ring inside the door. Everyone took a step back. James raised his wand, took a deep breath, and said the spell. This time, a fire tiger came bursting out. It swallowed the whole house in one gulp, and still danced on the ashes. "Kreacher get us out of here!", called Nicole. Not a second later they were right back at Grimmold Place. 

"Well, 3 down, 4 to go", mused Jaqueline. 

"It's gone then? Master Regulus's last wish was finally completed?", asked Kreacher.

"Yes, it was", replied James.

Kreacher smiled and sighed, "Kreacher gives his thanks to you. He would like to say if there's anything any of you need, he would oblige" 

"Thanks Kreacher. Hmm", thought Nicole, "You know, we might need this place, as a back up" 

"My thoughts exactly", said James, "Fedalias Charm? One of us be the secret keeper?" 

"That'll work. And, we'll never tell anyone which one of us it is", came in Henrietta. Jaqueline nodded.

"I agree with all of this, but I had a second thought as well. What if I renovated this place? I got the money", asked Nicole. 

"I like that idea", said Jaqueline, "And I nominate James for Secret Keeper" 

"Really?", he said in surprise.

"I second it", replied Henrietta.

"So do I. That settles it, James, your secret keeper", smiled Nicole. James beamed with pride. They left the house so James could do the spell. After that was done, it dissapeared from view. "We just left 12 Grimmold Place", he stated. As soon as that happened, it reappeared. They went their separate ways home. Now they just needed to wait until the trip to Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if I'm wrong about fiend fire...


	18. Enter Malfoy

The days before Diagon Alley were filled with fun and fury. New Goerge was slowly warming up to Nicole. The more she joked with Jaqueline and the twins the more he saw her as a sibling less then a famous dark wizard vanquisher. Percy was in her room the entire time. It made Nicole wondered if it was for the same reason as before. Then the day at Diagon Alley came. Floor powder is fun if you get it right, but you have to get it right. Once there, they found James immediately and headed for the ice cream parlor ("I know it's not called that James, I just don't care") "So, then we went to this museum. It's huge. And- Hen! Over here", said James waving to Henrietta. 

"Sorry I'm late we had to you know what at you know where", she said plopping herself down next to James. He then moved closer to her. They talked and laughed about what was left of their summer. They also discussed when they would torch the diary. Eventually though, they had to make their way to Flourish and Blotts. None of them were buying Lockheart's books. Unfortunately, that didn't stop him from being there. As he was posing for another picture, he spotted Nicole. "It can't be, Nicole Potter", he said. 

"You mean me?", asked Nicole.

"Well, you are Nicole Potter, are you not?" 

"Oh no, I'm Henrietta Malfoy. Can't you tell by my expensive clothing?" 

"Oh well, my mistake. But, wait. If she's the Malfoy then who are you?" 

"I'm Jaqueline Weasley. Can't you tell by my bush of hair?", replied Henrietta. 

"I see. And you would be?" 

"Nicole Potter", said Jaqueline taking his hand. "Ah-ha!", he said triumphantly dragging Jaqueline into a photo with him. "Smile, together we're worth the front page", he smiled. Once that was done they made their way to the front. 

"Famous Nicole Potter, can't even go into a book store without making the front page", said Nicole with a smirk. 

"Hey, I wanted to say that", replied Henrietta. 

"Yes, well, I said it first" 

"Yeah, and you'll die first" 

"Now now Henrietta, play nice", sneered someone from behind. It was Lucious Malfoy, the most useless death eater. "Ah, Miss Potter", he said extending his hand. She took it. He tried to pull her close, to see the scar, but she stood her ground. "Well, quite a scar you have. It is legend, as is the one who gave it to you" 

"Voldemort is a jackass", she deadpanned.

"Don't say his name" 

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself", James, Jaqueline, and Nicole all said at once. Henrietta stayed silent. 

"Ah yes, I've heard about you two. Let's see, you must be Mr. Granger, am I right? I suppose those would be your parents?", he pointed over to where Mr. Weasley was interrogateing them in the back, "And you, red hair, vacant expression, hand-me down robes. You must be a Weasley", he sneered once more. Then Mr. Weasley showed up. While they had their exchange, the band noticed him slipping the diary into New George's cauldron. Then the fight broke out. And Jaqueline won 10 galleons off a by-standing wizard. Soon it was time to return home. 

Jaqueline and Nicole tore up the house looking for the diary. "Where the hell did he put it?", complained Nicole. 

"How are there this many hiding places in this house?", thought Jaqueline out loud after 5 long hours of searching, they decided to ask New George. "Hey George, have you seen a blank book, looks like a diary, anywhere?", asked Jaqueline. 

"Yeah, it was in my cauldron. But, I left it on the kitchen counter" 

"Well, it's not there now" 

"Alright, and this concerns me why?" 

"Because your the last one who saw it" 

"I told you, I left it on the counter" 

"And I told you it's not there" 

"Well that's all I got" 

"Clearly", said Jaqueline rolling her eyes, "Boys". This was bad. If the diary was missing, who would have taken it?


	19. Of Course They Flew The Car

Of corse they ran late for the train. Of corse Dobby blocked the barrier. Some things they just couldn't avoid. "Well, we can wait and owl the school", said Jaqueline. 

"Yeah, or even ask your parents to drive us there themselves", commented Nicole. 

"Or even take the Knight bus" 

"Exactly, no reason to go off and do something rash" 

"No reason at all", Jaqueline stated. After a moment of silence, they looked at each other and smirked wickedly. So, in a matter of 15 minutes they were flying the car to Hogwarts.

"This is amazing!", shouted Nicole 

"We're flying a freaking car!", Jaqueline shouted back. 

"Yeah, but I think I should have drove" 

"Why?" 

"Well, I've actually had some experience behind the wheel" 

"Look, it's not like we're on the road where you have to know which side to drive on. I think we're gonna be just fi-", she was cut off by acidently sending the car into a noise dive. They screamed their lungs off as they both tried to steady out the car. Just before they hit the ground Jaqueline got it steady. They breathed heavily for a few moments, still in shock. "Ok, maybe you should have drive", Jaqueline said quietly. After almost dying, the rest of the ride was smooth sailing. They decided to get there before the train, so they would have time to change and walk in with the others, to avoid detention. And, the castle from that high up was beautiful. 

"Alright we're here. Set her down behind the station. We're about half an hour early", said Nicole. But, they stayed in the air. "Ok, kinda need to land now" 

"Yeah, it's not going down" 

"What?" 

"I'm trying, but the gears stuck" 

"Ok, just loop around and we'll try to unstick it", Nicole suggested. They did just that. The gear was, however, very stuck. Then, they neared the Whomping Willow. "Ok, turn before we get near it"

"Crap, now the wheels stuck" 

"What?" 

"Help me will you!", she shouted. They both grabbed it and heaved and pulled and pushed. The wheel wouldn't budge. They were heading straight for the tree. They both shouted turn and push and pull. Nothing, and before they knew it, they crashed into the tree. Not two seconds later were the being shaken and smashed. Hedwig screeched from her cage. Nicole was being smacked about. 5 agonizing minutes later they somehow got free, and landed behind the station with a thud. Then, the car threw them and their stuff out, fleeing into the woods. 

"Well, here comes that howler", joked Jaqueline. Before they realised it they both started to laugh. _Of corse we crashed. Oh, how the plot wants you dead_ , Nicole thought.

_Welcome to the last 7 years of my life_ , replied Harry. They got changed and waited for the train. Once it pulled in, they slid their stuff with the other trunks getting unloaded. Then, they slipped into the fold of students near some 4th years. "Alright there?", asked someone from behind. It was Cedric. 

"Oh yeah, why do you ask?", Nicole asked. He pointed to her hair, there was a twig in it.

"Oh, thanks" 

"No problem. Can I ask?" 

"That's just from the tree that tried to kill me" 

"A tree tried to kill you? Why?" 

"We crashed a car in it" 

"You drove a car?" 

"No, we flew a car" 

"Really? Wicked. Stupid, but wicked" 

"Why thank you very much", she did a little bow. He laughed at that. They got into the great hall with the last group. As soon as they sat down, "Of corse you flew the car", scolded James.

"Did you really think we wouldn't?", commented Jaqueline. The sorting went the same, although there were some eyebrows when the band cheered for Luna getting sorted. And, when they got back to the dorms they were immediately swarmed by people wanting details of how they stole a muggle's car, made it fly, crashed into and fought the whooping willow, crashed into the forest, and then fought off a horde of giant spiders determined to eat them. James kept his eyes rolled all night.


	20. Lockheart's Return

Howler time. It flew in first thing at breakfast. The band quoted it the entire time, with an exact intimidation of Mrs. Weasley's voice mind you. "JAQUELINE WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY OF WORK! AND IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE!", they all shouted with the Howler. New George, Fred, and Lee all clapped shouting 'bravo' and 'encore'. The band stood up and bowed. The other Gryffindor's started clapping too. It was fun. Then Colin came round. Nicole immediately took his camera and snapped a photo of them before he even spoke. "Here, a signed photo for free. And, if you any questions about school just ask me. I'll be here to help", she said. He smiled so big and almost fainted. 

"Oh Nicole, Nicole, Nicole", said Lockheart from behind, "Got to say, wonderful joke that day in Diagon Alley. But, you still have some things to learn about fame" 

"Actually I know quite a bit. Only reason he got a picture free is because we're friends. Every other one will cost 5 galleons" 

"Good plan my friend. You know, the key to staying current is keeping your face out there. Although, you seem to have no trouble with that" 

"Yeah, the plot just wants me to be constantly under the public eye" 

"Indeed it does, indeed it does. You know, the next time you go on one of your dark wizard hunting adventures. Perhaps you should let me tag alon-" 

"Gildoroy", said Snape from behind, "There's a wispy problem in the dungeons. Since your obviously the most experienced, why don't you take care if it?" 

"Oh, uh, yes. See you in class Nicole", he winked then walked away.

"Professor", called Nicole before Snape walked off, "There's no such thing as a wispy is there?" 

"Well Potter, if only that mind of yours worked all the time, then perhaps you would do better with potions", and he was gone. _Jokes on you, she thought, you still gave me a compliment_ , she thought. 

_That was followed by an insult_ , replied Harry.

_Yeah, but there was a compliment. I see this as an absolute win_

_Did you just qoute something?_

_Yeah, how can you tell?_

_Your head turns blue when you quote something_

_I have no idea how these head physics work but I am really interested right now_ , she finished. Then we get to Lockheart's class. The quiz was fun. Jaqueline, James, and Nicole just answered the questions in the most 'we know your a lying fraud' way. Then, when he lost control of the pixies, they all just shouted imbolius immediately. Fixing the pixie problem and earning some awed looks. Although, when he read through there quizzes was entering as hell. His faces were so expressive, and terrified. 


	21. Hello Luna!

Saturday Morning annoyed Nicole emencly. Being awoken at the crack of dawn by flying papers Wood made since he couldn't go into the girls dorm is not how she pictured getting up. She did enjoy everyone's faces when they saw she bought them new brooms. They did slump however when she said all the other teams have the same new ones. But it was only fair. And, she didn't even need to by ones for Slytherins, curdicy of Henrietta. Once that hell was over, Colin came up to her with the idea of a personal photographer. She thought it wouldn't hurt, and they worked out a way for the daily prophet to only use pictures of Nicole taken and selected by Colin. She even insisted on paying him. "Oh no, I couldn't. Besides, the Prophets going to pay me alot since only I can give them photos of you", he said.

"Very true, but are you sure?" 

"Yes I am very sure. Be sure to tell your lawyer thank you for me though!", he said while running off. 

"I will!", she called. 

"When did you get a lawyer?", asked Henrietta sitting down. 

"She's always had one", stated James as he sat next to them. 

"Your her lawyer?" 

"Yup. I'm the best of the business. Here and back home. I'll get that picture thing taken care of today. And, you want me to deal with the Skeeter issue this year as well? Because we'll need that done before 4th year" 

"Yeah, deal with that this year. We might need her next year, if it goes south like this year", commented Nicole. 

"I can't belive we lost the diary", grunted Jaqueline. 

"Ugh, there has to be some way to find it", groaned Henrietta. 

"Who might have taken it? There weren't that many people at the burrow", asked James. 

"I've checked with George, Ginny, Fred, Mom, Dad, and Percy. They all claim they saw it on the counter, and that was it. Only other person is Pettigrew, but then he would be gone so...", trailed Jaqueline. They all collectively groaned. 

"Oh dear, have I come at a bad time?", interrupted Luna.

"Oh no, please sit. Guys, this is Luna", James pretended to introduce.

"Nice to finally meet you", said Nicole with a smile.

"Same to you. I was just coming to one, meet you all. And two, ask you something for the Quibbler", she said.

"Shoot" 

"Well, for starters, and this is just me asking, how did you all become friends? You all have different backgrounds and families, some even waring families. And yet your so you. It messes with what I have observed to be the human species, and I wish to correct myself" 

"Well, uh", started Nicole. She hadn't considered how they would have met in the wizard world. The others contemplated before jumping in. "We met at Duagon Alley. She was lost and I helped her around. We just took to each other, like destiny", Jaqueline said pointing to her and Nicole. 

"We met in Madam Malkin's. We took to each other, so we sat together on the train. She was sitting with Jack, so I had to. And, that's pretty much it", came in Henrietta. 

"And I met them all on the train. Being sorted into the same house just bonded us. So, that's how the band was formed", finnished James. 

"Fascinating. Now for the Quibbler, dark chocolate or milk chocolate?" 

"Milk chocolate obviously! Dark chocolate is the devil's chocolate!", stated Nicole. 

"Excuse me, but dark chocolate is a refined choice for refined tastes. Your just poor", commented Henrietta. 

"Be gone evil demon!", shouted Nicole and she made crosses with her fingers. Henrietta hissed back. "For the thousands time, stop trying to exorcise each other!", complained James. 

"Thank you for answering my questions. I'll be going now", said Luna.

"Wait", called Jaqueline, "How are you doing? The other students treating you ok?" 

"Oh yes. Their scared to say anything because you clapped for me at the feast. I'm curious to see how long it lasts. Especially since I'm going to pretend I don't believe in birds tomorrow. I feel like that might put them over the edge", and with that she skipped away.


	22. The First Victim

Nicole has concluded that the plot armor she has is not armor at all, in fact, it's a knife that's constantly stabbing her. She really couldn't have missed the Death Day party? Luckily, Luna came with her. The band volunteered to come, but she didn't want to ruin their Halloween. It was slightly interesting since Luna got the ghosts to talk about themselves. The girl had a gift. It ended very abruptly when Nick suddenly declared it over. This confused them both, but they didn't question it. "Thanks for coming with me", she said to Luna.   


"Well of corse. You did agree to watch the Snarglehogs migration with me"   


"Well, that's interesting. Mine was torture"   


"I wouldn't go that far", she smiled, "I think I'll head to the library. Good night"   


"Good night", Nicole waved. She was starving. No time left in the feast, so she decided to just head to the kitchens. As she rounded the corner, she heard it. " _Kill_ , _kill_ , _must kill_ ", it whispered. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Basilisk", she whispered. She turned on her heels and followed it through the halls. Two corridors later the band found her. James saw her first, "Hey, there you a-"   


"Basilisk"   


"What?", said Henrietta.   


"Basilisk on the move"   


"Well, let's go!", commanded Jaqueline. They raced off following Nicole's lead. It was not heading for where Mrs. Norris was found the first time. This terrified Nicole. _What if it's someone else? What if they see it's eyes head on?_  


_Calm down, just follow it. Focus on that_ , said Harry. A few more halls later, they found the victim. Laying on the floor motionless, was Hagrid. "Ahhh", they shouted in shock and fear. Henrietta spoke first, "Is he..."   


"No, he can't be. Right? Right?", said Nicole.   


"One of us is going to have to check", commented James.

"Even if he is petrified I don't think we can get a pulse. There's no way for us to know", came in Jaqueline.   


"The professors will know"   


"We need to get them"   


"We can't just leave him", said Henrietta. 

"Maybe they could here us from here", said Nicole. So, they all screamed for help as loud as they could. Soon, Dumbledore, McGonagal, and Snape came running. "What's wrong?", asked McGonagal. They all pointed frantically to Hagrid. She gasped. "Albus..." 

"Don't worry Minerva. He is only petrified", said Dumbledore. The band finally breathed.

"What could have done this?"

"A basilisk", said Nicole abruptly. 

"And how would you know that Potter?", asked Snape.

"Well, the roosters have been getting killed. No spiders are in the castle. And I'm the only one who can here it speak!"

"And how would you hearing it have any impact on what it is?"

"Because I'm a parslemouth. I speak to snakes. If only I can hear it, that means it has to be a basilisk", she concluded. They all stared at her in shock. Suddenly, Filch walked in, 

"Professors, there's something you need to see. Right now". The teachers followed him and so did the band. On the wall was the message:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED, ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

"We must discuss this matter in my office. But, for now, Hagrid must be brought to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey and Sprout will be able to revive him, but it will take time", said Dumbledore.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I actually have some mandrake potion with me. Well, in my dorm. My parents insist on me keeping some just in case. He could take it now and be revived tonight", said Henrietta. The teachers looked at her questioningly, but let it go.

"Very well. Bring it to the hospital wing tonight. The rest of you to your dorms, please", he said. They all nodded and walked off. This was not good. Not good at all.  



	23. Square One

The school was on edge. Which was expected. Thanks to Henrietta's quick thinking over the summer, she had 50 bottles of mandrake root. That should be enough, and if not she could always order more. The first thing the band did was visit Hagrid. "Come in", he said when they knocked.  


"How are you feeling?", asked Jaqueline   


"O', I'm fine. Thanks to yeh anyways"   


"You'd do the same for us"   


"What happened that night anyway?", asked Nicole nonchalantly.   


"Well, I was just thinkin' about what ter do about the roosters, there gettin' killed, when I bumped into yer sister Percy. She was busyin' herself with Clearwater. So, I took a different path. Then I helped a first year find the great hall. I saw movement in the window, so I looked. Next thing I knew were these big yeller' eyes, and then everything kinda froze. Next thing I knew I was in the Hospital wing", he finnished. The band looked at each other.   


"We're really glad your alright", said James.  


"O' corse the roosters are still gettin' killed. Gonna need to talk to Dumbledore about puttin' a protection spell around the coop"   


"Yeah, we definitely need the roosters alive", said Nicole.   


"Is there anything we can do for you?", asked Henrietta.   


"Yeah, listen. I know yeh like to have yer fun. But what's going on, well, it's not. So, I jus' want yeh to stay out of it. Let the professors deal with it. No more sneaking out at night. Can you promise me you'll listen?", he asked. His face was very serious. They all pursed their lips. The couldn't lie, but they couldn't stay out of this. "We promise to listen to what you just said", deadpanned James. This is why he was Nicole's lawyer. They all nodded. That seemed to ease Hagrid. After their visit, they had a serious talk. "This is great. This is just perfect. What the hell do we do now?", complained Henrietta.   


"We need to find who took the diary", said James.   


"Yeah, but how?", asked Nicole.   


"It had to be someone at the burrow"   


"Not necessarily. But, just in case", came in Jaqueline. She yelled over to New George who was playing some card game with Neville, "Hey George! You remember what you did Halloween?"   


"Ate to much chocolate then passed out in the common room! Now leave me alone I gotta think!", he yelled back. Jaqueline turned to the others and shrugged. "Ok, who had access to the diary and is currently at Hogwarts?", thought Henrietta outloud, "We know for a fact that includes George, Fred and Ginny, and Percy. We just eliminated George. Percy was seen that night, but she was with someone. Let go or check anyway?"   


"Let go. She was with someone and the basilisk got Hagrid to fast for her to have lost Penelope", came in Nicole.   


"Alright, so we're left with Fred and Ginny"   


"Hey, Fred and Ginny!", yelled Jaqueline across the lawn, "You remember what you did Halloween?"   


"We topped of Flich and gave him a kilt. He river danced on his desk! It was wicked!", they yelled back.   


"Their out", she said with a half frustrated half relieved sigh.   


"And we're back to square one"   


"This is ridiculous. Even the canon version wasn't this hard", sighed James, "Look, we need to step back a bit. Sulking over this won't help. Let's all agree to not discuss this for at least a week". They all nodded begrudgingly. Lucky for them though, soon was the first quidditch match.


	24. Nicole Wins Again

The morning of the game was a quiet one. But, then came time for it to start, and the whole school turned the volume up to 9. They were in the air waiting for Madam Hooch to toss the quaffle. "Ready for round two of my awesomeness?", smirked Nicole.  


"Oh, it's on Potter", Henrietta smirked back. It was up, and they were off. The first dive was immediate. But, the snitch did some weird curve and they both lost it. Henrietta went to the Slytherin side and Nicole went to the Gryffindor side. They watched for a good portion of the game. Slytherin was up by 10, but Angelina was able to steal back the quaffle. The Slytherin keeper wasn't fast enough. Then came Dobby's bluger. The first sighting was when it grazed her ear. Fred immediately sent it flying to the other side, but it came right back. Nicole reacted quickly. "Reducto!", she shouted. The bluger shattered.   


"What was that for?", asked Fred   


"The bluger had been tamepered with. A house elf thinks saving my life means breaking my arm"   


"You sure?"   


"What the hell you two doing just hovering around? Kaity needs you on the west side! And Potter, keep your eyes on the skies!", shouted Wood impatiently. They both shrugged and flew off. Nicole spotted Henrietta zipping around the pitch. She was going after the snitch. It kept gleaming in the sun. "Oh no no", she thought outloud. She aimed her broom, timing her shot. When Henrietta got into the right spot, Nicole zipped right in front. She had to pull back hard to keep from colliding, and Nicole swooped in for the snitch. The stands went nuts.   


However, Wood might have gone more nuts. Once it was over, Jaqueline and Nicole partied hard at the after party. Finally, they were able to find Henrietta and James (who was no where to be seen during the party). They found them both in the library. "There you two are", commented Jaqueline as she plopped down beside them, "What'cha up to?"   


"Were just doing homework. You get any back log from blowing up the bluger?", asked James.   


"Don't know. Kinda been avoiding all adults", answered Nicole.   


"Yeah, well I also got your homework done for you. Because I'm nice like that", said Henrietta.   


"Thank you. I've been dreading my charms essay"   


"Yes, I know. Your still helping with my potions right?"   


"Oh yeah. I got it all set up, you just need to write it"   


"It's nice to finally get a quiet evening of real sleep", mentioned James not looking up from his book.   


"Well, quiet for you guys"   


"What do you mean 'for you guys'?"   


"You remember what happens tonight"   


"Will that even happen?", asked Jaqueline, "I mean, the first one was different then before"   


"Yeah, but it was on the same night. So, I'm throwing on the cloak and stalking the hospital wing"   


"Alright, you want one of us to come?"   


"Nah. You guys should have one night plot knife free"   


"Your positive?"   


"Yes", finished Nicole. Jaqueline was still unsure of this ideas accuracy, but nodded. James did the same, and Henrietta was lost in thought. When she finally spoke, "Listen very carefully to the victim tonight. When they get revived and say what happened. There might be a pattern. A reason why it's different, that'll help us figure out who has the diary"   


"Alright, I will", said Nicole. Later that night, she waited until everyone else fell asleep. Then, got the cloak and snuck out. Carefully listening for the snake. She reached the wing in a matter of minutes. Waiting was the hardest part. She sat there silently though. Halfway through the night came a crack. It was the crack of someone apperateing. Behind her stood Dobby. "Dobby, I love you, but nows not the time", she whispered.   


"You, you wh-what?"   


"I know, I know. Look, I do want to have this conversation, but I'm kinda busy"   


"Oh I'll be quick. I just want to ask you again to leave this place"   


"Dobby, I told you. I'm not leaving. No number of blugers or blocked gateways are gonna stop me. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. And, I also know there's no way in hell I'm going down because of Malfoy"   


"Dobby does not doubt Nicole Potter's ability to handle herself. Dobby just wants to be sure she stays _alive_ "   


"She will and-", there were footsteps. With that Dobby left. Nicole held her breath. In bustled Madam Pomfrey, McGonagal, and Dumbledore. They layed a boy on one of the empty beds. Nicole moved a little closer. It was Justin. "Let me get some of the root. Thank goodness for Ms. Malfoy", said Pomfrey as she ran off to the store closet.   


"Second one Albus, what are we going to do? Who could have possibly opened it?", asked McGonagal.  


"I don't know Minerva. But, we must issue students mirrors. I think that's the best way to keep this tragedy from becoming a disaster", answered Albus. A few minutes later Pomfrey returned. She gave Justin the potion and he woke up not to long after. "Are you alright son?", she asked.   


"I think, what, what happened?", he asked.   


"The basilisk. Don't worry, your fine now. Here, have some water. I'll see if I can't find a mirror for you to walk around with"   


"What do you last recall?", McGonagal asked.   


"I was walking back to the dorms. I didn't know it was after hours until it was well after. Then I heard a sound, like someone knocked over metal. Next thing I knew were these big yellow eyes", he finnished. Dumbledore and McGonagal looked at each other worried. Pomfrey returned again with a mirror and escorted him back to the hufflepuff dorms. "Can you think of any way to figure out whose doing this?", McGonagal said, breaking the silence.   


"I know exactly whose doing this, I just don't know how"   


"Then what do we do?"   


"Let me handle it"   


"Are you sure?"   


"Positive"   


"Alright... I should tell the others. And get those mirrors issued", she said unconvinced before walking away. Nicole took this as her cue to slip back into the dorms.


	25. Snake Time

The next morning every student had a mirror. And, they advised all students to not walk alone. Nicole also relayed what she heard to the band. "He knows it's Voldemort, he just doesn't know how", said James.   


"Yeah, so do we. And, we know how. That's not really helpful", commented Jaqueline.   


"Ok, think really hard about that night. What exactly happened to the book?", suggested Henrietta.   


"It was slipped into New George's cauldron, and then we got home. New George put it in his room. We didn't see him move it, and we tore the place up"   


"Was there any part of the house you didn't search?"   


"We swear- wait, no, yeah there was. Percy's bedroom", jumped in Nicole.   


"But I already asked Percy", defended Jaqueline.   


"Maybe she lied"   


"Why would she lie?"   


"Because this is the year he-she's all secretive. Maybe she started using it and doesn't want you reading it"   


" _Sigh_ , Alright, you have a point. So what do we do?"   


"We search her dorm", deadpanned James, "All we need is for her to be occupied"   


"Ok, me and Nicki got that covered. You two search that place from top to bottom"   


"But, what about the stairs? James not allowed in the girls dorm", came in Henrietta.   


"Just use my broom", said Nicole. So, they had a plan. Which, had to wait, because unfortunately they were stuck in the dueling club. The pairings were Jaqueline and Neville, James and Millicent, and Henrietta and Nicole. Jaqueline took the opportunity to help Neville instead of learning herself. He was doing pretty good. Millicent kept sending a long stream of sorta advanced and not at all safe spells at James. He blocked every single one, and Nicole swore she saw him yawn. Nicole and Henrietta were "fighting". It was hard to keep it up, however, because the insults they were making up for each other were just getting to amusing.   


"I see you have as much skill with dueling as you do flying", commented Nicole.   


"I bet you wish we were flying, maybe then you'd actually win", she commented back. Then BAM, CLANG! They turned around to see Seamus had blown up a suit of armor that was particularly close to Dean's head. "Alright, perhaps we should do a public demonstration. Uh, Potter, Weasley, why don't you take the stage?", Lockheart smiled as he yanked Nicole onto the stage. Jaqueline was just about to get on when Snape stopped her, "I'm afraid Ms. Weasley doesn't have the stomach for such a deed. Perhaps someone from a different house. What about Malfoy?", he sneered.   


"Ah yes, yes, of corse", Lockheart said flipping his hair. Henrietta got onto the stage and Snape whispered into her ear. Lockheart pulled Nicole aside and said, "Now, just remember to keep your arm up. If dueling with the Romanian Drabs has taught me anything, it's to always be prepared. And, to use stuplefy"   


"You mean stupefy?"   


"Uh, right, right. I was just making sure you were paying attention. Well done. There may be some hope for you yet", he ruffled her hair and walked off. Henrietta and Nicole faced each other. They put up their wands. Henrietta smirked, "Scared Potter?"   


"You wish", smirked back Nicole. They both let a little giggle escape their lips before bowing. "Expelliarmus!", shouted Nicole. Henrietta doged the shot and it hit Lockheart.  


"Rictusempra!", Henrietta shot back.   


"Protego!", shouted Nicole. Henrietta got a sudden gleam in her eyes. "Don't you dare", whispered Nicole. _She will dare_ , said Harry. And then there was a snake on the stage, and Henrietta winked. Nicole sighed. The snake then snipped and headed straight for Ernie. " _Woa, hey. Look, I know this is sucky right now. But, you don't want to do anything to make people think your a bad snake_ " , said Nicole in parsletounge.  


" _I_ _was just enjoying a nap on my sunny rock, then I was thrown here_ "   


" _Yeah that's a bad beat. I'll get you back to your sunny rock, just, come to me_ ", Nicole told her. She followed, "Look, I know your all pretty freaked out right now. Show of hands, who here didn't know I could talk to snakes?", everyone but 3 people raised their hands, "And those who did?" Jaqueline, Henrietta, and even Snape raised their hands. The snake started circling her feet. "Anyone here have some grand theory regarding how this reveals my inner evil, please speak up now", she asked.  


Of corse Ernie spoke up, "How are we supposed to know your not the heir of Slytherin then? The basilisk is a snake". There were some murmurs.   


"Because one of my closets friends was attacked. If it was me someone I hated would be the first to go. You all remember the snowflake incident", she countered. More mummers of agreement went around the room.   


"That doesn't prove anything!"   


"Aw can it Ern", shouted Dean from across the room. Once that nightmare was over everyone headed back to their dorms. "Doesn't have the stomach? Where does he think he's getting off?", complained Jaqueline.   


"You did throw up the other day in potions", jumped in Pivarti.   


"We were disembowling frogs! I did the same thing in Biology. That doesn't mean I can't stomach a fight"   


"Oi, I threw up to. I just waited until class was over to do it", said Neville.   


"More importantly, Biology?", asked Lavender.   


"It's a class I made her take with me over the summer. It's all about how human and animal bodies work. Quite fascinating actually", partly lied James. Everyone bought that.  


"Well, that was fun", said Henrietta as she put her arm around Nicole.   


"Really? You had to do it?", Nicole complained.   


"Just a little payback for that stunt you pulled during our last game"   


"Well played. You know I still need to avenge myself"   


"Oh, I'm counting on it", they both smirked.


	26. The Second Message

Another tip to anger Snape, brew polyjuce potion, take hair from Lockheart, and sneak it into Snape's morning drink. The band put so much in it he was Lockheart for half a day. It was just a little comeuppance for the dueling club/snake fiasco. The best part in Nicole's mind was when people paid Lockheart to get a picture with him and Snape. Which, of corse he wouldn't turn down. Before they knew it Christmas had come. Nicole was once again woken up early by Jaqueline, "Wake up! Come on! The sun is shining and the birds are chirping!"   


"And you can tell them to shut up", she replied groggily.   


"Oh come on. To much sleep is bad for you"   


"I thought you were trying to make sleep sound _less_ appealing"   


"Fine, I'll just take all your presents"   


"Oh for crying out loud, I'm coming", she grumbled. They walked downstairs where James and Henrietta were talking with the twins. "When were you going to tell us the Snape-Lockheart job was you!", asked Fred offended.  


"Yeah", said New Ginny, "What are siblings for if you don't tell them when you pull off an awesome prank"   


"And coming from some prank masters"   


"We must say"   


"Well done", they said together before crushing Jaqueline and ruffling her hair. Then they ran off to breakfast. "Alright. So, ransacking Percy's room?", said James.  


"Today?", asked Nicole   


"Why not? As long as you two can keep her occupied"   


"Oh please. We got this", said Jaqueline. They adorned their Weasley sweaters and went to work. Half way through the day, Jaqueline and Nicole spotted Percy from their look out spot. She was muttering to herself and headed for the dorms. Jaqueline waved her wand, causing some kind of crash. Percy, being Percy, ran off to investigate. Several minutes passed. James and Henrietta were still not out of the dorm. Then Percy came back. Nicole sighed and this time she summoned some rolls to attack. Percy was bewildered, and couldn't get them off long enough for a counter curse. She stumbled off passed a corner just as Henrietta and James ran (well, James flew. Stairs are enchanted remember?)out of her room.   


"Well?", Nicole asked.  


"It's not there", said Henrietta.   


"I told you", commented Jaqueline.   


"Now what?", asked James.   


"Excuse me", interrupted Lavendar from out of no where, "Madam Pomfrey wants to see Malfoy. They ran out of root and need some more"   


"Well, I have 15 left, so tonight I'll just need to buy more", Henrietta sighed as she headed back to her dorm to get the potion. The rest of the band sighed and returned to enjoying Christmas. Jaqueline beat them all 6 times in chess. Nicole was still highly frustrated, "Honestly, can we play one game where your not using Ron?"   


"Nope. Your just mad because now I'm the chess master"   


"No, your not. Your just talking to the chess master"   


"Hey, Hen's been gone an awfully long time", cut in James as he set down his book.   


"Your right, we should check on her", agreed Jaqueline. They walked off to the Slytherin dorms. Only one of them was in the common room. That one was Blaise. "You seen Henrietta?", asked Nicole.   


"She's in her dorm with Pansy. Took you long enough. We thought Snape would arrive before you", he said concerned. They exchange a glance before dashing off to her dorm. When they entered, Jaqueline gasped. On the floor lay a crying Henrietta being comforted by Pansy, her dorm completely ransacked and destroyed. And, on the wall was a message: 

DO NOT TRIFLE WITH THE HEIR. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

 _Of corse it's written in blood_ , she thought.  


_But, whose blood?_ , asked Harry.   


_I'm afraid to ask_ , Nicole replied. When she snapped back into reality, Pansy's place was taken up by James. Jaqueline was asking Pansy what she saw. "I just heard her scream from the common room. I don't have a clue who could have done this. Trust me, their going to pay", she responded.   


"Yes, they will", said Jaqueline through gritted teeth. That's when Nott arrived with Snape. "Everyone out. Except, you four", he said motioning to the band. The other three left. "What have you been up to that so inclines this "heir" to attack one of it's own house members, who also happens to be a pureblood"   


"Nothing. We've actually done nothing. What makes you assume that's why this happened?", said Nicole. He just crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I get our track record is against us. But, do you really think we would lie about doing something as badass as trying to catch the heir? No, we would be bragging about it to everyone and selling merchandise", she concluded. That persuaded him, but per his character his face was unchanged. "Fine, but may I remind you that if you ever think of getting involved, leave this to those who _actually_ have the skill to deal with this", he stormed off.   


"Are you hurt?", Jaqueline asked Henrietta suddenly.   


"No", she said quietly, "but, Fletcher was"   


"Fletcher?"   


"Her peacock. She snuck it to school this year. She hid it from you two because she knew you'd talk about it to the rest of the school", came in James. Nicole and Jaqueline were a little mad she hid something from them, but pushed that aside."Is, is that his blood?", Nicole asked softly. Henrietta nodded, another tear ran down her face. Fletcher was dead.


	27. Dwarfs

When Christmas break ended, news of the attack on Henrietta spread like wild fire. By January though, Henrietta was back to normal. Fletcher's death was just a little much. She always broke down when a pet of hers died. _Always_. Ernie was still trying to spin how Nicole was the Heir, which no one at all believed. Apparently, until one of her closest friends were physically attacked themselves, he wouldn't believe it. And on Valentine's Day, his theory would finally earn some merit.   


Lockheart had descended his delivery dwarfs on the castle. Nicole got 13 just at breakfast. Apparently, being a female chosen one got more fans. Although, the one who had a message including the line "Eyes as green as a picked toad" got a smile and returned box of chocolates. The band also sent some. A few to Snape saying how ugly, dramatic, and flouncy he was. Four to McGonagal actually saying sweet things, such as how great a teacher she is and how her eyes still shine. Some to Dumbledore because what the heck? And finally one to Lockheart himself, saying how he was the best at acting, and how his teeth was the most shiny compared to a lump of coal. He however did not get that reference.   


The messages however kept coming for Nicole. Every hour had at least three. She was really starting to get pissed off. "Ugh, I hate today", she groaned, "I hate love, I hate Lockheart, and I hate anyone who thinks sending these pathetic attempts at niceness would appease me"   


"Big mood", said Jaqueline as they walked through the busy court yard.   


"I'm just done with today", she sighed. Then another dwarf popped up, "Love is fake, I like cake. Your fiery hot, like a whiskey shot"   


"Oh for the love of!", she shouted in annoyance, "Attention all people of Hogwarts! The next person to send me one of these, these _things_ , will be pumpled until the sun comes up. Finale warning", she said from the top of a bench. Everyone listened, but as soon as she finished went back to whatever they were doing. The dwarfs stopped coming after that. Until, dinner. "Excuse me, Miss Potter", said a shy Ravenclaw boy, "Uh, I'm really sorry"   


"About?", she asked.  
"I sent one this morning, but it was backed up. Their sending it now. Don't be mad, it was before breakfast"   


"Sent what?", she said knowing full well what. Then, it appeared. "Miss Potter, could you be hotter? I think your minds sublime, to bad I suck at rhymes" Nicole fumed, but he looked so innocent. The hall was silent. " _Sigh_ , it's alright. You didn't know. No need to apologize", she got up and exited the hall. Later in the dorm, "You want to do something tonight?", asked Jaqueline.   


"Like what?"   


"I had this idea about making some classrooms neon pink"   


"The others?"   


"Downstairs"   


"Let's go", she grabbed the cloak and they were off.   


"Why is your hand on my ass?", asked Henrietta.   


"Why is your ass on my hand?", returned Jaqueline.   


"I swear, you move that or else"   


"Or else what?"   


"That's it, next time I'm standing between you two", sighed James. They were currently headed for Lockheart's office.

"Great, so when next time she's still touching me we'll know it's on purpose", huffed Henrietta.  


"It's not on purpose you halfwit", huffed Jaqueline.  


"It is you daft-"   


"Don't you dare finish that quote"   


"Daft dimbo"   


"You kn-"   


"For Pete's sake I will turn this car around!", whisper shouted Nicole.   


"Look!", said James. They all stopped. In front of them lay a petrified Lockheart and the Ravenclaw boy. This was a fun one they had to explain to the teachers. "So, you just happened to all be sleep walking at the same time, in the same direction, and wake up at the same time?", questioned McGonagal in the hospital wing.   


"Yes", said Henrietta.   


"Are you really expecting me to believe that?"   


"Well professor, can you prove that we were not sleep walking?", came in James. She glared, but given there was no other evidence, she had to let it go. The next morning, the news had gotten around the school. People were a little uneasy around Nicole now. Ernie, of corse, was just using this to his advantage. Spewing how she really is the heir, how this proved it. No one really agreed, but now they couldn't nessicarily disagree. "Your alright aren't you?", asked Jaqueline as they walked down the empty hall.   


"Yeah I'm fine. This actually isn't bothering me", she answered.   


"Your sure?"   


"Positive"   


"Look whose scoping out their next victim", said Ernie as he walked around the corner.   


"For the last time Ernie, I'm not the heir. No matter how many tales you spin, it still won't be true"   


"I don't need to spin tales, the amounting evidence is enough"   


"Oh piss off", said Jaqueline ushering Nicole away. But, Ernie blocked them.   


"I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? The truth will do that"   


"So do rumors and lies", countered Nicole.  


"Why don't you just admit it?"   


"Because there's nothing to admit"   


"We'll see about that"   


" _Kill, must kill, kill_ ", said the basilisk in an eerie whisper.   


"Eyes!", said Nicole closing hers.   


"What are y-", said Ernie before a loud thump. Once the thing had slithered off, she opened her eyes again. Jaqueline was holding her hand still, and Ernie was petrified on the floor. They dragged him off to the hospital wing. Nicole thought that was that, but the next day, things got quiet. Well, for a moment. Then she heard Ernie, "I was confronting her! She attacked me! You saw what she did to all the others! There's no need for rumors any more, the truth has been given. Nicole Potter is the Heir of Slytherin, and she's hunting us all!"  



	28. A Few Autographs And A Pink Head

Everyone thought Nicole was the Heir now. And the Slytherins were not more proud of this fact. "Make way! The Heir is coming!", said Henrietta clearing a path for Nicole down the hall. "Bow down you worthless peasants!", called Pansy as she kept people at a distance. "The crowning ceremony is tonight at 7. All those who are worthy have been invited. Everyone else is welcome to stand outside the door", announced Blaise as he fanned Nicole with an extremely large feather. Then Grabbe and Goyle came out of no where and picked Nicole up, carrying her on their backs. "Alright, to far! To far! Down!", she commanded. Henrietta nodded her head and they put her down. 

She grumbled and entered the portrait hole. "So, that's how were playing this huh?", commented Jaqueline. 

"No" 

"Yes", Henrietta said at the same time, "And, I have a few Slytherins who are in need of your autograph" 

"Oh for crying out loud. _Sigh_ , get me a paper and quil", she grumbled. Henrietta plopped down beside her with a stack of parchment. As she did that, James entered and sat with them. "Have you guys finished your scheduling yet?", he asked. 

"Yeah, what did you sign up for?", Jaqueline questioned. 

"Ancient Ruins, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies" 

"Your really going for the time turner?" 

"Of corse" 

"Alright, but we get a turn on it" 

" _Sigh_ , fine. So, what'd you guys do?" 

"I did Arithmancy", said Nicole. 

"Ancient Ruins", answered Henrietta. 

"Muggle Studies", clarified Jaqueline. 

"Wow, no one's taking divination", said James. 

"Well, we already know what's going to happen, so what's the point?", said Henrietta. Just then New George walked into the common room with Luna. "Um, George, you know she's not in Gryffindor, correct?", asked Percy uneasy. 

"Yeah, but if the band can have a _Slytherin_ in here, she can be here to", he defended. 

"He's got a point", came in Jaqueline. 

"That's not- I didn't- oh, nevermind. I have to, uh, nothing", Percy said, very flustered, as she ran out the door.

"She's been acting odd lately", commented New George.

"Yeah", continued Jaqueline, "She hasn't been sleeping. I can tell" 

"I see her outside the Ravenclaw dorms alot", entered Luna, "Her head is filled with wrackspurts. One time they made her walk into a wall" 

"Hmm", noted Nicole, "Anyway, how you been Luna?" 

"Oh, wonderful. The other Ravenclaw's came close to breaking, but as soon as people started thinking your the Heir they backed off completely" 

" _Sigh_ , I bet", Nicole rubbed her temple. 

"Well, if it helps I don't believe it" 

"Thank you. But, if you don't mind me asking, why?" 

"Well, the Heir of Slytherin is definitely around 165 centimeters. And your much shorter then that", and with that they were off to New George's dorm. Soon it was time for another quidditch match. Nicole took her time on this one. She dragged it out for as long as she could. The rest of the team did that as well. It was a little pay back to Wood for ruinning their sleep schedules. Needless to say, he was going mad. "The snitch is right there Nicole!", he shouted as the snitch was flying next to Nicole. 

"Really? Where?", she asked looking directly at it. 

"Is there a reason your not grabbing it?", asked Cedric flying up beside her. 

"Yes" 

"I see, so can I-" 

"Back off tiger. This wins still mine" 

"So your going to grab it?" 

"Nope" 

"Merlin's beard just take it!", shouted Wood as he pulled out all his hair. 

"You haven't agreed to our terms!", she shouted back. 

"Alright! No more early morning or late night practices. Ever! Just catch the snitch! Please!", he begged. Nicole smirked. Cedric reached for the snitch, but she did loop around and the snitch followed. By the time she got to the other side of Cedric, she had the snitch. "Nice play", congratulated Cedric. 

"Thanks. Although, your technique is much more advanced then mine", stated Nicole.

"Well, that's not enough to win against you" 

"Oh no, of corse not. But, it is the other seekers" 

"I don't know, I think were all pretty evenly matched" 

"I guess. By the way, your last game against Slytherin, well played" 

"Oh, thank you. I didn't know you watched other games" 

"I don't really, but you need to support your family. Hey, you think you could teach me that spin thing?" 

"Definitely. But, I don't believe in showing my competitors my techniques" 

"Fair enough. How about once your out of Hogwarts. Then would you teach me?" 

"Maybe, I'll think about it" 

"Attention you two, all brooms on the ground please!", announced Hootch from the commentors box. Nicole looked around and saw every other player was already off the pitch. _Oops_ , she thought 

_Hmm_ , said Harry 

_What?_

_I don't know, your head just turned pink_

_Pink?_

_Yeah, that hasn't happened before_

_Huh, weird_


	29. This Time No Spiders

"There's no need to thank me!", called Lockheart. 

"Trust me, I won't", called back Nicole as she fled his office. Her hair was now bright lavendar and the robes she wore were enchanted silk. "What happened to you?", asked James when she bolted into the common room. 

"Lockheart" 

"Oi vey"   
"Tell me about it", she quickly ripped off the pathetic excuse for clothes off her and stuffed then under her bed. Then, she hid her hair under a beanie hat she had managed to buy before school. "How do I look?", she asked James at the bottom of the stairs. He stared for a moment. "Wow", he said 

"That bad?" 

"No, no. That was a good wow" 

"Oh, thanks. Ready to go?" 

"Yeah, Henrietta and Jaqueline are waiting outside", he finished. They headed off to meet up with the others. "Daaang", said Jaqueline when she saw Nicole. Henrietta just whistled.

"Ok, what is so appealing about me in a hat?", asked Nicole. 

"Well, it's not just that. It's, just, dang" 

"Do I just look that bad regularly?" 

"That's the point, you _don't_ look bad regularly" 

"Well", said Henrietta, "Physically, you don't. Your fashion sense is atrocious. And Jack's for that matter" 

"What's wrong with how I dress?" 

"Everything" 

"Well excuse me miss 100 dollar shoes. Some people like to use money on things that _aren't_ clothes", countered Jaqueline. They bickered like that all the way to Hagrid's, complete with Nicole and James rolling their eyes. "Whose there?", asked Hagrid. 

"It's us!", said James. He opened the door. 

"Ay, great 'ter see you four" 

"Great to see you to Hagrid. You watch the game today?", asked Nicole.

"O'corse. Wouldn't miss it for the world. Although, you were draggin' it out" 

"Yeah, well we had some managment issues to deal with" 

"You really should have bought yourself a Nimbus 2001 though", cut in Jaqueline. 

"Hey, me and my Nibus 2000 have been through alot together. Besides, he works just fine. And, there's no point in getting a new broom this year when I'll get one next year" 

"You don't know Sirius will even buy one this time" 

"How did you know abou' Black?", asked Hagrid suddenly concerned. 

"Fudge", said Henrietta from the window. Nicole looked out and saw Fuge walking down the path with Dumbledore. They knocked on the door. 

"Good evening Hagrid", said Dumbledore, "Oh, and guests I see" 

"Bad business Hagrid, very bad. Had to come, these attacks, I'm afraid I must put you un-" 

"Oh come on!", complained Nicole very suddenly, "Really?" 

"I beg your pardon", said the flustered Fudge. 

"Your honestly trying to blame all this on _Hagrid_? He was the first person to be petrified!" 

"Well, yes, but that could have been of, different cercumstance" 

"Excuse me sir", cut in James, "Are you trying to say that my client petrified himself, risking never waking up and ending in a fate worse then death, to remove himself from suspicion?" 

"Er, well, not exactly" 

"I see. So your just here to arrest a presumably innocent man because he was implicated in an incident over 50 years and you see fit to assume that this occurence is of the same circumstance?"

"I, uh-", he stammered. Then another knock. 

"Ah, already here Fudge", said the smooth, cold voice of Malfoy. 

"Crap", whispered Henrietta so softly only the band could hear her. 

"Get ou' of my house!", commanded Hagrid. 

"Beliv- Henrietta?", he asked. 

"Evening father, something wrong?", she deadpanned. 

"No, I was just here on business. Why don't you and your, _friends_ , head back to the castle" 

"We would love to, but unfortunately there seems to be a miscommunication going on that we must resolve", said Jaqueline as she grabbed Henrietta's hand. Malfoy glared, and Dumbledore spoke up, "What business does bring you here, Mr. Malfoy?" 

"Yes, well. I'm afraid my business is you, headmaster. Or should I say, ex headmaster"", he held up a scroll, "I'm afraid the other members of the board and I believe you've, lost your touch" 

"You can't remove Dumbledore! Take him out and the kids don' stan' o'chance! Mark my words there'll be killin's next!", defended Hagrid. Fudge was just flustered and kept looking between Dumbledore and Malfoy. "How about we compromise", suggested James. The adults all looked at him, "If the culprit, the _real_ culprit, isn't found, let's say, in a week, then Dumbledore leaves and then Minister you can blame whoever you like. But, if they are found they receive full punishment and Dumbledore stays" 

Silence. Fudge thought it over before clapping his hands together and saying, "Well, I think that's a fair deal. I must be going anyway. Would you care for ride home Mr. Malfoy?" Malfoy was furious. You could see it in his eyes. But, he couldn't blatantly disagree with the Minister. So, grumbling, he left.


	30. The Basilisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my fellow members of the SCB community. Got a nice reference in this part

Once that was all cleared up. Life went back to normal. Finals were coming up, so James had them all studying, just in case. However, they had managed to convince him to take a break from studying, and help them steal Lockheart's hair (because of corse it's removable). The week was running out, and they still didn't have a clue who was using the diary. To make matters worse Penlope Clearwater started trying to get any Weasley sibling she could alone. She seemed desperate. Finally, Henrietta had enough, "Alright Miss Clearwater, there's no one around. Say what you've got to say and leave us alone" 

"Look, I really need to tell Jaqueline this in private. It's about her family", she said.

"And their part of my family. So whatever your going to say to me you can say to them", Jaqueline said. 

Penelope figited and sighed, "Alright, fine. I know whose been opening the Chamer" They all froze. 

"What?", asked Nicole. 

"It, it was me" 

"Oh?" 

"Well, not fully. It's, it's a long story" 

"One that involves a diary?", asked James. 

Penelope was shocked, "You know?" 

"We know about the diary. We just don't know about who was using it. So, please, enlighten us" 

"Well, Percy found the Diary in your house. She didn't mean to use it. She knew it was dark, and wanted to get rid of it. But, it was just so alluring to her. She told me about it the day before Halloween. Then, the first attack. I ran into her while she was under it's control. It scared me. So, I stole it. I planned on destroying it, or turning it in, or something. But, then I started using it. I learned first hand what she ment by alluring. So, we tried everything. We were both afraid turning it in would send us to Azkaban for sure. We delt with it ourselves. Well, I did. She tried to help. To find the diary. But, it had me in it's grasp. We got into a huge fight one night, while, while I wasn't me. And then, it tried to make me go into the chamber. Percy had it at this point. She got Luna to let her in the dorms. She stole it back. Now, I haven't seen her in a while. I think she started writing in it again. You need to find it. You need to kill it. Y-"   
Nicole dashed off. The rest of the band followed.

"I told you it was Percy!", she yelled. 

"Well we didn't have any evidence! How was I supposed to know!", Jaqueline yelled back. 

"Focus! We need to find the diary before-", Henrietta stopped abruptly. In front of them on the wall was the last message:

HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER.

"No", said Jaqueline out of breath. 

"We need to move. James, you get the rooster we hid. Henrietta, we need 4 brooms. And Jaqueline, everything is going to be fine. We planned for this, sort of. I need you to help me get the hat ok?", said Nicole. Jaqueline nodded and they all went their separate ways. Jaqueline and Nicole headed to the headmaster's office. "Sherbert Lemon", Nicole said. 

Inside Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. Jaqueline animated a very life like puppet of a cat. It jumped up on his desk very adamantly. "What's wrong Minerva?", he asked. Nicole could not fight the smirk the had stuck to her face, "It's Percy? She fell down the well? Where? Show me" and with that he followed the cat to where the message was. 

"Did he just do the 'timmy's down the well' truope?", asked Jaqueline. 

"Apparently" answered Nicole as She snatched the hat. They ran off to the chamber. James was already there, "You got it?" 

"Yup, you?" 

"Yup. Hen", he said as she entered with 4 brooms. They all nodded and grabbed a broom. Nicole stood in front of the sink with the snake. " _Open_ ", she parslemouthed. They flew down. It truly was a wet, grimy mess down there. Silently, they followed the chamber. Stopping when they reached Percy on the floor motionless, and a very handsome and horrible Tom Riddle.   
"Well, the famous Nicole Potter. It is an honor", his smile was twisted.

"Cut the crap Tim. Why don't you just do what you plan to do", said Nicole as she stepped several feet in front of the others.

"It's Tom" 

"Ok Tim. So, what's your master plan this time? Talk me to death?" 

"You should really learn to watch your tongue. And, I said it's _Tom_ " 

"Why do you care? It's not like you kept the name anyway" 

"That's true. I didn't. But with that logic you should call me by my chosen name" 

"Aw yes, Voldemort. How long it take you to come up with that one? Especially since you were using your original name as a reverence. Bet all you came up with for a while was 'Mr. Tom a Dildo Lover'" 

"Why you insolent little girl" 

"Thank you I've really been working on my smart ass coments" 

"And that is why you'll die. But, before that unpleasantness. I have a question that you will answer" 

"Let me guess, you want to know how I survived you the first time. Well Tim-" 

"TOM" 

"I thought it was Voldemort?" 

"Anwser the question" 

"And what mass murder uses a diary? I mean really. And entrusting it with Malfoy no less? Did he write in it? I feel he sometimes wrote in it. I can just hear the entries, 'My dearest Tom. Narcissa yelled at me again. She thinks it's unbecoming for a husband to have better hair then his wife. But I can't help it. I just feel so powerful with a bow in my hair'" 

"I've run out of patience Potter. Time for you and your friends to die. _Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four_ " 

"Eyes closed now", she said closing hers. The stone made a scrapping sound as it opened for the basilisk to come out. Nicole waited until she heard him command it to kill them before screaming, "NOW" The rooster crowed and the floor shook as the snake collapsed. "No!", screeched Tom. 

"Oops. Sorry about that Tim, you should really be more careful with your pets" 

"IT'S TOM Y-what are you doing?", he asked. Nicole had taken out a fang and was hovering over the Diary. "Yeah, this is gonna sting a little", she said before stabbing the book. 


	31. The Plot Knife Strikes Again

"You three alright?", asked Nicole as she faced the others.   


"All good", beamed Jaqueline as she triumphantly held the sword of Gryffindor. 

"Did you make a Supercarlinbrothers reference in that long string of insults you threw at him?", asked Henrietta. 

"Why yes, yes I did", Nicole replied smirking. 

"Well, this was fun", said James half sarcastically as he filled a bag with about 15 basilisk fangs. Then, Jaqueline ran the sword through it's head, just incase they do end up camping for a year. Even though Nicole was hell-bent on preventing that. That's when Percy woke up. "Hey, you alright?", asked Jaqueline coming to her side. 

"I, er, think so.", said Percy as she came to, "Wait, Jack? Henrietta? James? Nicole? What on toffee are you doing down here! This is where a basilisk lives for Pete's sake! It is completely dangerous! You could have died. I should dock house points for this" 

"We just saved your life. A thank you would be nice", commented Henrietta. 

"Thank you. Truly, thank you. But this is the daftest thing you four have ever done" 

"As far as you know", smirked Jaqueline. Percy scowled a little, but still pulled her in for a hug. They walked back up to the hole and flew up. "Oh, and your not gonna be all truth giver when we spin this to make us look awesome right?", asked Nicole. 

"Well, I guess I could let it slid. But, we're not lying to the adults about it", said Percy. 

"Can't make that promise" 

"Oh bother...", they made their way to Dumbledore's office. As soon as they entered, Nicole proudly announced, "Hero streak still going strong" 

"Percy!", cried the Mr. and Mrs. Wesley as they suffocated her in an amazing hug. Nicole looked around to see Dumbledore at his desk, McGonagal standing next to him, and a confused Lockheart in the back. "We thought you were gone! I'm so glad your alright. Oh come here Jack. You to Nicole", cried Mrs. Weasley as she pulled Nicole and Jack into the hug. Mr. Weasley subsequently went over and hugged James and Henrietta. "What have you four done?", asked McGonagal looking rather relieved. 

"Well, we saw the message...", started James. 

"And couldn't just let Percy die", continued Henrietta. 

"So, we did something about it", finished Jaqueline. 

"Basically, we found the chamber and went inside. Low and behold the thing that had gotten Percy was a diary of Tom Riddle. He was all caporial to. We went back and forth before he called the Basilisk. We thought we were done for. Then, Faux swooped down out of no where, blinding it. That gave us enough time to get the sword of Gryffindor. There was this epic sword fight with the snake. I nearly died. But, then I ran the thing threw it's skull. And, using one of it's fangs, slayed the diary", Nicole said with showmanship and natural flare. Then, she dramatically placed the destroyed book on Dumbledore's desk. The adults were silent. Percy definitely pursed her lips, but said nothing. "Oh, is that someone's diary? Whose secrets are we spilling?", said Lockheart suddenly. 

"We're not reading it Gilderoy. Put that down, I already told you it's not a toy", commented McGonagal as she took an enchanted spear out of his hands. "What's up with Mr. Smiles over here?", asked Jaqueline. 

"The other professors and I suggested he find the chamber since he's been so adamant he knows it's location. We knew he would flee. I just happened to find him doing it. Scared and a little flustered he tried to obviate me. I blocked his spell and in turn it rebounded." 

"Oh that's to funny", smirked Henrietta. Nicole did as well, man was the plot knife after him. All of a sudden the door flew open. In came Malfoy and with him trailed poor Dobby. "Why Lucious. It appears you have come to witness the catching of the one responsible for these attacks", commented Dumbledore. 

"I see", he eyed the Weaselys, "So, who might be responsible?" 

"Voldemort" 

"Ah" 

"Through a diary, he somehow made his way into a poor students school supplies. One might say, it was planted" 

"One might" 

"It's ashame the one responsible was not caught. The consequences would have, of corse, been, severe", Malfoy paled slightly. 

"Yes, well, let's hope that Miss Potter will, _always_ , be here to save the day" 

"Don't worry, I will be", Nicole stared him down, smirking all the way. Malfoy did a sweep of the room with his eyes before storming off. "Good riddence", whispered Mr. Weasly. Jaqueline cleared her throat. _Dobby_ , thought Nicole. She looked down at her feet, "Crap, no socks" 

"Here", Henrietta handed her one of her's. Nicole dashed off.

"Potter", called McGonagal. 

"Let her go", said James. 

"Hey Mr. Malfoy", yelled Nicole. He turned around in disgust, "Catch!", she threw the sock at him. He batted it away from his well-producted hair, and into Dobby's hands. "Master has given Dibby a sock", Dobby whispered. 

"What?", said Malfoy, daggers for eyes. 

"Master has presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby is free!" 

"You lost me my servant!" 

"You shall not harm Nicole Potter!", there were several bangs and a clash that ended in Malfoy on the ground at the end of the hall.

"Nicole has freed Dobby, how can he repay her?" 

"How about we depart as friends?", suggested Nicole, as she stuck out her hand. Dobby's eyes teared as he shook it. Then, Nicole returned to Dumbledore's office.  
The rest of the visit was long and tedious, mostly the adults saying how stupid, but brave, they acted. Nicole really wasn't paying attention. Finally, after a few more days retelling their glorious tale (and alot of eye rolls from Percy as the basilisk slowly became an army of basilisks) the end of the year feast arrived. Ravenclaw was going to win, but then, "Recent events must be taken into account", said Dumbledore from the staff table. _He doesn't even try to hide his favoritism_ , thought Nicole. 

_No, no he doesn't. But, at least it's towards you_ , said Harry. 

_You think he'd still do this if I was in a different house?_

_I'm not sure. He's allegiance to us and Gryffindor are pretty even_

_That's kinda sad_

_For us or him?_

_Both,_ she finished. "And to Miss Nicole", he continued, "For extreme bravery and persistence, 40 points" 

"Oh come on, last year I got 70 for touching a guy. This year I fought a 30ft snake _and_ saved everyone. That should earn more!", she complained. 

"Didn't you say it was 60 feet?", asked Dean.

"No", stammered Nicole. And all to soon she was back on the train. They had a plan for next year, but most importantly, Nicole was excited to see Sirius. Not more excited then Harry though, no one could have been. 


	32. Sirius Returns

Summer was the same dull quiet. Vernon was much pushier this time, though. He asked Nicole once a week when she was leaving. She always replied the same answer, August 6th. He in turn tried to delay Marge's visit until after then. The best he could do was delay it until the day itself, but Nicole planned on being out of the house way before her arrival time. So, she didn't really care. Finally, the day before had arrived. Petunia was cleaning like crazy. Dudley managed to say a full sentence to Nicole. And, it had nothing to do with passing him food.   


Nicole had sat down to do something she and Harry had been debating over all day. She was writing a letter to the newly escaped convict Sirius Black. She was certain Hedwig would find him, wherever he was. She ended up with this:   
_**Padfoot, be safe. Don't worry I know the truth. If you want to find me go to the playground near Private Drive tomorrow. I have a plan. We'll sort this thing out quickly. Again, be careful.**_  
 _ **-Bambi**_  


The code name was what she was most proud of. She and the band worked on them all summer. She was of corse Bambi, Jaqueline Thumper, Henrietta Flower, and James male Bambi. They thought it would help. After a very long night, the day had arrived. She was delayed by Hedwig, who only arrived around 11 the next day. After that, it was all waiting. Luckily, this playground was always empty. Around 8, she got worried.  


_He wasn't this late the first time was he?_  


_No, it was around 7, answered Harry, you don't think he's caught do you?_   


_Of corse he's not caught. I'm just not sure he's coming_   


_He has to come, he wouldn't just get that letter and not come_  


_How much longer should we wait?_  


_All night, we're waiting all night_   


_Oh yeah, and then sleep on the swings. Great plan, really riveting_   


_I know it's not ideal, but we can't just leave before he shows up. And, I think the round-about would be more comfortable_   


_You know the whole reason we're changing things is so I wouldn't have to sleep outside_   


_We had a tent_   


_A tent's a tent, not a house_   


_The lack of comfort was not the part of the trip that made it undesirable_   


_How about the lack of food? Lack of showers? Lack of privacy? Lack of safety? Lack of-_   


_Ok, I was there. You don't need to tell me how much that year sucked_ , something snapped. Nicole looked around the darkness. Instead of lumos she used a flashlight. Did not need the ministry knowing where she was. The world had become eerily quiet. She slowed her breathing. Then, out from the bush came a big, scraggly haired, black dog. Nicole smiled. "Well Padfoot, your a little late. But, given the circumstances I'm letting it slide. Come on, we need to get to a place where we can talk", she said. Sirius cocked his head, and made a sound when the Knight bus showed up. "Aw, Miss Nicole. Wonderin' when you'd turn up. Burrow is it?", guessed Stan.  


"You know me so well Stan", she commented as she bordered. Sirius was hesitant, but got on.   


"Nice dog"   


"Yeah, he is"   


"Take her away Ern'", he finnished taping the wall. And with that they were off to the burrow once again.  



	33. An Early Crookshanks

Seeing the burrow empty was slightly unsettling. But, it still managed it's homey feeling. The Weasleys were still in Egypt, so they had the place to themselves for a while. James would be arriving eiather later that night or the next day. Nicole put her trunk in Jaqueline's room, let Hedwig free, and then headed back downstairs. Sirius was in the living room, unsure how to start the conversation. "Did you get my letter?", Nicole asked. 

"So that was you?"   


"Yeah. I thought the code name would be obvious"   


"Well, it was but, but I didn't think...", he trailed off.   


"Well, we can't really do anything tonight. So, I'm going to bed. Your welcome to the cot in George's room. For tonight anyway", she smiled and started to leave.   


"Wait", she turned around. Sirius came closer. He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Your proabaly tired of hearing this, but, you have your mother's eyes", he sighed. She felt Harry's smile. _I've missed you Padfoot_ , he said. His happiness consumed her own, and before either of them could think, they hugged Sirius. Tightly, fearicly. He was caught by surprise, but got over it quickly. They stood there in silence for a while. "I mean, how did you know about Pettigrew? Did someone say something. Could it have been..", he started, breaking the silence.   


"No, no. Unfortunately everyone believes the Ministry's version. I just, know things. You'll see. Anyway, once Jack gets back we'll get the rat and clear your name. Until then I was thinking you'd pose as my dog. Is that alright?", she asked.   


"Well of corse. I actually really love being a dog. Your father even once suggested I make the form permanent. The tail I could live with, but the fleas-"   


"Their murder"   
"Well, yeah", they both laughed. _So, you just quoted the movie?,_ asked Harry.   


_Well done young padawan, your learning_  


 _And that's a Star Wars reference_  


_Excellent, very excellent_ , she thought. After a very good night's sleep (halfway through the night Sirius slept on Nicole's feet in dog form) Nicole got up early to make breakfast. Which, she had really started to like doing. Cooking, as it turns out, was not that bad. Well, when you have an experienced cook in your head. Sirius came down around 11. "What smells so good?"   


"Eggs and bacon, the only breakfast that should exist. Except for waffles, but their on the own level"   


"You can cook?"   


"I know, I can't believe it either. There's some toast on the table if your already hungry. It's gonna be about 5 more minutes"   


"Anyone awake?", called a voice from the door. Then came in a certain, purring, fat, orange cat.  


"Crookshanks!", Nicole exclaimed picking him off the floor, "You went to Diagon Alley early?"   


"I only got Crookshanks", clarified James, "We're still fine for our annual school shopping. But don't pretend you haven't gone there to gawk at the new Firebolt display"   


"It's a wonderful broom. Excuse me for being wowed"   


"Sorry to interrupt, but who are you?", asked Sirius, slightly tense.   


"Oh, I'm Granger. James Granger"   


"James?"   


"Yes. You can call me J, if you prefer. Or male Bambi. Although, I did not agree to that"   


"Well, do you remember female Bambi's name?", countered Nicole.  


"No"   


"Then your male Bambi"   


"Whatever. Anyway, I got Skeeter taken care of, your welcome"   


"Really?"   


"Yup. Now their scared you'll sue them if you get really pissed off. So, she's been censored"   


"I can sue them?"   


"Of corse. It may be wizard law, but it's still law"   


"Great. Breakfasts ready", Nicole finished. James sat down and they all ate. "Well, Ja-J, I take it you two are friends?", asked Sirius.   


"Best friends. We have two more, Hen and Jack. Jack's in Egypt with her family and Hen's back home with hers"   


"Jack. You mean Jaqueline Weasley?"   


"Yes"   


"Well, that explains why we're at the burrow. Hen. Hen _ry_ _?"_  


"Henrietta"   


"Mhmm. Wait, Henrietta _Malfoy_?"   


"The one and the same"   


"I see. Well, how'd you four meet?"   


"Long story"   


"You want the theatrical or the truth?", came in Nicole.   


"Theatrical?"   


"As you wish. It was a hot summer day. I was about to head to tashi station to pick up some power converters. Then this old wizard found me and told me I was the chosen one. So, naturally, I believed every word he said and followed him to Mos Eisley. There I met Henrietta and Jaqueline, outlaw pilots who could get us to Alderaan. For a price of corse. We got into a few scraps, before reaching our destination. Unfortunately, Alderaan had been blown up. And then, the Ministry captured us. We snuck our way through the building, we were about to escape when we realized James was about to be executed. Naturally, we saved him. But, the old wizard tragically lost his life. Then we went back, blew up the Ministry, and were deemed heros by the world"   


"Ha! Alright, truth"   


"Hogwarts Express, first year"   


"Really? Funny, that's where I met your father"   


"Well, many life long friendships do happen on that train"   


"Indeed they do"   


"James, did Hen find out whose teaching DADA this year? She hasn't been able to send me an owl"   


"She did. Nothing changed", said James as he got a second helping of bacon.   


"Whose teaching?", asked Sirius.   


James paused before speaking, "Well, it's, uh, M-Lupin. Remus Lupin" Silence. It didn't last long.   


"We knew he'd do it someday", commented Srius with a smile, "Wish I could congratulate him"   


"Why don't you?", asked Nicole with egg in her mouth.   


"I don't think he'd even open it"   


"Just use Hedwig. She'll get his attention", Sirius's smile got wider. The next few weeks were enjoyable. Sirius got more and more comfortable, but still flinched when Nicole said James. She made a mental note to start calling him J, but it was harder then you think. Slowly, things fell into a normal. And before they new it, the day of the Weasley's return had come. 


	34. Guess What They Lost This Year

Jaqueline had owled ahead and said they wouldn't be back until late. That gave plenty of time for sleeping arrangements. And, for another Crookshanks vs. Sirius fight. "Say that to my face you scruffy pig", yelled Sirius.   


"Oh leave him alone would ya?", sighed Nicole.   


"He started it!"   


"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it"   


"Mom vibes", mumbled James, not looking up from his book. Nicole rolled her eyes. She was currently trying to cast a Patronus, and the patchwork noise was not helping. "Look, just try to get along, alright?", she sighed.  


"I will if he does", grumbled Sirius. You wouldn't believe they worked as adimently together before. Hedwig then screeched a hello as she finally flew in. "Hey girl", cooed Nicole. She stroked the side of her head, which was nestled in her neck. Nicole had become accustomed to Hedwig perching on her shoulder. She was comforted by the fact, actually. She just came back from Lupin, who Sirius had finally written to. Nicole sighed, once Jaqueline was back they could get Pettigrew. Then, life would be better. Evening soon turned up. Nicole had settled down to fix dinner. "Wait, wait, wait. Your telling me, you set Snivelous on _fire_?", said the wide eyed Sirius.   


"Well, we were aiming for his quill...", defended James.   


"Out of all the things we've set on fire that's definitely in the top 5", commented Nicole.   


"This is fantastic! You truly are you father's daughter"   


"Just wait until '98. The band's going out with a bang"   


"Your not going to beat our point loss record"   


"Please. I bet we can lose every single house point earned that year"   


"Is that an official bet?"   


"It is"   


"Deal", they shook hands and carried on with dinner. The conversations were all detailed retellings of the marauders' and the band's greatest hits. Nicole really felt like it was an average family dinner. She hadn't had one of those since...   


_No, no, no_ , she commanded herself.   


_Everything alright?,_ asked Harry, concerned.   


_Yes, everything's fine_  


_Sigh, Nicole, you can't li-_   


_I said it's FINE_ , she finnished. Harry went silent. Then their was a knock at the door. "I'll get it", said James before wolfing down another bite of ham. "So, then we were in-"   


"Auror Daniel Cliffings, and on order of the Minister we are here to search the dwelling for escaped felon Sirius Black", said a commanding voice. Nicole whipped her head around to Sirius, already in dog form and running to hide under someone's bed. She jumped from her seat as the place filled with Aurors. "What is the meaning of this!", she demanded.   


"Madam, we had a tip that-"   


"Oh for Pete's sake! Sirius Black is not and will _never_ be here. And you have no right to-hey, that's a family heirloom-watch the plates-I spent 20 minutes on the veggies!"   


"Alright, we're going to need you to vacate the premises"   


"She has the same right to be here as you do!", yelled James over the blasts.   


"You to Sir, everyone out"   


"This is insane!", yelled Nicole as hands started to pull her out.   


"You need a warrant!", shouted James as they did the same to him.   


"Extreme circumstances", said the Auror. Soon outside, they did everything they could to try and fix the house from being ransacked. And, to get the Aurors out. About an hour or two passed of this. "Who said you could tear up the garden?", complained Nicole. "What is going on?", asked a concerned voice. It was Mrs. Weasley.   


"Government over-reach. That's what's going on"   


"I'm sorry about your house Mrs. Weasley, but we had a substantial tip saying Srius Black might be hiding here", said another Auror   


"And I said he's not"   


"Miss Nicole-"   


"This is private property! I-"   


"We have every-"   


"You need a warrant!"   


"We had a direct order from the Minister himself"   


"The Minister can kiss my ass"   


"Miss, pl-"   


"I wi-", she was interrupted by some loud bangs and barks. Padfoot was running out of the house as spells were flung towards him. Nicole caught him in a hug and tried to calm him down. "For the love of, it's a dog! Now you have a problem with my dog!"   


"No, no. Of course not. Look, we've given this place a top to bottom and nothing. And number 17 is starting to cause a raucous. I say we call it", said the female Auror. The other Auror scowled, but nodded his head. They started to pack things up. "Are you alright?", asked Mrs. Weasley.   


"Yes, I'm fine"   


"Other then tonight, everything else go smoothly?", asked Jaqueline, clamping her hand on Pettigrew's cage tightly.   


"Yes, it did"   


"Well then, your welcome", said another voice. Nicole turned around to face the pink haired, new Auror.   


"Tonks!"   


"In the flesh"   


"I didn't know you were on this team"   


"Well, I'm the new transfer. They still call me by my number"   


"Let me guess, 17?"   


"Aww, they talk about me. I'm flattered"   


"So how's life treating you?"   


"Can't complain"   


"Hope I get to see you around"   


"Maybe", she winked, "He got a name?"   


"Hm?"   


"Your dog"   


"Oh right, uh, Padfoot. Yup, that's his name", Nicole finished. Tonks raised an eyebrow and left. With that, James came running out of the house and into the yard. Jaqueline soon followed. They were both very frantic. By the time Nicole caught up with them they were panting in defeat. "We have a problem", panted James.   


"Pettigrew, he's gone", said Jaqueline.  



	35. Dementors on The Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a panic attacked depicted in this chapter. I'm not sure if I depicted it well enough, so if you have experience with writing about them please feel free to let me know where I went wrong in the comments

"We've searched this train up and down. Where the hell is Lupin!", complained Nicole. The past few days were something. After Pettigrew escaped, they searched everywhere, knowing there was no way they could find him. Now they had to go the whole year with dementors. Just great. Diagon Alley was a quick trip this year. They spent most of it staring at the firebolt display, since Jaqueline and Nicole were transfixed. Henrietta and James found it amusing. Of corse, Henrietta still wanted the broom, but she wasn't taking every chance she could to stare at it. They were currently on the train, and no sign of Lupin. "He could have come a different way this time through", said Henrietta.   


"Well, technically. But, I don't think he would"   


"Well, my arms hurt from hauling this around. Let's just sit, shall we?", suggested Jaqueline. They went into the nearest, empty compartment. Padfoot jumped into Nicole's lap for the ride. They decided to sneak him into school, which was gonna be fun. "So, your parents still pissed at me?", asked Nicole.   


"Pissed doesn't even begin to describe it", sighed Henrietta.  


"Sounds about right"   


"Well, at least there won't be an incident with Buckbeak this time", stated Jaqueline. There was a pop as Kreacher apperated into the compartment. Srius jumped at his presence. "Kreacher is hating to disturb master Henrietta and mistress Nicole, but he is having issue with Dobby"   


"What is it now?", sighed Nicole.   


"He is trying once again to give me _socks_ "   


"Ok, I'll see what I can do. But, please be patient with him. He enjoys his freedom, not every elf is content with the house they serve"   


"Yes miss. But, you _will_ speak with him right?"   


"Yes Kreacher. How's the remodeling going?"   


"Lovely Miss. Kreacher is most appreciative, as is the house of Black, except for master Walburga's portrait"   


"Yeah, well what she gonna do about it? Call me a half wit? I thought they removed that painting already"   


"Kreacher was ordered to preserve it"   


"Of corse you were. Well, thank you for the update"   


"Of corse Miss", and with that he popped away. Sirius started at her. "Long story", she explained, "Dobby? Can we talk? Or am I interrupting something?"   


"No, not at all", said Dobby as he entered, "Oh, and Grangie, Dobby would like to give you this as his thanks for that tea cozy he gave Dobby. Dobby is still wearing it"   


"Thank you Dobby, I've been looking for that watch", said James, "And I'm glad you like the cozy. I couldn't decide between this one and the black one"   


"Oh that one's much better. It matches his eyes", commented Henrietta.   


"I don't know, black might compliment his figure", stated Jaqueline.   


"Dobby is most happy to be getting compliments on his clothes. But, Dobby would like to ask why he was called for?", asked Dobby   


"Oh right. Well, we talked about Kreacher and clothes", said Nicole.   


"Kreacher kept mouthing off to the nice workman who gave Dobby shoes. And the nice work lady who fixed his favorite master's room. Dobby couldn't tolerate it"   


"I agree with you Dobby, and I guess I need to have _another_ blood status chat with Kreacher. But, socks are not the way to deal with it"   


"Dobby wishes to point out Miss Nicole would handle the situation the same way"   


"Yes, but I have no impulse control. Do as I say, not as I do"   


"Dobby thinks that is very cryptic advice"   


"It is a little. Oh, and can you do me a favor?"   


"Anything Miss"   


"You know that painting that keeps screeching and giving Kreacher orders?"   


"That painting haunts Dobby's dreams"   


"Then you'll love this, can you set it on fire?"   


"Dobby would love to set it on fire!"   


"Great, just, don't tell Kreacher"   


"I'm on it Nicole Potter", and he left. She could see Srius's smirk. All of a sudden, the train stopped. "Oh dear", said Jaqueline. The lights went out, and the atmosphere went cold. Srius was frozen in fear. "Did any of us succeed in doing a patronus this year?"   


"No", they said in unison.   


"We're doomed", commented Jaqueline.   


"Well, we're not. Just Nicki", stated Henrietta.   


"Thanks Hen", Nicole rolled her eyes. Her glasses were starting to fog up. The gloom was setting in. Suddenly, a long vile hand opened the door. "Expecto Patronum!", they all shouted to no avail. The edges of Nicole's vision went blurry. She felt it all, the leather seat hot on her skin. The metal smashing onto her ankle. The sound of the brakes, the smell of blood, the glass all over, the silence. The silence she thought she filled. Back in reality, the Dementor was driven away, but the damage was done. Her heart stiffed. She couldn't breath. She was drowning. Vision gone, blurred into colors. Everything was shaking.   


"Nicki? Nicole? _Nicole_! Oh no"   


"Nicole look at me, please"   


"Oh, she hasn't done this in years. It's ok, your ok. We're here. It's not the shipwreck. Your not on the shipwreck"   


"What's going on?"   


"Breathe, please, _breathe_ "   


"Merlin's beard Nicole!"   


"Not now ok?"   


"She's still not breathing!"   


"Damn it! Come on Nicki, breathe. Breathe for me, please", the world was turning black.   


"That's it", something clamped on her lips. Whatever it was moved something up and down her throat. _Air_ , she thought. Reality slowly came back. She was on the train, she was with her friends. She needed to breathe. Once the thing let go, she started to breathe. "There you go, it's ok, in and out". As her heart began to beat again, vision returned. She was now on the floor, Jaqueline was next to her. James was standing in front of the door, blocking her from sight. And Henrietta was on the other side. Sirius was whining and started to lick her face. "Oh, that's, wet, alright, I'm ok, it's fine", she said whipeing her face.   


"Are you alright?", asked New George from the hall. Along with him were Luna and Blaise.   


"Yeah, yeah I'm good. How did you get that thing to leave?"   


"Patronus charm. I learned last year. Mines a hare", said Luna.  


"Oh, well, thank you. My patronus still hasn't worked yet"   


"You'll get there"   


"Anyone going to explain what just happened?", came in Blaise.   


"Dementors just have an extreme affect on her", said Henrietta.   


"Is there, something to, help?"   


"No, but, I'm fine. Honestly", reassured Nicole.   


"You are so lying", stated Jaqueline. James pulled out a chocolate bar, broke it in half, and handed half to her. She took it. He took the last half and broke that in two, first handing it to Henrietta and then to Jaqueline. New George then took out a circular chocolate and handed it to James. "Looks like you ran out of some for you", he said. The rest of the train ride was ok. _What was that?_ , asked Harry.   


_Panic attack_  


_How often do you have those?_   


_I, don't. Didn't. It's, been a while. Years actually_   


_How many?_   


_Technically, 4-5 years_   


_Dementor dredged it up then_   


_Yeah, yeah it did_   


_I'm sorry, I'm used to their horidness. But your not_   


_Really? Thanks captain obvious,_ finished sarcastically. This was not good, at all.


	36. The "Cat"

The welcoming feast was very bright and light. It was great to see Lupin at the staff table. But the feast was not the highlight of that evening, oh no, the highlight was what came after. "Miss. Potter", called McGonagal.   


"Yes Professor", she said innocently.   


"I would hope someone explained to you that dogs are not one of the permitted pets on grounds"   


"Oh, someone did. But, why your bringing this up is lost on me"   


"Because _Potter_ ", sneered Snape, "You are standing next to a large black dog"   


"Really? Where?"   


"At your feet"   


"What do you mean?", she said in fake confession. It was at this point Lupin started to pay attention. He looked down at Padfoot, and froze. Pure terror on his face. It made Nicole groan internally.  


"I believe", said James, "He is referring to Padfoot"   


"P-p-padoot?", stuttered Lupin.   


"Oh. Well, I think you need your eyes checked out Professor, because he's a cat", deadpanned Nicole.  


"A cat?", questioned McGonagal, "A large, black cat. That you named Padfoot"   


"Yes"   


"What's the hold up?", asked Jaqueline.   


"Potter is getting caught with a dog on school grounds", growled Snape.   


"You snuck in a dog?"   


"It's right there!"   


"Where?"   


"The huge black dog standing at your feet!"   


"Hmm? Oh, are you talking about Padfoot? 'Cause that's a cat. Are you feeling alright professor?"   


"Yes I am because that. Is. A. Dog"   


"Weasley, it's nice your sticking up for your friend but-", tried McGonagal.   


"Oi Nicole! Nice cat!", yelled Fred.   


"Oh no, I'm, _achoo_ , allergic", said Pavarti.   


"Your cover ups won't work, Potter. Clearly they've all been asked to say that", sneered Snape.   


"Honestly, Professor, your starting to scare me", lied Nicole.   


"Oh please. Here, Nott! Come here", he commanded Nott. Nott came along with Pansy.   


"Yes Professor?", he asked.  


"Look at this. What is it?" Nott looked at Srius, then at Nicole, then over her shoulder. She assumed he was looking at Henrietta. "A cat sir", he answered.   


"That's the fattest cat I've ever seen. What the bloody hell do you feed it?", commented Pansy.   


"What! This-"   


"Let it go Severus", sighed McGonagal, "Their all going to say cat" He glared daggers at Nicole, clenching his wand. James stepped in front of her. Grumbling, Snape left. As did McGonagal. James and Jaqueline both headed to their dorms, leaving Nicole alone with Padfoot and Lupin. "Lupin right?", she extended her arm.   


"Nicole", he said shaking her hand.   


"It's nice to finally meet you"   


"Well, we- nevermind. So, new cat huh?"   


"Yeah, he's a stray. I picked him up so he wouldn't end up back at the pound, if you understand me"   


"I think I do. So, what made you pick this one in particular?"   


"Well, I got some great advice from a group of individuals"   


"Who would be?"   


"Prongs, Padfoot. And right now I'm just waiting on judgement from Moony"   


"Will you take it?"   


"Absolutely not"   


"Figured as much. You are your father's daughter"   


"So I've been told"   


"I wonder from who", he eyed Padfoot. Padfoot then went over and started rubbing his head on Lupin's leg. He flinched, of corse, but didn't move. "Have you heard any advice from a wormtail?"   


"Probably, but I refuse to hear him"   


"Why is that?"   


"Because he killed my parents", and with that she left. 


	37. Talons, NO Tea Leaves

Nicole was in love with Arithmancy. She was always great at math. Harry had gone stir crazy. _I do not go to a wizarding school so I would have to math,_ he complained.   


_Oh please, with how wizard currency is set up it's absolutely ridiculous how you don't have math_ , she shot back. She was walking to Transfiguration alone because James still had Ancient Ruins after Arithmancy. Halfway there she met up with Jaqueline. "What's up", she greeted.   


"Easiest. Class. Ever.", said Jaqueline with a smile, "And Ron loved it. He couldn't believe he didn't take it the first time around"   


"Well, that makes one of them"   


"Let me guess, Harry didn't enjoy Arithmancy?"   


"You try focusing while someone's fake snoring in your brain"   


"Called it", huffed James as he caught up with them. _Please tell Herminone to shove it,_ asked Harry.   


"Harry wanted me to ask Herminone to shove it"   


"Herminone says how do you know she said that? Maybe I came to it on my own"   


"Harry says you probably did, but he knows Herminone called it"   


"Ron would also like to point out he called it as well", entered Jaqueline.   


"As did Draco", came in Henrietta.   


"Harry is huffing off a string of curse words, and I would like to end the conversation there because it's weird having it in the middle of the hallway where everyone can hear", finished Nicole.   


"And thank you for that", said Dean.  


"Yeah, we're all concerned", said Lavendar. The band blushed and entered the classroom, minus Henrietta. "See you at CMC", said James.   


"See you", she answered back. Nicole noticed his eyes lingered a little on her. But then, they always did that. The class was a little silent, except for the band. In the middle of the class McGonagal brought up the quiet. Pavarti explained that Trelawney had just given Neville the grim. "She picked you huh?", said Jaqueline.   


"What do you mean, 'Picked me'", he asked.   


"She dooms a student to death every year. It's how she likes to start a year"   


"Ms. Weasley's correct", interjected McGonagal, "So I'm sorry to say death is not going to get you out of tonight's homework". Finally, they made it to Care of Magical Creatures, or CMC for short.   


"Are we being over dramatic today?", asked Henrietta as she plopped down next to Nicole. "Do you really need to ask?", she responded.   


"Please don't", asked James.   


"Oh come on", said Henrietta.   


"I'm asking nicely"   


"You always ask nicely"   


"And you never listen"   


"Alright, we'll listen this once"   


"But that's the only time it will ever happen", commented Jaqueline. James sighed, but let it go. Time it was for Buckbeak's big entrance. "So, who wants ter go first?", asked Hagrid. All of the band raised their hands. Jaqueline and Nicole started trying to force the other's hand down. Henrietta was trying to stand in front of them and look taller. James was slightly shoving the others. Hagrid was very pleased to see people so eager to participate in his class, "A'right, only one for now. Nicole, why don't you give 'em a go?"   


"Yes!", she said. Jaqueline elbowed her. Nicole slowly approached Buckbeak. Then, she slowly bowed. Buckbeak stared and twitched for a good minute before coming closer. She slowly stood and stroked his head. Her smile was huge. "'Reckon he'd let you ride 'em". And then Nicole was mounted on his back, they were off. She was exhilarated. Harry was bored, but stayed silent. There was something much more soothing about flying when you don't need to pay attention. "I'm the king of world!", she shouted as she went no handed. She also made the mental note to redo the titanic scene with Jaqueline some day soon. Then she was back on the ground. 


	38. Boggarts and the Shipwreck

If you ever want to know what a hysterically laughing dog looks like, just ask Nicole. The band had decided that Snape in a dress was not a good enough pay back for what he did to Neville that day, so they made a plan to do something before the lesson. It wasn't easy, but they managed to turn his hair and all his robes pink. Padfoot had recognized the look on their faces and followed to see what they were doing. And his reaction was worth it. Finally, came the first DADA lesson. Padfoot also tagged along for that, which got a glaring look from McGonagal, but she said nothing. Lupin flinched again when he saw him. This time he even stammered. But, moved on with slight glances every now and then.   


"YOU!", snarled Snape when they entered the staff room.   


"Why professor, you look a bit different. Did you lose weight?", asked Nicole.   


"This. Is. Not. Over. 20 points from Gryffindor", he flung his haughty pink hair and stomped out of the room. Jaqueline and Nicole no-look high fived. Lupin was trying to suppress a hard laugh, "Nicole, did you by any chance have something to do with that?"   


"The execution was all me. The idea goes to Hen. And the color scheme to Jack", she responded.   


"Excuse me but all you did was the hair", said James.   


"Alright, the execution was all us"   


"You know that's detention correct?", asked Lupin.   


"Hey, if he didn't give it me then I shouldn't have it", she finnished. This time he didn't hide the smirk. Neville went first, and just like last time they all saw Snape in a dress. Then it went over to Pavarti, she got a snake and made it a slinky. Then it went over to James, and turned into him as a philosophy major. "When you stare at a blank TV, does the TV stare back?", said boggart James. James shivered, and turned it into a jock version of him. Who in turn stumbled and fell any time it tried to make any kind of play.   


Turn after turn everyone went. Then, the boggart was sent over to Nicole. She took a deep breathe and prepared for something like, her parents dead, chucky, IT. Instead, a green, orange, and blue jeep with the faded words 'The Mystery Machine' came out. It swerved around the classroom and suddenly crashed. Flipping on it's back, smashing completely, right at Nicole's feet. Her breathe stalled. This time James and Jaqueline took no time at all to tackle her out of the way and keep her calm. Nicole stayed response less, frozen. But, a full on attack was not happening. Neville then immediately jumped in front of the thing, finishing it with Snape back in the dress.   


A few people glanced back at Nicole, but moved on. Neville, Lavendar, and Seamus stared with concern. Lupin did as well, but it was more worried. Padfoot sprung up and nudged Nicole with his head. That was what brought her back to reality. Out of the shipwreck.


	39. Halloween Again

Nicole and Jack were both gushing about their new chosen class when they walked into the dorm. All of their stuff was on the celling, just theirs. And, on the floor lay a pink dyed robe. "Well played Severus", said Nicole, "Well played"   


"What's the plan?", asked Jaqueline.   


"We need a bucket, some ditinany, and possibly a Thestral"   


"Halloween sound right?"   


"Indeed it does", stated Nicole. So, needless to say they were really excited for Halloween. Especially since they were going to Hogsmeade. The day before Padfoot was getting very sullen. Nicole new why. She sat down next to him in the empty common room, in front of the fire. "You should try to talk to him", she said. Padfoot huffed. "We both know what's coming up. At least, try ok? It's gonna be a fight for him to believe. You need each other. And I think I know a thing for two about friends needing each other", they sat there for a while before he started to really lick her face. "Alright, alright, that's-wet-I, Pads, no, get, ah"   


Then the day arrived. Hogsmeade was a blast. The band raided Honey Dukes. They marveled at Zonkos. Devoured Butterbeer. Caused as much mischief as they pleased. Worked on the patronus charm as well, to no avail. The feast was an honest let down after the day they had. But, they were still stoked about their agenda for the night. Dawning the cloak, they snuck down to Snape's classroom. Henrietta had figured out his lesson plan for the next day, so the first thing they did was switch out the ingredients he would use for their own, special, concocsions.   


"Do we even know what this stuff will do exactly?", asked Nicole.   


"Not a clue", answered James.   


"Wicked", said Henrietta. Then it was off to his office. _Your a true mastermind, you know that right?_ , said Harry   


_I'm aware, but thank you_ , said Nicole.   


"How are stepping on my feet? James is between us", hissed Henrietta.   


"Why are you assuming it's me?", hissed back Jaqueline.   


"Because I know what your tiny feet feel like"   


"My feet aren't tiny, yours are just huge"   


"Get bent"   


"Piss off"   


"Hey, I'm still here", cut in James.   


"Sorry, _she's_ just jealous I don't have to buy my shoes in the children's section", countered Henrietta.   


"Oh please", returned Jaqueline.   


"Honestly, you two kn-", Nicole was cut off my sharp creak. They will froze. "Whose there?", grumbled Filch in a surprisingly booming voice. Mrs. Norris came out from around the corner. Hissing as she circled the band. "I heard you, come out. You can't hide", he stared ahead. No one breathed. He turned away in disappointment. James sighed, and acidently stepped on Mrs. Norris's tail. She did a cat scream, and started clawing at his leg. The band tried to chase her off, but that cat was determined. His leg was starting to bleed badly, and Nicole was amazed he hadn't screamed out in pain. At this point she started throwing as many silent jynxes as she could think of on her.   


Henrietta lost it. She grabbed the cat by her neck and ripped her off James' leg. Then, chucked her against the wall. The new found strength shocked Jaqueline and Nicole immensely. James was barely able to stand. Jaqueline had to hold him up. "Mrs. Norris! What barbaric troublemaker did this! I'll, I'll kill 'em!", screeched Filch as he rounded the corner again. The band was in panic mode. The cloak was half thrown off them, at least one body part form each of them out. No time to fix it and James couldn't run. Then, a miracle. Lupin stepped in front, blocking them from view. "Everything alright Filch?", he said.   


"No, someone attacked my cat!"   


"Oh dear. I think I heard footsteps that way if it helps", he pointed in the other direction. Flich grumbled and ran in the direction. "Thanks", said Nicole.   


"Of course", now that they were alone Lupin couldn't keep up his pretense. He fell onto the wall for support. His breathe unsteady and eyes in pain. "We need to get you to the hospital wing", said Henrietta as she took to James' other side.  


"You go", stated Nicole, "I'm going to help Remus"   


Remus tried to say, "No, I'm-I'm-"   


"You can barley stand let alone walk. I'm not letting you go any where alone"   


"You wouldn't get out in time. Please Nicole, reall-"   


"I'll take him", said a voice from behind. Nicole turned around and saw Sirius in human form. She freaked, "What are you doing! If someone saw you-"   


"I know, but you are not leaving the castle at night. Besides, by the time we reach the shack it'll be to late for anyone to leave. And I don't want to hear it from you either Moony, someone has to go with you. Case. Closed", he took Lupin's arm and started to help him down the hall. Nicole stood there very, very worried. Then she remembered the cloak the other three left so carelessly on the floor. "Wait", she called, "Use this", she handed Sirius the cloak. Upon touching, both their faces brightened. "Thank you Nicole", said Lupin in a hushed voice, "Or should I say Bambi?"   


Once they were gone Nicole headed down to the hospital to catch up with the others. If they manage to avoid detention it would be a miracle.


	40. Dementors Suck

Snape is a petty, petty man. We all knew this, but Nicole was even more annoyed than usual by it. Especially when he subbed for Lupin. Granted, it is still part of the curriculum, but really? Now? She guessed it was her inner Harry, because he was also more pissed off this time. Although, that didn't stop the band from saying 'Turn to page 394' in a perfect impression of Snape. Every question he asked only the band raised their hands. He ignored them. Until, he asked what made the disease of lycanthropy so dangerous. "Yes Potter", he sneered.   


"Werewolves are unable to remember anything while in wolf form. However, the wolfsbane potion allows for this to happen so as long as it's brewed properly. So really there's no true danger"   


"I see we have a student on the werewolves side"   


"Well someone has to be", cut in James.   


"I did not call on you Granger. Now, I expect a 3 parchment easy on the difference between a werewolf and an animagus by Monday. Emphasis on _recognizing_ one.", everyone groaned. Then came the first quidditch match. It was supposed to be against Slytherin, but Flint has a 'cold'. Which, is exactly how Henrietta described the excuse. So, they played Hufflepuff. Whether absolutely sucked. Luckily James remembered the water repelling spell. Sirius was sitting with the band in the stands. Definitely excited to see Nicole play. "How can you see anything?", asked Cedric through the noise.   


"Charm. Although, it's not doing much good", she answered.   


"I agree"   


"How's being captain?"   


"Alot of pressure. But, so far alright"   


"I think you'll be fine"   


"Really? Thanks"   


"No problem", she smiled and so did he. Then, the flash of gold. They both went for it. Suddenly, the air became icy and thin. Nicole's breathe could be visible from the ground. _NO_ , she thought/yelled. Her patronus still wasn't coming out. She couldn't fight this. She didn't want it, she couldn't take it. The stands started to scream. Dumbledore was already taking action. Nicole screwed everything and flew as fast as she could. Away from the noise, the crowd, the shipwreck. Someone was calling her name, but she ignored it. The further she got the better she felt. Then, like a brick wall it hit her. _You can't tell me what to do_ , screamed her 13 year old self.   


_I can when your being a dumbass_ , her brother screamed back.   


_I hate you!_  


_Same here!_   


_Go to hell!_   


_I'm not letting you do that to yourself!_   


_Your a monster!_   


_Your a bitch! Just listen for once-_   


_Get bent_   


_Stop being such a-_   


_You know all I-_   


_I'll tell-_   


_You wouldn't dare t-_   


_Don't test me!_   


_Don't test-TRUCK!_ , and then her world collapsed. Her body was frozen. Or, jerking around. She couldn't tell any more. Was she on the ground or still flying? Someone was talking, something about air. All she heard were her harsh words, a-hole, monster, kiss-ass. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry. Please, don't leave me, please._  


_Nicole it's ok, your alright, just breathe please_ , said a different voice. This voice was louder, like he was in her brain. Nothing mattered. She wanted it over. She wanted everything over. _Not Calvin, not Calvn. Please, please, why Calvin? It should have been me, it should have been-_ suddenly her vision cleared. Her heart slowed, and she coughed alot. Grasping for air again. She still wasn't sure where she was, and was suddenly extremely tired. "Nicole? Please say something. Nicole?", asked the voice.   


"Cedric?, she asked.   


"Yeah, it's me. What happened?"   


"Sleep"   


"What?"   


"I'm just, just going to-", everything went black. 


	41. The Voice Named Carl

Nicole woke up with start. So much so she literally jumped up in her bed. "Woah, easy girl", said Jaqueline, "Your alright. We're here. Chill"   


"What happened? I mean I know _what_ happened, but, what happened?", she asked.   


"Dementors descended. At first they were just after Padfoot. But that only lasted a few minutes. Then, they went after everyone else. Dumbledore was pissed. He scared half of them away with just one patronus. McGonagal got the rest", said Henrietta sitting down on Nicole's other side.   


"And then you were missing, and we freaked out. Padfoot freaked out. McGonagal freaked out. Dumbledore freaked out. Even _Snape_ freaked out. No one was allowed to leave. Finally, Cedric flew back with you on his broom. Apparently, he saw you flying away and flew after you. Then, you fell off your broom and he caught you", finished James. He was sitting in front of her.   


"He had to give you mouth to mouth. _Again_ , Nicole. That's the second time in a few months. You haven't done this in years. We need to learn learn a patronus. _Now_ ", commanded Jaqueline.   


"What do you expect me to do? Just go 'oh, I actually want to do this now' and suddenly I'll get a caporial patronus?", snapped Nicole.   


"Oi, don't start with the pushing away shit. It's us remember?", returned James. Nicole clenched her hands into fits. Her tounge ready to spat back a horrible insult. Then she realized she was about to do that to her bests friends, her family. Her hands un-clenched. _But that's what you do to family isn't it? You hurt them. You monster,_ said a voice she hadn't heard in a really long time.

_What is going on_ , demanded Harry.   


_I have anxiety issues. It started when my brother died, when-_  


 _When you murdered him_ , snarled the voice. "Nicki, the voice is back isn't it. The one we named Carl?", asked Henrietta concerned. Nicole nodded, making sure her mouth was shut. They all glanced at each other. "Maybe, we should tell someone. They have potions for this kind of stuff"   


"Oh yeah, tell them I'm having nightmares about my dead brother. Real smart idea", she hissed unable to hold her mouth any longer.   


"I'm only trying to help"   


"Well don't"   


"Fine, have it your way"  


"None of this is my way. Trapped in a bed for a week"   


"It wasn't a week, drama queen"   


"You should talk! Breaking down over a bird!"   


"Don't you _dare_ bring that up"   


"Look whose the drama queen now"   


"Last time I try to help you!"   


"Well that's good news for me, considering the last time you tried to help someone they ended up on their death bed! Always had to make your mother proud right? Well, she's real proud, to be _dead_ ". Henrietta went silent. Het face filled with fury. She got up silently, and then smashed a hole in the wall. "You worthless piece of shit!", she shouted. She lunged for Nicole and James had to hold her back. "After all I've done for you! After everything we've been through you use that to hurt me? I have never once used Calvin against you, you little bitch! _NEVER_! Don't talk to me, don't look at me! I'll strangle you! Let me go James, let me-", he slammed the door to the hall closed.   


Jaqueline, James, and Nicole lived in strained silence for a while. Nicole was so sorry about what she said to Henrietta. She wanted to take it all back. But, the little voice named Carl was back, and everytime he spoke she used her anger at it on someone else. Once in a while she would spat some insult at them, and they would take it. She wanted someone to shout back. To tell her she was horrible. She wanted to hurt. Carl was to strong, and it took her a year and half to get rid of him last time. How long would it take here?   


Harry stayed silent, but she knew he wanted to talk. He felt like this when he was 15. He was this at 15. But, until Carl was gone again Nicole's mind shut out any voice it could, including Harry. When Remus tried to talk to her about the attack, she raged against him to. Called him a monster, that hurt the worst. Finally, she snapped fully at James and Jaqueline. They fought back with vallance. They told her to talk to them when she was done being an ass. She had no one left to talk to. Except, Padfoot.   


Their fight came during the Hogsmeade trip. She stayed behind, alone in the tower. He risked being in a human form because he was extremely worried about Nicole. "What is going on with you? What happened when the dementors attacked? You can tell me you know", he asked.   


"Really? I hadn't thought of that. Thanks for the words of wisdom"   


"You really want to snap at me? You already drove off your friends"   


"Again, I hadn't noticed. So glad your here to point these things out to me"   


"Nicole, enough. Look, I can't tell what's happening in your head. Please, just tell me"   


"You don't get to play the parent card with me. No one does"   


"Is that what's this is about?"   


"Not all my problems come from my parents death. Not like you"   


"Excuse me?"   


"You heard me!"   


"What is wrong with you?   


"You really want to know?"   


"Not so much any more, actually!"   


"Great, just run away from your responsiblity! _Exactly_ like you did for my parents!"   


"That's, that's not how it happened! It my wasn't fault!"   


"Of corse it was your fault! Just like Calvin's death was mine! Were exactly the same! Two murders trying to excuse their actions!"   


"What? Whose Calvin?", Nicole froze. She said that out loud. "Nicole, is this what's this is about?" She couldn't take it. She ran. "Nicki!" She ran down the hall faster then her legs could carry her. As far as she could go. Tears stung her eyes. _If it wasn't for you your brother would be alive! It's your fault! You killed him! Your horrible and heartless! He wasn't the monster, you were!,_ shouted Carl. Then she stopped in an empty hall no one ever entered. She screamed, at the top of her lungs, into the void. Then, she collapsed onto the floor. A mess of tears and hair. "M-my, f-fault. It's, it's all, all my fault", she stuttered, shaking. "Nicole?", asked a quiet voice. She ignored it. "Merlin's beard, Nicki, what happened? I, I know you don't want to se-", she cut Lupin off. She hugged him so tight her hands hurt. Her crying muffled on his shoulder. "Hey, it's ok. It's ok. Shhh", he soothed whilst stroking her hair.  


"Moony! You found her!"   


"Wait your-"   


"Yes I know, stupid idea. But she was just getting worse and worse. None of the band talks to her anymore. I thought maybe, maybe I could help. Like, like I'm supposed to"   


"I, I can't really argue with that. Here, just", then Srius wrapped his arms around her as well. Together thay sat there until Nicole calmed down. "You alright?", asked Remus. Nicole nodded.   


"I'm, I'm sorry. About everything I said, to the both of you. It was mean and wrong, I, I just-", and then she explained her whole anxiety issue thing. And the voice the band named Carl. And that when it was in her head she took her anger out on anyone who tried to help. How she thought it was gone, and the last dementor attack brought it back. They listened whole heatedly. After she was done, they hugged again. "It makes me really happy you feel safe enough with us to yell at us when you need to yell", said Sirius softly. For the first time in a while, she smiled.


	42. The Marauders Return, Kinda

The first thing she did was apologize to Jaqueline and James. They were in the library. "I'm done being an ass", she said meekly.   


"Took you long enough", grumbled Jaqueline.   


"I'm so sorry"   


"We handling this like adults? And together?", asked James.   


"Yes, definitely"   


"Carl?"   


"He's gone, I think. I haven't heard it in a while"   


"Good for you. I missed you, ya know", said Jaqueline as she dragged Nicole down into a hug. "I missed you to"   


"Hey I found a series based off of-oh", said Henrietta as stood next to James.   


"I'm a horrible, horrible, human being and completely deserve to be ignored for the rest of my life. Bringing that up, _especially_ the way I did, was completely and horribly wrong. If you had done that about the shipwreck, I would have written you off as a friend. So, I don't expect you to forgive me. But, can I just say that I've missed you and will do what ever it takes to be your friend again", begged Nicole. Henrietta sat down next to James, thinking.   


"Lose a quidditch match to Slytherin?", she suggested.   


"Anything else?"   


"Hufflepuff"   


"Done", _W_ _oah, woah, woah. Your sorry, just not THAT sorry_ , said Harry suddenly.   


_Nice to have you back_  


 _Yeah, yeah. Tell her deals off_  


"I hope you know Harry's flipping out right now"   


"As is Ron", sighed Jaqueline, "And honestly me to. Can't you just make her dress like a chicken for a day? That would be less painful"   


"Thank Draco. He suggested it", smirked Henrietta. _THAT SLIMY GIT!_ , Shouted Harry along with some other insults. Nicole cringed and massaged her head. Jaqueline did the same, so obviously Ron was just as mad. "Why did you have to say that?", complained Jaqueline. Henrietta kept smirking, James sighed, rolled his eyes, and kept reading the book Henrietta had gotten. Jaqueline and Nicole sat there trying to shut Ron and Harry up.   


The rest of the day was great. Nicole felt so happy to have her friends back. Harry as well, even if it wasn't the same. Best of all came just after dinner. "Oi, Nicki", whispered Fred from behind a door, "Come here". She listened. Fred and New Ginny were in an empty classroom.   


"We've had"   


"The most wicked"   


"Idea for you"   


"Oh?", asked Nicole suspiciously.   


"So, you know who the Marauders are, right?", asked New Ginny.   


"Yes..."   


"Well, we have something they made"   


"And we've decided"   


"It's only right"   


"That we give it to you", and with that they handed over the map. Nicole grinned from ear to ear. "Of corse", said Fred, "There is one catch"   


"What is it?"   


"You tell us who they are", grinned New Ginny.   


"Ah. Well, Prongs would be my dad, Moony Professor Lupin, Padfoot my cat of corse, and Wormtail a horrid traitor we never speak of"   


"Your dad was _Prongs_?   


"Now you know where I get my dramatic flare", she flipped her hair and was off. Immediately she headed to her secluded dorm. On her bed, she opened the map, and began, "I solemnly swear to be better then the marauders in mischief"   


_Mr. Padfoot says you wish_  


 _And Mr. Prongs would like to know why your not opening the map the right way since you just saw it 5 minutes ago._  


"Miss Bambi says she wanted to see what it was like to have a conversation with you"   


_Mr. Moony would like to point out Miss Bambi does all the time_  


"Miss Bambi says this is slightly more fun"   


_Mr. Padfoot asks how you get him up into your dorm since no boys are allowed_  


"Miss Bambi says your a dog when you are"   


_Mr. Wormtail wants to know why they let a dog into the school, no offense to Mr. Padfoot_  


_Mr. Padfoot takes full offense_   


"Miss Bambi says I told all the teachers Mr. Padfoot's a cat, and since no other student says otherwise they can't do a thing about it. And, Dumbledore also says he's a cat"   


_Mr. Prongs says he is truly proud, and that is hilarious_  


_Mr. Moony wants to ask how schools going?_  


"Miss Bambi says schools fine, and the new DADA teacher is the only one who hasn't tried to kill her"   


_Mr. Wormtail is appalled someone tried to kill Miss Bambi_  


"Miss Bambi has issues with Mr. Wormtail, since he's one of those people"  


_Mr. Padfoot says WHAT_  


 _Mr. Prongs says WORMTAIL?_  


_Mr. Moony would like Miss Bambi to elaborate_  


 _Mr. Wormtail is really sorry_  


"Hey Nicki, where you been?", asked Jaqueline as she entered.   


"Look what the twins gave me", she respond.   


Jaqueline's eyes went wide, "Oo, can I join? Hello, I'm Miss Thumper"   


_Mr. Moony says hello_  


 _Mr. Prongs would like to go back to the Mr. Wormtail trying to kill Miss Bambi part_  


"Miss Thumper says he betrayed everyone and joined forces with Voldemort"   


"Miss Bambi says he would be in Azkaban right now if Mr. Wormtail wasn't so slippery"   


_Mr. Wormtail is apologizing alot right now_  


_Mr. Padfoot is screaming YOU DIRTY ROTTEN TRAITOR_  


_Mr. Prongs is screaming AND I LET YOU INTO MY HOME_   


_Mr. Moony is sad and confused_  


_Mr. Prongs wants to speak to Remus Lupin and or Sirius Black_  


"Miss Bambi says ok...", they both shrugged and Nicole grabbed the cloak.   


"Have fun. Good night", said Jaqueline. Nicole headed down to Lupin's office, careful not to close the map, and found Remus writing something while Padfoot tries his best to distract him. "Evening", she said taking off the cloak. Remus jumped a little.   


"Nicki, what are you doing here?"   


"I'm under orders"   


"From?"   


"Prongs", she placed the map on his desk. Mr. Moony says congratulations on the job   


_Mr. Prongs says WHAT IN MERLIN'S BEARD HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING?_  


 _Mr. Padfoot says Mr. Prongs should leave him out of it or Mr. Padfoot will corrupt his child_  


"Miss Bambi says it's to late for that"   


"Remus Lupin would like to know what exactly is going on and how Miss Bambi got this"   


"Miss Bambi says magic and then makes jazz hands"   


"Remus Lupin is starting to get a headache"   


"Miss Bambi says she'll leave you guys to it, but if she doesn't get the map back tomorrow you'll regret it"   


_Mr. Padfoot says you can't prank the prank masters_  


"Miss Bambi does a slow miniacle laugh", and then she left.


	43. A Patronus For the Holiday

Christmas was great per usual. And, Nicole got the Firebolt. This time it came with a note, which said:

FROM MOONY AND PADFOOT. HAPPY CHRISTMAS BAMBI

Nicole had a huge smile. The Weasley sweaters were on point this year. And Nicole loved snuggling with Crookshanks. James had gotten a package that he refused to let anyone see the contents. This drove the others nuts. Nicole and Jaqueline played some chess, Jaqueline won, again. Nicole literally flipped over the board. Then they went and decorated Lupin's office for when he got back. It was all red and green, and they put a pile of presents in the corner. Including, his own Weasley sweater (they even got one for Padfoot)   


Dinner was great. Snape was pissed. Trelawney was a nut. They had fun. That night, though, they had settled to get their patronus' sorted out. They hid in the room of requirement, and went to work. "Expecto Patronum!", shouted Jaqueline for the hundredth time, "ExPECto PatroNUM"   


"All I wanted was one night of sleep", complained James.   


"EXpecTO PaTROnum"   


"Just one"   


"ExPECTO PATROnum"   


"One freaking night"   


"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"   


"Ok, Jack. Take a break", sighed Henrietta.   


"You want to try?"   


"Might as well"   


"Be my guest", Henrietta stood up.   


She closed her eyes and tried again, "Expecto Patronum", nothing. She took a deep breathe thought for a moment, smiled, and tried again, "Expecto Patronum!" There it was. In all it's glory. An glowing white weasel. Or ferret. It was more of a weasel, but Nicole REALLY wanted it to be a ferret. "Nice one", smiled James, "What memory did you use?"   


"My last birthday back home"   


"Oh, that was a fun day. Oo, wait, I think I got mine now", said Nicole. She hopped up and prepared herself. Her memory was the day she became friends with the others, "Expecto Patronum!" Out of her wand came a roaring lioness, with antlers and a white tailed deer, tail. That was confusing.   


"Ok, what?", said Jaqueline and Nicole without missing a beat.   


"Looks like the plot wants us to have the same patronuses as the golden trio", deduced James.   


"So we'll have ours, and whoever we have's patronus?", asked Jaqueline.   


"Looks like it. Why don't you go Jaqueline"   


"Ok, Expecto Patronum!", nothing, "Expecto Patronum!", still nothing, "EXPECTO PATRONUM", then out burst the Jack Russell Terrior, with a huge lion's mane, and it's roar.  


"Ours connect!", yelled Nicole and Jaqueline. Then they high fived.  


"I don't know if I'm jealous or happy mines not like that", stated Henrietta as she pointed to the two patronus that were half trying to play and half trying to kill each other, "James?". James was visibly nervous. It took him another 20 minutes before finally getting his. An otter with wings. "Badass", commented Nicole.   


"What memory?", asked Jaqueline.   


"Oh uh, the day, that, we, kicked Clide Smarttin's ass?", he said slowly. Nicole knew it was a lie, but let it go.   



	44. Time Jump, Sorta

The next few months were just the wild ride that was the band's current life. Their prank war with Snape was escalating greatly. The highlight in Nicole's mind was when she got to explain what a nickname is. Quoted exactly from the books. And, because of this conflict Snape was actually cheerier in class. So, no one was even attempting to stop them.   


Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup. Of course, there was the one game where Nicole had to let Hufflepuff win, which nearly killed Wood. But other than that no other team was even _close_ to their point accumulation. Per usual, they partied hard that night. The band also started a weekly game of exploding snap with New George, Luna, and Neville. Neville and Luna were winning. Jaqueline and New George were at the bottom, since they kept arguing over cards.   


Lupin and Padfoot were in greatly better spirits. And, Nicole even started to house hunt with them. The plan was to all move in together, once they found the rat. But, that wasn't there focus right now. She kept insisting they return the map, and Remus kept insisting they did. This frustrated Nicole. He just kept on his mischief smile. That made Nicole more frustrated.   


Finally, finals showed up. The obstacle corse was obviously the favorite. Jaqueline took 20 minutes to rid herself of the boggart. Apparently, it took the shape of an Olympian judge and he kept telling her all the ways she was ineligible to play in the Olympics. She was so pissed she had decided to start playing soccer again, even though they were in the wizarding world and there was no way it could work.   


"Well, arithmancy finals were the easiest ever", said Nicole as she and Jaqueline sat in the common room at night. Neither wanted to sleep.  


"Muggle Studies was easier. We went to London for a few hours", said Jaqueline.  


"That sounds fun"   


"Definitely. And th-"   


"Oh good your up", said Pavarti as she came down the stairs. Her eyes were unusually dull, "Lavendar and I were having a conversation and we wanted a second opinion"   


"Alright"   


"During the divination final Professor Trelawney gave a, _prophecy_ "   


"Oh?", said Nicole nervously.   


"Yes. We were trying to decipher what it could mean. Mind taking a look? I have it written down", she handed them a peice of parchment saying:

BY THE STRIKE OF 2 THE ONE WHO BETRAYED HIS FRIENDS AT HOGWARTS WILL RETURN. THE MASTER'S SERVANT HAS MADE SERVANT OF THE RAT. HE COMES WHERE THEY SEE THE STARS  


Nicole and Jaqueline looked at each other. "Well, it looks like to me that someone coming at 2. But, I'm not taking divination so I really couldn't tell", commented Jaqueline. Parvati smiled and stumbled back to the dorm. "What time is it?", asked Nicole.   


"1:51"   


"Come on, we have to get to the astronomy tower"   


"What about the cloak? Or the others?"   


"No time!", called Nicole as she dashed out of the portrait hole. Jaqueline was right behind her. They ran down the halls not caring how much noise they made. Finally, they reached the tower. Silently, Nicole crouched behind a wall. Jaqueline crept out from behind it. Whispering, she said, "Right now it's em-"   


"Stupefy!", shouted an airy voice. Nicole jumped up to defend Jaqueline, she blocked one shot before getting hit herself. The rest was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can u figure out what's up with Pavarti? Answers will be given in a later chapter.


	45. Dementors and Moons

Nicole felt sore all over. "Nicki, Wake up", asked Jaqueline. Nicole really didn't want to, but something told her this was important. Then, the recent events came flooding back. "You alright?", she asked.  


"Yeah, you?"   


"Yeah", Nicole opened her eyes and saw they were in a dingy rotteing house. There were several claw Mark's on the wall. She knew where they were. And, then she saw her hands tied to the wall. "We're tied up in the shrieking shack aren't we?".   


"Yes, yes we are", sighed Jaqueline. Then they swore. "Can we stand?"   


"Maybe", then, through some effort, they got up. They were still, however, tied to the wall. "There has to be a way we can cut through this"   


"Uh, can you reach that shard?"   


"I think, if I, just, nope not that way, ok, how about, and, almost, got it"   


"Great. Here, I'll cut you lose", Jaqueline then began to cut at the ropes around Nicole's hands. She was able to get one free when a sound was heard. They both froze. There was barking and footsteps. Animal footstep. Large animal foot steps. _Oh no,_ thought Nicole. "Don't make a sound", she mouthed to Jaqueline. Then, Padfoot entered the room. After him came Moony. Both seemed generally happy. And then, he saw them. Moony let out a small growl. Despite all odds, Nicole kept her breathe steady.   


Padfoot then saw them. He was immediately worried. Moony kept growling. Padfoot tried to distract him, but it wasn't working. But, he stayed on the other side of the room. The tension could be cut with a knife. Suddenly, several large pops went off and Moony lost it. He jumped at them with leaps and bounds. Padfoot tackled him out of the way. Jaqueline had managed to cut Nicole free. "Go! Get out of here!", she shouted over the fight.  


"No, not without you!", shouted back Nicole as she started cutting at her ropes. The pair reentered, Moony bit Nicole's leg and she fought a scream.   


Padfoot was on him again. They rolled off to the side. Nicole's leg was on fire but she ignored it. She only had one hand left, the fight was getting close. Then, done, but, she was to late. Moony had come full round and lunged for Jaqueline. Nicole shoved her out of the way, taking Moony full force. His claws slashed at her back. His teeth sunk into it. She couldn't fight the screams any more. Trying her best to kick and struggle, she screamed sharply. Then his force slowed, until it stopped. She was dropped onto the ground. Moony was crying, and he stumbled into the other room.   


Padfoot followed. Jaqueline immediately got to Nicole, "Holy-"   


"Stand. Me. Up", Nicole said through clenched teeth.   


"What?"   


"Jack, Stand. Me. Up", and she did. Steadying herself, she leaned as little as possible on Jaqueline. She put on a steady face, and steadied her breathe. Her leg was still burning, now her back was shredded. She tried to hide her leg as much she could. The back was much easier to hide. That's when she noticed the sun had risen. And, the soft cries from the other room, and Sirius's soothing voice. "You want to go?", asked Jaqueline. Nicole nodded. They didn't have time to move, because that's when the pair stepped out. Lupin was in clothes, but they were completely tattered. The only peice Nicole could make out was a huge over coat.   
You could see the pain on his face. It broke Nicole, and Harry. Mostly Harry. _Merlin's beard, oh Remus,_ he said. "What are you two doing here?", asked Sirius.   


"We found Pettigrew", answered Jaqueline.  


"What? Really?"   


"Yeah, he knocked us out and dumped us here. Ass"   


"Nic-Nicole. Are, are you alright?", asked Lupin.   


"Oh yeah, I'm fine", she lied.   


"I, your, your leg"   


"It's not that bad really. Barley a scratch"   


"Can you even walk?"   


"Of corse I can"   


"Are you sure?", asked Sirius.   


"Positive", just as she said this some blood dripped from her back.  


"Nicki, turn around"   


"Why?"   


"I want to see your back"   


"It's a back. Nothing special, case closed. So-"   


"Jack, turn her around"   


"Jack do not turn her around"   


"Nicole please"   


"What? Look, I'm, I'm fine. I, I'm just, just going t-to-", she fell onto her knees, which really hurt.   


"Nicole!", the others all shouted at the same time. Jaqueline slowly laid her down on her stomach. She felt Sirius put his hands around her, and saw Lupin back up to the otherside of the room, shaking. "We need to get you to the hospital wing", said Jaqueline.  


Since they all saw her injuries, she didn't protest. Jaqueline stood her up and helped her limp out. Sirius stayed behind for Lupin. They headed out through the passage, into the cool dawn. "Holy, Nicole?", declared James as he and Henrietta descended upon them.   


"You found us!", said Jaqueline, "How?"  


"This", he pulled out the map.   


"Where was _that_?", asked Nicole.   


"I might have gotten it at Christmas. Remus thought I was the only one responsible enough to keep it"   


"And don't worry, I already hit him for not telling", assured Henrietta.   


"Good", grumbled Jaqueline.   


"Anyway", continued James, "Look who else we found?", he pulled out a jar that held a very unconscious Wormtail.   


"Nice one", smiled Nicole.   


"Yeah, he's gonna be out for about 6 hours. And, when he wakes up he's going to love spilling his every secret", and then Henrietta pulled out an empty vile Nicole recognized from Snape's cupboard. Veritaserum. That made her smile wider. She and Jaqueline then explained their most recent adventure. To which Henrietta insisted they get Nicole to the hospital wing immediately. James felt the same. Then, it suddenly chilled. "Uh-oh", commented Henrietta. Wind was picking up, and it was silent.   


"Why are you still here?", asked Lupin as he and Srius emerged from the passage. "Something's up", said James as he stared at the sky. Nicole was really starting to feel her wounds now. The thought of them never healing popped into her head. That's when she knew. And, Srius screaming also clued her in. The Dementors were on them now. She and Jaqueline were without wands. Henrietta fought off 3 with her patronus and James fought off 4. The army was not scared off by this. Slowly the sounds of the shipwreck started to pile up. Nicole felt her lungs pause. The shacking started. Suddenly she was dropped to the ground. She couldn't see anyone or anything, just the floating glass and dried blood in her hair. Her brother was getting crushed at the wheel.   


She tried screaming but it was no use. Someone was screaming, but not her. A glowing light appeared in her vision. It cleared her veiw enough to see the dementor leaning down over Sirius. "NO", she shouted as she used her last bit of strength to push him out. The dementor was on her now. It lowered it's head.   


_Your a monster!_  


_I hate you!_   


_Get bent!,_ came her angry words. The car kept spinning and spinning.   


_You can't tell me what to do!_  


_Leave me alone!_   


_Why don't you just die!_   


_No, no, no, no_ , she cried. She didn't want to hear the words any more. She didn't want to crash again. She didn't want any of it. She wanted it to end. She just wanted _everything_ to end. No more pain, no more screams, _no more_. And for a blissful second, it all started to slip away. She started to feel emotionless, empty. She was clear. She was safe. Then, something like white fire burned it all away. "No", she choked as the blackness took her away.


	46. Happy Ending

It took Nicole a while to remember she wasn't at home. This whole passing out thing was really starting to piss her off. She groaned, trying to remeber what had led to it this time. "Hey, your alright. I got you", said a calm, soothing voice.   


"R-remus?", she asked barley above a whisper.   


"Yes, I'm here", he was holding her hand.   


"Where's, where's S-Sri-"   


"I'm over here", said Srius. He was holding the other hand. She opened her eyes slightly. She was still in the hospital wing. "Wha-what happened?", she asked, "I mean, I know _what_ happened. But, but, after that-"   


"We went back to the castle and got things straightened out"   


"And, and that means..."   


"Sirius has been cleared. Pettigrew was convicted. He's being held in the astronomy tower right now. Would have been taken sooner, but Dumbledore refuses any Dementors within 50 ft of the property. So, we have to wait until the Ministry can send Aurors to-", Remus got cut off.   


"Wait, he's, your free?", she asked hopefully. Sirius nodded. Nicole smiled wider then she had in days. They stayed with her for the rest of the week. Well, Remus still had classes, but other then that they both stayed. The band kept trying to sneak in, since no visitors were allowed. Srius and Lupin admired their commitment, it reminded them of back when they did this. But, Pomfrey was prudent about visitors until she was sure Nicole was fine. First the scars had to sort of heal, since they wouldn't fully. Then, they had to make sure Nicole was not a werewolf.   


She also kept shoving chocolate down her throat. Which, Nicole would appreciate if she was ever actually hungry when it happened. She nearly threw up the one time, then Srius put his foot down. Finally, after a long week in bed, she was cleared for the last day of school. Sirius had gone to buy the house they settled on. Lupin was packing up his office, because despite Nicole's protests, he would not be staying on for another year. The band met her, and nearly broke her ribs in the hug.   


"Choking, death, going black", she coughed. They released her after that.   


"How are you?", asked James.   


"Great, actually. So glad this whole thing is over"   


"Me too. You know, this used to be my favorite book. Now that I've lived it though..." , trailed Jaqueline.  


"Could have been worse", came in Henrietta.   


"Very. Hey, look", pointed James behind them. Nicole turned around to see the group of aurors leading Pettigrew down the hall in chains. Nicole went up to the guy in charge, "Excuse me. Can I say something real quick?" The guy reluctantly shook his head. He moved aside so Pettigrew and Nicole were eye to eye. Using her good leg, she kicked him in the crouch. "Next time you try to kill me, that will be a knife", she promised. Then the band walked away.


	47. The Last Adventure

The feast was as great as usual. That night Nicole was buzzing. Harry to. Finally, _finally_ was something going to end right. The next morning they were practically bouncing. The only thing left to do was _actually_ get on the train. But, before that happened, she got called to Dumbledore's office. "Good Morning Nicole", he greeted as she entered. Sitting in front of his desk was Remus and Sirius. They looked upset. Nicole was worried. "What's going on?", she asked suspiciously.   


"Nicole, we've, we've made a decision", said Lupin.   


"Yes. We, we think that it's best if you stay with your Aunt and Uncle, for now", finished Sirius.   


"What", she responded devastated.   


"We'll explain later. Right now, just know it's for the best. We're really sorry", responded Lupin.   


"We'll come visit", Srius tried to lighten the mood. Dumbledore was silent, and he definitely looked like he already regretted this. But, still said nothing. Harry was still-cast. He couldn't believe this. Nicole wasn't much better. She knew exactly why this was happening to. _Dumbledore is right, the protection spell needs to be as strong as possible_ , he said. That just made Nicole mad. She was done listening to the plot. "No", she stated flatly.  


"What?", said Lupin shocked.   


"No. I'm not going back. You can't make me"   


"No one's-"   


"Yes you are. Or at least trying to. I don't care about the reasons. Protection spell or no protection spell. There's nothing you can do to make me stay there"   


This time Dumbledore spoke up, "Nicole-"   


"She said no Albus", said McGonagal from behind. No one knew she was there, "And where I come from that means _no_."   


"Minerva, please"   


"Where does it say you can stick your noise in her life Albus? This isn't up to you or me. Now, Miss Potter I believe you have a train to catch. And, Remus and Srius have a portkey waiting for them. Plus, we're late for tea", and with that she escorted Nicole out. On the train, she told the others how it all went down.   


"She actually said that?", asked James.   


"Yeah", responded Nicole.   


"To Dumbledore?"   


"Yes"   


"McGonagal really is a badass"   


"So, you really are moving in with Sirius and Remus?", asked Henrietta.   


"Despite the plot knife's best efforts, yes, yes I am", confirmed Nicole.   


"We excited for next year?", asked Jaqueline.  


"You mean the year I die? No, no I'm not"   


"Yeah, but we get the yule ball, and the death maze, and aren't renovations supposed to end next year?"   


"Yeah yeah"   


"Well, we have one more thing to do before this year officially ends", entered James. Then someone knocked on the door. "Hold on", James pulled out the time turner. The other's eyes all went wide. "Really?", asked Henrietta.   


"I promised a ride", and with that they all went on a short time travel adventure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't think it was clear enough,that knock was the future band. Already done with year 3! Year 4 is on it's way...


	48. Recap

Nicole gasped in the dark. Not because of her dream, that wasn't the problem. She gasped at the burning sensation on her head. It was so much more worse then the pain she felt first year. Taking extremely deep breaths, she kneaded her scar. As fast as the sharp pain had came, it dulled into a constant throb. That she could live with. She layed back down, arms outstretched on the bed, panting. She tried to peice together the flashes of Voldemort's meeting she got. He was already at the Riddle house. Barty had already set whatever plan they had in motion. Riddle was weak, very weak. He felt the pain of losing 5 out of 7 horcruxes.   


_Lucky we were able to get rid of the cup last week_ , said Harry.   


_Very, thank goodness for Tonks_ , she responded. They of corse were referring to the band's most recent adventure. With Tonks' help, they were able to break into Bellatrix's vault. The cup had the crap stabbed out of it. It was the first one Nicole had been affected by, but she had managed to not pass out. Back to the present, Nicole kept searching through the flashes. Her connection with him was weak now. There was something that kept standing out to her, Barty was definitely hiding something from Riddle.   


The trick was figuring out what, and why he would hide it since his devotion to Riddle was all he had left. It frightened Nicole more than anything. Once her scar had finally stopped, she reasoned there was nothing more she could do that night. So, she gave up and tried to sleep. Her mind wandered to the last few months. Life with Remus and Srius was great. Hedwig loved it more then her, surprisingly. It was nice to have things that actually fit, food all the time, and to feel completely safe.   


They had a place near the woods. Secluded, but close enough to town. And Tonks was around much more often. Especially to just see Remus. That made Nicole extremely happy, she 100% shipped Remadora. And Wolfstar, which made her and James argue about it alot. _You know, one of these days your going to have to explain all these ships. For example, what in Merlin's beard is Drapple?_ , asked Harry.   


_Drapple is glorious. Don't question the drapple_  


_I'm not, I'm questioning the Drarry_  


_You uncultured swine!_   


_You ship Hinny, why do you ship this then?_   


_Because love is love and some people fit the same amount other people do_   


_That makes no sense_   


_Nothing does_ , finished Nicole.


	49. We Begin

"Breakfast is ready!", called Nicole from the kitchen. She couldn't help but smirk at the idea of her grandmother seeing her cooking daily meals. She was always that kid who some how managed to burn _water_. Despite her grandmother's best efforts. Today was the Quidditch World Cup, and Nicole couldn't be more excited. James was going to arrive there with the Weasleys, so she wouldn't see any one until the match. Sirius came downstairs all perky per usual. Lupin came down grumbling and half asleep. Nicole woke up the same way, but seeing as it was almost noon...   


"Morning Nicki", said Sirius, "What's on the menu today?"   


"The best breakfast ever. Waffles and a crap ton of bacon"   


"Coffee", growled Lupin. She pointed to his usual mug, already filled. He downed it in 5 seconds. Nicole cringed, the coffee was black. "When did you cut your hair?", asked Remus.   


"This morning. I was bored. You like?", said Nicole.   


"I think you should have layered it", commented Sirius.   


"Yeah well, probably won't last a week"   


"You sound like your mother"   


"I thought dad was the one with magically unruly hair?"   


"He was", cut in Remus, "But Lily was the one who cut it. Gave up 6 months in"   


"She held out that long?"   


"She was a stubborn one"   


"True. So, your girlfriend coming today?"   


"Tonks and I are not in a romantic relationship. We are just _friends_."   


"Mate, it's sad when you lie to us. It's just pathetic when you lie to yourself", stated Sirius as he got his second waffle. Finally came time for the cup. They apperated there of corse. Got to wander around the camp site for a while. And, even ran into Cedric and his dad. "Nicki!", he greeted with a wave.   


"Hey Ced!", she responded.   


"Ah, hello there. And you would be?", asked his dad.   


"Nicole, sir"   


"Nicole, Nicole _Potter_?"   


"Yeah, that's my name. Why don't you guys go ahead?"   


"You sure?", asked Remus.   


"Oh, look, look. _Food_. Can we go? Can we go?", said Sirius excitedly, he even waved his butt like there were a tail attached. Remus smiled and sighed as he let Srius drag him over.   


"Well, I'll be", continued Amos, "Well, Ced's told us all about you, of corse. Said your a real demon on a broom. You can imagine how I reacted to that game you played last year. I said to him- Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will... you saved _Nicole Potter_! Can you imagine?"   


"Dad...", said Cedric suddenly very uncomfortable. Amos was suddenly distracted by a few of his work companions and ran off, "I'm sorry about that"   


"Yeah, well. I'm kinda used to that sort of thing"   


"Really? That's, well, sad"   


"Yes, it is"   


"Hey, if you ever need a break from that, I'm always free"   


"I'll keep that in mind. See ya later"   


"Bye", he waved. Nicole headed off to find the Weasley's tent in hopes that she didn't miss lunch. Apparently, though, word got out she was at the campsite. She was stopped about every 5 minutes for a picture, or a hand shake. By the time she reached the tent, lunch was over. "Nicki! Where've you been?", asked Jaqueline.   


"Turns out, I'm famous", she responded with a huff.   


"Ugh, your fans have really slowed down there appreciation times", groaned James as he sat down next to her.   


"That happens alot?", asked Sirius.   


"Unfortunately", sighed Nicole.   


"Ah, Nicole. Great to see you. Have you eaten anything?", asked Mr. Weasley.   


"Not for lunch, no"   


"Good thing I kept a plate warm. Molly would kill me if I let you go hungry"


	50. The Quidditch World Cup, Round 2

Nicole was still amazed that Mr. Weasley was able to get two extra tickets this time around. Anyway, the veiw from the box was great. She, Jaqueline, and James took the seats in the front row. Saving room for Henrietta, who would be arriving soon. Nicole couldn't wait to see her. She wasn't able to get a single letter to her this summer, neither could Jaqueline. James had managed a few, but that ended after June. All the more reason they needed this over this year.   


"...Shapkata mu e po-golyama ot mozŭka mu", Nicole overheard Sirius say. She turned around, apparently he was translating Fudge, since the Bulgarian Minister was playing the "no english" card. That brought up a fun memory from the one time her brother was pulled over. "When did you learn Bulgarian?", she asked.   


"Started when I was about 5. Dear old mumzie made me. Je parle aussi couramment le français"   


"Was that _French_?", said Remus surprised. 

"Sexy non?"   


"Er, uh...", stuttered Remus. Nicole grinned.   
"Ah! Lucious! Wonderful for you to join us", called Fudge. Finally, Henrietta arrived. She smiled and waved. The other three waved back, James was a little too enthusiastic. Narcissa scowled, and was about to say something to Henrietta, but before she could Henrietta said very loudly, "I'm going to sit with the girl that stopped you-know-who" Now, they had to keep their mouths shut. Henrietta plopped down between Nicole and James.   


"I don't believe it. You _actually_ put effort into your hair. And, it doesn't totally suck", she said immediately.   


"Thanks", Nicole said while rolling her eyes. Then Henrietta winked. She turned to James, "New glasses?"   


"Oh, uh, yeah, they are", stammered James.   


"Their nice. Much more, uh, yeah", they both turned away, looking quite awkward. Silence lasted for a few seconds. "So, how's the summer been?", asked Jaqueline. Just as Henrietta opened her mouth to respond the match started. First out, the veelas. No one in the box was affected this time. Although, Jaqueline did become a little transfixed. Then the leprechauns, and finally, the game. It was interesting to actually see it, even if the band new it's outcome. The whole way through Sirius and the Bulgarian Minister were badmouthing Fudge, it was kinda hilarious.


	51. The Attack

Nicole didn't remeber the death eater attack being this bad. Not even Harry did. The people being played with in the air were muggles _and_ muggleborns. A whole heard of people, just, it just, Nicole couldn't even describe it in her head. She was mortified. Needless to say, that as they ran they grabbed onto James tightly. They had all lost the others. All they could do was run into the woods and wait. Henrietta found them immediately. "Your alive!", she called as she crushed James' spine, "When I saw more then the original 4 people in the air, I, I had to know you were ok"   


"Yeah, no, I'm, I'm fine. We're all fine. I'm glad your alright", responded James.   


"Well of corse I'm alright, the Malfoys hasn't pissed Voldemort off yet"   


"Your friends with Nicole, that's an automatic death wish", said Jaqueline.   


"Thanks Jack", said Nicole sarcastically.   


"Do you think it's over?"   


"I don't know", said James as he looked off into the woods. Then, a twig snapped. They all pulled out their wands, ready. And, out of a bush stumbled Luna and New George. "George!", declared Jaqueline as she rushed him into a hug, "Are you alright? What about everyone else?"   


"Dad, Charlie, and Bill planned on trying to help the officials. But, then we lost you guys and everyone started freaking out. One of the masked men tried to burn our tent. Dad told us to run as he, Lupin, and Sirius tried to deal with it. I ended up with the twins. We ran off into the crowd and I ran into Luna. We were all headed to the woods when this huge fire split us up. And, here we are", he said.   


"Well, if your going to attend a game you might as well attend the one everyone regrets", chimed in Luna. They all sat down in silence for a while. Until,   


"Nicole? Jaqueline? James?", called Remus.   


"George! Luna!", yelled Mr. Weasley.   


"Over here!", yelled back James. From behind a tree came Srius, Mr. Weasley, and Remus. There was alot of hugging as the parental figures finally found them. "I'm so glad your alright", said Srius.   


"Yes. Luna, your father was hoping we would take you home. George, Jaqueline, were leaving now", said Mr. Weasley.   


"Yes, and James your apperateing with us", commented Remus.   


"What about Henrietta?", asked James.  


"I believe your mother is waiting on the otherside of the camp ground", grumbled Sirius. He also grumbled something Nicole couldn't hear, and Remus elbowed him. Henrietta gave a weak smile and headed off towards the direction Narcissa was in. After that, they all made the journey home.


	52. A Quote 4 Years to Late

"Your buying me a dress", stated Jaqueline matter of factly as she sat down next to Nicole on the train.   


"Ok", she responded.   


"Is it just me or is the dress worse then the dress robes?"   


"It's worse", confirmed Henrietta as she put away her book.   


"The wizarding government sucks", grunted James as he angrily put down the copy of the Daily Prophet about the Quidditch Cup, _again_.   


"Honestly, that's the thousandth time you've read that thing", complained Jaqueline.   


"Well, the wizarding government sucks"   


"Your just now realizing this?", commented Nicole.   


"You know what I mean. Ugh, look at this. If Skeeter wasn't the prick she was people wouldn't even _know_ that wizards along with muggles were being attacked. Ridiculous!"   


"Just put it on the list and fix it when your Minister"   


"Who said I'm going to be Minister?"   


"I do, so, it's binding"   


"Alright, but one of you two have to be my head Aurror"   


"Done deal, see you in my office", said Jaqueline with a grin.   


"Excuse me, who said your going to be head Aurror?", gawked Nicole.   


"I did, so it's binding"   


"I'm sorry, how many dark wizards have you faced?"   


"Same as you. Love touches and horcruxes don't count"   


"Well, it will when at the end of this year I single handily defeat Voldemort"   


"You are not playing the Potter card"   


"Have you met Nicole? She never _not_ plays the Potter card", cut in Henrietta.   


"Well, I'm gonna start playing the Weasley card"   


"Ha. What Weasley card?"   


"Oh shove it"   


"My father will here about this!", they all sneered at the same time. With, a very accurate impression of Draco. Then they burst into laughter for the rest of the ride to school.


	53. Un-Plot Twist

"What!", yelled Nicole along with Jaqueline, Henrietta, The Twins, Lee Jordon, Cedric, all the other quidditch players, and a long string of quidditch fanatics. Dumbledore had just announced that the quidditch tournament would not take place this year. Needless to say, some people were furious. James rolled his eyes, "You knew ahead of time"   


"Actually, I had never put two and two together that quidditch wasn't played this year", huffed Nicole.   


"Well, that's your fault"   


"Anyway", called Dumbledore as he continued. Then, Moody entered. Nicole made a mental note to see of it really was him later. The great hall once again erupted into a raucous when the age rule was implaced. After dinner was finally over, it was back to the dorms. All the Gryffindor boys were chating about how they'd like to enter. "What about you James?", asked Neville.   


"Oh no. I read about stuff like this, I don't actually do it", he answered.   


"I wish I could not do this", grumbled Nicole.   


"So your entering then?", asked Dean.   


"No. I'm going to be forced into it"   


"What? Why?"   


"Because the plot knife is an ass", she said as she turned up the girls dormitory stairs.   


"Plot knife?", asked Neville.   


"Don't ask", sighed Jaqueline. Back in the dorm, Nicole immediately got out the map. And, surprise, Moody _was_ Moody. _Odd_ , she thought. Going through the rest, the only Barty she found was the one finishing up his meeting with Dumbledore and the other headmasters.  


_Maybe we won't be entered after all_ , said Harry hopefully.   


_Oh no, the plot wants us entered. It will find a way to get us entered_


	54. Differences

"I swear. One more bloody bite from those things and I'm going to turn into one", complained Jaqueline as the band ran from CMC. They loved Hagrid, but come on. At least wait until you understand the blast-ended skrewtz better before letting kids near them. "Gotta say, much cuter then their described in the books", commented Henrietta.

"You call that cute?", said James 

"Yes, and seeing as I'm the only one here with any taste..." 

"I have, taste" 

"Then why did you wear that sweater?" 

"I, I thought I looked rather, dashing in this" 

"Color schemes all wrong. Your an autumn, not a winter. Now, if you just tightened up the body, and rolled up the sleeves. There, much better", she concluded as she finished adjusting his sweater. "Uh, thanks", blushed James. He was grinning ear to ear. 

"How's renovations doing?", asked Jaqueline. 

"They've been set back 4 months", sighed Nicole. 

"Really? Why?" 

"They had a new guy on the plumbing, and apparently he didn't check for anti-tampering jynxes. So, flooded the whole downstairs" 

"Yeesh" 

"Yeah, well, could have been worse. Could have toppled the house" 

"That's possible?" 

"Oh yeah. The manor's actually rigged to explode", jumped in Henrietta. 

"I've been spending way to much time with you people", sighed James. 

"Why's that?", asked Nicole. 

"Because my first thought when I heard that was 'I want to see that'" 

"Glad to see our bad influence is working", grinned Jaqueline. The next day was their first DADA lesson. The band was, not at all evenly balanced, excited and scared. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!", Moddy shouted. Everyone except Nicole jumped. Even Jaqueline and James, who were expecting it, "Now, who can tell me how many unforgivable curses they are?" 

"3 sir", quoted the 3 in since. 

"And they are so named?" 

"Because they are unforgivable. A use of any one of one would earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban" 

"Correct. I will be demonstrating these curses to you. The Ministery says your to young to see what the curses can do, but I say different. And, Dumbledore agrees", there was a sharp gasp somewhere in the room. Moody then proceeded to pull out a spider. _Poor thing_ , thought Nicole. The spider was then made to tap dance, then it received the torture curse, before being killed in a flash of green light. Neville went pale. Jaqueline offered some comfort. "We will be doing the imperious curse next class. You need to build up an immunity. As well as keeping up, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" 

"Professor?", asked a meak voice. Nicole turned around to see Lavendar raising her hand. 

"Hm?" 

"I, I was wondering, if, if it's possible to break an imperious curse, if, if your not the one who cast it"   
"Aye, well, there isn't. Only the caster or the one influenced can. More on that next class. For now, everyone out", they all got up to leave. Lavendar and Parvati shared a worried look. Nicole thought it was odd, but let it go. Things were definitely starting to stray from the canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you we'd find out what happened to Pavarti. But, just in case I wasn't clear enough, she was under the imperious curse.


	55. First Rule of Fight Club...

The night was colder then anticipated. Nicole felt a chill go through her body. She and Henrietta were on the quidditch pitch, waiting for all the other teams to show up. The pitch was mostly black. You could make out the shapes of things, but no kind of detail. Soon, the first group arrived. It was all the Gryffindor team, they had traveled in a pack. "I can't believe we're doing this", sighed Angelina. 

"I can't believe we made this far out of the castle", said Fred. 

"Yeah, and that's coming from us", commented New Ginny. 

"Flich is probably asleep", said the Hufflepuff keeper.

"I don't think that's even possible", said one of the Ravenclaw chasers. She had one of their beaters with her, "What's this about anyway?" 

"You'll see. Just need everyone else to show up first", said Nicole. 

"That should be the other Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs", pointed Henrietta. There was a blob of people headed their way. Sure enough, it was the rest of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Cedric and Cho were in front, chatting away. Nicole wasn't sure why, but she didn't like it. Odd. Anyway, "Slytherin showing up any time soon?", she asked. 

"Yes, their just as fashionably late as ever", another 5 minutes passed before they came.

"Alright, someone explain why I'm standing in wet grass at 11pm", grumbled Flint. 

"Well, as you all know, the quidditch cup will not take place this year" 

They all grumbled and cursed. 

"So", continued Nicole, "Me and Hen came up with an idea to fix that. Illegal Quidditch Ring" 

"Oh?", said Cedric with intrigue. 

"Yup. We go about our normal quidditch schedule, but everything's at night. And, people can come to the games. No refs, no professors, just team on team. The final descion is up to the captain's of corse", every team discussed in their own circles. About two minutes passed before everyone was on bored. "Great", said Henrietta, "The practice schedule is hanging on the door, Ravenclaw goes first. The game schedule is under that. No exceptions. The cup will be played a bit earlier this year. And remember..." 

"The first rule of the Illegal Quidditch ring", started Nicole. 

"Is that there is no Illegal Quidditch Ring", they both finished with grins. Everyone nodded and practically raced to get off of the shopping wet ground. Nicole was held back by Cedric, "You know that with no refs things are gonna get pretty heated" 

"That's what will make this really interesting", she smirked, "You entering the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" 

"Oh, well, I thought about it. Haven't decided yet. Everyone thinks I should though" 

"Well, you'd be great" 

"You think?" 

"Definitely" 

"Thanks", he blushed. Nicole didn't know what it was, but she suddenly noticed how attractive Cedric was. Of course, that's the only way he was ever described in the books. But, I don't know, she supposed it was probably just the lighting, and that this feeling would go away tomorrow.


	56. Never Doubt the Plot Knife

That feeling did not go away. Nicole was completely confused. That aside, the day came with the imperious curse immunity build up. It was rather funny, sort of. Nicole ended up going fifth. _Jump on the desk_ , it said. 

_This is really weird on the outside_ , said Harry. 

_I agree_ , she thought. 

_Jump on the desk!_

_How about no_

_Jump on the desk! Do it! Do it now!_ , it kept shouting. For a split second, the happiness consumed her. And, she did hop about an inch. But, in the end by shear force of will (and the fact that she had someone else in her head so she was already used to it) she refused. Congratulations, she was fully immune. Everyone was stunned. Jaqueline and James just burst into laughter, killing the silence. "Excellent! Excellent! Oh, look at the eyes. It's all in the eyes. Yes, they'll have trouble controlling you! Oh yes they _will_!", yelled Moody with glee, "I would be more impressed, but yesterday I had the privilege to see someone be completely immune on their first try" 

"Who was that?", asked Nicole. 

"Ms. Luna Lovegood", he replied. 

"Go Luna", chanted Jaqueline. Then, finally it was time for the schools arrival's. And, Nicole noticed a slit twitch in James when Krum immediately started a very long conversation with Henrietta. _Hmmm_ , she thought. Dumbledore announced the cup, and everyone was told their deadline. The twins still tried to beat the system. And, all the previous champions were entered. Cedric winked at her when he did it and she blushed. The confusion continued. And, by the time it came for the champions to be chosen, Nicole had actually considered that, maybe, just maybe, her name would not come out of the cup. I mean, no one at the school was a death eater in disguise. 

"Here it comes", whispered Henrietta as she and the rest of the band huddled together in the hall. The fire turned red, and then spit out a peice of parchment. "The Beauxbatons champion is, FLEUR DEL'ACORE!", thundered Dumbledore. Fleur happily skipped out of the hall. Her fellow classmates were sobbing uncontrollably.

"The Durmstrang champion is, VIKTOR KRUM!", there was thunderous applause. 

"The Hogwarts champion is, CEDRIC DIGGORY!", even _bigger_ thunderous applause. The hall settled down, and Dumbledore went to say something else, when the cup once again turned red. Out popped a single peice of paper with two words:

**Nicole Potter**


	57. And Just Like Before...

"Oh for Pete's sake!", yelled Nicole, "Can I have one year where someone _isn't_ trying to kill me!", she huffed and angrily started the walk out of the hall, "Honestly, this is ridiculous!" 

"Are we supposed to believe you _didn't_ put your name in that cup?", questioned a Slytherin boy. 

"Of corse not!" 

"Yeah right!", yelled a Ravenclaw girl. 

"Hey, Nicole may have little to no impulse control", defended Jaqueline as she stood up. 

"And lacks any kind of common sense", defended Henrietta as she stood up. 

" _But_ she would never do something this dangerous unless she absolutely had to", defended James as he stood up. There was silence for a moment. The band gave each other a firm nod before Nicole stormed out of the hall. In the other room, the other champions were shocked to see Nicole. "Do zey want us back in ze hall?", asked Fleur. 

"No, your looking at the fourth champion. Don't worry, I'll be dead by the third task", huffed Nicole. 

"I thought there vas only 3 champions", said Krum. 

"Yes, but Nicole never really listens to rules", cut in Cedric. Nicole swore she saw him smile. 

"While that's true, I actually didn't do that this time. It's the latest scheme to get me killed", Nicole stated. 

"Well, it's not a very good one" 

"Not really, but I will die at the end of this, so it's kinda effective" 

"Should I be worried?" 

"Only if you end up in a graveyard" 

"Your friend vas right about you", commented Krum. 

"Am I ze only one here whose still bothered by zis?", complained Fleur. That's when the adults decended upon the room. Dumbledore, Crouch, Madam Maxine, Moody, Karkaroff, McGonagal, Snape, and some random woman."Madam Maxine! Is it true zat zis child will also compete?" 

"What is ze meaning of zis?", Maxine demanded.

"Yes, we were under the impression that your age line would keep out younger students", said Karkaroff in cold eyes. 

"Don't blame Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break the rules. She's been crossing lines ever since she arrived", scowled Snape. 

"Nicole, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?", Dumbledore asked calmly. 

"No", replied Nicole. 

"And did you ask an older student to do it for you?" 

" _No_ " 

"Ah, but of course s'e is lying", interrupted Maxine. 

"Well, it's not like Potter could have crossed the age line", interrupted Moody. 

"Maybe Dumbly-dorr made a mistake" 

"Dumbledore did _not_ make a mistake", snapped McGonagal. 

"It is possible", responded Dumbledore politely. 

"No it's not", huffed Nicole, "Look, I may not give a crap about rules. And perhaps I covered a few offices in feathers. And dyed a few things colors they shouldn't be. And maybe I set a few things on fire-" 

"A few _people_ on fire", grumbled Snape.

"Not my fault you moved in front of the quill. _But_ , I never do anything this dangerous unless I have to. And, since no one I love is in mortal peril, I obliviously did not sign up for this", there was a moment of silence. 

"Mr. Crouch, surely you agree this is irregular?", asked Karkaroff.

Crouch simply cleared his throat and adjusted his collar, "The rules are clear. All those whose name comes out of the Goblet of Fire have a magical binding contract" 

"Yes", piped up the woman, "and Barty knows the rules front to back . Potter must compete" 

"Fine, then I insist we be allowed to enter more names. It's only fair _we_ have two champions as well, Ms. Secretaris" 

"Now, now Igor. The Goblet doesn't work like that. The next time it's lit will be next tournament. And don't try to threaten leaving. Unless, you want to leave poor Viktor to fend for himself" 

"I love how everyone's so concerned over how this happened rather then _why_ ", pipped up Nicole, "I mean, it's not like someone's tried to kill me _every_ year" 

"I believe Potter is on to something", said Moody, joining the conversation. 

"Alas, are you implying that someone is attempting to _murder_ Nicole? Right under the eye of the Ministry?", questioned Ms. Secretaris. 

"Aye, and it looks like Potter is feeling the same way. And she should know", a long silence followed.

Then, McGonagal spoke up, "Perhaps their right. Surely that would be enough to keep Potter out of this competition" 

"It's not I'm afraid", sighed Crouch, "What's done is done. Nothing we can do" 

"Zis is an outrage!", commented Fleur, obviously still livid about the whole ideal. 

"Well, I say we move on to the important part. The first task is ment to test your daring. So, we will not be explaining it's exact obstacles. The task will be on November 24th in front of a panel of judges. I wish you all luck, and may I remind you asking help from any teacher is against the rules", he finished. Dumbledore nodded and asked everyone to get on with their evenings. 


	58. The Interview

The band had the 'Support Cedric' badges up by morning. This time without a back hand insult towards Potter. Which, confused everyone. It kept the Hufflepuffs from murdering Nicole, though. She and the others all sported their's at breakfast. Blaise and Pansy were already on selling duty. "Why would you sell such a thing?", gasped Pavarti. 

"Because we must support the only Hogwarts champion", responded Nicole. 

"Do you not know what school you you attend?", asked New George. 

"Actually, this year I'm not attending Hogwarts, therefore I can't be a Hogwarts champion" 

"I already regret asking this, but what school _are_ you attending?" 

"The Band School of the Dumb and Legendary", she did a no look high five with Jaqueline. 

"Pardon me?", asked Neville. 

"We are the superior school. And, our headmaster can do quantum physics", entered Henrietta. 

"You can do quantum physics?", Luna asked James as she sat next to New George. 

"Your the headmaster?", exclaimed New George. 

"Quantum physics?", asked Neville. 

"Luna?", exclaimed Dean. Anyway, then we get to the weighing of the wands. Dobby thankfully polished Nicole's wand to pristine condition the night before. She paid him extra for that. Before the actual weighing could begin though, Rita pulled Nicole into the broom closet. "You won't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill? It will leave me free to talk to you normally", she asked. 

"Oh, that's fine. As long as you don't mind me using my own. My lawyer is a stickler over my liables", Nicole responded. Skeeter slightly paled at that, she cleared her throat and the quill immediately scratched off what it wrote. James was good, "So, Nicole... what made you decide to enter the Tri-wizard Tournament?", Rita began. 

"Actually I didn't. This is all part of a plot to get me killed" 

"Oh, I smell a scandal. Do tell" 

"Well, anyone around here can tell you how someone always wants me dead. This year they plan on the tournament killing me. Unfortunately for them, I have plot relevance" 

"Indeed, indeed. So, how does it feel to be competing against your own school mate?" 

"I don't know what your talking about. I am currently attending the Band School of the Dumb and Legendary. That is the school I will be competing under" 

"Hmm. Never heard of it" 

"It's fairly new, our Headmaster is James Granger if you want more details on it"   
"I think I'll follow that up later. Tell me more about the plot against your life. How does facing certain death, practically every day, affect you?" 

"Honestly, I'm rather used to it by now. Nothing really to tell, the big story will be after the third task. That'll be after I've died" 

"Are you saying your expecting to die in the tournament?" 

"Oh I definitely am. Don't worry, it won't last long" 

"I must say that the rumors about your out look on things are true. Tell me Nicole, do you remember your parents at all? How do th-" 

"You know I was only 15 months old when they died?" 

"I'm taking that as a no" 

"It most certainly is. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a wand weighing to do", and with that Nicole left the broom cupboard. 

"Ah, Miss Potter. Last I see", declared Olivander as he finished Cedric's wand. He took her wand adamantly, "How well I remember". He then took a long time to examine her wand. She turned her attention to Dumbledore and Rita still chatting in the back. Next to them was the woman, Ms. Secretaris apparently. It was then the fact hit her that Bagman was no where to be found. _Odd_ , she thought. After the pictures were done, Nicole made the point to ask Cedric if he knew who she was, "Oh, she's Bagman's assistant. Apparently he took a long leave just before the tournament. It's odd really, anyway, she's filling in" 

"Huh, well, that is odd" 

"Definitely. You want to hear what my father heard?" 

"Yes" 

"Well, there's always been a rumor floating around that she has a _thing_ for Crouch" 

"No" 

"Yeah, and the word around the Ministry is that she made sure Bagman took his 'leave' so she could spend more time with him" 

"Really?" 

"That's the guess" 

"That's hysterical" 

"Pretty sure your the only one who thinks that" 

"Just wait, I'll find three more people" 

"The rest of the band doesn't count. Your like one person" 

"Your not wrong..."


	59. Illegal Quidditch

That night came the first illegal quidditch game. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, because that's how it always goes. And with no refs, oh boy. A good amount of Gryffindors showed up to watch. A few Slytherins, 3 Ravenclaws, and some Hufflepuffs (including Cedric). The two teams lined up under the moonlight. They shook hands, but there was definitely a different gleam in everyone's eyes. And, since the team was in need of a keeper, Jaqueline got to play. 

The quaffle was tossed and the snitch went flying. Much more challenging in the dark. Even Harry was having trouble, not just with the snitch, other players as well. Which, made avoiding bludgers fun. Henrietta stayed close to Nicole. "5 galleons Flint cheats first", said Nicole. 

"6 galleons Fred and Ginny retaliate first", responded Henrietta. 

"Done", they both said shaking hands. Sure enough, Flint confunded Angelina. Fred and New Ginny then turned one of the Slytherin chaser's broom into feathers. Angelina then scored the first goal by slaming the quaffle into Flint's face, and subsequently slamming his face into their keeper's stomach. "Go Angie!", cheered Jaqueline. Katie high-fived her. That was what opened the flood gate. There were practically no rules any more. Jaqueline was doing great, only missed one shot. James, Henrietta, Nicole, Luna, New George, and Neville cheered every block with 'Weasley is Our King' (which would be taught to the rest of the school soon enough. The band would not let that gem be silenced). After relocating for the 23rd time, Nicole still had no clue where the snitch flew off to. She really missed it's gleam from the sunlight. 

_You have any advice?_ , she asked Harry. 

_It likes to hover around a particular person for a good amount of time, if we could just-_ , he was cut off by something zooming passed Nicole's ear. They both knew what. She dived after the dim ball of a snitch. It was barely visible. Then Henrietta saw them and joined the chase. The snitch flew into a deep shadow, and Nicole had to pull back because the bluger flew right in front of her broom. Henrietta and her collided. Once they steadied out, Henrietta ducked an on coming stunning spell from the Gryffindor side. Nicole flew off to the south side seeing as the snitch was gone. Time passed by with the snitch popping in and out of shadows. It was practically impossible to catch. Finally, after many injuries to both sides, Nicole caught the thing out of sheer luck. By the time they returned to the castle, it was after Midnight. Cedric was the last non-Gryffindor to head to their dorm. And, he made sure to say goodnight to Nicole. And she made sure to watch him walk away, hair flowing and muscles flexing.


	60. Well...

The next day came an letter from Remus and Sirius. As well as the article in the prophet. Henrietta and Jaqueline snatched it up immediately. "Let's see how bad it is this time", grumbled Jaqueline. 

**Nicole Potter and the Tri-wizard Tournament: By Rita Skeeter**  
 **As many are aware, Nicole Potter is a 14 year old girl who has been part of the public eye since that fateful night against you-know-who. She has been noted by many as a hero with reckless intent. And, most undoubtedly earned this title. But, what concerns this reporter today would be her most recent adventure, the Tri-wizard Tournament.**  
 **This Tournament was scheduled to take place at Hogwarts this year. 3 students were selected to represent each school. Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts, Fleur De'lacore of Beauxbatons, and Viktor Krum of Durmatrang. But, a shocking development has come forward. A fourth school will be participating, The Band School of the Dumb and Legendary. Their champion is none other than THE Nicole Potter.**  
 **The headmaster, a 15 year old boy named James Granger, was not available for comment due to legal interference. The explanation for such entry was boiled down to one: MURDER. Potter herself has come forward about this unorthodox explanation. It seems that she, along with several other authorities including the ex-aurror Alastor Moody, belive this to be part of a dreadful plot on her life. But who would plan such a horror? No suspects have been named. More on this as the story develops.**  
 **Nicole Potter is a hard person to find alone. She is most often in the company of her closest friends, Jaqueline Weasley, Henrietta Malfoy, and Muggleborn James Granger. Granger, along with the son of the late Aurror Frank Longbottom, Neville and the youngest Weasley, George are the three candidates up for Potter's heart. Which one will be her prince charming? Only time will tell**. 

"Why she felt the need to gossip about your love life _after_ saying someone's trying to murder you is beyond me", said Henrietta. 

"She really stretched for it to. I understand suspecting me, but Neville and George? You spend more time with Cedric than any of the others", commented James. 

"You didn't tell Sirius and Remus about the tournament yourself?", asked Jaqueline as she finished reading Nicole's letter. 

"How many times have I said to not read my mail?", Nicole said. 

"If you have to keep saying it then you know I'm not going to listen" 

"Unfortunately, here", she took the letter and read it to herself: 

_Nicki,_  
 _Why didn't you tell us about this? I know we're not both at the castle any more, but you should have said something yourself. **W** **e had to read about it in the bloody paper! Honestly Bambi, I thought we were closer than that. Anyway, I know you'll do great! Winning the Tri-wizard Tournament at 14! I'm so proud! We do need to talk about this murder business though, immediately**. That was Sirius, in case you couldn't tell. Write back soon. _  
_Padfoot and Moony_

She smiled. When breakfast was over Nicole immediately ran off to find Cedric. He was surrounded by other Hufflepuffs, and one saw Nicole. She glared and whispered to the others. Cedric immediately waved them off and stayed to talk with Nicole. He smiled, "How are you?" 

"Fine. Just thought I'd tell you about the first task", she said.

"I thought we weren't supposed to know about that" 

"Like anyone's going to listen to that" 

"Alright, what is it?" 

"Dragons" 

"What?" 

"We need to get a golden egg from a dragon's nest" 

"The dragon would be guarding the nest, correct?" 

"Yup. Kind of cruel if you ask me, but no one ever does so..." 

"Well, I'm asking" 

"You want to hear my activist rant?" 

"Why not?" 

"Alright", Nicole's heart thumped, "Well, we're going to be going after a supposedly protected mother dragon's nest and trying to take an egg that she thinks is hers. It's damaging really. I mean, we wouldn't take a baby from a human mom" 

"You make some good points" 

"Exactly. And sorry about Skeeter's article" 

"Not your fault. I'm surprised I was even mentioned" 

"Well, you can always sue her. I'd let you borrow my lawyer. He's the best" 

"No thanks" 

"Suit yourself, well, I'm off"

"Yeah, I'll see you around", he waved goodbye. Nicole turned around enough to see him still staring after her, that made her blush. 


	61. First Task Round 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No dragons were harmed in the making of this chapter

Waiting in the tent was boring. "Honestly, they couldn't have at least given us something to do", she complained. 

"We're about to face dragons, we could very well _die_ , and your zaying your bored?", Fleur demanded. 

"Please, the only person whose gonna die is me. And that ain't happenin' 'till the third task" 

"You keep saying that, I'm starting to vorry that your serious", said Viktor. 

"She's always serious, whether or not it's plausible", commented Cedric. 

"On the contrary, I'm never Sirius. Polyjuice makes me gag", Nicole punned. 

"Was that a pun?" 

"Correct sir" 

"Alrighty, champions circle up", said Ms. Secretaris in an eerily cheerful mood, "Now, you will each pick a model dragon from this bag. Which, represents a _real_ dragon that you will be facing. Each of you must snatch a golden egg from it's nest. Everyone ready?", there was a break of silence where each champion nodded slowly, "Excellent! Fleurry, dear, you can go first" 

The plot knife once again gave Nicole the nasty Horntail. Which, only annoyed Nicole because everyone else got a _different_ dragon. _Well, it's not like they would get the same one everytime_ , said Harry. 

_I know the statistics, it only bothers me because the chance of us getting the same one was 1.76 to 3895. And this is the pissed one_!, she responded. 

_Their all going to be pissed_

_True, but she'll be more pissed_

_Good thing we have our firebolt standing by_

_Good thing indeed,_ she finished. Nicole assumed the others did the same as before, and was getting antsy about how long it was taking. Finally, it was her turn. She stepped out, only to be immediately met with fire. Great, she internally huffed. "Accio Firebolt!", she shouted. Then, her Firebolt flew to her from where Henrietta held it in the stands. She hoped on and began to annoy the dragon so she would leave her nest. Once that happened, she had an idea. _We're gonna do this like the movie!_ , she internally yelled. 

_WHAT_ , Harry yelled, _WHY?_

_Because it's more entertaining!_

_No one will be watching!_

_Well, it's more entertaining for me!_ , and with that she broke the chain holding the dragon in the stadium. The people on hand for the dragon immediately sprang into action, but were slowed by someone Nicole assumed to be Jaqueline. She smirked, _That's why your my best friend_ , she thought. It was enough distraction for Nicole to lead the dragon away from the stadium. She flew around the castle, dodging it's towers. And, got a few lovely stares from people through the windows. She dived and peaked but could not get the dragon off her. Eventually, she had to swan dive towards the lake, and pull up 5 feet off the surface. The dragon went into the water, and when she got to land she had already lost Nicole. She flew back to the pitch merrily and claimed the egg. "How'd you guys do?", she asked the others in the medical tent. 

"Did you fly ze dragon out of ze pitch?", asked Fleur surprised. 

"Absolutely" 

"Vhy?", asked Krum. 

"Entertainment value. Also, why is James sitting with the judges?" 

"He's a headmaster, therefore he's a judge", cut in Cedric. He was suddenly very close to Nicole. That's when Henrietta and Jaqueline decended on them. "You are brilliant!", declared Jaqueline. 

"I mean, dumb, but brilliant!", commented Henrietta. 

"Look, scores", that's when the points were given. In the end, Nicole had 59, Cedric 57, Fleur 57, and Krum 45, because he still smashed the eggs. That's when James entered the tent. "Look at you being all headmastery" 

"Forget that, a bloody 7?", complained Nicole. 

"You endanger many lives, including the dragon's!", countered James. 

"And that gives me a _7_? Did you see that twirl I did?" 

"A twirl doesn't make up for leading a chase" 

"Oh, you have no imagination"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not do any actual math for the statistic part with what the chances were that Nicole would get the horn tail. And yes, Jaqueline stalled her sister and friends to let Nicole start the chase.


	62. Jens

The first thing (after the celebration party of corse) Nicole did was send Remus and Srius a letter detailing a play by play of the first task. She used alot of descriptive words. After that, alot of down time. The band ended up by the lake one specific afternoon. Luna had accompanied them, along with New George and Neville. They played exploding snap for a while, before Luna suddenly saw a rare butterfly and ran off after it. In turn, Neville and New George ran off after her. So, the band was alone to talk. "Seriously though, mafia pegions", said Jaqueline. 

"You know what we haven't tried yet?", cut in Nicole. 

"That's off topic, but go on" 

"Off topic from _mafia pegioens_?", scoffed Henrietta. 

"Anyway", continued Nicole, "We haven't tried the 'wingardium leviosaw' on ourselves yet" 

" _Gasp_ , your right" 

"Well, we have a lake to break our fall...", thought Jaqueline.

"No, no, absolutely not", cut in James. 

"Oh, lighten up" 

"Love to, but my dark ways are the only thing keeping you three alive"

"Well, that and plot armor", commented Henrietta. 

"How many times have we been through this? Plot _knife_ ", commented Nicole. 

"Oh whatever. What time is it?"

"1 something why?", asked Jaqueline. 

"I got to fly. Have a meeting in the library" 

"As much as I don't want to be near _that_ , I got some things I need at the library. Mind if I tag along?" 

"No problem" 

"So your leaving?", asked James.

"Yeah" 

"Ok, well, uh, I was wondering, if, if you, maybe, would, um, want t...", he started to trail ever so slightly, and only Nicole noticed he changed the direction of his sentence, "The cake, from, the yeah" 

"Um...no thanks?" 

"Alright, yeah me to. It's, yeah", he awkwardly turned towards the lake. Henrietta blushed and walked away. Jaqueline and Nicole shared a _What the hell just happened?_ look. Once she left, Nicole turned to James, "What was that about?" 

"What was what about?" 

"The whole cake thing" 

"I was, just, asking" 

"No, you were covering up what you actually wanted to say" 

"I was not" 

"Dude, come on. You know, you've been acting weirder than usual. Especially with Hen. It's almost like...", a thought popped in Nicole's mind, " _Gasp_!" 

"What?" 

"You like Hen! Like, like like!" 

"Whaaaaat. Noooo. That's, that's just, maybe a little bit" 

"Oh my gosh! It all makes sense! You guys are so cute together! Oo, Jens! _Jens_. You were gonna ask her out weren't you?" 

"Well, yeah, I was" 

"Awwww" 

"You, you think she'd say yes?" 

"Of course she would" 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Wait, ask her to the Yule ball" 

"I, I was" 

"Well, clock's a ticking" 

"I'll do it, just not yet. I'll do it after they announce it" 

"Alright, can't wait to tell Jack"


	63. Before the Ball

"Nice game", said Cedric. They had just finished the Gryffindor v. Hufflepuff game. Gryffindor won, and there was _way_ less cheating this time. However, they had a long stall halfway through because every had to hide. Rumors about an Illegal quidditch ring had gotten to the teachers. Madam Hooch along with Filch and Flitwick were sent fo investigate. How they all avoided getting caught, the world may never know. "Thanks, still want to know how you do that spin thing", Nicole responded. 

"Magic" 

"Using my own words against me. Clever" 

"Definitely" 

"Hmm. Well, you find a date to the ball?" 

"Oh, um, yeah actually" 

"Cho and you are cute together" 

"You knew?" 

"Well yeah, but if I had said that it would have been rude" 

"Oh, right. You find a date?" 

"Indeed she did", cut in Jaqueline as she joined them. 

"You?" 

"Yup" 

"Platonic dancing partners", said Nicole as she and Jaqueline no look high-fived. Cedric's smile seemed more genuine after that. Time passed. The band came up with an idea to get Luna and New George into the ball. Basically, Neville goes with them both. James was being a complete pansy about asking Henrietta. "Dude, she's right over there. You can do this", coached Jaqueline. 

James winced, "She looks busy, maybe I'll-" 

"No maybe I'll", Nicole cut him off, "Your going to march over there and ask her" 

"Alright, yeah" 

"Yeah" 

"Yeah!" 

"YEAH" 

"YEAH", then James hesitated,

"Yeah, no, not now. Definitely not, no no no...", he trailed as he briskly walked away. Nicole sighed, Jaqueline facepalmed. The next game was Slytherin against Ravenclaw. Nicole couldn't hide her smirk when Cho got hit, but she had no idea why. Anyway, the special part of this game was the other schools had heard about it. Mostly Durmstrang showed up, but there were 3 Beauxbatons. Krum was even there, undoubtedly enjoying not being surrounded by giggling fan girls for once. He paid most attention to Henrietta, which bothered Nicole for some reason. And the next day, she found out why. 

"Nicole, may I speak vith you for a moment?", he asked. Nicole nodded slowly as she exited the library for them to talk,

"Your close vith Henriettaw, right?" 

"Yes...", she trailed.

"Do you know if she has a date to the ball yet?"

Nicole froze, "Um, not _yet_. But, uh, she hasn't made plans to go yet" 

"Oh?" 

"Yes, but you know, we'll convince her. It'll just take time. I don't think anyone should ask her until then, because she _will_ say no" 

"I see. Thank you" 

"No problem", he then left. Nicole stormed into the library, running to where James was sitting, "Krum's going for Hen" 

"He's _what_?" 

"He just asked if she had a date to the ball. I said we haven't convinced her to go yet, so I gave you some time" 

"Why didn't you just say she had a date?" 

"Because I'm not interfering with her love life" 

"Then what do you call this?" 

"Rooting for a ship, now _move_ ", she commanded. And boy, did he not disappoint. At dinner, Henrietta sat with the others. James was no where to be found. Then, the lights dimed. Doves made of pure light fluttered around the hall. Eventually, they exploded into little diamonds around Henrietta. That's when James appeared behind her with a sign asking her to the ball. He had flowers. "Well?", he asked hopefully. 

"Are, are you sure?", Henrietta stammered, "Because if your not we can just go back to dinner..." 

"I'm sure" 

"Oh, well, well yeah. Yes, yes", she smiled so big. They hugged. The silence was broken by Dumbledore, who began to clap. Followed by McGonagal, then the rest of the hall. There were cheers. It was sweet.


	64. The Yule Ball, Again

"Champions over here!", called McGonagal. Nicole and Jaqueline moved over to the designated area. Nicole ended up in a green dress with lace, Jaqueline had gotten a sliver, tight-fitting gown. Her hair was in a messy bun thing. Cedric was already there with Cho, and _boy_ did he clean up well. Especially considering how he normally looked. Krum had ended up going with Lavendar, and Fluer still went with Rodger Davies. 

"Line up with your partner", instructed McGonagal. So, they entered the hall to thunderous applause. Then it was time for dinner. The Judges were already at the table, Crouch and Ms. Secretaris (who was hanging all over Crouch like a puppy), and Percy for an unknown reason. 

"What the hell are you doing here?", asked Jaqueline. 

"Nice to see you to", grumbled Percy. 

"I didn't say your presence was unpleasant, I just asked why your presence is here" 

"Well, you said it in an unpleasant way" 

"I'm an unpleasant person" 

"I wouldn't go _that_ far" 

"Will you answer my question?" 

"Maybe, if you say the magic word" 

"Expelliarmus, now why are you here?" 

" _Sigh_ , since James isn't here on Judge capacity, I've been asked to fill in" 

"Ah. Well, Crouch must love having you around then", Percy brightened at that. Then Nicole tooned into Fleur as she critiqued the decorations, "We 'ave none of zis ugly armor in ze 'alls. It's all tacky" 

"Well, interior decorating is not our first priority", she defended. 

"Clearly", she eyed Rodger who never stopped staring at her. 

"You know, when I started giving away signed photos people started leaving me alone. I don't know if that'll help you, considering it's more than famousness, but it's worth a shot", Fleur nodded looking hopeful. Once dinner was over, Nicole had to do the champion dance. Jaqueline was an amazing dancer, Nicole was not. Around 30 seconds in they both collectively decided for Nicole to just put her feet on Jaqueline's. After that it was smooth sailing. Several songs went by before the band called it and went to sit down. They found Neville, Luna, and George at a table and sat with them. 

"Told you the plan would work", says Nicole. 

"Not really, Pavarti had to pretend to be George's date", commented Neville.

"Well, they still let you in" 

"Yeah, but haven't been able to do _any_ dancing yet", complained New George. 

"Why don't you ask someone?", asked Henrietta. 

"Because I only want to dance with one person, and Neville's hogging her" 

"I offered to dance with you the last three songs", chimed in Luna. 

"No, you offered to sit out with me the last three songs" 

"Yes, but I never said I didn't want to dance" 

"Alright witches and wizards, time for the trade off waltz. Everyone get a partner you didn't come with", announced the guy from the Weird Sisters. 

"Well then, want to dance?", asked George eagerly. Luna nodded and they were off.

"May I?", asked James as he took Jaqueline's hand. Henrietta then turned towards Neville, and they went off to the floor. Nicole smiled, and then someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to find the Cedric, his hair gleaming in the lights. "Need a partner?", he smiled. Nicole smiled back, and he bowed. She did a courtesy before heading out into the floor.

"Fair warning, I can't dance", she said. 

"I think we'll manage", he said. They began to dance, and, _wow_. It was so simple and delicate. Much more resemblant of a painting. So easy, and Nicole just felt like this was right. "So, have you figured out the egg yet", whispered Cedric. 

"No, I was planning on waiting until January", she whispered. 

"It's a riddle" 

"Really?" 

"Come seek us where our voice is found, we can not sing above the ground, an hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took", his voice sounded like marbalaid. Nicole reliased how close they were, bodies pressed against each other. That's when he moved his face in, she could feel his breathe on her cheek. They made eye contact. "So, that's why you wanted to dance with me, right?", she asked. 

"Well, not the whole reason", he answered. Both their eyes reflected a suppressed longing. They were only a few centimeters apart. That's when the song stopped, and the thunderous applause brought them back to reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case your wondering, Henrietta's in a violet thin gown that goes to her feet and a French braid with sparkles. James got some nice blue dress robes.


	65. 'Ello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my fellow Prince's Bride fans. And My fellow Big Bang fans. This one's for you

That's when Nicole made sense of every weird feeling she had gotten that year. She liked Cedric. Only problem, he had a girlfriend. _Is_ _this how you felt when Ginny was dating Dean?_ , she asked Harry. 

_Well, yeah, he said._

_It's awful_

_I know_

_This sucks_

_Yes, it does_ , that's when Nicole flopped next to Jaqueline on the common room couch. Along with this, she was extremely bored. Jaqueline seemed to be doing homework, or doodling, Nicole couldn't really see. 

"Wanna have a sword fight?", she sighed. 

"Sure", responded Jaqueline. 20 minutes later they were deep in a fight somewhere around the second corridor. 

"'Ello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father, prepare to die!", shouted Jaqueline. 

"'Ello! My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father. Prepare to die!", shouted back Nicole. 

"'Ello! My name is Luke Skywalker, you killed my father, prepare to die!" 

"'Ello, my name is Darth Vader. I AM your father! Prepare to die" 

"I think we ran out of references!" 

"I think we did!" 

"No, wait, _ahem_ , 'Ello, my name is Harry Potter! You killed my father! Prepare to die!" 

"'Ello, my name is Voldemort. I DID kill your father, prepare to die!", they had just gotten locked into a stand off when James and Henrietta found them. "What are you doing?", asked James. 

"Having a sword fight" 

"Why?", asked Henrietta. 

"We were bored", said Jaqueline. Henrietta and James shrugged, pulled out swords of their own from the nearest suit of armor, and joined the fray. The four of them fought and struggled for a good 7 minutes before stumbling upon Snape and Dumbledore.

" _Potter_ , Weasly, Granger, Malfoy, what are you up to?", demanded Snape. 

"Afternoon professors, something wrong?", asked Nicole. 

"What's with the swords?" 

"Swords? Where?" 

" _Sigh_ , In your hands you blind ninny" 

"Hmm? I don't know what your talking about. I'm not holding any sword. You guys see me with a sword?" 

"Nope" 

"Nada" 

"Not there" 

"Oh please. Stop covering, you've been caught", sneered Snape. 

"Who's covering? Are you seriously alright professor? You starting to worry me", asked Henrietta. 

"You insalit-" 

"Professor do you see any swords?", asked James to Dumbledore.

He just smiled, "No, I see no swords. Severus, we've already talked about you seeing that healer" 

"But, what, I-", stammered Snape. That's when the band made a run for it. Laughing hysterically of course.


	66. A Belt and The Lake

"Weasley, Malfoy, one of you to McGonagal's office", said Moody. 

"Which one?", asked Jaqueline. 

"Doesn't matter", he grumbled as he exited the library. Nicole looked at Jaqueline, "Ready to be rescued?" 

"Yeah, sorry Nicki. But, I'm not going under water in February", she replied. 

"Oh come on" 

"Your avoiding actually going in the water to!" 

"Yeah, because I'm pathetic. Your not" 

"Answers still no" 

"Don't worry Nicki, _I_ actually care about you", consoled Henrietta before getting up and heading to McGonagal's office. The next day was finally time for the task. The champions were all lined up on the edge of the peer. Nicole noted Cedric's abes. "Well, all our champions are raring to go! Isn't this so _exciting_! When I give the whistle, they will have an hour to find what they've lost. Spicing things up a little, don't you think? Alright, on your marks, get set, GO", shouted Ms. Secretaris. The other 3 dove innimediatly. Nicole just stood there. The crowd was shouting at her to dive, she kept waiting. Once she was sure 20 minutes had passed, "Accio my belt!', she shouted. Sure enough, 5 minutes later Henrietta came crashing through the surface. 

Nicole got her a towel immediately. "Oh, y-you owe m-me", Henrietta chattered. 

"I always do", Nicole said. Just before the hour was up Cedric emerged with Cho. They had an immediate kiss, Nicole glared and huffed. Only a few moments after that Krum emerged with Blaise. _What the_ , Harry and Nicole both said/thought at the same time. She looked to Henrietta to explain. "Since Durmstrang's spending alot of time with Slytherin we hang out with Krum alot. Blaise and him really became fast friends this time around. Turns out he speaks Bulgarian", she explained. 

"Really. Well, how about that", said Nicole. 

"How are you already dry?", asked Cho as she got herself a towel. 

"Never went in" 

"Vhat? Then how did you get her?", asked Krum. 

"Loned her my belt and summoned it, since you can't directly summon the champion", responded Nicole. 

"And their going to allow that?", questioned Blaise. 

"There is no rule specifically saying I can not summon my _own_ belt. My lawyer checked, and he's the best" 

"Is your life just a series of loopholes?", asked Cedric. 

"Pretty much", she smiled. That's when Fleur came up with her sister. After a good 10 minute debate, the judges posted scores: 

Nicole Potter- 8, 5, 10, 9, 10, 8   
Cedric Diggory- 8, 5, 10, 9, 9, 9   
Fleur De'lacore- 10, 5, 8, 8, 8, 8   
Viktor Krum- 8, 10, 9, 8, 8, 8 

In order of Maxine, Karkaroff, Dumbledore, Crouch, Secretaris, and James. That brings the scores to Nicole- 109, Cedric- 107, Fleur- 104, and Krum- 96. "An _8_?", gawked Nicole. She stormed off with Henrietta on her heels to find James. He was talking with Jaqueline and Luna, "Excuse me _prat_ , what the hell! A bloody 8!" 

"I was put off be your lack of effort" 

"Hey, I took time to craft that plan" 

"No, _I_ took time to craft that plan" 

"No, you took time to make sure that plan wasn't against the rules. _Not_ it's creation" 

"Fine, I still think you should have done physical work" 

"I agree", commented Luna, "and would like to get an interview on the rotfang conspiracy" 

"With pleasure", grinned James as he took her arm and they left. 

"Coward", grumbled Nicole.


	67. Quidditch Finals

Quidditch finals. Slytherin made it, as well as Gryffindor. The last game they played had left a Slytherin chaser in the hospital wing for a week, and Katie got the bottom half of her over-cloak thing burned off. The teachers were absolutely suspicious. But, the game must go on. Alot more people came in attendance. Practically all the Gryffindors came, as well as many Slytherins. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams showed up. A few stragglers from each house too. 4 Beauxbatons, and several Durmatrangs. Krum and Fleur were also in attendance. 

"Ready to kick some ass?", asked Jaqueline. 

"Always am", responded Nicole as they fist bumped. The teams lined up. Nicole swore she heard a few players growling. The quaffle was up, and they were off. Henrietta doubled back after the snitch as it raced over to the Slytherin side. Nicole barrelled after her. Knowing she couldn't catch up in time, she resorted to stupefy. It hit the end of Henrietta's broom, knocking her out of the path. Then the snitch vanished. Nicole wa happy to hear as the Crowd starting signing 'Weasley is our King'. Henrietta flew up next to her, "My father will hear about this", she quoted. Then they both burst into hysterical laughter. _Draco's definitely not happy about that,_ said Harry. 

_Oh no, not at all_ , thought Nicole. 

"FYI Flint charmed the Slytherin rings to target the other team. So, don't get to close", said Henrietta. 

"Thanks. And, if you see the snitch and it's sparkling, don't touch it. It's the twins' exploding kind", Nicole responded.

"Noted"

WHACK, went the teams beaters. They were using their blugins like swords. Angelina and a Slytherin chaser were also getting physical. Angelina was winning. Mis-fired spells and lone bulgers were flying around the pitch. The crowd was getting louder and louder. Nicole wa starting to get worried they would attract attention from someone at the castle. But, there's no way they could hear them all the way out here. Slytherin was in the lead by 20. It didn't help that Katie had been severely injured. But, she refused to leave the pitch. "Honestly, my arm is _fine_ ", she called to Fred. No one believed her. 

The snitch, by then, made a pass by the stands. Nicole wasted no time this time charging for it. But, it did a weird curve and ended up in the shadows. She returned back to Gryffindor side with a huff. 7 minutes passed, Gryffindor was only down by 5. Jaqueline had collected an immense fan club in the crowd. Finally, the snitch reappeared. It was circling the air above the pitch. Both Nicole and Henrietta went into a steep climb, shoving all the way. As soon as they reached the peak, the snitch went down hard. Both followed, falling more than flying down. Nicole edged out further then Henrietta, but Henrietta pulled her broom back. Then, a bluger flew down between them. 

They split apart to avoid injury. Unfortunately for Henrietta, the snitch had decided to take Nicole's path. It was caught in seconds. The crowd went nuts, spilling onto the field. Nicole flew down slowly, victorious. Jaqueline Got to her first, with a big hug. Then james piled on. Henrietta rolled her eyes and joined in. People were hollering and jumping all over the place. "What in Merlin's beard!", called a voice over the noise. Nicole knew who it belonged to. She turned around to find McGonagal in her robe, with Filch and Sprout behind her. Everyone went silent. 

"Back to your dorms. All of you, _now_ ", she commanded. They listened. "Except", she put her arm out, blocking the band from confronting with the crowd, "You four. My office"


	68. Nothing Lasts Forever

"Starting an illegal quidditch ring. The nerve!", gawked McGonagal. The band hung their heads. "I mean, honestly. What in your right minds made you think this was a good idea? Unsupervised, unrestricted, no healer on hand! Just look at Katie. Not only have you snuck yourselves and _countless_ others out of the castle at _night_ , but done so since September! I am appalled. You've each broken at least 36 school rules. You will receive detention for the rest of the year. And, all of your parents will receive a personal letter from me. Now, off to bed, all of you" 

They all nodded and started to leave. "Potter", she called. Nicole turned around, "Did we at least win the cup?" 

Nicole smiled, "Please professor, it's me". That got a return smile. Outside, Jaqueline simply said, "My mom's gonna kill me"   
And indeed she did, in fact, her howler came first. "Jaqueline Weasley!", it scowleded, "Honestly, how many of these do I have to send? I am very disappointed in you. What you did was very dangerous, very dangerous in deed. This is _not_ the end of it Jack. We _will_ discuss this after you get home. Oh, and while I'm on the subject", it turned to the twins, "How many times do I have to tell you to _not_ test those inventions of yours on the school rats? If I get _one_ more letter about it you'll be in worse shape then Jack!", and then it tore itself up in a fury. 

The hall was silent. "Great job Jack. Now she's mad at all of us", huffed New Ginny. 

"Not me", said New George. That's when James and Henrietta's letters came.

"Of corse you two don't get Howlers. Just stern letters" grumbled Jaqueline. 

"Well, it's not like my parents can physically send a howler", commented James. Then, Hedwig flew in, with a big red envelope in her mouth. "Oh no", grumbled Nicole. 

"Nicki", it began, "Can I just say how dis-" 

"That was brilliant! Absolutely bloody brilliant!", the Sirius in the letter congratulated as it cut off Lupin, "I am so proud! You are really living up to the Marauders' name. Although, next time try casting a muffliato on the pitch. That seems to be your only flaw here-" 

"Sirius, we're supposed to be scolding her, not giving her advice!" 

"And I can't do both?" 

"No. _Sigh_ , obviously were going to have to finish this conversation later. Please, don't do anything else stupid until then" 

"Well Moony, now your just being unrealistic", it finished before shredding itself. Nicole noticed Dumbledore discreetly handling McGonagal 10 galleons. After breakfast, she headed to the common room to grab the sweater she left there. She got there only to find Dobby wearing it in honor before the fireplace. "Dobby?", she said. He turned around in surprise. 

"Miss Potter, I have wonderful news!", he exclaimed. 

"Great. But, uh, that's kinda my sweater" 

"Oh, Dobby knows. He just wanted to try it on" 

"Well, I think one in your size would look better. Remind me next Christmas. I can get you something besides socks" 

"Thank you! Dobby is very found of socks, but Dobby has no jumpers!" 

"It's settled then. So, what was the news?" 

"Oh, right. The workers finally got rid of the flooding" 

"Took them long enough. That's good, now they can start fixing up the damage. Everything else going alright?" 

"Yes Miss. Dobby and Kreacher only fought once this week. Although..." 

"Although?"

"There's a strange woman who keeps coming by the property. We think she's looking for the house, but your spell seems to be keeping her away" 

"Woman? What woman?" 

"Dobby does not know. Dobby has asked around the elf community, and Winky seems to know something. But, she refuses to say" 

"Hmm. Well, thank you Dobby. I'll see you soon" 

"Goodbye Miss Nicole", and he popped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious women? Who could it be? I just want to thank those of you guys who've read this. I appreciate it alot 😁. Also, Padfoot/Moony howlers are really fun to write


	69. Yes

Honestly, the detentions weren't that bad. They spent 67% of them with Hagrid, and he just gave them tea. The other teachers were also very light with them. The band assumed because they were silently impressed with how they got everyone out of the castle each night. When the warmth of May finally hit, everyone was outside. The band spent half a day by the lake. "But _why_ ", groaned Jaqueline as she dramatically flopped on the ground. 

"Because, I sleep there", answered Henrietta. She was currently nestled under a tree in James' arms. It made Nicole internally happy sigh. "Well, what if we bunked you for the night?", tried Jaqueline.

"Answers still no" 

"Damn it" 

"If it helps, there's always next year", said James. 

"No there isn't", said Henrietta, "And, I have to get my essay done for Transfiguration. So, I'll see you guys later. See you tonite", she told James. 

"See you", he smiled as she left. 

"Aww. 5th date. So, how you two doing?", cooed Nicole. 

"We're great. Hen's just so, so, _Henrietta_ " 

"Awww" 

"Yeah, there is, one problem though" 

"What?", asked Jaqueline. 

"Well, we haven't, uh, kissed yet" 

"That's not a problem" 

"I know, I just, I just really want to. And, I don't know if she does. And I definitely don't want to force her to. So, I don't know what to do" 

"Well", began Nicole, "I think you should just do it" 

"Yeah", continued Jaqueline, "It's Hen, she'll tell you if she doesn't like something"   
"Alright, I'll try", concluded James. Jaqueline and Nicole spent that evening with Neville in the green house. He really knew plants. On their way back, they spotted Henrietta and James. "Shall we?", asked Nicole. 

"We shall", said Jaqueline. They hid behind a bench and watched. They were just talking. And, James was getting closer. "Come on James", he started getting all nervous.

"Man up James", whispered Nicole. He moved in, and Henrietta gave him the check. "Ooo", both Nicole and Jaqueline commented. He was a little embarrassed and started to say goodbye. Henrietta then turned around and said something. He turned around to. She was looking really awkward. They moved closer. "Almost", whispered Jaqueline. Bam, kiss. It was great. 

"Woo yeah!", shouted Nicole. 

"That's what I'm talking about!", shouted Jaqueline. Thet both clapped and hollered. Henrietta and James stopped, rolled there eyes, and James yelled, "Can you guys not be supportive for 5 seconds!" 

"No!", they both shouted at once. James and Henrietta smiled and sighed as they started to move away. Jaqueline and Nicole followed chanting 'Jens' as loud as they could.


	70. The Morning

June 24th came to soon. Nicole was _very_ nervous. Number one, that's the day she would die. Number 2, since Moody was infact Moody, she was worried about how things would play out. She was 97% it'd work out the same due to the plot knife. Anyway, she headed into the chamber after breakfast very happy knowing Remus and Sirius would be there. 

"Wotcher Harry", greeted Tonks. Unexpected. 

"Hey Tonks. Nice to see you. Whatcha doing here?", she asked a little shocked.

"Well, Sirius is my cousin and he _is_ your godfather, so we're kinda family. Also, it's only fair that I hang with my boyfriend's side of the family" 

"Wait, wait, wait. _Boyfriend_? When did this happen?" 

"A few months ago", declared Remus as he slid his arm around her waist. 

"And I wasn't notified why?" 

"We had to read about the Tournament in the paper, you had to wait 'till June", confirmed Sirius. 

"Touche" 

"So, how's your pained love life?", asked Tonks. 

"My what now?" 

"Rita's most recent article on you" 

"Ah, well, I stopped reading that stuff. My lawyer knows what I like and what I don't" 

"You have a lawyer?" 

"Best in the biz" 

"Yes, he was very helpful with getting the half-breed equality bill passed", commented Amos as he walked in with Cedric, "Which, I still haven't congratulated you on yet", he told Remus.

"You passed a bill? And told James instead of me?" 

"I told you we were steamed", said Sirius. 

"Did you just say steamed?", asked Remus. 

"Maybe" 

"Ok. And, thank you Amos. It took some work but everyone seems to be for it on a whole" 

"Yes, and I thought you should know my department backs it completely", said Amos. He then turned to Nicole, "Well, you must be feeling confident. Seeing as how your ahead of Cedric and all" 

"Points don't matter in a maze. Besides, Ced's much better at the tactile stuff. I just get lucky", said Nicole.

"Indeed, indeed. Well, may the best champion win then" 

"Oh, he will", that swayed Amos enough to leave. Cedric mouthed a sorry on their way out. "You don't think your gonna win?", asked Tonks. 

"Well, I was going to, but unfortunately I'm going to die so" 

"That's the 7th time you've said that", said Remus. 

"Well, it's true", she finished. They spent the day together, only separating when Nicole went to her dorm to get changed. She found Jaqueline on her bed with the map out. "What ya doing?", she asked. 

"Just checking. Everyone is who their supposed to be. But, for some reason Ms. Secretaris is in the room of requirement", Jaqueline answered.

"I thought you couldn't see that on the map" 

"No, but I know where it's supposed to be and I saw her disappear 5 minutes ago" 

"Huh, weird. Did we ever look into Bagman's sudden holiday?" 

"No, but we probably should have. I have a feeling she's working for whoever Riddle got to resurrect him" 

"Yeah, I got that feeling to", she sighed. Nothing they could do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secretaris searching the room of requirement? Might she be our mysterious women? What in the world could she be looking for? *wink wink* Is this mystery stuff working out or am I just bad at this?


	71. Voldemort is Way To Dramatic

The task was 10 minutes away, and Nicole had to go over the plan with the others. "Alright", she started, "I have Dobby standing by to get me to the middle. As soon as he does then he'll get you guys. You have the fangs and cloak?", Jaqueline held up the cloak and Henrietta showed the array of fangs on her waist and in hand, "Great, remember muffliato. You take care of the snake after he's back. Then, I'll get killed. As soon as you finish the snake get Dobby to take you out. When I'm done I'll accio the cup and be back here. James?" 

"Keep everyone important here", he said. They all nodded. 

"How are you feeling?", asked Henrietta. 

"Oh I'm fine, I'm just about to be murdered. Good times", she replied sarcastically. Henrietta gave her a hug. Nicole took a deep breathe, and walked away. This was it. She went into the maze first. Letting about 5 minutes pass, "You ready?", she whispered.   
"Ready", responded Dobby. He apperated her to the center. Then, they replaced the cup with the one James made. So, Cedric would still get his win. Then, she told Dobby to get Jaqueline and Henrietta to the graveyard, and thanked him for his help again. Collecting herself, she touched the cup. It was a matter of seconds before she reached the graveyard. "Honestly, he's just so dramatic", she whispered. Clearing her throat, "Oh no! A GRAVEYARD. What EVER am I doing here! I sure hope no one attacks me while my backs to this seemingly _empty_ building!". She counted to three, and then braced herself as Crouch knocked her out. 

She slowly woke up tied to a grave. At least she was standing up, but that definitely was not part of the canon. Crouch was getting the cauldron ready in front of her, and was saying something. Nicole's hearing was still out, it took a while before it adjusted, "...corse my master", he said. Nicole had to purse her lips to keep from quoting this part. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will revive your son", he cracked the ground on the grave next to Nicole, and levitated the bone into the pot. "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your Master", with one swift movement he cut off his hand. Didn't even flinch. _Physco_ , thought Nicole. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will revive your enemy", and then he turned to Nicole, and carved a rough sketch of the dark mark into her skin. She whimpered, but managed to not scream. _I think I preferred when Wormtail did this_ , said Harry. 

_I completely agree_ , she thought. That's when the cauldron started to bubble and seep. Nicole closed her eyes, not wishing to watch this part. Once the bubbling stopped, she opened her eyes to a fully reborn and _very_ naked Voldemort. "Robe me", he commanded. As Crouch did so, he kept heavy eye contact with Nicole.  
"Well, you do have a flare for the dramatic", said Nicole. 

"Yes, I have always enjoyed the showmanship", he smirked. It made Nicole want to puke. He was about to start one of his long rants, when his minions finally showed. So, he went into _that_ long rant. She tooned out the whole thing. Coming back in when he started talking about her, "...guest of honor" 

"I'm flattered Tim, but really wish I could have declined", she said. Everyone froze, it was dead silent. 

"What did you call me?", he snarled. 

"Tim, Tim Riddle. You know, your name before you got all high and mighty"

"Crucio", Nicole groaned but still refused to scream, "Well, Potter your misinformation becomes you. My name was not Tim, and in eiather case _, no one_ will call me by that name" 

"Well, then your really gonna hate talking to other people" 

"Don't worry, they will fear my name once more" 

"That I don't get, honestly Tim, you take all that pain and effort to create this weird mashup name and and then refuse to let anyone use it" 

"Crucio" 

"My Lord...we beg you to tell us...how you achieved such a miracle...to return to to us...", groveled Malfoy. Nicole held back a snarl. 

"Ah, what a story. I was, of corse going to explain in pure detail my way getting here. But, Crouch had given me some very useful information of late. And, because of this information", that's when he clutched Nicole's arm. The damaged one. He held on so tight it was painful in it's own right, and then you added on the burning sensation from her scar. She still muffled her painful cries, but was unable to hear the rest of this part of the conversation. Finally, he let go, and she tuned back in.

"And then, barely more then a year ago, I had given up hope, until Crouch found me. He explained that he had escaped his father months ago, and had a plan to seek me out. He knew I was not truly dead. First, he thought of getting rid of Potter for me. Unfortunately, he assigned Wormtail to the task. He failed horrendously of corse, this failure is why he will remain where he belongs. Of corse, turns out we needed Potter any way. Crouch then brought me back from where I hid. Immediately taking his revenge on his father. Bartimus Crouch Senior proved a good cover for him" 

"He also used this cover to turn the game in our favor. Currently at Hogwarts is Ms. Secretaris, and she has, unbenounced to her, turned to our side. It only took some, _pleasurable_ enforcing", _dear Lord Crouch slept with her,_ thought Nicole. 

_That's even more disgusting when you think about how she was trying to sleep with Barty when in reality she was sleeping with his son_ , said Harry. 

_Barf_ , she finished. "Which brings us to Miss Nicole, the girl who lived, come here to _die_. Crucio!", Nicole's whimpering was louder this time, but she kept her mouth shut.

"If your so sure I'm inferior to you then how come I'm still tied up?", she half whispered. Voldemort's smirk turned upward once more. 

"Untie her Crouch. There will be no more doubt about my power. Once Potter is dead, the world will see". Crouch untied her, and gave her back her wand. "I assume you know how to duel?" 

" _Yes_ " 

"Well, then, you know we must bow to each other. Come now Nicole, Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners", he moved his wand and Nicole's spine started to curve. She countertracted the motion and ended up on her knees. The deatheaters snickered, Crouch shut them up. "Well, it seems living with the muggles for so long has left you without your manners. Not that I'm surprised. But, there's nothing wrong dying with your pride, that is how your parents went. Crucio!", the whimper she gave was louder then the last, but she _refused_ to scream. She couldn't remember how many of those she'd taken. She also couldn't recall how many the Longbottom's took before their breaking point... 

"Tell me Nicole, does that feel good? _Imperio_!", pause.

"I'm sorry were you expecting that to do something?", mumbled Nicole. Voldemort was _livid_. 

"How, how-" 

" _Master, I'm under attack!_ ", hissed Nagani. 

" _What? Who would-_ " 

" _Hisseeeiii!_ ", she screeched in a most unearthly way.

"Come on Tim", taunted Nicole, "I think it's time we finished this, don't you?" 

"I think it is. AVADA KADAVARA!"


	72. No Dumbledore This Time

Everything was white. And she hadn't even opened her eyes yet. "Nicki, wake up", someone said. She opened her eyes, and found Harry staring back at her. "Harry?", She said in surprise. 

"Yeah, you alright?" 

"We're dead, what do you think?" 

"Are sure your not my blood? You are a fine heir to the Marauder name", Nicole turned around to see Harry with Hazel eyes. No wait, James. And at his side was Lily.

"Honestly James, that's the first words you chose for a child to hear? That you like a random girl better?", she sighed. 

"I never said better, I'm just thinking of how great it would have been to have a second child. You know, we should really adopt" 

"I'll keep that in mind. Hello Harry" 

"Mum? D-dad?", stammered Harry. 

"What, were you expecting Dumbledore? Sorry, he's not dead yet", said James. 

"No, but, your, your _here_ " 

"I know sweetheart, and we're _so proud_. Come here", said Lily as she pulled all three of then into a hug. Nicole felt awkward. She started backing away, giving them their moment. "Wait a minute. We're not done with you yet. I must say how happy I am to be able to call you my daughter. Whether it's true or not" 

"Really? Uh, thank you. That, that really validates me", breathed Nicole in awe. 

"Yes, your my new personal hero. So bloody _brilliant_ ", breathed back James in the same amount of awe. That's when Nicole backed away. 

"Honestly, my favorite one of your adventures so far", she whipped around so fast that if she wasn't already dead she would be. " _Calvin_ ", she said. 

"Miss me Bambi?", she tackled him with a hug and tears, "Woa, easy there. It's ok, I'm right here. I ment what I said, I'd _never_ leave you hanging" 

"I'm, I'm so sorry, it's my fault, I should have listened. I never, I never ment for you to die. I didn't mean it. Please, please I'm _sorry_ , I'm-" 

"Hey. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Don't you _ever_ think that. I love you, that's the bottom line" 

"But, but-" 

"No buts, no tuts, no coconuts. Dear Lord I became dad. Don't make me do that again" 

"I won't. So, your, ok?" 

"I'm great. I saw Stan Lee. Actually. Wait, I don't think I'm allowed to say that. Um, I _did not_ see Stan Lee. Yup. The afterlife is still aloof" 

"Your a dork" 

"Your a nerd" 

"Whatever dork" 

"Whatever nerd" 

"I really missed you" 

"I know, I watch" 

"Damn, I have to go now right?" 

"Technically you don't _have_ to, but I'm refusing to let you move on. So, yeah" 

"Keep watching alright? That'll, that'll help me get over, the, the, the. Oh screw it, shipwreck" 

"One of these days you'll be able to say 'the accident'"

"Well, today's not that day. Promise?"

"I promise, I'll always be there for you. One thing"

"What?" 

"Do the 'no need to call me sir' thing. It's _the best_ " 

"On it" 

"I love you" 

"I love you", she took one last look before turning towards Harry, who was finishing up with his parents. By the time she turned back around, Calvin was gone. "Ready?", asked Harry. 

"Yeah, sure. How'd it go?" 

"Honestly, the second time around was my favorite. How'd it go with your brother?" 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I haven't been missing him as much as I used to" 

"That's how grief works. Never goes away, just dulls" 

"How philosophical of you" 

"Alright, hurry up or you won't be able to go back", said Lily. Harry nodded and took Nicole's hand. With him leading, they woke up on the ground.


	73. 'Dead' No More

Nicole ached all over. _Son of a bitch did that hurt,_ she thought. 

_I think that's from the crucios_ , said Harry. 

_Probably_ , her hearing slowly returned as did her vision. "Potter? Is she dead?", screeched Voldemort. Nicole chanced a glance, she had fallen behind one of the graves, out of sight. She did her best to sit up, and ready herself. _What do we do now?,_ she asked Harry.

_Try-_ he got cut off by a deatheater gasping at the sight of Nicole. Since she had lost the element of surprise, she went for Voldemort. He countered back, and they ended up dueling, just like before. _Crap!_ , she thought/yelled. "No, NO, she's mine! Keep your wands down! She's _MINE_ ", snarled Voldemort. Nicole herself let out a growl of some sort. Her wand stream was slowly moving towards Voldemort. Nothing she could do but force it back into his wand. His eyes were glowing with rage. Then, they connected. First to pop out was Bagman.

"I say, this will be one for the history books. Oh, the money I could have won off of this", he observed. Then, the poor groundskeeper. 

"Come on then, you have 'im", he said. Then, Crouch. 

"I can't believe the fate of the world has come down to a 14 year old", he complained. Finally, Lily and James. 

"You know what you need to do", he said at Nicole's side. 

"Yes, we're ready dear. Let go, sweetheart, let go", she commanded. Nicole did just that. "Accio Cup!", she yelled. That's when she landed face first on the grass. The commotion is all she hears. A hand drags up her body and moves it through the crowd. Everything was a blur. The curses were really affecting her now. They stopped in the hospital wing. The hand belonged Snape. Just as they had stopped, Dumbledore, McGonagal, Srius, Remus, Moody, Secretaris, and Fudge barged in. Nicole took the second she had before things got hectic to notice that the wing was shockingly empty. 

"Alright, alright someone explain what the devil is going on?", asked Fudge. 

"Nicole", stated Dumbledore, "Could you please explain what happened during the tournament?" 

"Yes, your friends are going nuts out there. Claiming a sort of attack has occured" 

"Well, I got to the cup first. But, turns out the damn thing was port key. I ended up in a graveyard. And, I was right about the plot against my life", she started. 

"Oh honestly", cut in Secretaris, "Graveyard? Port key? She's _obviously_ suffering some grand delusions" 

"Of corse _you_ would say that. Tell me, did you sleep with Crouch before or after he convinced you to help murder Bagman?"

 _That's a stretch_ , said Harry. 

_Yeah, good thing we're lucky_ , she thought. 

"What?", said McGonagal. 

"I, I don't know what your talking about", stammered Secretaris. 

"So you won't mind taking some veratiserum and testifying in court?", countered Nicole. Secretaris looked like a deer caught in head lights. Without thinking, she bolted. "Not so fast wench!", yelled Moody as he bound her in ropes. She struggled and kicked but was no match against his grip as he dragged her off for questioning. "My Barty will save me! He always does", she screeched. 

"Your 'Barty' was murdered some time last year. The jackass giving you orders was his _son_!", yelled Nicole. 

"Wait, wait, wait. You know this how?", asked Remus. 

"All part of the story. Mind if I keep going?" 

"Please" 

"Ok, so I'm in a graveyard. Basic gist. About a year ago Barty Crouch junior escaped from his father who had him enslaved since his supposed 'death'. During this, he killed him. After that, he came up with a plan for world domination. First, he replaced his dad. Got nanny phsyco over there to follow his orders, and murdered Bagman. Then, put my name in the Goblet. Fast forward to now, he called all the deatheaters to him, and gave this _endless_ speech about how Voldemort was back and they were going to get his orders through him. The dumbasses fell for it of corse. So, their trying to take over again" 

"Let me get this straight", asked Fudge, "Former Deatheaters who were not sent to Azkaban are listening to a mental old friend of theirs and are planning to start another war?" 

"Pretty much" 

"Well, I'm not sure that's completely-" 

"Who knew there would be something like this to front page with?", said Skeeter eagerly as she flashed some photos. 

"Your, your announcing this to the public?" 

"Actually, already have. About three of my loyal magazines already have it in print. Of course, my _masterpiece_ will be in the prophet. I'll need a quote from each of you, until then", she walked out triumphantly. Fudge was flabbergasted. Seeing as how the news was already public, he couldn't disagree. And, since Nicole hadn't told him the full truth, he was at least not trying immediately shut it down. "Well, I need to start some preparations. The people must know we can protect them. I'm going to need to question some of the pardoned. Yes yes, much to do. Would someone walk me out?", he asked. There was silence before McGonagal sighed, "Fine", and left with him. 

"One more thing", said Nicole once Fudge was gone, "I kinda partially lied to Fudge. And before you ask why, it's the only way he'd tell anyone _anything_ that's happening. So, I made a public friendly version" 

"What's the truth?", asked Snape. 

"Voldemort actually _is_ back" 

"He, he is?", asked Remus. 

"Yeah. He's back. But, there is silver lining to this. He's mortal now, so your welcome" 

"Now? As in he wasn't before?", interjected Sirius. 

"Unfortunately, no", sighed Dumbledore, "And I don't think he is now eiather. There was-" 

"More then one horcrux", cut in Nicole, "I know. My 3 counterparts and I spent the last 4 years destroying them. Diadem, locket, ring, diary, cup, snake, and tonight me. Dying kinda hurts" 

"YOU DIED", yelled Remus and Sirius and the same time. 

"I told you I was going to" 

"We thought you were being over dramatic!", squeaked Remus. 

"I suck at this godfather thing", sighed Sirius. 

"Where were they?", asked Dumbledore intrigued.

"First one in the Room of requirement, second the Black Family house, third the Gaunt family house, we all know the diary, cup Bellatrix's vault, and the snake was with Voldemort", she answered. 

"Well, I think that's all for now. You should get some rest. I'll bring Pomfrey back in. Snape, we need to talk. And, I think it goes without saying, but the Orders back up. I'll send word to the others tonight. I'm very proud of you Nicki, you've done more than I could have ever asked", and he and Snape left. 

"Are you sure your alright?", asked Remus. 

"No, but I never really am so", she said. 

"It must have been awful, being dead", said Sirius. 

_I need to tell them things, please_ , said Harry. 

"Not really, very bright. Had a nice chat with Mom and Dad to" 

"You, you talked to, to James? And Lily?" 

"Yeah, they wanted you to know their alright, the secret keeper thing was not you fault, and your a horrible influence. Although, that was mostly mom"   
"Me? A horriable influence?", he gasped dramatically. Then, he laughed, "I've still got it" 

"Unfortunately", laughed Remus. 

_Don't forget the last bit_ , said Harry. 

"Oh, and dad said 'activate phase 4 delta'. What does that mean?", she asked slightly afraid. The two just stared at each other before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"What?" 

"We are _not_ ", wheezed Remus. 

"We _are_ Moony. The marauders final ride. Going out with a bang!", wheezed Sirius. 

"Your not burning anything down right? 'Cause that's our thing. It's copy righted", smiled Nicole. Some things _really_ never changed.


	74. So Close

Sirius and Remus were called to Dumbledore's office a few hours later. They had to get their dealings about the Order. Nicole assumed everything that happened in canon had taken place in Dumbledore's office. Pomfrey was quite adamant about her health. Eventually, though, she had to move Cedric and the band from their temporary medical tent to the wing for what she called 'proper' treatment. Cedric came in first. "Nicki, are you Alright? I heard about the graveyard", he asked immediately. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? I heard you won", she said. 

"About that..." 

"A-huh..." 

"Don't you think it's strange that a new cup had been put in place after you touched the tainted one?" 

"Crouch probably just wanted to avoid collateral damage" 

"I don't think he's the kind of guy who'd worry about that" 

"Well, I can't really guess his thought process, he is psychotic" 

"Definitely, I mean, he didn't even make a good replica. It looks like plastic from a kids toy" 

"Maybe he did the best could under the time constraints and the stress he was under" 

"Well then, his best sucks" 

"I'd like to see you try to replicate something you've never seen before" 

"Your awfully defensive of the craftmanship of a arse" 

"No, I'm just, making heated conversation" 

"Mmhmm. Now, you want to hear what I think really happened?" 

"Sure..." 

"You knew all along and made the fake so someone would still win" 

"Why would I do that?" 

"Because despite what you want everyone to believe, your actually noble and chivalrous at heart" 

"Bolderdash" 

"When will you acknowledge that I know you better then you think?" 

"When you do" 

"Can you just admit it?" 

"Admit what?" 

"Alright, have it your way. So, I've been thinking. Since you would have won if you hadn't been kidnapped, it's only right you get the prize", and he handed her the sack of gold. 

"Ced, I, I couldn't" 

"I insist" 

"You won fair and square" 

"I don't need it" 

"Neither do I" 

"Well, if you won't take it, at least let me let you chose what I spend it on" 

"Invest it. In fact, I know certain twins who are planning on opening up a joke shop after they finish school" 

"You know, I know certain twins who plan to do that to" 

"Then it's settled" 

"Indeed. Um, your sure your ok? That couldn't have been, easy" 

"I've seen worse. Really, I'm good" 

"Ok...", he stared at her for a few moments. Then, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand slowly moved down her cheek, and landed on her chin. It lingered. Nicole's heart exploded. They both started to lean in, and, "Nicki!", shouted Jaqueline as she, Henrietta, and James burst in. Cedric jumped. "I'll, uh, see you, and, yeah", he said hurriedly as he bolted out the doors. Nicole groaned.

"Your not dead!", said James with vigor. 

"Not anymore. Nice work with the snake", she complimented. 

"Thank you", bowed Jaqueline. 

"So, he's gone right? For good?", asked Henrietta. 

"Oh, well, haven't you read Rita's articles?", said Nicole. 

"No, I wanted to hear the good news from you" 

"Well, that's, great. Uh, the thing is, I, might have, sort of, missed" 

Pause, "You, you what now?" 

"Um, missed?" 

"You, you missed. You MISSED" 

"It's harder then it looks, ok!" 

"Are you serious right now! For the love of, honestly Nicole! You had _one_ job!" 

"Hey, I did my best alright! And it's not like we have to do anything now" 

"Do you not comprehend who my family is? Who my _dad_ is? That's it, I'm dead, I'm done. If Voldemort doesn't kill me, Bellatrix will!" 

"Your a better actor then that", consoled Jaqueline. 

"It doesn't matter what I pretend to be. Everyone knows I'm actual friends with you guys. That fact alone is death sentence" 

"We're not letting anything happen to you. You, you can come live with me", said James. He was clenching Henrietta's hand with both of his. She smiled sadly and put her hand on his cheek. "That's sweet, but it doesn't work like that. I, I have to go home" 

"But-" 

"It won't be immediate" 

"I think your making a mistake", commented Jaqueline. 

"You always do" 

"Exactly" 

"Ah, good. Your finally here. Where's Mr. Diggory?", asked Pomfrey. 

"Oh, uh, he left", sighed Nicole. 

" _Sigh_ , honestly. I have to fight to get you kids to average health. Poppins!" 

"Who'm I lookin' for 'his time?", said a rough looking elf. He had a very hard belt slung over his shoulder. There were scars all over his body, and he held a mental stick in his mouth like it was a pipe. "Diggory", she told him.

"On 'im madam", and with that he cracked his knuckles and popped away. 

"What", started Nicole. 

"The", continued Jaqueline. 

"Living", murmured James. 

"Hell", finished Henrietta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's year 4 everyone! Year 5 might be a while, but it's definitely on the way.


	75. Thirteen

Summer. Much better then how it went the first time. Extremely better. Wonderfully better. Remus and Sirius were in and out due to Order meetings and assignments. They still hadn't picked a good headquarters, which was very crucial. Especially since the Azkaban prison break had taken place not to far into the summer. So, she spent most of her time alone. But, it was still an improvement from the canon. Although, Nicole was very apprehensive about this year. Mainly because she never re-read this book. _Ever. Really? Ever?_ , asked Harry.   


_Nope_ , she thought.   


_Why? You've read the others thousands of times_  


_I hate this one with a passion_   


_It wasn't that bad_   


_Oh really? Let's see, you had Umbrige,_ _no control over your anger, Voldemort was gaining power, Umbrige, the Ministry actively turned against you, Umbrige, Arthor almost died, you were tortured the whole year, Voldemort possessed you, Umbrige, and_ _Sirius DIED_  


_You said Umbrige like 5 times_  


_That's how much of a pain she was. The fandom hates her more then Voldemort. Like, we have some nutters who would actually follow him, but absolutely no one sides with Umbrige. We wish she was dead_   


_Ok..._   


_Yeah, but the twins exit was amazing_   


_Definitely_ , he agreed. Halfway through the first month of break though, Nicole was woken up in the middle of the night by a loud banging on the door. "I'm coming", she grumbled half asleep. She wasn't sure if either Remus or Sirius was even in the house. Opening the door was probably a stupid idea, but Nicole didn't really care. By the time she made it downstairs, both Sirius and Remus were at the door. "Nicki, stay back", said Srius. She listened. Remus opened the door to Narcissa completely cloaked. And Henrietta, also cloaked, who looked like she could barely stand. "Hen!", exclaimed Nicole. She rushed to the door.   


"We need to talk", said Narcissa with ice in her voice.   


"Alright. Nicki, take Hen into the kitchen", said Remus sternly with caution. She helped Henrietta into the kitchen, she was in bad shape. She couldn't fully walk and definitely wasn't completely aware of her surroundings. Once there, Nicole sat her down at the table and got her some water. "What happened?", she asked sitting down.   


"Bella...she...she tried to...to kill me", she whispered shakily, "Crucio...so many...not allowed..."   


"Alright, alright. Here, take a sip", Nicole picked up the glass and helped Henrietta hold it as she drank. They sat there silently for a good few minutes. "My parents had to get me out", continued Henrietta, "I, I was thinking I could stay with you. They won't let me go to James', and they wouldn't _dare_ be caught with Jack's family. This, this was the only place they'd let me go"   


"Well, your safe now. We have two extra rooms, I'll let you pick your favorite. Do you have your stuff?"   


"Yeah, it's, it's, yeah"   


"Do you need anything else?"   


"Maybe, maybe more water?"   


"Of corse", she said. Just as she refilled the cup Srius walked in. "How is she?", he asked.   


"Not good. Better then she was a few minutes ago", he walked over to where Henrietta was staring out the window and sat down. He put his hand on her forehead and then checked her arm. "How many?", he asked point blankly.   


"Th, _thrteen_ ", she whispered. She closed her eyes. He was very concerned.   


"She's staying right?", asked Nicole.   


"I, I don't know", he sighed.   


"What do you mean you don't know?"   


"She can't go home, but I'm not sure she can stay here"   


"That's ridiculous"   


"I know it seems like that. But, but you have to remember what time we're in right now. And, and who her family is. Their to high up in the-"   


"And you can't think of a single person who came from an extremely messed up family, whose actually a good person? Not _one_?", there was a pause. The only sound was the rain on the window. "Alright then", said Sirius, "We'll need to bring in her stuff. Have her mother say goodbye and then put her in a room" Nicole sighed in relief. She lead Henrietta into the living room where Narcissa and Remus were. Narcissa and Henrietta hugged. She kissed her forehead and whispered, "When this is over, we'll be together again. You'll see. Be safe. I love you". Henrietta nodded, since talking took to much effort. They hugged again before Narcissa left. As she did, she gave Remus a long glare before saying, "Thank you. My daughter's lucky to have people willing to help her"   


"Of corse", he smiled sadly. Nicole took Henrietta up stairs to pick her room. "How about this one?", she asked.   


"It's, it's _pink_ ", Henrietta said.   


"Ok, then the other one"   


"But, the celling slants"   


"You only have two options"   


"What, what about that one?"   


"You mean my room?"   


"Is that a no?"   


" _Yes_ "   


"Fine, the, the ceiling's not, not that bad", Nicole rolled her eyes. Once Henrietta was in pajamas and settled into to bed, Nicole grabbed one of her pillows and slept next to her. They were found together the next mourning as Sirius was saying goodbye to Remus. "They really are us aren't they?", he asked.   


"Unfortunately. I had hoped she'd have it better", sighed Remus.   


"Yeah, but as Bambi says, the plot knife loves stabbing people"   


"Do you know what the plot knife is?"   


"Not a clue"   


"Well, I have to get going. If I'm gone to long the pack will notice"   


"Fine, you'll be back for her birthday right?"   


"Of corse. You gonna be ok here by yourself?"   


"I'm not 5 Moony"   


"No, your 2"   


"Ha ha. Be safe"   


"I will. Tell Bambi I said bye"   


"I will", and with that Remus was gone.


	76. 15, Sort Of

The sun was shining, and a nice breeze was coming in through Nicole's open window. Waking up had become a chore. Hedwig screeched a morning hello as she flew into the room. _Happy Birthday_ , she told Harry.   


_Thanks. Happy Not Really Your Birthday_ , he said back. She groaned and rolled over as the sun hit her face. A few moments later Henrietta burst in, fully dressed and awake. "Happy Birthday Potter!", she said cheerily. Nicole groaned in response. "Alright, come on. It's after 10:30"   


"Come back at noon", grumbled Nicole.   


"Fine, I think I'll just take a morning flight. On your Firebolt"   


"Ok, I'm up, I'm up. Hey, Malfoy, don't touch my broom!", she called as she bolted out her door. Henrietta turned around and smirked. Nicole smacked her shoulder, and Henrietta ruffled her hair. They both smiled and giggled. Then, "You smell smoke?", which is when the smoke alarm Nicole insisted on installing went off. They ran into the kitchen, thick with black smoke. "What the _hell_?", coughed Henrietta. There was bustling and smashing and water being sprayed. Nicole went blind. " _Cough, cough_ , Ram- _cough_ , _cough_ , RAMULAS!", she stuttered. The smoke suddenly cleared and she pointed her wand at the fire a blaze on the stove. It was out in seconds.   


Remus and Srius were standing next to a charred thing that could either be a waffle, or an eggplant. "Moony! Welcome home. Why was the kitchen on fire?", she asked.   


"We, we thought we'd surprise you by cooking breakfast the muggle way", said Sirius.   


"Yeah, only he doesn't understand the stove and I can't cook", said Remus.   


"Well, thank you, but I'd rather you didn't burn down the house"   


"Yeah, that's our job", said Henrietta. Nicole and her fist bumped.   


"Alright", smiled Remus, "We'll clean this up and cook the wizard way. Your presents are on the table"   


"Don't open ours until we're in there", said Srius. Henrietta took her by the arm and they entered the dining room. There was a small pile of packages. "Do mine first", suggested Henrietta. Nicole picked up the one wrapped in gold paper.   


"Yours I'm presuming?", she asked sarcastically.   


"Hey, I only give the best", she smirked. Inside was a crystal locket, and it had a picture of the band in it. "Love it", said Nicole as she put it on her neck. Jaqueline had gotten her a new photo album (Nicole loved taking pictures and putting then in albums. She had two already full from the past 4 years), James got her a book on the newest seeking techniques, Fred and New Ginny got her some of their newly made mood rings (and a Moody ring), Cedric got her a Polaroid camera (this one had the wizard addition of the moving photograph), Tonks got her some Weird Sister's gear, Hagrid had gotten her a book on dragons, and all that was left was the gift from Sirius and Remus.   


"Your feeling very ecstatic. Good for you", said the mood ring on Nicole's finger.   


"Alright, so what does the Moody ring do?", asked Henrietta.   


"No idea", said Nicole as she took off the mood ring. Then, the door swung open,

"Happy b-"   


"CONSTANT VIGILANCE", screamed the Moody ring. Sirius jumped and dropped the pile of waffles he had with the candle. Remus used a spell to catch them, and slowly put them back on the plate. "What was that?", he asked in shock.   


"Another money maker by F&G", gigged Nicole as she put the ring in the box to muffle it when it went off again. "Ok, restarting this", sighed Sirius. He, Remus, and Henrietta then sang, "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Nicole, Happy birthday to you", she blew out the candle.   


"Open our present!", said Sirius as eagerly as a six year old. Nicole smirked and opened it. Inside lay a charm bracelet, the only charms were the Hogwarts crest, an L, a J, and a cradle. "It took some time, but we found it", said Remus proudly.   


"It's lovely. But, what makes it so important?", asked Nicole.   


"It was your mother's. She wore it everyday. I bought her the cradle one, that was her mother's day gift. It's the newest", said Sirius.   


"Oh", Nicole stared at the bracelet. Harry was suddenly refilled with grief. Carefully, she put it on her wrist. It felt to precious to be hers. She didn't realize she was smiling for a good 5 minutes. "Thank you"   


"Only the best for the Marauder's heir"   


"Oh, and the Orders going to be here tomorrow", Remus said, suddenly remembering.   


"Right, right. Jack and James will get here tomorrow as well. We'll be in the study, so don't disturb"   


"We won't. Now, you gonna eat those or can I?", asked Henrietta. Nicole laughed and snatched a huge forkful before handing Henrietta a fork for her. They split the pancakes. 


	77. The New DADA Teacher

"And then mom _tried_ to confiscate the box", said Jaqueline as she recounted the tale of Fred and New Ginny's business adventures.   


"Lovely", began Henrietta, "Well-"   


"CONSTANT VIGILANCE", screamed the Moody ring James was wearing.   


"Honestly James, why do you wear that constantly?", asked Nicole.   


"I like it", he said switching it to the other hand.   


"F&G really upped their game", complimented Henrietta as she went under James' arm.   


"I know. They launched their extendable ears last week", grinned Jaqueline.   


"Wha' could I get yeh?", asked the waitress.   


"Two bubblegum, one sparkling cider, and a pumpkin pasty. All cones", James ordered.   


"Comin' up", she said. And with a snap of her fingers the icecream cones appeared in front of them. Jaqueline and Henrietta took the bubblegum, Nicole the sparkling cider, and James the pumpkin pasty. Diagon Alley was peaceful in the beginning of summer, before everyone got their owls. It was even better during the fall, but the band never was able to get out of school to go. They had decided to hang out here while the Order had their meeting. It was easier then just avoiding the study all day.  


"So, how are you settling at Nicole's?", James asked Henrietta.   


"Ok, it's a nice house", she answered.   


"I told you to just go straight to one of our houses. Didn't listen", grumbled Jaqueline.   


"We've been through this, I had to go. Everything was going fine 'till Bellatrix lost it"   


"Yeah, which is _exactly_ what we wanted to avoid"   


"That would have been nice, but we didn't. So, move on"   


"I'm not just gonna 'move on'. But, I'll drop it for now"   


"Thank you"   


"Is that Slughorn?", asked Nicole. The band turned around to see the portly man hanging upside down on a tree. He was attempting to collect some kind of a flower. Nicole assumed it must have been magical. Then, the branch snapped and he tumbled down. Him trying to get up resembled a tortoise on it's back. When no one came to his aid, the band sighed and got up to help.   


"There you go"   


"Oh thank you I- Merlin's beard. Your, your Nicole Potter! Pleasure to meet you"  


"Pleaure to meet you. Slughorn, right?"   


"Indeed. My oh my, you know I knew your mother. One of my best students. Which is even more impressive, considering", he lowered his voice, "She was muggleborn"   


"Well, I don't see how being muggleborn affects talent, but thanks anyway"   


"Yes, yes, and, _gasp_ , would you be James Granger?"   


"Yes", stated James.   


"How marvelous! Your work in wizarding law and influence on the half-breed bill is legend! Is it true your also top of your class?"   


"Oh, um, yes it is"   


"Wonderful! I was just saying to Carter- he's the head of the auror department in France- how your going to be the youngest Minister for Magic one of these days. Have you ever considered politics?"   


"Well, I've considered it but I haven't really decided-"   


"CONSTANT VIGILANCE", screamed the ring.   


"Just ignore that"  


"Right, well...excellent, excellent. And you must be the sidekicks. Ms. Malfoy and Ms. Wesley. How nice to meet you all before...well, I'm not supposed to say I guess"   


"Say what?", asked Nicole.   


"Oh, well, I've just come out of retirement"   


"You have"   


"Yes, I've been reinstated at Hogwarts. So I'll be seeing you all this fall. Wonderful, wonderful. Uh, well, I best be off. A few figures here I'm avoiding. So glad to have met you two", and with that he bustled off.   


" _Sidekicks_?", gawked Henrietta.   


" _Wesley_?", gawked Jaqueline.   


"Wait, if he's teaching this year", started James, "That means he's teaching potions, so-"   


"Snape's teaching DADA", said Nicole in slight shock.   


"A whole year early", commented Henrietta.   


"Slightly odd, don't you think?", commented James. After that exchange, the band decided that it was late enough for the meeting to be over. They were wrong. Tonks greeted them on her way out of the study. "Evening", she said.   


"Evening. You _still_ in the meeting?", asked Nicole.   


"Unfortunately. I just stepped out for some pumpkin juice. No one can agree on a permanent headquarters"   


"Well, you better pick a place fast", grumbled Jaqueline as she found the chicken.   


"CONSTANT VIGILANCE", screamed the ring.   


"Ah, I've heard about F&G inventing those. They still sell them?", asked Tonks with a grin.   


"Definitely", said Jaqueline.  


"Wicked"   


"Master Nicole, I have excellent news", said Kreacher with more vigor then normal.   


"What is it?", asked Nicole as she swatted at James for trying to take some of her candy corn.   


"The renovations are complete! The house is ready! Oh, Kreacher is so happy!"   


"Renovations?", asked Tonks with raised eyebrows.   


"Our safehouse. In case something went south", clarified James.   


"Well, it's about damn time they finished it. It's been a whole year behind schedule! Anyway, the place is real nice now. We even have it under fidelis. And no you can not know which one of us is the secret keeper", stated Nicole point blankly. Kreacher smiled widely and then popped back to Grimmold place.  


"You don't say", Tonks was deep in thought, "Would you have a problem if other people used this, safe house?"   


"None at all", commented Henrietta. The band exchanged a glance, they knew what was coming.   


"One minute", Tonks walked back into the study. There was alot of loud murmuring, and eventually the doors opened wide, revealing the extent of the Order. "Safehouse, huh?", mused Sirius.   


"Yeah...", sighed Nicole.   


"Mind if we take a look?"   


"Right now?"   


"Preferably", commented Dumbledore.   


"Alright, uh, yeah"   


"We only need a small few to come. 5 should be enough"   


"You should go", suggested someone Nicole didn't recognize.   


"I second that", said another unidentified woman.   


"Alright, 4 more", sighed Dumbledore.   


"I think I should", voleentered Sirius.   


"I volunteer as well", said Remus.   


"Tonks, you should go", volunteered Shacklebolt.   


"What the hell, I'm in", she grinned.   


"One spot left"   


"Molly?", asked Mr. Weasley.   


"Oh, well, yes", she responded.   


"Alright, everyone else go home. You'll be notified about our decision tomorrow. Good night", concluded Dumbledore. More then half apperated out. Very few left through the front door. "Lead the way", said Remus. 


	78. Back To Grimmold Place

Side apperating never fully agreed with Nicole, but that's not important. They told the committee which street to apperate to. The landed down the way from the house. "This way", commanded Henrietta. The band let Henrietta take the lead so hopefully if anyone was to guess which one was the secret keeper, they would go for her. "Why does this place look familiar?", thought Sirius out loud.   


"I mean, it should", said Jaqueline.   


"It _should_?"   


"Here", Henrietta stopped. Sirius's eyes went wide.   


"Wait a second. _This_ is your safehouse?", he gawked.   


"It was empty. And, already had a house elf working for it", defended Nicole.   


"Why didn't you at least tell me?"   


"We were trying to keep it secret", Nicole's voice was getting quieter. She suddenly felt like she was being scolded. Mrs. Weasley picked up on that. "Yes, and if you hadn't we might not have gotten this option for headquarters", she said trying to defend Nicole.   


"I'm lost, where are we?", asked Tonks.   


"My old house", grumbled Sirius. There was a few moments of awkward silence before Dumbledore spoke up, "May I suggest we see the interior?"   


"Yeah, yeah right", Jaqueline said. The band nodded before saying in perfect sink, "You are standing in front of 12 Grimmold Place". The band headed in and the others followed. Boy was this an improvement. The walls were no longer gray and molded, but a crisp clean blue. The house elf heads were _still_ displayed in the basement unfortunately, but Kreacher had insisted and that was a fight between him and Dobby Nicole hated breaking up the most.   


It was like a new house. The lay out was the same, but _everything_ was different. No one spoke a word, until of corse Dobby spotted them.   


"Miss Potter! Dobby is so glad to see you! And the band of corse. And Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin, and Miss Tonks, and Dumbledore!"  


"Hey Dobby", greeted James.   


"How does everyone like the renovations?"   


"They look good. How are you doing?"   


"Dobby is well, thank you for asking. Would any one like tea?"   


"I wouldn't mind a cup, actually", commented Dumbledore. Dobby smiled and snapped his fingers.   


"Coming right up sir"   


"Is Dobby making tea?", asked Kreacher from the kitchen.   


"Dobby is!"   


"Do we have guests?", he walked in and was about to greet everyone, when he saw Sirius. " _You_. You ungrateful-"   


"Kreacher, what's rule number 1?", asked Nicole.   


"Don't insult the civil people", he grumbled.   


"Exactly"   


"Kreacher is sorry master Potter", he popped off into the kitchen. Nicole knew why.   


"And don't hit your head with the frying pan!", she yelled after him.   


"Or the skillet!", added Henrietta. There was a smash. "The plates", said Jaqueline and Nicole at once. They bolted into the kitchen. He had broken 2 by the time they stopped him. They asked him to finish his dusting, so they could clean up the plate mess. As soon as they did, the teapot whistled. Dobby came in to finish Dumbledore's cup. "How's everyone else doing?", asked Jaqueline.   


"Exploring the house. Are we expecting more guests?", he asked.   


"If things go well tonight, then we'll be expecting alot more in the future", said Nicole.   


"Dobby is most happy to be having guests. Dobby also wishes to talk about his wages"   


"You want more?"   


"Dobby wants less"   


"How much less?"   


"2 galleons"   


" _Sigh_ , how about 2 sickles?"   


"4 sickles?"   


"3 sickles, final offer"   


"Dobby accepts"   


"Terrific. But, that's all the more I'm going down, I hope you know"   


"Dobby is perfectly fine with that", with that he popped off to give Dumbledore his tea. Jaqueline headed down to the main area while Nicole headed off the other way. She was hoping to find Sirius, she didn't like how they started off that night. First she ran into Tonks around the bathrooms. "Nice job with renovations", she complimented.   


"Thanks, you seen Sirius?", she asked.   


"He was with Remus last time I saw him"  


"Alright", she kept going. She ended up in the room with the family tree, one of the only three she refused to let the workers touch. Remus was in there. "Hey", she greeted.   


"Hello", he responded.   


"Have you seen Sirius?"   


"He went that way"   


"Thanks. I need to talk to him"   


"He's not mad at you, you know"   


"I, I know. But, he just seemed, I don't know"   


"That's not your fault"   


"I feel like I could have done a better job at explaining where we were about to go though"   


"That wouldn't have changed anything"   


" _Sigh_ , I know"  


"Well, if you still plan on finding him, you better get going"   


"Yeah, thanks"   


"I'm always here", he finished with a smile. She walked down through the empty halls.

"Sirius?", she called, "Sirius? Hello? Padfoot? _Sirius_!"   


"In here", he said softly. She followed where she heard his voice to, Regulus's room. "You ok?", she asked _very_ softly.   


"Sorry I was a little snippy to you"   


"It's not your fault"   


"I suppose your right. I see you left the tree up"   


"It may be corrupt, but you can still see the names"   


"True. You also left up my room"   


"Seemed only right"   


"And Regulus's"   


"Also seemed right"   


"I'm not so sure about that last part"   


"He's the reason I found the locket you know"   


"What?"   


"He figured out Voldemort's big secret. He got the locket out of this cave with inferies. Died doing it, but he did it"   


"My, my little brother?"   


"Guess you had more impact on him then you thought"   


"I, I guess. Oh, by the way. Was the painting of my mother that one you asked Dobby to burn?"   


"Yes"   


"Thank you"   


"Well, we've already established I like fire"   


"Extremely so", he chuckled. He pulled her into a hug and then gave a sigh, they walked out. He took one last look at the room, then one in his old one, before they left. And, as you probably guessed, it was decided that this would be the Order of The Pheniox headquarters.


	79. Not Any Better Then the First Time

The band and their respective families practically moved into Grimmold Place the next day. Mrs. Weasley had the girls in the end if the hall and the boys in the beginning. The adults were on a different floor. Jaqueline, Henrietta, and Nicole bunked together of corse. The rest of their summer wasn't very eventful, but wasn't bad at all. Nicole remembered how much she missed Mrs. Weasley's cooking.   


Finally, they received their letters. And, Henrietta, Jaqueline, and James all got their perfect bages. They all laughed their asses off.  


"I mean, we had an illegal quidditch ring, turned several things pink, _and_ torched a professor. How bad are the others failing if we got these?", chuckled Henrietta.   


"More proof of the plot _armor_ ", chuckled James.   


"Kinfe", huffed Nicole.   


"Armor", huffed James.   


"Everything all right in here?", asked Mrs. Weasley as she inspected the noise.   


"We're just laughing at ourselves", confirmed Henrietta.   


"Yeah, oh, and look", said Jaqueline as she held up her badge.   


"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh Jack, how wonderful! That's everyone in the family!", she squealed.   


"What are Fred and I, next door neighbors?", said New Ginny offended.   


"I'm so proud! I mean, after that stunt last year I was a little worried, oh, nevermind, your father and I will get you anything you like. Anything at all!"   


"Aw, mom. I don't need anything", Jaqueline said as she suffocated in the hug.   


"There must be something! How about a new broom? Or an owl of your own?"   


"Well, a new broom would be nice..."  


"Perfect!"   


"But nothing to expensive"   


"Alright dear. Oh, and congratulations James, we never doubted you'd get one. Henrietta, well, again that stunt had me worried. I'm sorry about you not getting one Nicki-"   


"Oh it's fine. I don't need more responsibilities any way", she responded. And, it was the truth. Besides, it's not like the other three wouldn't share their powers. Eventually, they did need to head down to lunch. "Your _prefects_?", gasped New George.   


"I know, what was Dumbledore thinking", said Nicole.   


"All of you?", asked Remus.   


"No, just them. Not that it matters, 'cause we're a unit", the other three nodded in agreement.   


" _Gasp_ , we can do operation python now!", gasped Jaqueline in glee. She and Nicole high-fived.   


"No, just no", said Remus.   


"If you thought we were reckless and idiotic before...", smirked Nicole.   


"I want to enchant all the portraits to speak in opera sonnets", said Henrietta.   


"Let's do that second week. First week I would like to not abuse our power. Not that I think any of you are going to follow that rule...", sighed James.   


"Good instincts"   


"No offense, but why would they let _you guys_ be prefects? I mean, _really_? That'd be like handing a 2 year old a real wand", gawked Sirius.   


"Your guess is as good as ours", shrugged Jaqueline.   


"Probably because of your standing", commented Shacklbolt.   


"What'ya mean?"   


"Well, your the top 4 students of your year"   


"All of us?", says Nicole shocked, "I mean, I know James is top but..."   


"I mean all of you. Don't you check the rankings? Or at least pay attention to your grades?"   


"Well, I knew I was getting all O's but, really? Top four?"   


"It's purely academic. Behavior has no effect"   


"Huh", said Henrietta, "We'll have to check that out when we get back"   


"Definitely", agreed James. Later, the band was just walking through the halls, when they noticed a trunk jumping about. Curious, they decided to check it out. "I'm thinking boggart", grumbled Jaqueline. They all silently agreed. So, instead of opening it, they let it be. Unfortunately, the thing popped it open. They all froze. First it went to Nicole, her brother's jeep still crashed in front of her. And, she still shook uncontrollably. But, she was breathing and half way aware of her surroundings. Progress.   


"Can, can one, one of you...", she trailed when she failed to be able to get her wand. Jaqueline reached for hers, but before she could, the boggart jumped off from Nicole to Henrietta. The jeep became a mangled body, blood seeping from the words mudblood on the arm. Standing triumphantly with a psychotic laugh was Bellatrixs. When Nicole focused fully into reality, she recognized the body as James. Henrietta passed out.   


James ran to her side, unfortunately sending the boggart after him. The only difference, the magled body was Henrietta, and she was still alive, shrieking in pain, and jerking about. James screamed and broke down into tears. Finally, Jaqueline jumped in. The boggart transformed into the ref like before. "RIDIKKULIS", she shouted. He started to pole dance. Nicole laughed, but she was still shaking. The adults stormed in seconds later. "What's going on?", demanded Moody.   


"That trunk has a boggart. It got out. First it tried Nicole, then Henrietta then James. I stopped it but...", Jaqueline didn't need to continue. Nicole couldn't hide her shaking, she kept zoning out. Henrietta was still unconscious on the floor, and James was a mess of words and tears. Sirius comforted Nicole, Remus went to try to wake up and comfort Henrietta, and Mrs. Weasley went to James' aid. Jaqueline helped Moody remove the trunk before racing back to her friends sides.


	80. Back Again

The band ditched everyone before the train. They wanted to hand deliver Nicole, but she refused. "I did my part. I'm out. Their fully capable grown wizards and their depending on a 15 year old who likes to set stuff on fire. It's ridiculous", she complained to the others as they boarded the train. She did write goodbye notes, though. "Alright, we'll see you after this", said James.   


"See you", she went off through the train to find Neville, Luna, or New George. What she did not mean to find was New George and Luna doing what the Europeans call 'snogging' (Nicole personally hated that word). "Oh, sorry", she apologized as soon as she walked in.   


"No, it's fine. We can finish later", said Luna as she sat up. New George pouted a little, but said nothing.   


"So, your official now, huh?", she asked.   


"I guess. I heard you ditched your family today"   


"Yeah, didn't feel like the secret service stuff"   


"Well, they were furious. So, might not want to burn something down for a while", suggested New George.   


"I think you know me well enough to know I will not listen to that"   


"Unfortunately, yes. Neville! Oi, you looking for a seat?"   


"Yes, actually. You mind?", Neville asked.   


"Not at all", Luna and Nicole said at once.   


"Is this one of those moments where a muggle would say jynx?", asked Luna.   


"Definitely", confirmed Nicole.   


"Oh good. I've been trying to improve my muggle knowledge recently"   


"Well, you already know more then me", commented Neville.   


"Speaking of knowing, what is that?", asked New George.   


"Mimbulus Mibletonia. My Uncle just gave it to me"   


"I like it", commented Nicole.   
"That made the top 10 not-so rare Plants list in the last Quibbler issue" said Luna.   


"I saw. I don't agree with number 7, though", said Neville.   


"Me either actually, but the editor doesn't always listen. Speaking of the Quibbler, like the newest issue?", she pulled out a stack from her bag.   


"Absolutely", New George and Nicole said at once.   


"Oo! Another jynx!", Luna gleefully cheered.   
"Wonderful", concluded New George as he started cuddling with her.   


"Aww. Oh, and any of you guys know how to see your standing in the student rankings?", asked Nicole.   


"I do", said Neville, "Surprised you don't"   


"Yeah, well. So, could you show me tomorrow?"   


"Of corse", he smiled. Just then, a girl probably in her second year, came in.  


"Excuse", she said in a high voice, "I'm here to deliver these", she hastily handed Neville a card. Then, she slowly handed one to Nicole. As soon as she took it, the girl held her hand like a trophy, squealed, and ran off giggling with two other girls who were also examining her hand. Nicole rolled her eyes. The cradle itself was an invitation to the first Slug Club event.   


_Oh right_ , remembered Nicole.   


_We're not actually going to go to his events right?_ , asked Harry.   


_Maybe, we'll see_ , she answered. "Sorry to cut this short guys. Ready?", she asked Neville.   


"After you", he said. They headed towards Slughorn's compartment. The only people there so far were Cormac McClaggon and Marcus Belby.   


"Ah! Nicole so glad you came. And you must be Neville. Come in, come in. Lunch will be around shortly. Still missing a few, and the prefects of corse. Please, mingle", he said. He started talking to a younger student about non slug club things, and McClaggon felt the need to introduce himself to Nicole.   


"Cromac", he said very privilegedly.   


"Pleasure", said Nicole not at all pleasingly.   


"It's nice to finally meet the _famous_ Nicole Potter. Only a shame she doesn't have a _famous_ and devilishly handsome man at her side. We'll need to fix that", he put his hand on her thigh and squeezed a little.   


"Back off perv", she warned.   


"Come on. It's not like there's anyone else worthy of your affection"   


"Just 'cause there's a teacher doesn't mean I won't turn you into weasle"   


"I don't think your fully appreciating my offer"   


"I don't think she cares about your offer", cut in Neville.   


"What you gonna do about it Longbottom. Run home to mommy? That's right, you can't", that's when Nicole decked him. He went down cold. "Oh my", declared Slughorn, "What happened?"   


"I executed my right to defend myself", said Nicole calmly.   


"I see", Slughorn narrowed his eyes at the boy, "I take it he statred something uncivil?"   


"Yes"   


"Well, that won't do", he clapped his hands and an empty chair picked the kid up and threw him out the door. "Carry on! No need to ruin a good meal with an uncivilized brawl! My. Diggory! So glad you joined us. Please, sit", Cedric had just come in. He sat down next to Nicole.   


"Hello", he greeted.  


"Hi" said Nicole.   


"Did I miss anything?"   


"I decked McClaggon"   


"Why?"   


"He's a douche"   


"Alright then, new bracelet?"   


"Oh, um, yeah"   


"It's nice. Matches your eyes"   


"Uh, thanks. So, how you doing? Still with Cho?"   


"Right, Cho. Yeah, yeah I'm still with her. I'm with _Cho_ ", he had to remind himself.   


"Nice to meet you Cedric", said Neville.   


"Neville right?"   


"Oh, yes"   


"I've heard your Sprout's favorite student"   


"She said that?"   


"Absolutely. You planted the purple flower thing around greenhouse 7"   


"Temecula"   


"Oo, and is that a Mimbulus Mibletonia?", interrupted Slughorn.  


"Yes sir"   


"How delightful! Haven't seen one of those since '78. Where did you get it?"   


"My great Uncle Algae gave it to me for my birthday"   


"Oh yes, Algae. Haven't seen him in years. Does he still sell Kraken bulbs?"   


"Yes, but not in bulk like he used to"   


"Well, these are mad times. So, Mr. Diggory, I'm correct that you won the Tri-wizard Tournament last year, right?"   


"I did", answered Cedric.   


"Must have been so exciting. Your also third in your class?"   


"I am"   


"Excellent, excellent. I look forward to potions with you. Ah, the prefects have arrived!", Nicole looked to see Henrietta, Blaise, and James enter the compartment. It looked like Blaise got the other Slytherin prefect. Slughorn kept on the conversation looking over his first candidate's for the Slug Club. He had decided against Belby, and Nicole couldn't tell whether or not he decided against Neville to. Eventually, he turned to Nicole.   


"So, Miss Potter, I've hear so many stories about your adventures", he stated.   


"Everyone has", she responded.   


"Oh yes, slaying a basilisk, escaping a murderer, fighting You-know-who _himself_. Quite the resumè"   


"What can I say, I get bored easily"   


"Indeed. Tell me, what was it like? Last year, in the graveyard? I'd imagine it'd be dreadful"   


"So would I, in fact I'd imagine I wouldn't want to talk about it afterwards", Cedric pipped up, suddenly defensive.   


"Right...well...you weren't the only one there, yes? Weren't you also present Miss Malfoy?"   


"Yes, but I wasn't there long", Henrietta said apprehensively.   


"Yes, yes, but you were _there_ "   


"So was a stump. And yet it's not being asked about it", defended Blaise.   


"Besides, I belive the details of that event are being tight lipped. On order of the Ministry. Wouldn't be wise to discuss it in public", lawyered James.   


"Is this French?", asked Neville trying to change the subject.   


"Actually Dutch. Oh, look at the time. We'll be arriving soon. You should all head back to your compartments to change", Slughorn hastily announced. He saw that he went to far, and that the rest of the meal would have been cold. 


	81. Hogwarts, Again

Hagrid was off talking to the giants. This displeased Nicole. Jaqueline was lost in thought for half of the carriage ride, it was almost creepy. "Question", she said suddenly breaking out of it, "Can you see the Thestrals?" 

"Yeah, I always have", answered Nicole. 

"Me to, why?", asked Henrietta. 

"Just thinking about the canon", she responded. The band thought that was slightly odd, but moved on. Finally getting to the school, hearing the sorting hat's song of unity hit differently in person. It was a huge relief to not see that smudge of pink at the staff table. But the real finally here was the first day of school. Nicole got a letter from Remus and Sirius saying that it was reckless of her to run off on them like that. She responded with a letter saying 1) everything she does is reckless, 2) that her part in the war was over, and 3) she doesn't care if Voldemort still wants her dead. He wants alot of people dead. 

The thing the band was really interested in was potions. Yes, they've seen a Slughorn class before. But, it was N.E.W.T level and under different circumstances. "Now", began Slughorn, "Today we will be making drought of peace. Pay attention, this will most definitely be covered on the O.W.L.S. Open your books to page 14" 

The class listened and began. Everyone was failing, except James of corse. He eventually offered help to Jaqueline and Nicole, but their's still weren't as good as his. Slughorn was ecstatic when he inspected them. When they left the class he started prepping for his N.E.W.T students. It looked the same as in canon, so that was good. 

Arithmancy was at the top of it's game. Nicole absolutely was in love with it. Harry groaned the _whole_ time. It annoyed Nicole to no end. And then we get to the first DADA with Snape. He had the walls decorated with images of dark curses and mythical beasts. "Today", he started darkly, "We will start your O.W.L review. I don't expect much, given you half had less then half of any decent teachers. First, we will practice an official duel. Get a partner and begin" 

Nicole got with Jaqueline. James got with Neville. They bowed and began. "Expelliarmus!", shouted Nicole immediately.

Jaqueline's wand flew out of her hand. "No fair. You don't get to use the signature spell!", complained Jaqueline. 

"Says who?" 

"The rules" 

"What rules?" 

"The rules of, expelliarmus!", Nicole lost her wand. 

"Using my own spell against me" 

"You don't own the spell" 

"No, but I copyrighted it" 

"James!" 

"I'm a sucker for Dickens", he defended. That's when Neville was able to successfully stun him. The class continued with Nicole refusing to use any other spell but expelliarmus. "Potter, you are aware that dueling entails using more then one spell?", exhausted Snape.

"Yes", she said point blankly.

"Yes, _sir_ " 

"There's no need to call me sir professor, I belive the correct denotation is _ma'am_ " 

"You know what I ment _Potter_!" 

"You know a Jack of all trades is master of none" 

"And a fool has only themselves to blame" 

"And the prince never learns", silence. 

"5 points from Gryffindor", he grumbled before turning to make fun of Neville. Jaqueline lost it. 

"That, _wheeze_ , was, _wheeze_ , AWESOME", she laughed. The rest of the day went smoothly. But, just before dinner Neville approached Nicole. "You still want to see the rankings?", he asked. 

"Definitely", she stated. 

"Alright, follow me", she followed him up to just outside the room of requirement. He knocked 7 times and a sign up sheet appeared. He signed his and Nicole's names, and once he finished it rolled itself up violently, transforming into a long roll of parchment tacked to the wall. It had every name in their year on it. "Woa", commented Nicole. 

"Yeah, I'm 36", sighed Neville. 

"I bet by next year you'll be 16" 

"I enjoy your confidence in me, but that's not gonna happen" 

"You never know", she pointed out. The list was shorter then expected. She looked at the top, the results were unsurprising, but she still felt shocked. Number one was James, two was Henrietta, three was Nicole, and four was Jaqueline. "How about that", she whispered. 


	82. Never Gonna Let You Down

Filch was taking great pains to stop the students from ordering _anything_ from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Since the fall out with Percy did not happen this time (although she still got her own flat) The twins wasted no time getting out of school and into the business world. They had their shop purchased, it just wasn't up and running yet. So, for now they ran on their mail orders. But, it's not like that had any affect on profits. Nicole even spotted Dumbledore with one of their mood rings. Or a moody ring, they looked the same so until one started talking you couldn't tell the difference. 

School life moved on. Nothing really changed since the year before. Slughorn hadn't planned anything else for his club members, and it's not like Nicole needed to get the memory from him this time. But, there was one thing the band had hoped to keep from the canon. 

"Let me get this straight", said McGonagal suspiciously, "You want to start a tutoring club?" 

"Yes", Nicole deadpanned. 

"With no personal gain involved what so ever?" 

"Exactly" 

"Normally I'd oblige, but seeing as how it's title is an abbreviation that you won't explain, and you and your friends have a certain calling for rule breaking, I'm a little apprehensive"

"Hey, if we wanted to break rules and do some damage would I really ask your permission?" 

"Sadly, yes" 

"Ok, well you know three out of the four of us are prefects now. That has to count for something" 

"So your saying you didn't replace all the owls with chickens and deducted points from a Ravenclaw kid to cover your tracks?" 

"Yes, because we take credit for our work" 

" _Sigh_ , there's no physical evidence against you here. So even though I'm _highly_ suspicious of this, I think I can approve. I just hope you know what your doing" 

"I always have a plan professor" 

"Exactly what I'm afraid of", she stamped the offer Nicole made, "There you are, the DA has been approved". Nicole thanked her and practically ran from the office in case she changed her mind. The others were anxiously waiting in the library. "Well?", asked Jaqueline. 

"We're legal!", cheered Nicole. 

"Sweet", declared Henrietta. 

"Hogsmeade trip then?", asked James. 

"Of corse. It'll be fun to do something with the room of requirement besides watching it burn", commented Nicole. 

"Definitely. You hear from Remus or Sirius yet?", asked Henrietta. 

"Yeah. More about how I'm not using common sense, the fact that Voldemort wants _multiple_ people dead doesn't mean I should be left unprotected and so and so forth. Honestly, I just wanted one _normal_ year. Is that too much to ask?" 

"For you, apparently", said Jaqueline. Nicole grumbled. CMC was not that eventful. Grubbly-Plank was spending an entire _month_ on unicorns. A week would have been understandable, but a month? It especially annoyed James since he wasn't able to do any of the real learning. Henrietta had to fill him in afterwards. Jaqueline and Nicole had also gotten very antsy, and were trying to think of something _big_ to pull off. Which was really helpful now that Jaqueline was a prefect. Eventually, they decided on sending Howlers to everyone that only sing 'Never Gonna Give You Up'. It was spectacular. All the muggleborns and many half-bloods sang along. As well as Dumbledore. 


	83. The DA Returns

Over the next few weeks the band advertised their 'tutoring club' exactly like that, with air quotes. So naturally the whole school was aware that this was indeed not completely a tutoring club. And because everyone also knew what kind of things they liked to pull off, everyone was intrigued. When the Hogsmeade trip actually did arrive, they still held the meeting in the Hog's Head. Pretty much everyone who was there before was there this time. With the addition of 4 people, Blaise, Pansy, Nott, and Cedric. He came in with Cho and she was currently giggling like a 6 year old over something he said. It made Nicole want to kick things. She might have actually growled. 

"Alright", Nicole started, "As you have probably guessed this is not _exactly_ a tutoring club" 

"You don't really need to guess to know that", said New George. 

"Exactly. What this really is a club for advanced defensive spells and stuff like that" 

"What exactly do you mean by _advanced_?", asked Pansy. 

"We'll review the easy stuff", explained James, "But we'll also start up with fighting off the imperious curse, giving knowledge on other dark curses, casting a patronus, etc."   
"You actually know how to do that stuff?", said Zacharias Smith slightly unconvinced.   
"Of corse we do. Don't you pay attention to our not so secret adventures?", gawked Jaqueline. 

"Which is exactly why I think your doing this just to bolster your popularity" 

"Of corse we're gonna do that, but we do that every day so you should all be used to it by now", huffed Henrietta. That got alot of agreeing mumbles. 

"But, you are going to help with the basics right?", asked Neville. 

"Well, yeah. I mean, this is _supposed_ to be a tutoring club, and every lie has to have some truth", confirmed Nicole. 

"Alright, now that you've all heard the plan, I'm asking all of you who still want to participate to remain seated. Everyone else can leave", stated James. There was a long strip of silence. Cho's friend left, as did a Hufflepuff girl, and Zacharis. Everyone else stayed. "Excellent", commented Henrietta, "The meetings will take place every Friday before dinner. Those who want some extra help will be allowed to join us every other Saturday. We will be using the room of requirement, and for those of you who have no idea what or where that is, there will be directions handed out the day of the first meeting. And, once a month we will all meet back here to discuss what types of things you guys would like to work on. Any questions?" 

Luna raised her hand, "What is the name of this club?" 

"The DA", said Nicole, "And if you really want to know what that means them you'll have to ask us at the end of the year" 

"Great. Well, remember to sign the sheet on your way out. We will be keeping an attendance record. And, as you probably expected, do not discuss what we actual do in the DA. Yes, you can talk about it with other DA members", said Jaqueline. Everyone lined up and signed on the sheet. The band found a table and decided they might as well get a few butter beers. That's when Nicole noticed a veiled witch in the corner. She thought it was suspicious, and felt like she was forgetting something. _It's Mandungus_ , confirmed Harry, _This happened before to_. _He's spying on us for the Order_

_Well_ , she thought, _that just won't do_

"Hey", she whispered, "We got a lose string to tie up", they turned to where she was looking, and instantly remembered. 

"Which one of you guys brought money?", whispered Jaqueline. 

"I got a bag", whispered Henrietta. 

"A bag feels like to much", whispered James. 

"Well, I'm rich. It's not exactly going to hurt me" 

"Fine, I'm gonna do the wording though" 

"Alright, come on then", they got up and sat down with Mandungus. Nicole didn't hear exactly what they said, but ended with Henrietta passing the bag under the table, and Mandungus leaving right after. "He is _so_ easy", sighed Henrietta as she rolled her eyes.


	84. The Dinner Party

That Wednesday, Slughorn had the first official Slug Club event. It was a private dinner party that he arranged in the room of requirement. James, Henrietta, and Nicole all arrived at the same time. A house elf was standing inside the door to greet them. "Names", he said in a surprisingly _deep_ voice. 

"James, Henrietta and Nicole", confirmed Henrietta as she fidgeted with her ring. 

"Here you are", he snapped his fingers and three cards appeared. They were the table numbers. James had 6, Henrietta 9, and Nicole 7. "Aw. Were not together", Nicole complained. 

"Ugh, now I have to mingle", grumbled Henrietta. 

"I think Blaise is at that table", said James as he serveyed the scene. 

"Sweet. Have fun babe", she kissed James' check and ran off. 

"See ya", he called to Nicole as he headed to his table. Nicole had to go in the opposite direction of them both. Her's was in the corner, and already seated there was Cedric. He looked very handsome in his dress robes. Not like he did last year at the ball, but handsome nonetheless. "Long time no see", she smirked as she took the seat to his left.   
"Well he-", he stopped abruptly when he turned to face at her. His eyes looked her up and down. 

"Something, wrong?", she asked selfconsciously. 

"Oh, uh, no. You, you look, _great_ ", he sighed before abruptly turning away again. Nicole was very confused, and started to look around the room. It was bigger then she expected. The temperature was much more comfortable. It had a sort of dark purple tinge to it. She glanced back at Cedric, he was glancing at her. They caught each others eye before quickly changing there gaze. _Do_ _you know your doing that?_ , asked Harry. 

_Doing what?_ , she thought. 

_Fidgeting with the bracelet_

_Oh, right. Yeah, I do that all the time. Well, did. I haven't actually worn a bracelet here yet. Except for the ball, but that kept me distracted enough_

_Huh_ , he finished. She glanced back at Cedric. He was trying very hard to not look at her. She sighed and looked at her feet, which weren't really visible due to the tablecloth. A person at a table near there's burst out laughing. _This is fun_ , she thought sarcastically. Then, there was a commotion at the door. A few bangs and thuds later, Nicole was accidentally sprayed with water. _Cold_ water. "My apologies Miss", said a house elf. He quickly got her dry, but her temperature did not return to normal. She shivered uncontrollably. "Here", said Cedric as he draped his cloak over her. 

"Th-thanks", she chattered. 

"I'm sorry to say", continued the house elf, "Your third to the table has been sent to the hospital wing", and then he popped away. 

"You, uh, alright?",asked Cedric after 30 seconds of silence. 

"Yeah, no I'm f-f-fine", she responded trying _not_ to stutter. 

"That doesn't sound fine. Nicki, your freezing. Here", he pulled her into a hug. He felt like the sun. It took her a few minutes before she came to realize that _Cedric_ was _hugging_ her. He smelled like apple cinnamon. 

_No, no. He has a girlfriend. Remember?_ , she scolded herself. But, she couldn't get herself to let go. Instead, "Hi", she said. 

"Hi", he smiled. 

"So, some party right?" 

"Oh yeah, definitely" 

"How's your year been?" 

"Ok, you?" 

"Ok" 

"Your the one who set the pixies on Snape right?" 

"Along with my 3 accomplices, yes" 

"Figured" 

"Well, we're not really that subtle" 

"Undoubtedly so" 

"Congrats on the Hufflepuff team this year, by the way. You guys are looking good"

"You smell nice" 

"What?" 

"Oh, uh, I mean, compared to your usual scent, it's, an improvement" 

"And you know my usual scent?" 

"Well, uh, no. I'm just, saying, that, _usually_ people smell better, during, events, such as this" 

"Oh, well. Thanks? You, smell nice to. Apple cinnamon flatters you better then soft pine" 

"How do you know my cologne?" 

"What? Who said anything about cologne. I'm just, uh..." 

"Attention everyone! I'd like a moment please!", Slughorn interrupted. _Thank you Lord,_ thought Nicole. 

"Thank you all for coming to the first Slug Club dinner party! There my more favorite way to interact. Most apologies for that kerfuffle earlier. Just someone trying to share the honor it is to be here. I do hope you enjoy yourselves, the dinner the elf's have prepared is most delectable. I will be around to each of your tables eventually. Until then, a toast. To yourselves, for your wonderful achievements! To the wonderful dinner we are about to devour! And as always, to the future, may it shine our favor!" 

"May it shine in our favor!", everyone toasted. Cedric had let go of Nicole at this point. Which, made her a little disappointed, but at least now he was talking to her. Their meal had appeared on the plates in front of them. It really was _amazing_. The night ended way to quickly in Nicole's opinion. She had been dismissed before James and Henrietta's side, so she walked back to the dorm by herself. It was then she realized she still had Cedric's cloak on. It still smelled like him. She'd return it of corse, just, not tonight.


	85. The First Meeting

The first DA meeting. The band was very excited. Jaqueline was maticuesly going through the room, moving things about to look a certain way. Henrietta was right behind her, putting them the 'proper' way. That only sprouted about 30 fights. James was going over the sort of syllabus they made for that week, and making a rough draft for the rest of the month. Nicole was pacing about the front, impatiently waiting for the meeting to start and going over the vocal parts in her head. 

"Honestly Jack, you _can not_ have the cushions facing that way. The whole point of them facing _this_ way is so that it's impossible for them to not pay attention", huffed Henrietta. 

"But, facing them _this_ way also blocks the few posters we've set up and I would like some people to at least glance at them", huffed back Jaqueline in equal frustration. 

"Here's a thought, what if we got _rid_ of the posters?" 

"Are you kidding me? What kind of a club our we if we don't have _posters_?" 

"They make the walls look busy!" 

"Your face looks busy!" 

"Your mom looks busy!" 

"Your boyfriend looks busy!" 

"Please don't bring me into this", sighed James as he massaged a headache. 

"Sorry", they said at once. Jaqueline moved on to the candles, and Henrietta followed. 

"How long 'till time?", asked Nicole. 

"Only a minute left", responded James. The seconds ticked by slowly. Finally, the first group arrived. It was all the Gryffindor's. Few minutes later Luna, Blaise, Cho, and Cedric arrived. Nicole planned on giving him his cloak back that night, but made a quick decision to wait until Cho wasn't around him. After that everyone else arrived. Once role was taken, it was time to start. 

"So", began Nicole, "We're gonna take a quick vote. This will decide our first activity. Choices are we go over dueling, or we discuss dementors. Those for dueling?", everyone but three people raised there hands. 

"Well, that settles things", commented Jaqueline, "Partner up! We'll each do a quick demonstration and then you guys can have a go", they let some minutes pass for everyone to find a partner. James and Nicole demonstrated first. 

"So, you bow", instructed James. 

"Then you duel", said Nicole. James got the first shot with stupifey. Nicole blocked it and James shot another spell at her immediately after. Without thinking, she used expelliarmus and his wand dropped. The crowd clapped. Nicole bowed. Henrietta and Jaqueline demonstrated quickly after that. Spells a little more intense then anticipated, but it wasn't really a smart idea to let them at each other after all their most recent fights. Everyone then got a turn. Nicole went around and helped all she could. 

"Great form Katie, little better posture though. Keep your wand up Luna. George, your killing it. Colin, nice block!", she helped. Everyone was looking good. It pleased her that they wouldn't have to spend so much time where the dueling was concerned. Neville was having issues, but they were all in his head. James was there to help him. Spent most of his time helping him, actually. By the end he was already looking much better. 

"Well, that's dinner folks. Everyone did great. And, don't forget to grab your honorary coin on the way out! It will notify you about any sudden changes and announcements!", called Jaqueline. Henrietta stood at the door with the box of coins for everyone to grab. Nott whispered something in her ear on the way out that made her giggle. James grumbled a little, but let it go in 3 seconds. That's when Nicole remembered the cloak. She grabbed it from the cushion she had stashed it in and ran out the door. Cedric was headed to the hall the back way with Cho. She followed them for 3 hallways before Cho's friends dragged her away. "Ced!", she called. 

He turned around smiling, "Hey Nicki" 

"Hey. I forgot to return this to you, so here it is", she handed him his cloak. 

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. Thanks, uh, you headed to the great hall?" 

"Well, it is dinner time" 

"Right yeah" 

"Good work today. Although I'm not surprised, your really good at that stuff" 

"Oh, thanks. You were doing some great teaching" 

"Oh, thanks. Speaking of teaching, that spin thing?" 

"Answers still no" 

"One of these days you'll break and say yes" 

"Don't count on it" 

"Ced, we're doin' pumpkin shots! You in?", called a Hufflepuff. 

"Definitely! I'll see you later Nicki!", he ran off with his friends. Nicole smiled, turned around, and realized she still had his cloak. _Damn it,_ she internally sighed. 


	86. Dumbledore's Update

First quidditch match of the year. Nicole thought it took way longer this time around to come. A shocking development though, Henrietta is their new captain. "Why didn't you tell us?", complained Jaqueline. 

"Well, the prefect thing kinda over shadowed it, and I just forgot to mention it after that", she explained.

"For the record, I found out 3 weeks ago because I actually looked at the team line ups", commented James as he read a book on chemical fusion. 

"Well, thanks for sharing", grumbled Jaqueline. So, the game was on. It was actually pretty good whether. And, under Henrietta, the Slytherin team was very formidable. Not that they weren't good before, but now they had Nicole worried. The new beaters were people she didn't recognize. The game itself was pretty entertaining. Much less injury then the year before. But then again, the year before was a free for all. The snitch had done three fly bys at the half way point. It annoyed Nicole to no end. 

"I see George and Luna got the badges up", commented Henrietta as she hovered by Nicole. The stands were a glow with red and gold, flashing the very encouraging statement, 'Weasly Is Our King'. 

"Did they ever decide if their charging for them?", asked Nicole. 

"I think their charging everyone not in Gryffindor" 

"Sweet, free badge" 

"Yeah yeah"

"Did you finish the Charms essay?" 

"Yeah, you?" 

"Yeah. Not the hardest he's given us" 

"Well, practically all anyone's doing is reviewing our last four years of school" 

"Yeah, only Slughorn's even trying to do new things" 

"To be fair he wasn't here the last four years"

"Very true, what the..." 

"What the what?", as soon as Henrietta turned her head to where Nicole was looking, she grabbed the snitch that had been hovering by her ear. The cheers went flying. "Really? The look over there trick? That's the best you could do?", Henrietta sighed. 

"Hey, it worked didn't it?", she smirked. The after party was fun. But, more importantly, that night they could finally head out to see Hagrid. Using the cloak was ever more difficult given that Jaqueline, Henrietta, and James were all over 5ft. while Nicole was stuck at 4'9. 

"Honestly, move faster Jack. I'm stepping on Nicole", huffed Henrietta. 

"You know some of us prefer to _not_ sprint down the hall", huffed back Jaqueline. 

"You know if we just became animagus like I suggested then we wouldn't have this issue", reminded James. 

"I'm not sticking a leaf in my mouth for a month", complained Nicole. 

"Is it a month?" 

"Doesn't matter, I wouldn't do it for 5 minutes", scoffed Henrietta. 

"Here we go", sighed Jaqueline. They had finally made it to his hut. "Oh, hello tere. Let me fix yeh som'er tea", greeted Hagrid. He looked completely beat up. 

"You alright Hagrid?", asked Nicole knowing the answer full well. 

"Yeah, I'm alrigh'. Just ter fell on my, trip" 

"So how'd it go with the giants?", asked Jaqueline. 

"How'd yeh kn-oh nevermind. Not good, let's leave 'er at that" 

"Oh no. Did you at least get to talk to them?", sighed James. 

"Yes, which is the good part. Maybe, just maybe, they'll come around and listen ter reason" 

"That's-", Henrietta was cut off by a sharp knock at the door. The band hastily threw the cloak over themselves and hid in the corner. It was Dumbledore. "Good evening Hagrid", he greeted softly, "Are you busy?" 

"Oh, no. Just healin'", he said as he tried to hide the band's cups. 

"I take it the trip didn't go well?" 

"You could say tha'" 

" _Sigh_ , I saw it coming. Thought we could at least _try_. Maxine?" 

"She got home ter France" 

"Figured she would. At least Fluer's proving to be usful" 

"She joined?" 

"Last month. Came to us through Milly Weasley. They've been corresponding for a while it seems" 

"Oh really?" 

"Yes. Excepting company?", he pointed to the poorly hidden cups. 

"Oh, er, uh, no. Just, haven't cleaned up from earlier" 

"The band I'm assuming?" 

"Uh, yes" 

"How are they?" 

"Shouldn' you know?" 

"No, they've been ditching their guards. I heard a rumor they've even got Mandungus on their pay roll" 

"On their pay roll yeh say...", he glanced to where the band was crouching. 

"So it seems. Aberforth won't answer me though. But, that's understandable" 

"Well, what else have they been up ter?" 

"Nothing they don't normally do. Except, I'm worried their starting to get _too_ reckless" 

"Are they now?" 

"Nicole feels like she's done enough for the war to get out. And, in all honesty she has. But, I belive fate has other ideas. I want to be prepared for that. The plot knife has become akin to stabbing them" 

"That's that sayin' Nicki always uses, right?" 

"Indeed it is. Quite catchy actually. I've taken a liking to using it" 

"I see. You stayin' for tea?" 

"No thank you Hagrid. I have to check in with Snape and then Lupin. Oh, and remind me tomorrow that I have bottle of fire whiskey for you" 

"Oh, thank yeh. Been runnin' low" 

"Of corse", that's when he left.


	87. Spells 100: Nicole's Signature Spell

The DA was doing fine. Currently, they were on their long stream of lessons to defend the imperious curse. Nicole was immune, Henrietta would be immune within a few seconds of the cast. Jaqueline took at least a minute, and James was only immune if Henrietta didn't cast it. The rest of the class was a mixed bag. The only other person who was completely immune was Luna. During one of the meetings the band had given Colin and his brother a pass so they could take pictures of the others acting ridiculous. 

A few people actually asked for a copy of the pictures of themselves. They took a vote to see if everyone wanted to take a break from this and pick it up later in the year, practically everyone raised their hand. So, their last meeting before break would be interesting. 

"Alright everybody", started James after attendance, "Today, we've decided to leave things on a lighter tone" 

"Yes. We're going to play a game called _Jeopardy_ ", affirmed Jaqueline. 

"Is there anyone here who has actually heard of it?", asked Nicole. Nott and Dennis raised their hands, "Well that's two more then we expected" 

"Basic summary of the game", explained Henrietta, "You will be split into three teams. There will be 5 categories of questions. Each question will be worth different points. The higher the points the harder the question. The team that got the last question correct will pick the next question. Each team will have one member they elect to say their answers. You must hit the buzzer before answering. If the team that buzzed in gets the question wrong, or goes over 30 seconds to answer, one of the other teams has a chance to steal. Any questions?" 

Nicole thought they had questions, but just didn't want to asked them. "Alright then", sighed Jaqueline, "The teams are", she waved her wand and all the DA's members' names floated in the. Flicking it again, they were split into three teams. 

Team 1: Nott, Dennis, Cho, Angelina, Hannah, Ernie, and Pavarti. 

Team 2: Cedric, Neville, Dean, Luna, Katie, Seamus, and Blaise. 

Team 3: New George, Pansy, Padma, Justin, Colin, Michael Corner, and Susan Bones. 

They gave each team a buzzer, team 1's sounded like a dog, team 2's a lion, and team 3's a trumpet. Their answer people ended up being for 1, Hannah. For 2, Neville. For 3, New George. "Alright, we ready?", asked Nicole. Everyone nodded uncertainly. "Ok, team one gets to pick first. Here are you choices", they flipped over the board. The Categories were Spells, Potions, Creatures, The Band, and Miscellaneous. 

"Ok...how about, spells 200?", said Hannah. 

"Your question", Jaqueline flipped over the card, "This spell lights up a room. What is it?", The lion roared, "Team 2?" 

"Lumos", Neville declared. 

"Correct. 200 points. Next questions yours" 

"Spells 300" 

"Ah, what a question", declared James. Jaqueline flipped over the card, "Only one has survived it". Dog. 

"One?", said Jaqueline. 

"Polluamini?", suggested Hannah. 

"Wrong", trumpet, "Three?" 

"The killing curse", said New George triumphantly. 

"Ding ding. That's 300 for three", said Henrietta. 

"We'll take The Band 300" 

"At what age did James go through puberty?", asked Jaqueline. 

"Alright, which one of you wrote that?", demanded James. Trumpet

"16", declared New George. 

"I told you that in confidence!" 

"Sorry mate, want to win"

"Wait, aren't you 16 _now_?", asked Michael. 

"Maybe" 

"Moving on", said Nicole. 

"Right, Miscellaneous 200", said Colin. 

"What students asked McGonagal to the Yule ball?", asked Henrietta. Dog.

"Fred and Ginny", the whole team said at once. 

"Exactly" 

"Potions 400", said Cho. 

"Most dangerous and addictive love potion", read James. Lion.

"Amortentia", declared Neville, "Cretures 400" 

"These bone horses are only visible if you saw death", read Nicole. Trumpet.

"Thestrals", stated New George. 

"Correct"

"Spells...600" 

"Daring move", commented Henrietta. 

"This spell is Latin for 'cut always'", read James. Trumpet. There was a pause as Susan hastily whispered in New George's ear. 

"Sectumsempra?", he said unsure. 

"A little concerned by how fast you got that, but, yes", commented Nicole. One by one the game went on. The longer they played the more competitive everyone got. There was one embarrassing detail about each of the band in there. And soon, it was down to the last question. "Alright", said Nicole in her commentors voice, "Team three is in the lead. But, the final question is worth 600 points, so eiather team one or two could take it. It's anybody's game" 

Jaqueline dramatically took off the card and read, "What is Nicole's middle name?". Silence. Then, lion. Cedric whispered into Neville's ear. He wasn't sure, but Cedric assured him. "Uh", he started, "Sydney?"   
"That, is, CORRECT", declared James. The team cheered. The others groaned, but congratulated team two graciously. Definitely, a successful night. 


	88. A Ring and All The Hugs

This was going to be the band's first Christmas outside of Hogwarts. Sirius had insisted they all spend Christmas at the house. Remus was even able to come home for Christmas. He was oddly chipper about it. Anyway, the Weasleys refused to stay at the house over the holiday so as not to intrude. So, they wouldn't be there until Christmas eve. But, Jaqueline and James were staying the whole time. It was an odd feeling. The day before hand Sirius was running around the house trying to get it ready for everyone to stay. Even with the band helping, and Dobby and Kreacher's help, it was impossible. 

"We have to face facts", huffed Nicole as she tried to navigate out of the second guest room, "We _can not_ fit everyone in this house" 

"Of corse we can!", said Sirius determinedly, "We just need to go over this. So, we have Arthur, Molly, Milly, and Percy in here. The twins, Jack, and Hen in your room. James and George in Hen's room. Tonks is in our room. This works" 

"Don't forget Fleur!", called Remus as he cleaned the study. 

"Right, Fluer. Ok, I got this. Why is she coming again?" 

"Milly invited her!", called Henrietta from her room. 

"Their totally a thing! Calling it now!", called Jaqueline from the kitchen. 

"So, let's see. If...I... put Arthur and Moly in Henrietta's room, I can put Fleur in here" 

"Which would technically work", said James as he started moving his stuff. "But, she is refusing to bunk with more then one person" 

"Well we can't always get what we want in life"   
"That's 4, 4, 5, 3", said Nicole. 

"Hmm, uneven. Alright, Bambi your bunking with us. Now it's all 4" 

"This is gonna be a tight fit" 

"Yes, but it'll fit", he sighed with contempt. The next evening everyone showed up at once. Except Tonks, who came the night before. "Happy Christmas Eve everyone!", announced Mr. Weasley as he burst through the door. 

"Happy Cristmas eve! Come in, come in. Let me get your stuff", greeted Sirius. He and Remus then took the bags up to their respective rooms. 

"Wotcher there Nicki", greeted Fred. 

"Hope you've been givin' the school mayhem for us", said New Ginny. 

"Would I ever fail you?", said Nicole, "How's business?" 

"Fantastic. Can't wait 'till we get the store functional" 

"The time line for that's looking like May", commented Fred. 

"Can't wait" 

"I still think you should actually label your ring things", commented Percy. 

"Where's the fun it that?", they said at once. 

"Yes, well" 

"How's your life been doing?", asked Nicole. 

"Very well. The person who replaced Crouch likes me very much. Got a raise. No bigger title or anything, but it's enough. Ministry's been very busy since last June" 

"I would hope so" 

"Yes, P can hold her own", commented Milly as she put her arm around Percy. 

"Zis place iz bigger zen I expected", said Fleur. 

"Nice to see you again Fleur", smiled Nicole. 

"You to. I can't believe I was invited" 

"Well, it was gonna happen sooner or later", said Milly happily as she put her other arm around Fleur. Then she started to spoon her neck. That made Nicole smile, but she felt uncomfortable watching since she and Milly weren't that close. Percy was also uncomfortable, since she was kinda still stuck under Milly's arm. "Called it", said Jaqueline as she slid her arm under Nicole's.   
"Called what?", asked Mrs. Weasley as she walked in. Milly and Fleur abruptly stopped. 

"Called my pay raise", said Percy hastily. The other two nodded. 

"Oh, well how could they not? Your an excellent employee. I hope your putting it in your vault?" 

"Of corse mother, I always put it in, _a_ vault" 

"Good girl. Oh and Nicki dear it's so _wonderful_ to see you. You've been eating enough right?" 

"Definitely", said Nicole. 

"Molly! Look at this! It's a muggle TV!", called Mr. Weasley from the living room.   
"Oh dear, better go before he breaks it", sighed Mrs. Weasley. Once she was gone, Jaqueline and Nicole looked at the three in front in front of them.

"We haven't told mum and dad yet", confirmed Milly. 

"Yes, we zink it's best to tell zem slow", said Fleur. 

"Good call. But, you should tell them soon", suggested Jaqueline. 

"Yeah, we know", sighed Milly. 

"On the bright side, your bunking together", said Nicole. That made them smile. 

"I hope you don't have thin walls", commented Percy. 

"They don't, but that's not gonna help you", said Jaqueline.

"Why not?" 

"Your staying with them" 

"Oh Godric"

"Relax Perc, we 'ave some self-control", smiled Fleur. 

"We do?", asked Milly. Fleur fake scowled at that. The rest of the evening was great. Dinner tasted wonderful. Afterwards they sang carols, and then they just sat around talking while Mrs. Weasley got to play Cilistina Warback. Eventually, the band headed outside to talk. The snow looked beautiful. "Wait, let me get my gloves", said Nicole. She headed up to Remus and Sirius's room because she couldn't find her gloves in the glove bowl. She opened the door to Remus frantically closing a draw, and standing next to it like a posed mannequin.  
"Hey, hey, Nicki. What, uh, what you doin' here?", he asked with the fakest smile. 

"I, was, just, looking for my gloves", she said suspiciously. 

"Ah, well, I think I saw them over here", he moved towards the bed. 

"I thought I left them in my sock pocket", she moved toward her bag which was on the dresser. 

"Maybe Padfoot took them. He's always weird about that stuff" 

"Well, in that case they'd be in his sock draw" 

"Ri-wait don't op-", he was to late because Nicole had already opened the draw. Inside was an open box with a ring inside. 

"Why do you have...", it slowly dawned on her, " _GASP_ ". Her smile was HUGE. 

"Now Nicki-" 

"Your proposing to Tonks!", she squealed. 

"Yes, but-" 

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh gosh! This is _amazing_! And your doing it tonight to right? Oo, Christmas eve proposal, well done Moony. I can't believe this is-" 

"Nicole!" 

"What?" 

"I'm really happy your excited. But, this needs to be a surprise. So you need to _promise_ me that you won't tell _any_ one"   
"Please? Me? I, am the master of secrets"   
"And he's doing it tonight?", squealed Henrietta 5 minutes later as they were all outside. 

"I know, it's great!", squealed back Nicole. 

"This is terrific! Now they can have Teddy!", squealed Jaqueline. 

"Well, they might not. The chances of them having the same kid genetically are very slim", said James bringing them back to reality. 

"Teddy _will_ be born or I will burn down the forbidden forest", declared Nicole. 

"Please don't" 

"You know, they might not name him Teddy", suggested Jaqueline. 

"Maybe, but I'm gonna be suggesting it the whole time so...", said Nicole, "You guys given any thought to what you'd name your kids?" 

"Yes", said Henrietta. 

"Really?", James asked hopeful. 

"Well, yeah. For the girl, Gema. For the boy, Leo" 

"That's, that's wonderful. Gema and Leo", they moved closer together, even though she was already under his arm. 

"Sweet. I don't know about my girl, but I know what I'm naming my boy", commented Nicole. 

"What?"

"Harry. Harry Potter" 

"Oh come on", gawked Henrietta. 

"Your telling me you didn't at least _consider_ Draco or Herminone?" 

"Of corse I did, but I'm not actually doing it" 

"We could for their middle names", suggested James. 

"See? Not the only one", commented Nicole. 

"What about you Jack?" 

"Oh, well, I haven't thought about it. Maybe, Jeffery. No, Kyle. No, Tyler. No Kyle. No, Tyler. Tyler", she stated. When it was about 10:30 things started to wind down. Everyone was heading off to bed. "Dora", said Remus, "Would you like to join me outside for a second?" 

"Oh, it's freezing outside. Can't we talk in here?", she asked. Everyone kinda stopped to watch. 

"Uh, ok, yeah, no, here's good. So, Dora. We've been together for a year last week. And, I've been thinking. We, uh, you, uh, I, uh, you sure you don't want to go outside?" 

"Remus, what is it?" 

" _Hoo_ , ok. _Inhales_ , Dora, I love you. Ever since you came into my life I've felt complete. And, I never want to feel uncompleted again. Will you marry me?", he got down on one knee. Someone gasped. Jaqueline and Nicole squeezed each other's hands. Tonks was shocked. 

After a moment of silence, "Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure that if your not we could just-" 

"I'm sure" 

"Well, well then, yes. Yes, yes Remus yes!", she jumped to hug him, but half way tripped and they kinda both fell down. It didn't matter though, they were to busy kissing to notice. Everyone clapped and cheered. Milly took her opportunity, "Mum, were dating", she held up her hand that was entwined with Fleur's. Mrs. Weasley had a moment of shock, but then she started to happy cry and pulled Milly and Fleur into a huge hug. "I've known for weeks. I'm so glad you finally told me!", she cried. 

"How did you-" 

"Dumbledore loves to gossip", she confirmed. James was sniffling.

"Are you crying?", asked Jaqueline. 

"It's all just so beautiful!", he cried loudly, "I love you guys!", he pulled the band into a bone breaking hug. Best Christmas eve yet. 


	89. Last Day Out

The last day before heading back to school wasn't really anything special. It was mostly packing. Nicole finished early, so she ended up helping Remus organize the study, since Sirius had the tendency to tear it up when he looked for something. It was also Remus's last day home, so this was a nice way to spend time with just themselves. After having issue with the jumping books ("Honestly, why do we even have these?" "I don't know Bambi, Sirius bought them") Nicole plopped down on the couch with a huff. And per her usual self, fidgeted with her bracelet. That's when she noticed Remus was giving her, the look.   


The look was the name Nicole had given to the face people make when they look at Nicole and think of Lily and James. Unless that person was Snape, then it was the glare. Although, since she was unsure what exactly in this moment got her the look, she asked, "What?"   


He smiled, went back to sorting, and said, "Well, you really are like your father"   


"I'm aware of this"   


"I know. In fact, your friends are also very familiar of us back in the day"   


"Really?"   


"Yeah, Jaqueline is just as wild as Sirius and James is very much a younger me. I've gotten used to it by now, the likeness. But..."   


"But what?"   


"But", he turned around to face Nicole, "It still blind sides me when you remind me of your mother"   


"I, I didn't think I acted like her. Well, besides the snark"   


"Oh yes, the infamous Evens' snark. But, that's not what I'm talking about"   


"So what are you?"   


"I'm talking about", he sat down beside her, "your bracelet"   


"Well, that's kinda obvious isn-"   


"Not the bracelet itself, how you fidget with it. She did that all the time. You even make the same face"   


"Re-really?"   


"Yeah"   


"Cool", they sat there for a few seconds, silent. Then, Nicole wrapped her arms around Remus in a hug. He did the same. They smiled and sat there for a while. _How about that,_ whispered Harry.   


_Hey_ , thought Nicole, _there you are. Where've you been the past month?_  


_I don't know, it's weird. I'm still conscious, but I couldn't talk and-_  


_And what?_   


_There, there were times when I forgot I was, me. That I was Harry_   


_What? That's, that's bad_   


_Yeah, maybe, I don't know_   


_What do you mean 'I don't know'? You forgot yourself! How can that not be bad!_   


_Because, because it doesn't really matter anymore, right? I'm not really there_   


_Don't say that, don't say that! Your HARRY POTTER. Your the guy who stopped Voldemort at 17! Your the guy who died for his family! Your the guy that inspired one of the most popular book series! Your the guy who my brother looked up to so much that he quoted the books every time he needed to do the parenting thing with me! Your the guy who I read about and lived through pages and chapters! Your one of the most important people in history, one of the most important people to my brother, to me. To, Jaqueline, and Henrietta, and James. If you not there any more, then what is everyone going to do? What are we gonna do? What, what am I going to do?,_ he was silent _, Harry? HARRY. Answer me damn it._  


_That, that was impressive_   


_Well your important. And if you stop thinking that then who else will?_   


_You apparently_   


_Well, I am you_  


_Touche. Hey, just in case we don't talk again for who knows how long, I'm really glad I got to know you. And the others. It's been a fun ride_   


_I'm flattered_   


_You should be,_ he finished. 


	90. Scents

Oh Grawp. Hagrid showed them him as soon as they got back. He still picked up James, but what did you expect? And, the centaurs didn't make an appearance. But, the most exciting part was Hagrid's first lesson after break. Thestrals. The class rolled there eyes when Nicole and Henrietta announced their ability to see them. But, as soon as Hagrid explained what the condition was, they sympathized. Neville kept quiet. Slughorn's events weren't really terrible. Except for the mini golf fiasco. And, his class wasn't even hard. The second one after break brought a fun surprise.   


"Alrighty class", he began, "In front of each of you is an unlabeled vial. I want each of you to smell it, and then identify it based off of what you smell. Begin". Everyone did so. Nicole thought it smelled like the common room at Christmas, soft pine, her grandmother's pumpkin roll, and the dinner they had Christmas eve that year. _Odd_ , she thought, _wait..._  


"What do you guys smell?", she asked to make sure her theroy was correct.   


"Do smell Cinamon Lavendar spice? Or Soft Pine?", asked James.   


"Soft Pine", the band all raised their hands at once. That made Slughorn giddy. "Oh my, er, Ms. Malfoy why don't you give it a go", he said cheerfully.   


"Amortentia", she responded.   


"Excellent! Excellent. Now, you won't learn how to brew this potion this year, but we will discuss. But first, I'm going to let you talk about what you smell amongst yourselves", and everyone did.   


"Ok, you guys going to answer my question?", asked Nicole, "Mine's soft pine, our dorm in the Christmas time, the dinner we had Christmas eve, and grandma's pumpkin roll, in case your asking"  


"Christmas in the dorm room, your firebolt, a new soccer ball, the burrow, and red velvet cake", listed Jaqueline.   


"My closet at home, vanilla coconut, mom's perfume, and ironically also the Gryffindor common room at Christmas", listed Henrietta.   


"Cinnamon Lavendar Spice, that classroom I toured at Yale, and the common room at Christmas as well", listed James.   


"That's kinda odd, us all smelling the common room at Christmas", commented Nicole.   


"Not really, I mean, at Christmas that's where we spend practically all day with just us. So, I think it represents our love for each other"   


"That's sweet", commented Henrietta, "And I noticed you smell my perfume"   


"And I noticed you smelled my lotion"   


"You two are adorable", sighed Jaqueline. She turned towards Nicole, "You need to get over your awkwardness and just ask Cedric out"   


"What? Ask Cedric out?", stammered Nicole, "Why, why would I-"   


"Oh come on, your so obvious", remarked Henrietta.   


"I, I am not"   


"You talk about him constantly. And, your always starring and sighing when you see him. Plus, you grumble when he's with Cho"   


"I don't, nessicarlly, _grumble_..."   


"Yes you do", deadpanned James, "And, the fact that we know his cologne based off of you talking about it says something"   


"Well, well, what am I supposed to do about this?", she sighed.   


"For one, I'd stop avoiding him", said Jaqueline.   


"I'm not _avoiding_ him. I'm just, not looking for him. And, hiding when he's near"   


"That's avoiding, honey", said Henrietta.  


"Well I can't really talk to him without wanting to just blurt out my feelings. Which I can't do, since he has a girlfriend. I mean, do you think he even likes me back?"   


"Of corse he does", said James.   


"Yeah", backed Henrietta, "He left a game for you, his eyes always linger on you, not to mention he gave you his cloak. _And_ has not asked for it back"   


"Oh shoot, I still need to return that", realized Nicole.   


"Missing the point"   


"Yeah, well, he's taken. Case closed. Now, when can I give him that back..."   


"Now that you've all discussed amongst yourselves, let's discuss the legistics. Mr. Granger, care to explain?", asked Slughorn. 


	91. She Thought It Was Her Victory...

The next DA meeting finished off the imperious lesson for that year. People were resistant enough. And, the band could always do it again next year. They were very happy with how well everyone was doing. Especially since their plan failed last year, and the battle of Hogwarts might actually end up happening. The DA was also still in awe of Jeopardy. The asked every two days when it could be played again. The band responded with the same answer, at the end of the year. That always got a collective groan.   


After the meeting was over the band stayed behind to clean up. Peeves had come in halfway through and made a large scattered mess of things. Nicole was picking up a clump of feathers when Cedric walked up to her. "Hi", he said.   


"Hi", she responded, standing up so quick her head hit his chin, "Oh, sorry, sorry"   


"It's fine. We, uh, haven't seen each other recently"   


"Oh", she turned around and started picking up more feathers. Which, also let her start to walk away, "Well I've been busy you know? Got, er, O.W.L.S and, homework, and, mayhem"   


He followed and started to help her, "Well, um, is, is that all?"  


"Definitely. I mean, why else would I not want to see your beautiful fa-fan. Yup, your beautiful fan"   


"Right, well, are you going to the Valentine's Day party for the Slug Club?"   


"Oh definitely. Why?"   


"I was, I was thinking-"   


"How can there be this many feathers from three cushions?", Nicole cut him off, knowing where that was going. She wanted to go with him more then anyone. But, he had a girlfriend and that was that.   


"Yeah, feathers", he paused from picking up more, "Nicki, can I ask some advice?"   


"Advice?", she paused as well.   


"If you liked these two people, equally. And, there was no way you could have them both, who would you pick?"   


"Well", she made eye contact. This was her chance, "I would pick the person I felt closer to. Who, also feels the same way as me. Because, you can't really have a relationship if the other person doesn't feel the same, right?"   


He paused, looking deeply in her eyes. She smiled, hopeful. After a moment, something in his face clicked. He smiled to, "Your right. Thank you. That, that cleared it up"   


"Any time", she took a shot, "So, I'll see you at the party?", _please say yes, please say yes,_ she thought.   


_He's gonna say yes_ , said Harry.   


"Yes", said Cedric. He seemed a little sad, which was understandable since he did really like Cho. Nicole was over the moon. This was it, she would finally be Cedric's.


	92. ...She Was Wrong

The band had this cooked up for weeks. The prank war with Snape had continued as usual this year, but most recently it made a hard left turn. First, the band had covered his whole office and classroom in feathers. And, put his bed on the lake while he slept in it. His retaliation was a poison especially brewed for Nicole. It wasn't going to kill her, but given the proper care make her sick as a dog. But, after she drank it, she went about her life normally. Didn't even visit Pomfrey once. It drove Snape mad. In reality, she was burning in hell and had almost died, but she _refused_ to give him the satisfaction. Maybe almost dying wasn't the way to go, but try telling her that. James did ("Why can't you just let one of us go to her for the antidote? Honestly, your over 120 degrees!" "I refuse to give him the satisfaction. I will die before I let him know his poison worked. He will questioned his abilities. That's some great revenge. Just ask Flounder!" "For the last time Nicki, the floating purple fish is not there, it's a hallucination. _Please_ let someone treat you" "Flounder said you'd say that")   


So, retaliation by fireworks was really the only option. First, they spelled some great insults, then, when he was mad enough, they attacked him. When the fire dragon ate him, his hair caught on fire. He ran around the hall while Flich chased him with a bucket of water. It was hysterical. They got so many pictures. He was raving the rest of the day. But, if he was going to have the chance to keep this war going, he had to let them get off Scott free. That was what made McGonagal mad. But, no one was fesing up to the deed, and Snape refused to name any suspects. So, she couldn't do anything.   


They were still laughing as they headed to the library. "This is better then when I made my dad joke", commented Nicole.   


"This is better then when he was pink", commented Jaqueline.   


"This was better then the movie. And the movie was pretty great then", commented Henrietta.   


"I don't know, I think a fire dragon eating Umbrige is better", commented James.   


"Anything eating Umbrige is better", sighed Jaqueline.   


"Touche"   


"Well if you-", she bumped into Henrietta. She had suddenly stopped.   


"Let's go through the right hall", she said trying to pull Nicole away.   


"Why we're right-", then she saw it. Cedric was with Cho, and they were going at it like tigers. Nicole's heart stopped. She froze. _But, but, but he..._ she stammered. That was it. She ran. "Nicki!", called Jaqueline. Nicole couldn't take it, tears streamed down her face. She wanted to be alone, but the others wouldn't let her be alone. Quickly she hid in an empty closet. She took off her shoes and threw them in the other direction. The band quickly followed and went after her shoes. As soon as they did she bolted the other way.   


The tears kept coming. She made all the way to the lake before she screamed. Then, she collapsed, a mess of hair and tears. Several moments later, a hand went on her shoulder. She looked up at Neville. "Are, are you alright?", he asked softly. She pulled him down to her, crying into his shoulder, "Oh, N-Neville. It's, it's, all, all mucked up". She then proceeded to explain the whole thing, how she liked Cedric, how she _thought_ he liked her back. How she supposed he was going to the party with her. And she was wrong, and how she found out. "I'm, I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do. But, but I've never...", he trailed.  


"It's ok. You, you don't have to-"   


"But there _has_ to be something I could do"   


"Just, just, sit with me"   


"Of corse", and he did. She was mostly done crying, except for the few lone tears that would streak her face every now and then.   


"What happened to your shoes?", he asked.   


"Oh, I threw them"   


"Ah, Luna got her's stolen yesterday"   


"What? By who?"   


"We haven't figured it out. But, it's definitely a Ravenclaw"   


"Well, we'll just have to fix that"   


"Your not going to kill them are you?"   


"No, no. But, something will be done"   
"I should be scared right?"   


" _You_ shouldn't"   


"Oh merlin"   


"Hey, you busy on Valentine's day?"   


"Am I to be part of some scheme to get Cedric back?"   


"No, I just don't want to go without a date. And, showing up with a single guy might make a statement. And, I like you very much"   


"I like you very much to. Ok, I'll come. No kissing please"   


"If you don't want to we won't"   


"Thanks"   


"Of course", they sat there for another hour just talking. Nicole felt better, but she was still a little pissed. 


	93. Sweethearts and Heartaches

"You don't seem fine", said Jaqueline suspiciously.   


"I am", she said with gritted teeth, "Honestly, he is perfectly capable of kissing whoever he likes. Was I under the impression that we were attending Slughorn's party together, _yes_. But, given the circumstances I've had to make other arrangements"   


"Now, you say your fine, but then you quote someone who was very much _not_ fine. See where I'm getting mixed signals?"   


"So, you don't have a date for the party", slid in Mcglaggon, "Well, I happen to know a _very_ handsome man willing to push aside his busy schedule to rescue you", then he licked his lips.   


"Piss off Mcglaggon", Jaqueline and Nicole said at once.   


"Come on sweetheart, put that arse of yours to good use"   


"How about I put your arse on the sidewalk", threatened Jaqueline.   


"We're inside, angle cake"   


" _Exactly_ "   


"Your friend over there seems to think she's part of this conversation"   


"You seem to think we're still having a conversation. Do yourself a favor and go before I deck you again"   


"Oh, that's not going to happen", he grabbed her wrists and pulled her into him. She kneed him in the groan. He let go and backed off. Then, Jaqueline tossed him over a book case. "What in Merlin's beard!", declared Madam Pince.   


"This is the second time he sexually assaulted Nicole!", boomed Jaqueline.   


"Is this true?"   


"Very", said Nicole.   


" _Sigh_ , I'll take care of Mcglaggon. But from now on throw your asses somewhere that _isn't_ the library", she huffed and went over to take care of him. They left the library and back to the common room. "Back to our conversation...", started Jaqueline.   


"No I'm not fine!", Nicole finally snapped, "I mean, was I wrong to think all those time he _wasn't_ flirting? Do I just not understand flirting?"   


"Well, no, but that's a separate issue"   


"Ugh, I just, ugh. Why. Why, of all people in this school did I have to fall for him? I should have known it was impossible from the beginning. I'm just not allowed to be happy, for _once_ ", she flopped face first onto the couch. Muffled, she said, "I want to die in a hole"   


"Well", started Henrietta as she sat down next to her, under Nicole's feet, "I got a nice hole lined up out back. We can die there together"   


"Neither of you are dying in a hole", stated James as he sat on the floor in front of Nicole. She turned her face off the pillow and made eye contact.   


"What else am I supposed to do?", she sighed.   


"Go after him. He may have a thing for Cho, but we've seen you two the past few years. There's something there. And, if your as upset as you claim, you need to fight for it"   


" _Sigh_ , maybe", she flopped over onto her back, "But right now I have to worry about the party"   


"Right", said Jaqueline in support.   


"So", started Henrietta, "Let's find you an outfit. Gonna need something to say 'I'm hot, your missing out, and I don't want you to know I wanted you to think I'm hot and that your missing out'"   


"Good plan. Can it wait 'till tomorrow?", asked Nicole.   


"Nope", she dragged a groaning Nicole up to her dorm to ambush her trunk. Time went on and Valentine's day came way to quickly. Neville was waiting with James in the common room for Henrietta and Nicole. Nicole ended up going with the black thin strap (borrowed from Henrietta because Henrietta found all Nicole's dresses 'unfit for subtle vengeance'). Henrietta was in a dark purple off the shoulder. "Ready?", asked Nicole.   


"When you are", said Neville putting his arm out. Nicole took it. They both chuckled. "You kids have fun! Be back by midnight!", called Jaqueline as she collapsed on the couch in sweats. Dean and Seamus were about to lose a chess match to her. The party was in the great hall, it was completely decked out in different shades of pink. "At least there's no hearts", commented Neville.   


"Don't hold your breathe", sighed Nicole. She pointed over to the chocolate fountain that was creating heart bubbles. They both groaned. "Well, it is Valentine's Day", said James.   


"And some people _are_ in happy relationships", finished Henrietta.   


"Well, knock it off", scoffed Nicole. Henrietta stuck out her tounge and James gasped.   


"Quick", he said ducking his head, "We gotta hide. That's the campaign guy. Slughorn's been trying to get me to talk to him for weeks", he and Henrietta ran off to hide in a corner somewhere. There were big names everywhere. Nicole even spotted the Vampire who was at the Christmas party in canon. "Care to dance?", asked Neville as the slow song came on.   


"Well of corse", smiled Nicole. Neville could really dance, "Luna was right"   


"It's nice to know 5 years of ballroom lessons payed off"   


"Certainly so. Can I just apologize now?"   


"You've only stepped on me 3-ow-4 times"   


"Give it time", they both smiled. She looked around. Blaise was with Pansy, a Hufflepuff kid was chatting up an Auror, a Ravenclaw boy was stuffing his face with Turkey, and James and Henrietta were half dancing half running in the background from a determined Slughorn dragging that campaign guy. Then, she saw him. Cedric and Cho were smiling happily and dancing like they'd just got married. It made Nicole snarl. She immediately made herself smile. Cedric then caught her eye. She turned away really fast. She laughed and looked like this was her engagement day. She felt his eyes watching her still. "Whatever your doing, it's working", commented Neville.   


"Good", she answered.   


"Now they look serious"   


"Oh?"   


"I think their fighting"   


"Are you sure?"   


"Wait, yeah ok, she just pushed him away and stormed off"   
"He's following her right?"   


"Yup. And Cho's bolting for it now"   


"Oh no"   


"N-oh!"   


"What?"   


"She rammed Henrietta into some punch"   


"What!", Nicole stopped dancing and faced the scene. Henrietta and Cho were now in a slight screaming match. James was halfway defending her and halfway holding her back. Cedric was trying to talk to Cho, but she kept waving him off and pushing him away. Nicole made her way over hastily, with Neville on her tail.   


"You think _that_ is tasteful?", shot Henrietta.   


"It's better then that peice of fabric", shot Cho.   


"Your just jealous"   


"Of you? Please. I like not having to go through daddy for everything"   


"I _do not_ use my father for anything. Everything I have is product of _me_ "   


"Guess it'd have to be huh? Tell me, when did you get cut off? September or June?"   


"You have _no_ idea what your talking about"   


"Come off it. Everyone knows you got kicked out. The spoiled brat spoiled no more". Henrietta moved her hand so fast it was a miracle James cought it before it collided with Cho's face. Nicole immediately moved between them.   


"Alright guys, cool it. We don't need to have this out in the middle of the hall", she said.   


"No, no, let's finish this _lovely_ conversation", Henrietta's teeth were gritted and she started struggling to get through Nicole.   


"Or, we could just go. Let's go"   


"Even your friends agree with me", scoffed Cho. Nicole lost it. She hit her square in the chest.   


"Whoops, I missed", she stated coldly. They all left at that point. Slughorn was confused and had no idea what to do. "I'll walk you back", said James. They headed off to the Slytherin dorms.   


"Well, that was interesting", commented Neville.   


"Yeah", sighed Nicole.   


"I mean, wow, your punch is strong"   


"Thanks"   


"And your not scare of getting in trouble for that?"   


"Eh, detentions detention. It only sucks if I do it with Snape. Oh crap their gonna have me do it with Snape"   


"Probably. Hey", he pointed behind them. Cedric was headed towards them. Nicole turned away and kept walking. He eventually caught up. She had assumed Neville headed back to the dorms.  


"What was that for?", he asked.   


"She was going after my friend, and I have no impulse control", she said.   


"Look, what she said was wrong, but that doesn't mean you punch her"  


"Maybe, maybe not. Good night"   


"We're not done"   


"I said good night now leave me alone!", she sprinted off to the common room. She was really pissed. Jaqueline was alone in the common room. "Nice hit Nicki. I heard she lost her breathe for a while", she greeted.   


"Yeah well. Neville come back?"   


"Yeah. And James is going to stay with Henrietta tonight. She's really riled"   


"I would be", she slumped onto the couch with a sigh.  


"I know", Jaquline put her arm around Nicole and they stared at the fire. They were there a while. 


	94. Antlered Lions and Moon

Cedric and Nicole avoided each other from then on. Cho also glared at Nicole everywhere. You'd think it would disrupt the DA, but nope. Feburary went by fast. Nicole hadn't heard from Remus or Sirius for a while, and she was getting worried. Mrs. Weasley kept trying to sooth her with letters updating all she could on their missions, but it wasn't enough. Luckily though, quidditch is a great distraction. Gryffindor had gotten so many points the cup was guaranteed theirs. The last Gryffindor v. Slytherin match had finally come.   


Around the halfway point Slytherin had only scored two goals. Gryffindor had only scored 4. Nicole searched the pitch for any sign of the snitch, nothing. Henrietta was on the otherside, she also had nothing. Then, her mood shifted. It turned from slightly frustrated to a crude hopelessness. Then came the shouts. The car was flipping, her ankle was searing in pain, limbs flying. _DEMENTORS_ , screamed Harry loud enough for Nicole to break out of the ship wreck. Her vision started to cloud but she saw the hooded figures gliding towards her. At least 4, maybe six. This time she was prepared. "Expecto Patronum!", she shouted. Her giant antlered lioness burst out, and practically shredded the dementors. A few came back, but were scared off again quickly.   


There was shouting from the stands. All players flew down. Jaqueline and Henrietta met Nicole instantly. "Holy shit!", cried Jaqueline.   


"One second the games at the climax, and then I look over and your fighting dementors!", cried Henrietta.   


"And they went straight for you to, didn't even look at anyone else"   


"Great. What is that?", asked Nicole. She motioned to Henrietta's hand, clearly holding something. She opened it to reveal the golden snitch.   


"First time I kick your ass and it's not gonna count", she sighed.   


"Oh, it counts", said Hooch.   


"What?", the three exclaimed. Jaqueline and Nicole in shock and Henrietta hopeful.   


"Yes. Slytherin has won the game", she pointed to the score.   


"But, but it didn't count third year!", stammered Nicole.   


"Because third year all parties had failed to catch the snitch. This year, however, Miss Malfoy did"   


"But-"   


"No buts! That's final. Congratulations Slytherin", she walked off. Then, at the same time, Henrietta shouted, "YES", while Jaqueline shouted, "NOOO", as she fell to her knees. Nicole just stared in disbelief. Someone took a picture of the moment. Probably Colin. _My 5 year win streak, gone_ , she thought.   


_Well, you lasted longer then mine. I believe it was a 2 year run_ , comforted Harry. She snapped back into reality as Henrietta danced around Jaqueline, taunting the photo. Jaqueline was trying to grap it. They chased each other around the pitch for a while. The next day at breakfast James furiously sat next to the girls with a prophet in his hand. "Found who sent the dementors", he grumbled. 

**Only A Kiss: By Rita Skeeter**  
**Yesterday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, our very own Nicole Potter was attacked by a band of Dementors. They were attempting to administer the kiss. Ministry officials investigated the incident and came to the conclusion that they were rogue dementors, working on their own ambition. But, a curious fellow reporter, Miss Luna Lovegood, did not agree.**  
 **She took to her own investigation and found something more disturbing. The dementors were in fact _ordered_ to give Potter the kiss. But who would order such a horrible fate? Perhaps the deatheaters had rounded the dementors to their side? The good news, that is not the reason. The order was given from the ministry official Dolores Umbrige. **  
**She believes Potter is overreacting, that the deatheaters are not banding together under the pretense their master has returned. This was her attempt at silencing Potter. The Ministry acted immediately and by the printing of this article will have already given her a sentence. For more details see the latest Quibbler for a first hand recounting by Miss Luna Lovegood. And, a personal interview with me.**  


"Oh. My. Gosh", gawked Nicole.   


"Does that women have no other tactics?", complained Henrietta.  


"Good on Luna for figuring it out", said Jaqueline.   


"Guessing you want a copy?", asked New George as he walked over with a stack of quibblers. Luna and him were handing them out, and taking subscriptions. Everyone was interested in it now. The band snatched up 4 copies. "Have I not made a subscription yet?", asked Nicole.   


"No, but you'll have to wait for a form"   


"People eating them up?", asked James.   


"Completely. I'm on Gryffindor duty, Neville Hufflepuff, Luna Ravenclaw, and Melvin Slytherin"   


"Melvin?"   


"Melvin Moon. He just transferred back here from Ilvermorny this year. Luna's known him for years. He's the quibblers photographer"   


"Moon", commented Jaqueline.   


"Oh yeah, the kid with blue hair", said Henrietta, "He's hot"   


"Hey", said James.   


"Don't worry, you smoke him"   


"Well...", trailed Lavendar as she cut into the conversation.   


"Well what Lavendar?"   


"Nothing, nothing"   


"Mmhmm"   


"Isn't he dating Hannah?", said Nicole.   


"Oh, _that_ kid. Their cute together", said Jaqueline.   


"Well, that explains why he wore a Hufflepuff tie the other day", stated Henrietta.   


"And why Hannah had a Slytherin one", stated James.   


"Ugh, I'm so jealous", groaned Pavarti. 


	95. Advice

Last DA meeting before the Easter holiday went smoothly. They were working on defending yourself against veritiserum. Halfway through Dennis went up to Nicole and said, "I have an idea, if it's ok with you"   


"Lay it on me Den", said Nicole.   


"Could we take a group photo? Colin has his camera, and we could print a copy for every member"   


"That's, that's a great idea. We'll do it at the end. One serious and one ridiculous. I'll get a sign up sheet for who wants what copy"   


"Great", he smiled from ear to ear and bounced over to his brother. They both started to jump. Nicole told the other three immediately, they were in. So, at the end, "Alright everyone", stared Henrietta, "Get together, were talking two pictures. One serious and one stupid. A sheet will be around so you can mark if you want a copy". They all happily clumped together. Tall people in the back, short in the front. And the band in the center. James charmed the camera to go off when they wanted it to.  


"Lumos on three", called Jaqueline.   


"LUMOS", they smiled. Then they rearranged for the ridiculous one.   


"Everyone say LeviOsaw called James.   


"LEVIoSAW", they chuckled. The sheet went around and all but one wanted a copy of both. Nicole then payed Colin and Dennis for each copy. They refused, but she insisted. The holiday went well. They turned the floor in Snape's office into tar. Made it look like the floor was still there, so he'd get stuck. It took Flitwick an hour to get him out. As soon as they got back though, they received career advice. James went first. "How'd it go?", asked Jaqueline when he got back.   


"I have finally made up my mind about the Minister thing", he replied sitting down next to her.   


"And?"   


"Their re-electing in 5 years"   


"Should we bow now or later?", said Nicole.   


"Later. Don't want to look to cocky". That's when Henrietta walked in.   


"That was weird", she commented.   


"What happened?", asked Nicole.   


"I've been suggested to work towards being an Auror"   


"Sweet"   


"Eh. I'm not into it. When I'm out of school I'm gonna just live off my money. And then when I'm married I'll be even better off"   


"You sure?", asked James as they started to cuddle.   


"Very. I much prefer having hobbies to an actual job". A few hours later it was Nicole's turn. She headed up to McGonagal's office.   


"Evening Potter, please, sit", she greeted, "So, have you thought about your career yet?"   


"Yes. I'm aiming for Head Auror"   


"Oh?"   


"Yup. And if that doesn't work professional quidditch, but I think Head Aurror will work out"   


"Well, honestly both of those would suit you. But, I think I have a better option"   


"Really?"   


"Yes. Teacher. Specifically a defense against the dark arts teacher"   


"Me, teach DADA?"   


"Well, your already exceptional at the subject. Not to mention your 'tutor' club"   


"I didn't think that was helping with the actual classes much"   


"Good news then. Here", she pulled out a sheet of parchment, "This would be the scores for DADA before you started the DA, and this would be after"   


"Woah, that's, that's different"   


"My point exactly"   


"I mean, I _considered_ teacher, but, but I didn't think that'd really, really fit me"   


"I believe you should try"   


"Are there requirements for it?"   


"Just impressing the headmaster in an interview and at least one great recommendation"   


"I'll, I'll think about it. Uh, thanks professor, really"   


"Of corse Nicole", she smiled and Nicole headed towards the door. Then, McGonagal spoke again, "I suggested your mother teach potions, you know. She was excited about it to. But, then the war..."   


"And things didn't go how they were supposed to"   


" _Sigh_ , right. Your more like her then you think. And, your more. More then your parents. I don't think you hear that enough"   


"Well, your right I don't. I just, I just don't think I could really live up to them", she sat back down.   


"You don't have to. That'd be more then anyone could ask"   


"Why don't we have more talks like this? Your very comforting"   


"Because most of our conversation consist of me reprimanding you"   


"Ah, well, go big or go home. My third life motto"   


"I'm too afraid to ask for the first two. Well, get to your dorm. I know for a fact you haven't done that Transfiguration essay I set"   


"I work better under pressure"   


"Then I'll add some. It's due tomorrow. Go". Nicole couldn't hide her smirk.


	96. Snack Run

O.W.L.S. SAT's on steroids. Nicole is actually petrified of N.E.W.T.S. the whole week was stress, food, stress, and food. They all collapsed when Saturday came. And they still had Potions and CMC the following week. "This student is DYING!", groaned Jaqueline. 

"That is not the contraction for studying and you know it", groaned James. 

"Can I please die in the hole now?", complained Henrietta. 

"Alright, I'm goin' on a snack run. Be back", said Nicole she got up and left the common room. There was an hour left before curfew, so she didn't need the cloak. She ended up running into Nott. "Watch it Potter", he grumbled. 

"Evening to you too", she grumbled back. 

"Let me guess, snack run for Gryffindor?" 

"You on one for Slytherin?" 

"Guilty. I'm the only one whose fine associating with the house elves" 

"Of course" 

"Has Henrietta gone to the hole yet?" 

"Not yet, but she's trying" 

"Might find Pansy already there" 

"I wish I was already there" 

"Did we take a wrong turn?" 

"Shit, yeah. We circled around towards the dungeons" 

"Lovely"

"Def-oh sorry", she bumped into someone. 

"No it's-oh, hi", Cedric sighed. He was the one she bumped into. 

"Hi", she said awkwardly. He had one of his Hufflepuff friends with him. They had a pile of food and Cedric had a bottle. They stood there in silence for a second. 

"Uh, we got to go", said his friend, bailing him out. 

"Yeah no us to", said Nott moving Nicole along. She held Cedric's gaze for a moment before looking ahead. 

"Nicki", called Cedric. She turned around, "...Nevermind", he spun around fast. Nicole sighed and turned around as well. She heard them pop open the bottle. They had gotten four steps before, "Ced!", shouted his friend. Her head whipped back around again. Cedric was spazaming on the floor. She bolted to his side. His eyes were open, but his limbs were flailing and he looked like he was choking. It looked familiar. 

_Poison_ , said Harry hastily, _same one that Ron took_. Nicole's body moved before her brain caught up. _If it's the same one Ron took, the beazoar thing would work. And were by the stores!_ , she finally understood. Bursting into the room she tore open everything. Ingredients and vials were all over the floor. Draws as well. Finally, she found it. Slughorn then walked in, "Potter, what are you-" 

"Move!", she yelled pushing him aside and sprinting back down the hall. He ran after her, she didn't really care. She slid next to Cedric and forced the thing down his throat 'till he swallowed. There was a second of silence before he started breathing. Nicole let out a long deep sigh and layed her forehead on his chest. 

"Oh dear...", commented Slughorn, "Come, come, let's get him to the hospital wing" 

"... _Nicki_...", stammered Cedric before passing out. His friend helped him up with Nicole. 

"Nott, can you tell the others that snack runs off?", she asked him. 

"Yeah, no, sure", he responded. Inside the wing was Pomfrey and a third year with a huge hand. 

"What happened?", she asked as Nicole layed Cedric on a bed. 

"Poison", said Nicole. 

"It, it was in this", the friend presented the bottle. Half had spilled out. 

"Where did you get it?", Pomfrey asked. 

"We got it last Hogsmeade trip. Planed on opening it for Clide's birthday. It's his and Ced's favorite" 

"Where exactly did you buy it?" 

"Leaky Cauldron, over the counter" 

"Was anything suspicious going on?" 

"I don't, well, the girl over the counter wasn't the usual bartender. And, she was very shaky" 

"Alright, you two, out. Slughorn, stay here. I'll need to call for Snape..." 

"But-", Nicole was cut off. 

"Out". Nicole grumbled and returned to the dorms. 


	97. Down The Tower

Nicole visited Cedric the next day. He was still unconscious. The rest of the band also joined her. After 10 minutes of their arrival Snape and Dumbledore came in. "I must commend you on your quick thinking Nicole. You saved his life. Bezoar. I don't believe Slughorn has taught that yet", commented Dumbledore. 

"No, he hasn't yet", said Jaqueline with a grin. 

"Ah, good. Here's the bottle. Snape already looked at it", presented Pomfrey. Dumbledore took in a whiff of it. 

"Yes, I'm familiar with this kind of poison. Fruity smell. Has Sprout been informed of her head boy's state?", asked Dumbledore. 

"She's already owled his folks" 

"Good. I believe some of his fangirls have already put together a gift basket. Cinnamon toffee, if I'm right. We might have to sample it to check for more poison. I happily volunteer my time" 

"Of corse you do Albus", Pomfrey sighed as she rolled her eyes. Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling at the idea of the treat. Snape looked more dead then usual. Nicole was about to ask about the investigation of the seller when Cho burst in. It looked like she was about to head off to practice. Nicole and her were still very much not on good terms.   
"Oh Merlin Cedric! I'm so sorry! Do you need a hug? Some kisses?", she exclaimed. 

"He's been poisoned you draft dimbo", grumbled Nicole. 

"Well", huffed Cho, "Excuse me for wanting to be there for him. I'm just his girlfriend. What are you doing here anyway?" 

"I happen to be his, friend" 

"Oh please. You haven't talked in months" 

"Cho! You comin' or what?", called the Ravenclaw keeper from the door. Cho gave Nicole one last glare before sighing and running off. That's when she realized her fists were clenched. They stayed another few minutes before his parents showed up. The band cleared out fast. The next two days finished off the O.W.L frensie. When James asked Jaqueline about not being worried about getting an O for potions, she responded, "Oh, haven't I told you? I'm not planning on Auror anymore" 

"Really?", asked Henrietta in shock. 

"Then what?", asked Nicole. 

Jaqueline grinned, "Professional quidditch player. And, you didn't hear this, but three teams might have already approached me for keeper" 

"Woah, look at you go" 

"Yup. I haven't decided which one yet. Probably going with the one that pays the most"

"How much do quidditch players make anyhow?", commented Henrietta. 

"A thousand galleons a loss, and five. thousand a win", said James not even looking up from some homework. 

"Damn" 

"That's pretty good", commented Nicole. When they did their last O.W.L, Henrietta practically sang. Jaqueline actually danced. Nicole cheered, and James rolled his eyes. With their free time back, Nicole wanted to do something entirely stupid. So, when they ended up by the lake, she suggested, "Let's be idiots" 

"Please, don't", sighed James. 

"Did you have something in mind?", asked Henrietta with a cocked eyebrow and smirk. 

"No, I just want to be stupid", said Nicole. 

"I have an idea. And, it's pretty moronic", grinned Jaqueline. Her eyes looked like they were on fire. 

"Do tell" 

"Racing shoppingcarts down the, wait for it, _astronomy tower_ " 

"NO", yelled James. 

"We're not that stupid", confirmed Henrietta. 

"Well, don't give me a heart attack like that", he slammed his book shut and headed back to the dorms. As soon as he left Henrietta turned back towards the others,

"We're still doing it right?" 

"Of corse we're still doing it", confirmed Jaqueline. 

"Sweet. I'll take the pictures" 

"So it's you v me Nicki" 

"Cool, but, where are we getting the shopping carts?", asked Nicole. 

"What if we just did accio shopping cart and see what happens?" 

"That would take to long. Oo, I know. Kreacher!", called Henrietta. 

"Yes miss?", he popped in.

"Can you get us two shopping carts?" 

"And alot of rope", added Nicole. He popped off, and two seconds later he popped back with the shopping carts and a good long rope. 

"Your the best Kreacher", thanked Jaqueline. They took off running with the carts. Henrietta lingered with Kreacher for a bit, but eventually caught up with them. 20 minutes later Nicole and Jaqueline were sitting in shopping carts enchanted to stay on the wall. They were also tied to the railing. Henrietta was getting as many pictures as she could. 37 Gryffindors were standing by to watch, along with 3 Ravenclaws, 16 Hufflepuffs, and all of Henrietta's Slytherin friends. New George and Seamus were running a pool. 

"Oh. My. Gosh. NO", exclaimed James as he entered the scene. 

"Nice of you to finally show", said Jaqueline over the crowd. James ran up to them. 

"You said you wouldn't do this!", he complained. 

"You should really know us better by now", said Nicole. 

"Please. I'm begging you, _don't_ " 

"Lighten up hun", said Henrietta. She faced the crowd, "Alright everyone! Who's ready for a shopping cart race!". They cheered. "On my mark" 

"Oh Godric", James' stomach was churning. _Their gonna die!_

_You can still stop them!_ , assisted Herminone. 

_They won't listen!_

"Get set", Henrietta continued. She dramatically raised two scissors to the ropes.

"I can't watch this", he said.

"Go!". The ropes were cut and Nicole and Jaqueline went flying. Everyone smushed up onto the railing. Some rooting for Nicole, some Jaqueline, but James couldn't tell who. His face was buried in Henrietta's hair. She squeezed his hand. It was comforting.   
"How can you go along with this?", he asked.   
"Because Kreacher and Dobby are waiting at the bottom to catch them before they hit the ground. They may be that stupid, but I'm not", she said. 

He gawked at her, "Why didn't you tell me that?" 

"They would have heard and I want a picture of their faces when they think their about to hit the ground", she smirked her patented smirk. James half sighed in relief half chuckled at his girlfriend's sense of humor. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. With all fear of death removed, he could enjoy the act of stupidity.   
"Kick her ass Jack!", he cheered. Nicole was unable to fully hear the cheers from the bystanders. But, she was in the lead. Jaqueline though, was catching up. Carefully steering, she rammed into Jaqueline's cart. Unfortunately, Jaqueline had the same idea. So, the just bounced back, evenly paced. They were about 10 feet off the ground when Nicole realized that they would hit the ground. Jaqueline also realized this, because they both started to scream. They braced for impact, and, POW. They were still in the carts, about an inch off the ground. Both of them were a mess of limbs. Nicole was upside down. A camera went off. 

"Is Nicole Potter alright?", asked a familiar voice. Nicole opened her eyes. 

"Dobby?", she exclaimed. 

"Afternoon"

"Henrietta?", asked Jaqueline. 

"You should thank Miss Malfoy. And Kreacher", grumbled Kreacher. 

"And Dobby", huffed Dobby. 

"Kreacher did more work then Dobby" 

"Kreacher only also flashed a camera! Any goblin could have done that!". They proceeded into an argument. Back at the top, the cheers were half happy half sad. George began collecting the losing bets while Seamus distributed the winners money. James adjusted his glasses. 

"What is the meaning of this noise?", demanded the astronomy teacher, who James still hadn't learned the name of. She had Slughorn in towe. She saw the sign Dean made for the pool, Nicole and Jaqueline at the bottom, and put two and two together. "Who is responsible for this?", she demanded. James and Henrietta quietly bolted the other direction. She saw. 

"Of corse. Malfoy! Granger! Get back here! Horace please fetch the two imbisels at the bottom" 

"Yeah, alright, everyone back to your houses", he said. 


	98. Don't Make a Bet With McGonagal

"Never, have I had four students who would be so reckless enough to think racing _shopping carts_ down the _astronomy tower_ is a good idea!", scolded McGonagal.   


"In our defense", spoke up Nicole, "We have no common sense"  


"Clearly! For being the most talented of your class, your also the most moronic! By far! First an illegal quidditch ring, and now this! I, I don't even know what to say. I'm at a loss for words. You will each receive detention. _Separately_ , since serving it together doesn't seem to teach you anything. I will owl your parents tonight, and Gryffindor and Slytherin has lost 20 points. Back to your dorms, _now_ ". They all proceeded to go. "Not you Potter, I'd like a word". Nicole internally graoned. Once the others were gone, McGonagal sighed.   


"Look, I understand your frustration. But, that is no excuse to go off the rails. Leading acts of mayhem is _not_ how you rebel against something unfair"   


Nicole began, "But-"   


"Uh"   


"I-"   


"Ehm"   


"This-"   


"No. Despite what you may think, their are people who actually care about your safety. And it's poor way to repay them by getting yourself into _even more_ dangerous situations. Now, I'd very much appreciate it if you would, please, think about your actions. I'm asking you, not telling, _asking_. Understand?"   


"Yes professor", sighed Nicole.   


"Good. Don't hit your friends eavesdropping on the other side on your way out", she sat down and began to correct some essays. The next day at breakfast, the band was assigned to their detentions.   


"I got McGonagal", said James.   


"Ugh, Filch", grumbled Jaqueline.   


"Pff. Snape", complained Henrietta.   


"Sucks for you. I got Hagrid"   


"Oh come on. Unfair", the other three groaned at once. That's when Hedwig flew in.   


"Here we go", grumbled Henrietta. The red envelope dropped right in front of Nicole. She sighed and opened it.   


"Did you win?", thundered the Howler Sirius, "You better have won Bambi, if you kept that low center of gravity-"   


"Sirius", groaned the howler Remus, "We've talked about this"   


"Well, never said I'd listen"   


"This is why she thinks this kind of stuff is a good idea"  


"You can't blame that all on me, those Prongs genes are very strong"   


" _Sigh_ , Nicole, we are very disappointed in you. This kind of behavior is unacceptable. Lose the deathwish. And Henrietta, we expected more from you"  


"And I expect to get a copy of that picture you took", then it ripped to shreds. All the teachers got up and gave McGonagal what must have been at least a pound of gold. That's when Jaqueline's howler flew in.   


"Oh please, _please_ no", she groaned.  


It tore itself open and boomed, "UNBELIEV-"  


"Muffliato", said James. The howler became silent.   


"Thanks mate", sighed Jaqueline.   


"And you couldn't have done that for me?", complained Nicole.   


"Yours are entertaining", he confirmed. After breakfast Colin passed out the pictures of the DA. Nicole immediately put them in her scrapbook. She smiled, but the more she looked at it, the more it reminded her of that picture of the Order. And, that thought sent a slight chill down her spine. Wanting a new distraction, Nicole grabbed Cedric's cloak from the first Slughorn party. She planned to return it, blatantly confess her love, and the ride off into the sun set with him. I mean, there wasn't anything better she could do to prove she loved him then save his life, right?   


The whole way down to the wing she smiled, picturing how it might feel to be his girlfriend. To hold and kiss him. But, when she got there she immediately backed out, because Cho was there as well. She didn't want to be that person. So, she waited, listening.   


"How on earth does your hair still look good after being in here for three days?", asked Cho.   


"I don't know, stop that", he chuckled.   


"Stop what? This? You ticklish?"   


"Yes, that's, hey"   


"Oh no, that's not fair, ah, you don't get to counter attack"   


"All's fair in love and tickilng"   


"Well then I call-", and they immediately began to make out. _He sounds happy_ , said Harry.   


_Yeah...,_ thought Nicole. That's when it dawned on her. He _really_ was happy. He loved Cho, nothing would change that. She didn't want to be the one who ruined that happiness. Maybe, they just weren't ment to be. It broke her heart, but, knowing he was alright, fixed it a little. She quietly left the cloak on the door, and walked away.


	99. Always

"And you walked away?", gawked Jaqueline.  


"Yeah, I did. I actually did", responded Nicole.   


"You said that like it's a good thing"   


"It is, sort of"   


"No, it's not. You love him and you left!"   


"What else was I supposed to do? Besides, he's not exactly devastated. It's time I moved on. It's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all right?"   


"No! If you love someone you fight for them!"   


"I did fight Jack, and guess what, I lost", Nicole walked off to meet with Luna and Neville. Jaqueline couldn't believe her ears. _This is ridiculous_!, she shouted internally.   


_She's got to much Harry in her_ , sighed Ron.   


_I'm not sure that Harry would feel like that_   


_Hey, who's his best mate here?_   


_Fair point_ , she concluded. She didn't feel any better. Nicole had detention that night, so she'd miss the DA meeting. They had planned on Patronuses, _finally_. Jaqueline was still fuming about Nicole's decision to not fight for Cedric as she, Henrietta, and James headed to the library. "It's just _ridiculous_!", she huffed.   


"I mean, maybe it's good she's moving on", defended James.   


"On no, Nicki's not moving on. She's giving up. There's a distinct difference"   


"What can we do about it? It's not like we can make her do anything, can we?", suggested Henrietta.   


"No. That's the stupid part. We have to watch her be an idiot, instead of just walking up to him and saying, 'I Nicole Potter am madly head over heels for you, Cedric Diggory-'"   


"Nicki's what now?", said someone from behind them. They jumped and turned around, only to find a wide eyed Cedric.   


"Oh no", commented Jaqueline.   


"What did you just say? About Nicki and feelings?"   


"Um...", trailed James. They were all silent for a moment. Then, Jaqueline sighed.   


"Alright", she started, "But you _can not_ tell her we told you. Nicki, might, be, really, really, into, you"  


"But, but she avoided me, and, and kept giving me hints to stop, to stop flirting", stammered Cedric.   


"No, no", said Henrietta, "She was flirting back, she just _really_ sucks at it". For a moment his eyes flickered triumphant and his smile grew as wide as a house.   


"Nicki, Nicole, Nicole's, she's, I need to-Cho. I, I still love Cho. Merlin's beard, what, what do I do?"   


"You need to sort out your priorities", suggested James.   


"But most importantly, we were never here", finished Jaqueline as they practically bolted off. Finally, after a long day, the meeting had come. After all three of them demonstrated, everyone else worked hard on there's. Except Luna of corse.  


"So, your patronus says something about yourself right?", asked Pavarti.  


"Yes", answered James.   


"What would mine mean?", asked Seamus as his fox pranced around him.   


"I'm thinking mischievous at heart, but I don't have this stuff memorized", answered Henrietta.   


"I heard that if yours connect with someone's then your soul mates", commented Lavendar.   


"And if their the same as someone's then your definitely in love with them", commented Padma.   


"Very true", said Henrietta.   


"They can also change if your emotions have suffered a huge up heel", added Pansy.   


"Ever notice how wizards have so many horoscope type things as part of our culture?", commented Dean.   


"Well, horoscopes were created to try and integrate wizarding culture into muggle culture, to make the transition easier on the wizards", said Luna.   


"Where'd you learn that?"   


"An unprinted quibbler article 6 years ago", Luna smiled. This is when people would usually groan and roll their eyes, but for once everyone (besides the band, since they always supported Luna) actually took her seriously. Then, there were a few gasps over on the other side of the room. Jaqueline looked over, and saw a familiar lion with stag antlers. _Did Nicki get out early?_ , she thought. But, the patronus came from a very different wand, _Cedric's_.   


"YES", cheered Jaqueline. Henrietta elbowed her.   


"Yours is wicked Ced", said Hannah.   


"Yeah, what creature even is that?", asked Cho.   


"Oh, I've seen it before", grinned Jaqueline. This time it was James who elbowed her.   


"Where?", asked Cedric.   


"Oh, er, a book. Yeah", Jaqueline lied, finally catching on. She didn't think Cedric bought that, but he didn't say anything. That's when Peeves burst in with a load of colored smoke bomb things and the meeting ended 20 minutes early. Jaqueline was so excited to tell Nicole.   


"This is great! Everything is solved", she declared.   


"No, it's not", said James with equal vigor.   


"What'd you mean? We tell Nicki she's got an always and-"   


"We're not telling her"   


"What? Why?"   


"Because, that's directly meddling in her love life, and we aren't doing that to her"   


"She medaled in yours"   


"Actually, no, she didn't. It's a thin line to cross"   


"Well, ugh. Fine. I won't tell. But we're still gonna banter about it right?"   


"Did you honestly need to ask that?", scoffed Henrietta. 


	100. She Didn't Forget the Mirror

Nicole hurried back to the dorms. Her 'detention' ran over dinner, so she ended up eating in the kitchen. Hagrid and her ended up helping with the birth of Arogog's last batch of kids. Most terrifying and disgusting thing Nicole had ever seen. No matter how many showers she would _ever_ take would get her clean enough. And after much debate, Harry and Nicole agreed the escape from the spiders last time through was preferable to _that_.   


She couldn't wait to collapse onto the common room couch. Or even better, her bed. Unfortunately, the band was waiting for her, so the couch would do.   


"Whhhyyyyyy", she groaned.   


"How'd it go?", asked Henrietta.   


"You remember the scene where Harry and Ron are escaping the spiders in the car?"   


"Yes", shuddered Jaqueline. Nicole assumed that was more Ron then Jaqueline.   


"Imagine that, but your not escaping and the process of birth is also happening"   


"You poor poor girl"  


"Yes, I imagine that'd be quite antler-ming", said James.   


"Ok...", said Nicole suspiciously, "How was the meeting?"   


"Nothing special, same as _always_ ", smirked Henrietta.   


"Definitely stag-gering", grinned Jaqueline.   


"Alright, what's with the bad puns?", asked Nicole.   


"I'd be _lion_ if I told you there was a specific reason", joined in James. Nicole was very confused and tired. So, she just sighed, got up and headed to the stairs. She turned around to say something, but turned right back around and kept walking. She planned on pretending it never happened. The next day they were in the library finishing up their essays for Snape, that had to be translated into French before turned in. Nicole, frustrated beyond believe, groaned and pushed it away. "Honestly", she huffed, "This is just busy work. No point what so ever"   


"Well, we know who to blame for _that_ ", Henrietta glared at Jaqueline.   


"Oh, it is _so_ not my fault", countered Jaqueline.   


"You called him a bastard in French!"   


"Well, if I had known he spoke French I would have said it in Spanish!"   


"I wish you did, then translating these things would go much faster", sighed James.   


"Can we set him on fire again?", asked Nicole.   


"If it takes me another 10 minutes before I can find this word, then yes". Nicole smirked and went to put her useless translation dictionary back. Just as she did, everything went dizzy, her vision went black, and she saw a familiar corridor. Then, she fell to the floor, Jaqueline yelled, "Nicki!".   


Henrietta hurried over with the other three to her side. Nicole was completely unconscious.   


"Nicole? Crap, what happened?", asked James.   


"We need to get her to the hospital wing", said Jaqueline.   


"Help me get her up", commanded Henrietta as she started to lift Nicole. Nicole was in the prophecy hall, in that section regarding her prophecy. She heard it whispering the words against her ear. They were raspy and angry. The screaming then started. At her feet was Sirius. The image was crystal clear and _exactly_ the same as before.   


_It's the dream, from, from before, oh Godric, leave him alone!_ , screamed Harry. Nicole's stomach churned.   


"Wouldn't it be easier to conjure a stretcher?", suggested James.   


"We don't have time", Jaqueline went to lift Nicole just as she sat up with jolt. Her breathe was heavy, and her eyes seemed haunted.   


"Are you Alright? What happened?", asked Henrietta concerned.   


"Bait, dream, prophecy hall, tonight", she stammered. Henrietta understood. One look from the others and she knew they understood to.   


"Ok, we just need to tell the Order", said James.   


"This could be the end of the war", said Henrietta.   


"Guys...", trailed Nicole.   


"Will owl take to long?", asked James.   


"Guys", Nicole tried again.   


Henrietta picked up the dropped book, "We could always floo-"   


"Guys!", yelled Nicole. The Liberian shushed them and gave glaring looks. They waited until she past by to continue. "I'm not a horcrux anymore, how the hell did they get in my head?". Silence. _Oh crap_ , thought Henrietta.   


_They couldn't do that before_ , said Draco.   


"They couldn't do that before", relayed Henrietta.   


"So what's different?", asked James.   


"Us", replied Jaqueline.   


"We're not enough cause"   


"You don't know that"   


"Is there something we can do about it now?", asked Nicole. She was still shaking a little.   


"No, not, not now", sighed James.   


"Ok, alright, let's, let's just not think about it tonight. We need to tell the Order and get this over with. Then we can worry about that", suggested Henrietta.   


"Yeah, no alright. Oh, the mirror. I forgot I had that", said Nicole.  


"Right, for emergencies"   


"Definitely an emergency", Nicole finished. She bolted out of the room. The others could grab her stuff. She made it to her dorm in record time. Now, she had to find the thing. She ransacked the place. After 9 minutes of sheer frustration, she found the mirror in a cloak. "Danger! Danger! Code Red! Someone answer this damn thing!", she shouted as she pounded on the glass.  


"Hey, hey I'm here! I'm here! What's wrong?", asked Sirius. His hair was a mess and his clothes looked singed.   


"What happened to you?"   


"Well, er, uh, didn't you have an emergency?"   


"Voldemort and alot of deatheaters are gonna be in the Department of Mysteries tonight"   


"How do you know that? Or even about that department?"   


"Is this really the time to question things I shouldn't really know about?"   


"Right, your sure?"   


"Positive. They created a trap for me. You could head them off"   


"Ok, ok. I'll tell the others. We'll take care of this. Thank you for telling me"   


"Of corse. Don't die please"   


"Wouldn't dream of it", he smiled his signature smile and ran off. Nicole sighed in relief. Everything would end tonight, and they could carry on with their lives.


	101. It Begins

Nicole was woken up by slight chaos. The school was in a constant shouting, and people were everywhere. James, Jaqueline and her were about to go find Henrietta when she burst into the dorm. "Yoy know what's happening?", she asked as she and James hugged.   


"No idea", replied Nicole.  


"Let's find out shall we", Jaqueline said. They left the common room and Jaqueline grabbed the first kid she saw. "Hey, what's happening?"   


"The professors, their gone!", he replied.   


"All of them?"   


"All of them. Dumbledore, McGonagal, Sprout, Slughorn, all gone!", he ran off in the direction of the crowd. Nicole was dumbstruck.   


"Gone", said James.   


"We're alone", said Henrietta.   


"Alright, come on, let's not panic. There has to be a reasonable explanation for why all the adults have left thousands of kids defenseless", reasoned Nicole. That's when when she saw it. The glowing wolf headed straight for her. "Nicki!", thundered Remus' message, "Their coming for the school! We can't-gah-you need to evacuate now! We-", the wolf vanished.   


"What does this mean?", Jaqueline's voice was unusually high.   


"It means we're having the battle of Hogwarts", confirmed Nicole. They stood there in shock for a moment or two before snapping into leader mode. "We need all the students in the great hall"   


"I know the frequency that attaches the over spell to the school", said James.   


"Tell them to get to the great hall immediately"   


"Will do", as he did so the band raced to throw on clothes. Then they booked it to the great hall. Everyone was talking and shouting. They gave them a minute or two to settle before Jaqueline yelled, "Shut it!".   


"Alright", started Nicole, "Your probally all wondering what the hell is going on. You see, no adults are in the school. And, on top of this, Voldemort and his followers are headed for a fight, here". The yelling resumed as everyone freaked out.   


"Silence!", shouted Henrietta.   


"So, I'm leaving this up to a vote. Those who think we should evacuate, let the school fall to Voldemort, please stand". About 7 or 8 people stood up. "Those who think we should stay and fight, end this war now, please stand up". The rest stood up. Nicole smiled. "Alright, head of houses and Prefects lead your houses through evacuation, any one of age is allowed to stay and fight. All DA members stay here as well".   


The hall moved fast. All Gryffindors who could possibly stay did. Alot of underaged ones had to be removed. The DA members made it to the head of the hall first. "Please say you have a plan", said New George.   


"We have, 12% of a plan", confirmed Jaqueline.   


"We're doomed", grumbled Pansy.   


"So what do we need to do?", asked Cedric.   


"Jack's gonna need some help blowing up all entrances that aren't the main one", said James.  


"We volunteer are services", suggested Dean as he raised both his and Seamus's hand.   


"I know where there's a stock pile of dynamite", said Susan.   


"If I don't die were gonna discuss that later", said Jaqueline with intrigue. Her group went off to blow stuff up.   


Nicole turned towards James, "You wanna McGonagal shit up?"   


"On like Donkey Kong", he smiled brightly.   


"As for the rest of us, secure the rest of the castle. Meet up at the main entrance when were done. Everyone understand?", the group nodded vigorously. They started to disperse and Nicole was heading to the owlery.   


"Where are you going?", called Henrietta.   


"I'm gonna see if I can't reach _anyone_ from the Order", Nicole yelled as she booked it out. The run to the owlery was long and exhausting. Finally, she made it. She scratched down the shortest (and messiest) call for help. Attached it to Hedwig's leg, and said, "Take this to anyone in the order you can find. Then head home. _Do_ _not_ come back until someone sends you back, ok?". She rubbed her head on Nicole's neck.   


"I know, I know girl, but it's to dangerous. I love you, now, _go_ ", and with that Hedwig took flight. Nicole sighed, at least she'd be safe. Now, for the long run back to the entrance. When she reached passed the great hall, Jaqueline and her group caught up with her.   


"How'd it go?", Nicole asked.   


" _Pewh_ ", she answered while her hands moved accordingly.   


"'Reckon that'll ruin your plans for sneekin' out after this, huh?", commented Seamus.   


"Oh ye of so little faith", responded Nicole. The suits of armor were marching out onto the bridge, James had obviously succeeded. Other then that, the castle was fully empty. Just before reaching the doors, they saw the armor of house-elves that had armed themselves with knifes and pots. At the head was Kreacher and Dobby, with Henrietta as well.   


"What's going on?", asked Jaqueline.   


"We house-elves are offering our services", said Dobby.   


"They voleentered", said Henrietta.   


"Are you sure?", checked Nicole. She hadn't forgotten how Dobby died last time.   


"We are most sure", confirmed Dobby.   


"Kreacher will honnor his late master Regulus by serving the cause he died for", finished Kreacher. Nicole nodded with approval and they finished the trip to the entrance. Almost all the DA and voleenteers were back before them. James at the front. He went wide eyed at the mini army.   


"Voleenteerd", said Henrietta again. He softened at that, and went into her arms. Not 5 minutes later Lavendar, Hannah, and Neville met them. That was everyone.   


"Alright, Wands up", commanded Nicole. Everyone followed. That's when the bangs started. The Deatheaters were here.   


"You realise we're not going to survive this", commented Nott.   


"I'm aware"   


"Why are we still waiting?", asked Colin.   


"Have you ever heard the phrase, "Wait until you see the whites of their eyes'?", asked James.   


"No"  


"Well now you have", said Henrietta. Seconds ticked by. It felt like eternity. Nicole's heart pounded like a hammer. Finally, the house-elve stationed outside popped in shouting, "Their in the court yard!".   


"Now!", shouted Nicole. And, they raced out the doors to begin the fight.


	102. The Battle of Hogwarts, Again

Everything was chaos. It wasn't the full army of deatheaters, but it was enough. Several Hufflepuffs had manage to get large, and deadly, plants to hurl at the opposing force. Neville had gotten out the sword and it was being passed from Gryffindor to Gryffindor. Pots were being flung left and right, an army of pointy paper airplanes jabbed the deatheaters. Cords acting as snakes tripped and tangled them up as well. The actual duels were going well. Padma had her ankle broken, but fought off anyone within 5 feet of her spot on the ground. Greyback was being assaulted by Angelina and Katie together. The Ravenclaw keeper had animated some desks and let them on four Deatheaters. Luna was keeping the few dementors who had come on the fringes, unable to put their gloom on anyone.   


Nott, Blaise, and Pansy were determined to stay together through the whole thing. Which, was considerable, since many of the deatheaters were personally offended that they were being attack by pureblood Slytherins. One was so enraged he snarled at them, " _YOU_ , you dirty rotten, _filthy_ , blood traitors-". He was thrown uncouncious by a spell from behind.  


"Oh shove it Douglous", snarled back Henrietta.   


"Henrietta!", exclaimed Malfoy, "What, what are _you_ doing?"   


"It's called having a spine, you should try it some time". The guy next to him raised his wand at Henrietta.   


"Expelliarmus!", yelled Narcissa.   


"Narcissa!", exclaimed Malfoy with the same shock, "What are you doing?"   


"Getting my daughter back Lucious! Now, dump the losing side before it dumps you". He stood their aghast. Stuttering like a fool. Then, Jaqueline gave him a left hook and he went down hard.   


"Woo! I have always wanted to do that", she cheered. Henrietta glared. "Oh like you didn't know". She charged at Goyle Senior. He gave her a deep cut on her left shoulder, but soon after she had gotten the sword and returned the favor in his thigh. Dennis then took the sword and chased off a very tall deatheater, shouting the whole way. Jaqueline helped James disarm the three on him.   


"Ginny and Fred showed up!", he shouted, "With Percy to!"  


"What? Where?", she asked in a panic.   


"They were helping peeves hurl stuff by the corner stone thing. You seen Hen?"   


"That way"   
"Thanks!", he ran off to make sure she wasn't getting crucioed again. Jaqueline followed his directions to see her elder siblings. Nicole was on the other side of the field. She was dueling with Cedric, it was effortless and they moved in sync with each other. She couldn't help but remember when then danced, just as in sync, but knew she shouldn't. Especially since she was kinda about to die, so more important things were at hand. When they finally finished off the last guy, she started to head off to help New George, who had been tossed far south.   


"Nicki, wait!", asked Cedric.   


She turned around, "Yeah?"   


"I, uh...". He trailed. She waited, but grew impatient quickly.   


"Look, just tell me later"   


"No wait-"   


"Later!", he pulled her around and briged the gap between them. His lips were sweet and tender. Their kiss felt like eternity, but really it lasted a few seconds.   


"Wow...", she said in disbelief.   


"Yeah", he smiled like he accomplished everything he wanted in life.   


"Ok, we'll, finish this later. Don't die", she ran off to keep fighting. Explosions were all around. More and more people had gotten injured, but no one dead yet. At least half an hour passed before the band caught up with each other.   


"How we doin'?", asked Henrietta as she disarmed a guy with a log.   


"Not dead-huff-yet", confirmed Jaqueline.   


"There's a second wave coming in. Gotta rally some people", stated James as he set some more animated desks on people.   


"I see a nice 5 minute window", huffed Nicole.   


"South", grunted Henrietta.   


"West", huffed Jaqueline.   


"North", yelled Nicole.   


"So I'm east", finished James. They group high-fived and went in their assigned directions. The second wave had more hard hitters, including Dahlhoff and Bellatrix. Nicole ended up in a duel with Dahlhoff, which he won. But, left her after the fact. Obviously, Voldemort still had his 'only I harm her' rule. She sighed, grunted, sucked up the pain, and picked up her wand. Then, she repeated the process to stand up. A few screams behind her became apparent. She turned around to see that in the not so far off distance, Voldemort had arrived. With nothing less then the elder wand.   


"Oh shit", gawked Nicole. Not to far from him was Snape, also arriving. His double agent status still intact. The ground next to her exploded, she bolted to take cover and took three more deatheaters down. Percy was a few feet away dueling a wide deatheater with someone else. When Nicole went to help, she saw the person was Tonks. "Hey!", they shouted at once.   


The guy went down and they both ducked behind a large stone.   


"I thought you were dead!", exclaimed Nicole.   


"Honestly, kinda wish I was", she answered with a huff.   


"Are-"   


"Remus and Sirius are ok, well, at least the last time I saw them. You were right about the Department of Mysteries being a trap, just not one for you"   


"Figures"   


"Yeah, I was the only one who could get out. Ugh, the whole thing was a disaster to begin with and then Snape disarmed Dumbledore and-"   


"Wait, _Snape_ disarmed Dumbledore? As in, not Voldemort?"   


"Yes, I know-where are you going?", yelled Tonks. Nicole had started booking it back towards the castle. Luckily, Jaqueline was fighting near the door.   


"Cover me!", she shouted, "Accio my cloak!"   


Jaqueline kept her covered, "Did you see-"   


"Yeah, Voldy's got the elder wand, but it doesn't matter"   


"What'd you mean it doesn't matter?"   


"Because", the cloak flew into her hand, "He's not the one who disarmed Dumbledore". She started to put it on and ran back into the fray.   


"Where're you going!"   


"Oh you know where!". Nicole ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She tripped as many deatheaters as she could on her way. Snape was in a back corner of the battle. He had just secretly dispatched a few deatheaters. Nicole slowly raised her wand and whispered, "Expelliarmus". His wand flew from his hand. He looked around, seeing nothing. Silently, he picked up his wand and moved along. Nicole smirked. She made her way to Voldemort's position. He laughed at a Ravenclaw girl screaming with pain. Nicole threw off the cloak and exclaimed, "Hiding behind your minions Tim? That's low, even for you!". He turned around in furry, but smiled a twisted smile at seeing the voice mocking him belonging to Nicole.  


At the same time that he shouted, "Avada Kadavra!", Nicole shouted, "Expelliarmus!". He fell to the ground, dead.   


"NOO!", shrieked Bellatrix. She charged at Nicole, but Nott deflected her. Then, Hannah made her as brittle as rubble, and Neville struck the final blow with the sword. For a split second, the world was silent. Then, the cheers were louder then ever before. After 5 years, the second war was _finally_ over.


	103. Happily Ever After

The clean up and aftermath math was already underway. The Order had finally been able to get out of their trap. There was a celebratory feast being held in the great hall, but Nicole had three things to do before that.   
Number one, "Bambi!", shouted Sirius as he and Remus entered the scene.   


"Moony! Padfoot!", shouted Nicole. They ran into each others arms. "I'm so glad your ok! When I go your message I was so worried that-"   


"What, were you expecting Bellatrix to trip me into death?"   


"Oh, don't joke about that", she said half jokingly. Then, she turned completely serious, " _Ever_ ".   


"Alright..."   


"I'm so proud of you. Your gonna be a great DADA teacher, especially compared to me", complimented Remus.   


Nicole was a little confused, "How did you-"   


"McGonagal kept us updated on you since we couldn't owl. You've grown up"   


"Yeah, cut it out. Your starting to become more mature then me", teased Sirius.   


"Monkeys are more mature then you"   


"That's affensive to the monkeys", smirked Nicole.   


"I feel so attack right now", gasped Sirius as clutched his chest. He immediately broke into giggles and Remus ushered him off.   


"I need to find Dora, but after that we'll see you in the great hall", he called. That's when the band swarmed together. They were talking a mile a minute, on top of each other, all about their adventures in the battle. They finished their tales at the exact same time, and ended saying, "I'm so glad your alright!", together. Then, they hugged.   


"And I believe", said James as he pulled the elder wand out of his pocket, "This belongs to you". Nicole took it, she felt it's power flow through her. A long list of things to do flew through her head, but she knew better.   


"So, what we gonna do with it?", asked Jaqueline all giddy.   


"I'm thinking", started Nicole, "We break and burn it"   


"What?", said Henrietta in slight shock.   


"But, but it's the _elder_ wand", stuttered Jaqueline.   


"And knowing us we'll just end up blowing something up", stated Nicole.   


"Fair point", mumbled Henrietta.   


"Yeah, we mess with fire alot", mumbled Jaqueline. James nodded in agreement. Nicole snapped the thing, and James made a small flame. She threw in the peices, and they watched it turn to ash.   


"Hey", said Cedric from behind. Nicole jumped around.   


"Hey", she said back. There was a long pause.   


"We're, we're gonna head into the feast", said Henrietta.   


"Yeah, need to get a table for all of us", continued James.   


"Ok, you guys go I want to see the end of this", said Jaqueline without taking her eyes of Nicole and Cedric. Henrietta smaked the back of her head. "Hey". They exchanged a look. "Ohhh. I'm gonna go with them". They left. Cedric and Nicole stood there in awkward silence. Both smiling and fiddling with something. Then, they kissed again. This one was longer and more focused. When, "Wait, wait a minute, wait a minute", Nicole pulled away, "Aren't you dating someone?"   


"Actually, no", confirmed Cedric, "We broke up last night. I planned on telling you, tonight. Had a few things prepared, but, well", he gestured around them.   


"So, we're, us?"   


"Yeah, we're us"   


"That's, that's, that's", she pulled him in for another kiss. This one lasted _very_ long. They forgot where they were.   


"Excuse me", Sirius tapped on Cedric's shoulder. Then, he pulled him away from Nicole, "Hi, Sirius Black. God father to the girl you were just snogging. And, I've been to jail".   


"Er, nice to, meet you?", said Cedric nervously.   


"Aw come on Pads, you don't need to scare the boy. He's seen Nicole's uppercut", defended Tonks.   


"I have the right", backed off Sirius.   


"Come on, we should get inside before there's no room left", said Remus. He guided the others to move. Cedric put his arm around Nicole and they moved with the group. Then, Remus pulled Cedric extremely close and whispered, "Hurt her, you die. Clear?"   


"Very", answered Cedric. The feast was fun. Everyone was talking, didn't matter who you were, you were a friend. Even Snape and Sirius got into a non-threatening conversation. The hall was never brighter, and neither was Nicole.


	104. Epilogue: 19 Years Later

"Why are we always racing against the clock?", shouted Jaqueline from the door.   


"When you have kids let's see you get places on time", shouted back Henrietta from the living room.   


"Everyone calm down, we still have 15 minutes before we even need to leave. Gema! Have you found your book yet?", asked James from the stairs.   


"Yeah, but now it won't fit!", Gema called from her room.   


"Then carry it with you, I'll fix it on the way"   


"Fine"   


"Why do I bother coming to your house first? I should just wait at Nicki's", sighed Jaqueline.   


"Because I'm the one who feeds you", said Henrietta as she pulled out the basket of muffins.   


"Ah, right. Come to mama"   


"Hey, you still owe me one", grunted Issac.  


"Oh Zack, you still haven't learned the most important lesson. Never make a bet with Auntie Jack, she never pays up", said Leo.   


"Oi, I kept my mouth shut about that broom incident, so watch it", grumbled Jaqueline.   


"Alright let's get movin'. I've had the car ready for ten minutes", said James. So, they packed up the car and headed to pick up Cedric, Magnolia, and Harry. They arrived after ten minutes and honked. The kids bolted out of the house and into the car. Cedric followed with the same hast.   


"I hate to do this, but emergency at the office", he said through the window.   


"Yeah, no problem. Winston again?", sighed James.   


"Unfortunately. Alright, you guys have a good year. Don't forget to write. Love you", he kissed and hugged them each.   


"Love ya dad", said Magnolia.   


"Do we really need to write? You know mum will", said Harry.   


"I still like to here from you personally", confirmed Cedric. He ran back into the house for the floo. Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Nicole was finalizing her prep. Usually it was done by now, but Neville and her ended up in a game of chess. It would be year 16 of co-head of housing, since they still couldn't agree on who should have it. Good thing Nicole found no desire to be headmaster, or she and Neville would be locked in the back up position as well. She was especially excited for this year because Issac was finally of age to play quidditch. The Gryffindor team would be getting one hell of a beater.   


Finally, it was time to welcome the students. Harry, Issac, and Clark (their third and best friend) waved to Nicole upon entry. Which ment they already did something and wanted her to take their detention. She would follow her usual rule, if it's impressive enough she'd take their detention. She could not enter the hall yet, because the first years still needed to be sorted. This group was fairly small, all things considered.   


"Welcome to Hogwarts", she greeted brightly, "I'm Professor Potter, and it's time we got you sorted. Follow me". They followed her, and whispered the usual whispers.   


"That's _the_ Nicole Potter"   


"Her eyes really are green"   


"I heard she owns the most powerful wand in existence". The hall fell silent as they entered. Nicole silently picked up the hat, and called the first name, "Alan, Cemore". The boy sauntered up to the hat.   


"Slytherin!", called Teddy from his seat.   


"No way, I'm saying Ravenclaw!", called Victorie from her seat. Nicole placed down the hat on his head. It took less than 30 seconds before it yelled, "SLYTHERIN"   


"Your Welcome!", Teddy shouted back. McGonagal had long given up on trying to get him and Victorie to stop shouting out their guesses. Name after name was called. It was the first year in a while that non of the kids were part of Nicole's family. But, that wasn't over. She still had Percy's youngest two. The feast was great as usual. Just another wonderful beginning. And, to Nicole's joy it would be completely ordinary. Well, for Hogwarts anyhow. She sighed of content, and just had to whisper to herself, "All was well".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Oh, I loved writing this so much. I hope you all enjoy it two! Thank you so much for reading it. My next project will be part of a series, but it's not coming for a while.


End file.
